Pós Breaking Dawn A vida de Edward & Bella
by Lolo Cristina
Summary: Como já diz o título... a FIC retrata a vida de Edward Cullen e Isabella Cullen após o encontro com os Volturi no quarto livro da Saga de Twilight. Aqui vocês encontraram muito romantismo e aventura.
1. Família

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

1- Família

Edward

A manhã estava cinzenta e como sempre a chuva ameaçava a cair. Posso pensar em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, o clima ocupava a menor parte de minha mente. Minha filha descansava em paz em seu quarto, podia ouvir seus sonhos tranqüilos, nada específico, mas tranqüilos, não podia estar mais feliz por tudo ter acabado. Era até difícil acreditar no que realmente aconteceu. Minha família estava a salvo, minha irmã favorita havia retornado e principalmente que minha Bella estava sã e salva em meus braços... PARA SEMPRE.

Ela estava muito quieta, provavelmente pensando em tudo que aconteceu... bom, somente posso imaginar o que ela estava pensando – um grande sorriso se abriu em meus lábios – poderia ouvi-la se ela permitisse. Como as coisas mudam tão de repente. Posso ouvir os pensamentos de minha Bella. A pergunta que nunca se calava rondava minha mente... O que ela estava pensando agora? Então decidi verbalizar meus pensamentos.

- Pode me dizer em que está pensando agora, por favor? Ou você poderia mostrar, se achar melhor. – Disse abrindo um grande sorriso de orgulho.

Ela riu.

Bella ainda estava muito quieta com o corpo parcialmente sobre o meu, os braços ao meu redor olhando para o teto de nosso quarto. Nossos corpos estavam conectados ao máximo permitido pelo momento - já estava quase na hora de Renesmee acordar - de agora em diante, não ficarei nem sequer a um toque de distância dela.

A razão de meu viver. Minha vida. Minha Bella.

- Bem... eu não acredito que possa te mostrar, pelo menos não ainda. Eu disse é muito difícil me controlar, focalizar em alguma coisa perto de você, especialmente por que você parece não colaborar. – ela riu docemente e virou seu corpo para que pudesse olhar dentro de meus olhos – mas eu estava pensando em como temos a eternidade somente para nós e nossa família... existem tantas coisas que podemos fazer agora, podemos viajar, conhecer lugares, apresentar Nessie a tantas coisas e culturas, podemos criar nossa filha sem medo de perde-la para seu rápido desenvolvimento ou qualquer outra coisa.

Ela riu novamente. O som mais lindo e perfeito do mundo. Não pude deixar de rir com ela.

- Sim, nós temos todo o tempo do mundo. – disse puxando-a para mais perto – tantas coisas e lugares que quero te mostrar, compartilhar com você.

A idéia em si era muito excitante, viajar ao redor do mundo com minha esposa e filha. Claro que agora teria que considerar outra coisa. Como afastar Nessie de Forks, mesmo por um período relativamente pequeno de tempo sem considerar Jacob? Eu sabia que ele sentiria muita falta dela.

Os sonhos de Nessie estavam desaparecendo e eu sabia que ela iria acordar a qualquer momento.

- Podemos ir a casa de Charlie hoje? – Bella perguntou com a voz cheia de expectativa.

- Podemos fazer o que você desejar, meu amor. O céu é o limite.

Não pude resistir, tive que beijá-la, ela estava tão feliz e mais irresistível que nunca.

Beijar Bella era simplesmente indescritível, uma das melhores sensações do mundo. Claro que é muito mais fácil para mim agora do que quando ela era humana, a sensação de ter a garganta queimando se foi mais esse não era o principal motivo para nunca ter ido adiante com seus beijos, pelo menos antes de nosso casamento. Tantas vezes desejei ter-la por completo, mais era perigoso demais, mesmo agora, depois de fazer amor diversas vezes com ela - humana - ainda não consigo pensar em mais nada a não ser no prazer indescritível de seus toques. A idéia de machucá-la era fisicamente dolorosa.

As coisas são muito diferentes agora.

Posso tocá-la de forma que nunca me atrevi antes devido ao perigo. Formas que eram perigosas apenas em pensamentos.

Esse pensamento fez meu corpo reagir e novamente eu sorri com a possibilidade do prazer inexplicável de ter minha Bella, todos os dias e para sempre.

- O que foi? – Bella perguntou também sorrindo.

- Nada, somente imaginando nosso futuro. – suspirei – Nessie está acordando.

Nos levantamos da cama e seguimos para o Closet. Eu nunca cansaria de olha-la. Como se nunca tivesse visto nada mais lindo.

Foco.

Durante a noite, poderia apreciá-lo melhor.

Prioridades.

- Mamãe? – Uma voz suave e sonolenta chamou.

Colocamos nossas roupas em menos de um segundo e seguimos para o quarto de Nessie.

- Oi meu Amor. Dormiu bem? – Bella perguntou enquanto a tomava nos braços.

Ah... as mulheres de minha vida. Os dois seres mais perfeitos do mundo. Acredito que nunca descobrirei o que fiz para merecer tanto.

Estou "filosofando" muito hoje.

Nessie estava sonolenta esfregando seus pequenos dedinhos nos olhos.

- Eu estou bem. Ainda vou poder ficar com vocês?

- Claro, ninguém vai a lugar nenhum, pelo menos não tão cedo. Nós três vamos ficar juntos pela eternidade. – A intensidade na voz de Bella acalmou Nessie imediatamente.

- Parece que ela ainda não absorveu tudo o que aconteceu.

- Papai! – disse Nessie pulando em meus braços.

- Oi. Dormiu bem?

- Sim.

- Quer ir visitar o vovô hoje? – Bella perguntou.

- Vovô Charlie?

- Sim, vovô Charlie.

- Que horas? – perguntou cheia de ansiedade.

- Agora, só precisamos lavar seu rostinho, escovar seus dentes e depois procurar tia Alice para que ela possa te produzir - tenho certeza que Alice sente falta disso - aí podemos ir. Certo?

- Certo. Gostou do itinerário do dia, Renesmee?

- Amei!

Rimos de seu entusiasmo.

Bella trocou a roupa de Renesmee, que usava um pijama rosa cheio de ursos - presente da Rose- e a ajudou a escovar os dentes - apenas ajudou com as direções, pois Renesmee já sabia fazê-lo sozinha -. Eu estava na sala olhando a estante de livros, pensando em tudo que Alice fez por mim desde o momento que conheci e me apaixonei por Bella. Minha pequena e corajosa irmã. Devo tanto a ela. Especialmente pela forma em como ajudou minha família - nossa família - a lidar com os Voturi.

Rosnei.

Não consigo mais pensar nessa família sem o despertar de um ódio imenso.

O ódio. O mais forte dos ódios.

Eles tentaram tirar tudo que é mais precioso para mim. Tentaram aniquilar minha família simplesmente por achar que somos mais poderosos que. Porém a única coisa que conseguiram foi provar para todos os presentes, suas testemunhas, nossas testemunhas e amigos além deles mesmos, que nós SOMOS mais poderosos, especialmente por ter ao nosso lado a mais poderosa das vampiras. Bella.

_...Estamos prontas, papai. – _Pensou Renesmee.

A "voz" macia de Renesmee me trouxe de volta. Seu sorriso tomava todo o rosto e seus bracinhos se esticaram em minha direção. A peguei dos braços de Bella e apertei junto ao meu peito.

- Vamos? – perguntou Bella sorrindo para mim da forma mais estonteante que já vi em minha longa vida.

- Vamos.

Quando chegamos a grande casa, tudo estava diferente e ao mesmo tempo igual. O clima estava mais leve comparado aos das semanas anteriores. Como se nunca tivéssemos corrido nenhum perigo, como se a casa não tivesse abrigado dezenas de vampiros que não compartilhavam nosso estilo de vida. Posso soar de certa forma como um louco, mais até os móveis pareciam felizes.

Rosalie e Emmet estavam sentados no chão da sala, brigando - brincando - pelo controle remoto da TV.

Não consegui ouvir mais ninguém na casa. Devem ter saído.

- Nessie! – disse Rose com entusiasmo.

- Tia Rose! – coloquei Renesmee no chão para que ela pudesse correr com toda sua elegância até sua tia.

Foi exatamente o que ela fez. Passei meu braço pela cintura de Bella, trazendo-a para perto de mim e ficamos olhando admirados e encantados com a cena de Nessie, correndo com toda elegância para os braços de Rose.

- Querida! Você dormiu bem?

Renesmee tocou seu rosto com suas mãozinhas delicadas e respondeu também em voz alta.

- Sim.

- Sério? Você conseguiu dormir? Mesmo com todo o barulho vindo do quarto de seu pai?

Ah... Emmet deveria começar a pensar nas coisas antes de verbalizá-las. Ou mesmo mantê-las apenas em pensamentos. Senti Bella ficar tensa ao meu lado.

Apertei seu corpo mais próximo ao meu, não conseguindo esconder meu sorriso. Era engraçado em como as coisas havia mudado. Antes eu era motivo de piada para Emmet por não possuir uma vida sexual, os comentários feitos por meus irmãos eram sempre maliciosos e cheios de ironias. Não posso deixar de rir com o fato agora. As coisas mudaram e muito.

- Barulho? – perguntou Renesmee sem saber do que Emmet falava.

- Sim, barulhos altos vindo do quarto de seus pais.

Dessa vez ele não se conteve, e riu tão alto que o chão parecia tremer. Acredito que isso aconteceu quando ele notou a expressão de Bella. Ela parecia que ia atacá-lo por fazer comentários proibidos em frente a Renesmee.

- Emment, não acho que seja apropriado falar dessa forma perto da nossa menina. – Rose mal conseguia conter a risada também.

- Ok. Ok. Não precisa me olhar assim Bella. Só estava tentando aliviar ainda mais o clima de tensão que envolveu a casa por tanto tempo. Não vou falar mais nada. Prometo.

E ele riu alto novamente.

Bella respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso calmo.

- Onde está Alice? – ela perguntou a Rose.

- Ela e Jasper saíram para caçar com Carlisle e Esme a algumas horas atrás.

- Oh... Ok. Acho que você vai ter que deixar sua tia Rose te produzir Renesmee.

Renesmee olhou para Rose com um grande sorriso.

Ainda mantinha meu braço na cintura de Bella - possessivamente. Eu não a deixaria nem por um momento. Me sentia tão leve, tão feliz que decidi brincar um pouco.

- Então... gostaria de ir dirigindo seu próprio carro hoje?

Já imaginava sua resposta a pergunta. Sua expressão se contorceu e se tornou simplesmente hilariante.

- Não, obrigada. – disse ela rapidamente, com horror estampado em seus olhos.- Podemos dirigir o seu.

- Não vejo por que não utilizar o seu, afinal você nunca teve a oportunidade de dirigi-lo.

- Não, não tive, mais até onde me lembro, dirigir esse tipo de carro por Forks era remotamente proibido nessa família que já tenta sem sucesso passar despercebida.

- Hummm... você está certa. – adorei a brecha que ela me deu. – acho que tenho que comprar um carro mais "dirigível" para você dessa vez.

- Se prepare para o Lamburgni Bella. – murmurou Emmet.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram com a imagem do meu possível presente.

- Não preciso de mais carros. Posso dirigir o seu volvo quando precisar ir a algum lugar.

- E se eu precisar sair ao mesmo tempo em que você?

- Posso saber onde se atreveria a ir sem mim? – murmurou ela com um tom brincalhão e "autoritário"

Hummm... ela tinha razão. Onde eu iria sem minha Bella? Lugares até existiam, mais o interesse de parte em visitá-los sem ela era ZERO. De novo, não consegui impedir o sorriso de se abrir em meu rosto.

- Lugar nenhum. O mundo não me interessa sem você. – disse repetindo uma hipérbole utilizada a tempos atrás.

Seu rosto estava radiante de alívio. Cheio de felicidade.

Não pude resistir, tive que beijá-la suave e rapidamente, pois podia ouvir Rose e Renesmee se aproximando. Deixar me levar nesse momento não seria nada bom, principalmente com Emmet na sala.

Sorri ao afastar meus lábios dos seus.

Algum dia me senti tão feliz?

Essa sentimento de alegria não parecia que ia cessar tão cedo.

- Estou pronta papai. – falou Renesmee do alto da escada, nos braços de Rose.

Ela estava usando um lindo e delicado vestido verde, com um casaco grosso, porém com formas delicadas também em verde, porém mais claro.

Linda como sempre. Linda como a mãe.

Quando já nos braços de Bella, Renesmee soprou um beijo para Rose e partimos para casa de Charlie, para aproveitar mais um dia de nossa eterna felicidade.

**Nota:**

**Esse capítulo foi "re-editado" para facilitar a leitura.**

**Comentem muito.**

**Beijos para todos...**


	2. Recordações

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

2 - Recordações

Bella

Durante todo o trajeto até a casa de Charlie, Renesmee brincou com seu pequeno medalhão, sorrindo todas as vezes que Edward acelerava ainda mais o carro. Estávamos a quase 190km/h, se continuássemos assim em menos de cinco minutos estaríamos na casa de Charlie.

- Podemos ver Jacob hoje também? – perguntou Renesmee repentinamente.

- Não sei amor, Jacob estava muito cansado, ele deve dormir hoje o dia todo, mais tenho certeza de que ele irá nos visitar o mais breve possível.

O rosto de Edward se distorceu levemente. Apesar de saber das puras intenções de Jacob, ele não estava nada feliz com essa história de Imprinting. No começo foi assim comigo também, mais depois de tudo que aconteceu, sei que Jacob é mais do que ideal para minha filha, claro que quando a "hora" chegar será outra coisa e Renesmee poderá escolher, ela não seria obrigada a nada.

Essa linha de pensamento me fez grunir – acho que não estava tão OK com tudo isso assim. Edward me olhou com uma sombracelha arqueada, questionando.

- Mais tarde. – foi só o que eu disse.

Estávamos encostando atrás da radio patrulha de Charlie e antes mesmo de sairmos do carro a porta se abriu.

- Bella? – Charlie perguntou surpreso.

- Hey, pai. - disse saindo do carro com Renesmee no colo.

O sorriso de Charlie era imenso, parecia que tinha séculos que não o víamos apesar de nossa última visita ter sido no Natal, seis dias atrás.

- Isso vai ser interessante. – comentou Edward olhando fixamente para Charlie enquanto ele se aproximava. Sua expressão era de diversão.

Não entendi bem o que estava para ser revelado, ou assim imaginei. Algo ruim não seria, Edward parecia se divertir.

- Bella! Nessie! – meu pai gritou novamente, abrindo os braços e nos apertando fortemente em um único abraço.

- Hey Pai. – disse novamente - Senti tanto sua falta. - falei sentindo que poderia chorar se fosse possível. Era verdade, eu havia sentindo muito sua falta, principalmente porque imaginei que nunca mais o veria.

Charlie nos soltou e se virou para Edward.

- Edward, como vai? – perguntou estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo

Por mais que Charlie tivesse aceitado Edward como parte fixa e imutável de minha vida, por mais que ele visse como eu estava feliz e por mais que somente devido a esse vampiro maravilhoso, hoje ele pode ser chamado de "vovô"... ele nunca ofereceria muito mais do que um simples e singelo aperto de mão ao homem que levou sua "menina" embora de casa. Apesar de sua certa frieza ao cumprimentar meu marido, sabia que o pior havia passado. Charlie havia esquecido todos aqueles preconceitos ridículos que havia alimentado contra Edward durante nosso namoro. Hoje ele é simplesmente seu aceitável genro que possivelmente o presentearia com os mais modernos acessórios de pesca e eletrônicos.

- Eu estou muito bem, Charlie – Edward apertou seu braço em meu ombro, puxando-me para seu corpo e com a outra mão retribuiu o cumprimento de Charlie. – E você? Alguma novidade? – Edward sorriu novamente e abertamente.

Ah... então era mesmo uma revelação, Charlie iria nos contar algo e pela expressão de Edward, era algo bom.

- Nada de novo – disse desviando seus olhos de Edward. - Me dê essa menina linda – ele pegou Renesmee nos braços. – Como você está linda Renesmee, a cada dia mais linda, não vai parar nunca é?

O sorriso de Renesmee era amplo, sabia que ela adoraria conversar com Charlie, mas isso ainda não era possível, não agora. Apesar de saber que nossa família, minha nova família, havia me transformado em algo diferente, pelo menos fisicamente, Charlie parecia aceitar sem fazer muitos questionamentos, até mesmo os temerosos "olhares" que ele lançava a Edward, pareceram cessar por completo.

Nós éramos uma grande família feliz aos olhos de meu pai e aos meus também.

- Vamos entrar meninos. – convidou Charlie seguindo na frente brincando com Renesmee em seu colo.

- Já estamos indo, só vou pegar a bolsa de Renesmee no porta malas. – disse tentando ganhar espaço para saber o que me aguardava. Eu estava curiosa, mais do que o normal. O que Charlie poderia ter para revelar? Será algo que aconteceu na última semana? Ou aconteceu a mais tempo e ele simplesmente tomou a decisão de contar quando nos viu?

- Você vai me dizer o que é. – demandei a Edward aos sussurros.

- Oh! É assim que vai ser de agora em diante? Você vai começar a dar ordens? – falou Edward claramente se divertindo.

- Não é uma ordem, só fiquei curiosa, e a culpa é toda sua ninguém mandou ler a mente de Charlie.

- Só para constar – disse ele se virando para mim e aproximando seu rosto do meu. – eu não me importo em seguir suas ordens Sra. Cullen. – seus olhos eram quentes e convidativos e como sempre fiquei sem fôlego. – e quanto a Charlie, ele irá te contar, quando chegar o momento, mais imagino que você perceberá antes de qualquer forma.

- Ótimo. Agora além da Renesmee eu serei a única naquela sala completamente Off desse tal segredo.

- Não é um segredo. – disse pegando a bolsa do carro e pendurando nos ombros. – É uma coisa boa, como disse, ele irá falar com você quando o momento chegar.

- Tudo bem, então. – respondi bufando.

Ao entrar percebi que aquela velha e boa sensação de estar em casa ainda estava presente, porém com meus novos sentidos notei algumas pequenas diferenças. O cheiro estava diferente, não apenas por ter recebido vários lobos nos últimos meses, mas havia algo... parecia de móvel novo. Não consegui identificar nada de diferente nos móveis da sala e simultaneamente percebi que o cheiro vinha do segundo andar.

Edward me observava com meu meio sorriso favorito estampado no rosto, seu braço agora estava em minha cintura. Sei que ele também sentiu o cheiro, e ele conhecia a casa tão bem quanto eu. Será que foi isso que ele quis dizer quando falou a pouco dizendo que eu iria perceber antes de Charlie me contar? Ah... eu odiava ficar me prendendo a pequenas coisas dessa forma, por que eu estava me preocupando com isso? Charlie irá falar comigo quando achar melhor.

- Sentem-se meninos. – Charlie já estava acomodado no chão com Renesmee e o controle da Tv em mãos.

- Vou pegar um copo de água para Renesmee – disse rapidamente. – Alguém deseja alguma coisa da cozinha?

- Eu quero uma cerve... – Charlie parou no meio da palavra e me olhou como se pedisse permissão para algo.

Entendi quase que imediatamente o motivo. Ele não sabia se deveria beber perto de Renesmee. Se ela fosse uma criança normal, eu provavelmente reprovaria esse tipo de comportamento, mais sua aversão secreta - secreta pois Charlie não sabia - a alimentos humanos, seja qual for, me fez simplesmente sorrir e dizer:

- Uma cerveja para Charlie.

Edward estava ao meu lado com o jornal do dia em mãos.

Segui para a cozinha, e ele se sentou a mesa, na mesma cadeira de sempre.

Não pude deixar de sorrir para ele. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Essa imagem – falei apontando para ele enquanto pegava a cerveja de Charlie - me trás de volta algumas lembranças.

- Eu sei, muitas coisas aconteceram nessa cozinha. – ele disse sorrindo amplamente. – Me lembro perfeitamente das caras e bocas que você fazia ao preencher os formulários das universidades.

- Hummm... é, tem isso também.

- Você estava recordando alguma mais específica?

- Sim, o primeiro dia em que você colocou os pés aqui na cozinha e se sentou nessa mesma cadeira... com minha autorização é claro. Nós tínhamos acabado de chegar da campina e você me convidou para conhecer sua família.

Parecia que tudo havia acontecido a mais de um século. Na época Edward se preocupava com o simples fato de que afagar meu rosto e me beijar pudessem causar minha morte. Agora, não existia mais cautela em seus toques, pelo contrário, não havia restrição nenhuma de sua parte.

Levei a cerveja para Charlie e voltei para a cozinha sentando-me ao lado de Edward, que imediatamente puxou meu rosto para o seu.

O beijo foi delicado, porém apaixonante, como se ele tivesse tentando manter em mente que não estávamos sozinhos.

- Hummm... – disse ele encostando sua testa na minha – também me lembro de ter feito muito isso aqui.

Meu sorriso desapareceu quando percebi que seu corpo subitamente ficou tenso. Minha mente processou tudo em menos de um segundo, percebi o barulho do motor do Rabbit de Jacob.

- O que foi agora? – perguntei a Edward. Ontem ele parecia um pouco melhor com essa história do imprinting, chegou até a comentar "Renesmee poderia fazer pior". Não entendi sua reação, talvez ele teve mais tempo para processar como seria nosso futuro e na possibilidade de Jacob se tornar nosso "genro".

Não pude deixar de fazer uma careta ao pensar no fato.

- Ele vai estar onde quer que estejamos, ou melhor, onde quer que Renesmee esteja, ou seja, ele estará em todos os lugares... o tempo todo conosco.

Sim, eu sabia que seria assim, ou melhor, já estava sendo assim desde o dia que Renesmee nasceu. Tentei processar as palavras de Edward e também seu tom, ele fez parecer como se Jacob fosse se tornar um estorvo. Eu não gostei de admitir nem para mim mesma, mais sabia que era uma possibilidade. Terei que conversar com Jacob a respeito disso, claro que também terei que pensar e muito em como abordar o assunto, não quero que ele pense que não é "bem vindo", muito menos que vamos o afastar de Renesmee, mas só que existem algumas regras a serem seguidas.

- Sim – verbalizei parte de meus pensamentos – imagino que de agora em diante, depois de tudo que aconteceu, ele fique um pouco mais protetor com Renesmee.

Tentei manter minha voz suave para que ele relaxasse um pouco. – Sei que temos que estabelecer certos limites com Jacob, mas vamos com calma, afinal, devemos muito a ele. – completei.

- Oh, eu sei disso, por mais que desejasse que essa história de imprinting nunca tivesse acontecido, sei que devo muito a ele. – seu olhar estava mais relaxado, sua voz mais macia. – minha dívida com Jacob vai muito além dos acontecimentos recentes.

Suspirei, não gostava de lembrar daquela época negra de minha vida, uma época sem Edward. Ouvi os passos de Jacob se aproximar e uma única batida na porta.

- Bom, tente se comportar Ok? Nada de ficar todo tenso por nada, deixe para se preocupar quando chegar a hora. – apesar de minhas palavras terem soado tranqüilas, eu definitivamente não estava.

Charlie atendeu a porta com Renesmee nos braços.

No momento em que ela o viu, seus pequenos e perfeitos dentinhos brilharam.

- Nessie! – Disse Jacob retirando-a dos braços de meu pai.

Com um suspiro de resignação, Charlie a entregou – não que ele tivesse escolha. Edward também suspirou ao meu lado.

Estávamos na sala.

- Hey Jake. – cumprimentei sem reprimir um sorriso. Ele despertava isso em mim.

- Bella! – Jacob entrou e seguiu em nossa direção, deixando Charlie para trás sem nem sequer dizer uma palavra.

Ele me abraçou, ajeitando Renesmee em seus braços para que ficasse ao lado de seu corpo.

- Bom dia Jacob.

Edward também o cumprimentou, perfeitamente educado. Aparentemente sua tensão havia desaparecido por completo, não havia nenhum sinal de hostilidade em sua voz.

Eu sabia que Edward já tinha superado o ódio que um dia sentiu por Jacob, mais também não era ingênua o suficiente para acreditar - pelo menos agora - que eles se tornariam amigos íntimos. No máximo companheiros, camaradas. Até o dia em que Nessie fizer a transição para sua vida adulta. Nem eu sabia como iria reagir ao real acontecimento.

- Hey Edward. – respondeu ele se afastando de mim e estendendo a mão para Edward.

O bom humor contagiou a todos aparentemente.

Edward retribuiu o gesto apertando sua mão.

- Não está meio cedo demais para você estar aqui Jacob. – falou Charlie em um tom de advertência. – Faltam apenas alguns minutos para suas aulas começarem... ou decidiu abandonar a escola de vez? – Charlie estava claramente criticando o comportamento de Jacob.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Não precisa me passar nenhum sermão Charlie, Billy já fez muito isso hoje. Estava voltando dos correios, fui enviar umas correspondências para Billy, ele sabe que não estou em casa e que agora estou a caminho da escola. Só parei porque vi o carro de Edward e pensei... "hey, Bella e Nessie estão no pedaço" e decidi entrar para cumprimentar minhas garotas.

Ele sorriu para mim.

Renesmee fez cara feia ao perceber que Jacob não ficaria conosco e isso me fez perceber que também teria que explicar certas coisinhas para ela também. Jacob tem suas responsabilidades, tanto na escola quanto em La Push, como líder de sua matilha e com seu pai.

- Bom, acho que tenho que ir agora. – ele passou Renesmee novamente para Charlie, que sorriu. – mais tarde a gente se vê, Nessie.

- Tchau Jake. – me despedi vendo seu sorriso desabar a medida que se afastava de Renesmee.

- Isso foi estranho. – comentou Charlie quando Jacob saiu. – Ele ficou apegado demais a você, Bella. Muito mais do que antes, só que agora tem algo diferente.

Charlie parecia desconfiado. Eu sabia que para ele era difícil saber parcialmente nossos segredos, ou melhor, saber que tínhamos segredos que não podíamos compartilhar com ele. De alguma forma ele percebeu que meu relacionamento com Jacob havia mudado, claro que agora eu estava casada e feliz com o homem de minha vida. Estava confiante que Charlie não daria muita atenção a isso. De qualquer forma, tudo que ele poderia fazer é suposições sobre o assunto.

- Jacob se aproximou mais de nossa família quando Bella adoeceu. – Edward explicou a Charlie.

- Oh!... Bom para vocês, ele é um ótimo garoto.

Charlie voltou a se sentar no chão com Renesmee após murmurar por baixo da respiração "apesar de ser um lobo gigante".

O dia passou rápido, Edward e eu ficamos grande parte do tempo conversando na cozinha, recordando e planejando nosso futuro, muitas viagens, inclusive uma viagem em especial... para a ilha Esme. Renesmee pareceu se divertir com Charlie, apesar dele ter ficado o tempo todo falando com ela sobre esportes, o mais interessante de tudo foi perceber que ela entendeu. Ele apontava para TV e citava as normas do futebol americano. Ela achou fascinante, pelo menos foi o que Edward disse. Estava além de mim entender o que havia de tão fascinante em um jogo de futebol. E nenhuma revelação por parte de Charlie foi feita, me recusei apensar no assunto, ele estava tão bem, não era nada que deveria me preocupar.

Voltamos para casa um pouco depois das sete. Renesmee cochilou durante toda a viagem em meu colo. Ela ainda estava exausta, talvez devido a toda tensão do dia anterior.

Edward entrou diretamente na garagem e ali, encostada em seu porshe amarelo estava minha irmã favorita. Seus olhos estavam em um tom de dourado claro, amanteigado, suas olheiras que na noite anterior se destacavam em seu pequeno rosto haviam desaparecido.

- Como foi seu dia? – Seu sorriso era enorme e muito familiar, me senti tão feliz por ver novamente seu rosto. Era como se ela nunca tivesse partido.

- Perfeito.

- Uma pena que Nessie já esteja dormindo, tinha planejado tirar dezenas de fotos da nossa pequena princesa... sabe como é, para recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Temos o dia todo de amanhã para isso Alice. – Edward disse fazendo sinal para entrarmos na casa. Alice seguiu ao nosso lado.

- Eu sei, temos tempo, hoje passa, mais a partir de amanhã Nessie não vai deixar de ser registrada diariamente. E por falar em amanhã, Bella, vamos sair para fazer compras. A última frase foi dita mais rapidamente, ela sabia que faria objeção ao fato de sair para fazer compras, e eu sabia que não adiantaria nada levantar tais objeções. Alice sempre conseguia o que queria e eu queria passar mais tempo com minha brilhante irmã.

Mesmo analisando as coisas dessa forma, não pude conter minha careta a palavra "compras", mais concordei.

- OK, mais não vamos longe e nem ficaremos o dia todo fora. Essas são minhas condições.

- Relaxe Bella, Edward vai conosco, não me atreveria separar vocês agora, chega a ser perigoso simplesmente sugerir isso. – ela disse olhando para Edward, que não deixou de rir alto. Ele deve ter lançado algum olhar para ela que passou despercebido por mim enquanto tentava processar seus planos para amanhã.

- Será Nessie, Edward eu e você, passeando no shopping de... hummm...

- Port Angeles . – sugeri rapidamente antes que ela pensasse em Seatle ou algum outro lugar mais distante.

- Ok, que seja. Já vi como será o nosso dia... pura diversão, pelo menos da parte da Nessie. – ela passou os dedos pela bochecha rosada de Renesmee que dormia profundamente.

Na sala, Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados no grande e branco sofá. Eles nos receberam com um grande sorriso.

- Acho que agora podemos relaxar e curtir mais nossa pequena bela adormecida. – falou Carlisle em seu tom mais suave.

- E nosso Edward poderá curtir sua talentosa família. – Esme disse passando os braços pelos ombros de Edward e sorrindo para mim.

- Aparentemente alguém já andou fazendo planos para "seqüestrar" minha mulher e filha e acabou me incluindo de última hora quando percebeu que não iria dar certo.

Ahhhh! Então Alice não queria levar Edward. Imagino o ela deve ter visto que a fez inclui-lo em seus planos. Provavelmente alguma relutância extrema de minha parte ou da parte de Edward.

- Renesmee parece que teve o dia cheio. – comentou Carlisle, notando que ela estava dormindo mais do que profundamente.

- Sim, ela se divertiu muito com Charlie.

- Vamos levá-la para casa e colocá-la na cama. – sugeriu Edward.

Assenti. Nos despedimos de nossa família e seguimos para nossa pequena casa, como na noite anterior, não corremos.

Colocamos Renesmee em sua cama e seguimos para nosso quarto de mãos dadas e conversando. Como sempre, senti uma grande expectativa e como na noite de ontem, percebi que agora não precisava ter pressa, eu teria essa noite assim como todas as outras para poder amar e desfrutar de meu marido.

**Nota:**

**Esse capítulo foi "re-editado" para facilitar a leitura.**

**Comentem, ok?**

**Muitos Beijos...**


	3. Passeio em Família

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

3 – Passeio em família

Bella

Hoje o dia prometia ser bem diferente. Fazer compras com Alice, acompanhada por Edward e Renesmee. Novidade, e das grandes. Não sabia o que esperar, mais não estava para baixo como normalmente ficava quando tinha que fazer compras,mas ainda não estava feliz com a idéia**.** Passear por um shopping com meu marido, minha filha e minha cunhada. Tão normal, tão clichê, a não ser pelo fato de sermos todos vampiros - não penso em minha filha como um híbrido, faz parecer que ela saiu de um seriado Sci Fi de baixa qualidade. Sorri imaginando o rosto dos expectadores, vendo quatro seres incrivelmente pálidos e lindos andando juntos.

Humm... será que isso realmente é uma boa idéia? Será que deveríamos sair juntos dessa forma? E se eu encontrasse com algum dos meus antigos amigos de escola, como Mike ou Jessica? Era bem possível, o shopping de Port Angeles era freqüentado por adolescentes de Forks. Depois a minha ficha caiu... eles provavelmente já foram para suas respectivas faculdades, já estamos em março, as aulas já começaram.

Apesar de ter chegado a conclusão em menos de um segundo, minha pequena desatenção me irritou.

- Uhgr! – gemi.

- O que foi? – perguntou Edward.

- Ainda não me acostumei com tanto espaço extra para pensar.

Edward sorriu e tocou meu rosto.

- Tenho certeza que em alguns dias você já terá dominado, seja lá qual for, o problema com sua linha de raciocínio, que você ACHA que tem.

Edward, Renesmee e eu estávamos sentados à beira de nosso lago particular, ao fundo de nosso quarto, ainda era cedo e Renesmee havia acabado de acordar, ela observava curiosamente e cuidadosamente uma rosa vermelha colhida por Edward nessa manhã.

Os olhos de Edward presos em minha face, sorrindo levemente. Ele sabia como eu odiava fazer compras, meus pensamentos deviam estar muito claros em meu rosto.

Ouvi os leves passos de Alice se aproximando do chalé e suspirei. Renesmee olhou para mim questionando. Eu apenas sorri em retorno.

- Então, preparados para o passeio em família? – perguntou Alice, cheia de entusiasmo, antes mesmo de entrar no quarto.

- Uhummm. – foi só o que respondi.

Edward riu.

- Ok, Edward, você fica aqui esperando, Bella e Nessie vocês duas... comigo. – Alice fez um sinal com a mão nos chamando. – Vamos! Não temos o dia todo.

Levantei-me resignada, Nessie me acompanhou e seguimos Alice até o Closet.

CLARO que ela iria abusar, não seria Alice se assim não fizesse. A roupa escolhida para Nessie era um vestido de cetim, cor de marfim com uma faixa laranja na cintura.

Ela ficou linda. Mas isso não era algo difícil de se conseguir.

Quando chegou a minha vez, fiquei um pouco assustada, Alice foi diretamente à sessão do closet onde estavam pendurados os vestidos de cetim. Sorrindo, ela pegou um dos cabides, e abriu o sacola protetora que envolvia o vestido, ele era de cetim, verde escuro e drapeado.

Para a minha surpresa, adorei, não era tão terrível como imaginei. Apesar de ter total acesso ao closet a mais de meses, ainda não tinha visto aquele. Se bem que nunca o explorei para fazer o "reconhecimento" das peças presentes.

- Vamos, se vista. – disse ela entregando-me o vestido.

Coloquei o vestido rapidamente, caiu como uma luva.

Alice inclinou a cabeça para me examinar melhor.

- Ficou simples, mais elegante. Viu como não foi difícil. – ela falou sorrindo. - Aqui... coloque esse sapatos.

O par de sapatos era de um verde, tão escuro que beirava o preto, seu solado era vermelho e o salto agulha - novidade.

– Vá para a sala ficar com Edward, vou mexer no cabelo de Nessie para podermos ir.

Elas trocaram um sorriso e eu suspirei.

Nesse aspecto, Renesmee e eu somos muito diferentes, ela simplesmente adorava quando suas tias brincavam de produzir.

Não demorou muito para que Alice terminasse com Renesmee. Saímos do chalé e corremos em direção a casa para pegar o volvo de Edward.

Era incoveniente se arrumar e depois ter que correr pela floresta.

A curtíssima viajem até Port Angeles foi simplesmente divertidíssima. Edward estava ao volante. Alice e Renesmee foram o caminho todo cantando com o rádio. Elas tentavam adaptar o tom da voz ao da outra, rindo quando não acontecia.

Chegamos ao shopping no momento em que abriu. Não estava muito cheio, por estarmos no meio da semana e em Março.

Foi exatamente como imaginei, todos os olhares – das poucas pessoas que caminhavam por lá - estavam em nós. Renesmee andava mais a frente com Alice, Edward e eu apenas uns passos atrás, de mãos dadas – claro.

Fiquei admirada em como estava atraindo olhares, estava começando a me sentir constrangida – será que um dia eu me acostumaria com isso?

Edward pareceu não se incomodar no começo, mais depois de um tempo - enquanto meu constrangimento aumentava – ele pareceu ficar irritado.

- Vamos ficar por aqui. – ele me puxou pela mão em direção a uma sacada por trás de duas portas de vidro que se abriram assim que nos aproximamos. Já estávamos andando a mais de uma hora e eu não havia entrado com Alice em nenhum loja, deixei Renesmee curtir sem ter que aturar minhas caretas - era impossível não faze-las.

Elas entraram em uma loja de sapatos.

A sacada estava quase vazia, apenas com uma pequena família tomando sorvete na ponta esquerda.

- Você está bem? – perguntei.

Ele parecia agitado. Se eu pudesse ler mentes, com certeza ficaria incomodada com os pensamentos femininos dirigidos a Edward.

- Aham. Só não vejo motivo em ficar andando atrás de Alice. Renesmee não vai sentir nossa falta.

Ele estava certo, ela estava completamente absorta em suas compras.

Ele encostou no parapeito, passou o braço por minha cintura puxando-me para perto.

- Está se divertindo? – perguntou ele, passando os dedos por minha bochecha.

Eu ri.

- Me divertindo... – pensei bem. Na realidade eu simplesmente amava fazer tudo acompanhada por ele.

Dessa vez ELE riu.

- Você deveria, sei que adora fazer compras, Renesmee parece estar gostando... e muito.

- Honestamente, não foi a mim que ela puxou. – dirigi-lhe um olhar acusador.

- Oh, ela não puxou isso de mim também.

- Porque você não gosta de gastar, especialmente com carros excessivamente caros e impossíveis de se dirigir em Forks.

- Está se referindo a Ferrari que está acumulando poeira no fundo da garagem?

- Sim, e ao porche amarelo ovo de Alice.

- Ela gosta de dirigi-lo, você que gosta de ser difícil.

Estávamos virados de frente para o outro, muito próximos, ainda encostados no parapeito.

- Você sabe como odeio ser o centro das atenções, e aquele carro, por ser lindo – enfatizei – atrai muitos olhares curiosos.

Seu sorriso e olhar se encheram de malícia.

- É realmente lindo, - comentou ele me olhando significativamente – e rápido, é justamente por isso que você ficaria perfeita dirigindo-o.

Ele suspirou.

- E se não quer ser o centro das atenções, - ele continuou delicadamente, acariciando a aliança em minha mão - sugiro que se confine entre quatro paredes, porque nenhum homem em seu em seu perfeito estado mental, não pararia, seja lá o que for que estivessem fazendo, para admirar tamanha beleza e perfeição.

- Já disse antes e reforço agora, você é extremamente tendencioso.

Ele simplesmente sorriu e continuou, ainda tocando minha aliança.

- Claro que... poder ver os pensamentos de outros, quando esses a incluem não é nada agradável, - Edward beijou delicadamente minha mão – mais no final das contas, é comigo que você irá para casa.

- Sim, só com você. – concordei sorrindo.

O dia estava passando rápido, Renesmee e Alice estavam limpando o shopping, a quantidade de bolsas era absurda. Alice me olhou feio quando a encontramos na praça de alimentação.

- Que ótima companhia você é, Bella.

- Não preciso de mais roupas, você já estocou meu closet pelo próximo século. E apesar disso tenho certeza que dentre essas centenas de bolsas, algumas são para mim.

Ela gargalhou, enquanto nos sentamos na mesa mais isolada.

Edward se colocou ao meu lado e Renesmee ao seu.

A mesa era relativamente grande e redonda.

- Você está certíssima. Tem algumas coisas para Edward também.

- Claro que tem. – disse ele em um tom condescendente.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui afinal de contas? – perguntei sem entender qual o motivo de estarmos na praça de alimentação.

- Bom... Nessie nunca havia vindo ao shopping e os humanos parecem fazer questão de vir a esse pedacinho específico, como se fosse um ponto de parada obrigatório, então por que não traze-la? – perguntou Alice, dando os ombros.

- Bem pensado, Alice. – Edward concordou. – Renesmee, porque não dá uma olhada nos cardápios, talvez algo a interesse. – ele falou, colocando em sua frente os cardápios das lanchonetes.

Olhei para Edward e percebi o que ele estava tentando fazer. Carlisle, Edward e eu tivemos essa conversa centenas de vezes. A dieta de Renesmee era quase exclusivamente de sangue, ela somente se alimentava de comida de humanos nas raras vezes que ficava o dia todo com Charlie - raras pois estávamos prestes a entrar em guerra com os volturi. Apesar disso, Carlisle insistiu que por ela ser metade humana, deveria se alimentar, mesmo que esporadicamente, como humana. Edward concordou e eu imaginei que se ela estava indo tão bem apenas com sangue, por que mudar? Renesmee era completamente saudável.

- Para comer? – perguntou Renesmee, franzindo o nariz.

- Sim, para comer, você pode encontrar algo que goste aqui. – confirmou Edward. – Lembra do eu conversamos, você tem que ir experimentando um pouquinho de tudo até que encontre algo que a agrade.

- Mais eu não estou com fome. – disse ela ainda franzindo o nariz.

- Pelo menos dá uma olhada, Nessie. – insistiu, Alice.

Ela suspirou e abriu o primeiro cardápio.

Nada ali a interessou, mais Edward pediu assim mesmo – claro - um copinho de pequeno de Sundae baunilha com calda quente. Ela ainda não tinha experimentado sorvete.

Imaginei que ela detestaria como tudo que já havia experimentado e não estava errada. Ela odiou. Será que não podiam ver que ela era claramente mais vampira do que humana? Enquanto Renesmee comia - em completo desagrado - seu sundae, Alice falava ao telefone com Jasper, ele estava planejando uma viajem de caça com Emmet, Carlisle e queria muito que Edward os acompanhasse. Esse foi o motivo da ligação, eu conseguia ouvir, mesmo baixo, seu diálogo ao telefone.

- Eu não acho que ele vá, - respondeu Alice a uma de suas perguntas, direcionando o olhar a Edward, que estava sorrindo. – melhor ainda, tenho certeza de que ele não irá. – agora foi ela quem sorriu para o irmão. – Não é necessário ver o futuro para saber disso.

Edward deixava claro, mesmo sem verbalizar para os irmãos, que não tinha interesse nenhum em fazer viagens de caça sem mim. Claro que eu amava saber disso, mais ele não poderia fugir de Emmet por muito tempo, depois de Rosalie, Edward era claramente o irmão favorito de Emmet. E as viagens de caça somente entre os homens da casa, eram freqüentes. Algo que eles gostavam de fazer.

Assim que Alice desligou o celular, ela suspirou. Edward suspirou também e seus olhos se voltaram para Renesmee.

- O que foi? – perguntei a ele.

- Jacob está lá em casa.

Os olhinhos de Renesmee se iluminaram e ela sorriu de imediato.

- Então vamos. – falei sorrindo e oferecendo minha mão para Renesmee.

Eu não podia tirar de Jacob o pouco tempo que ele tinha com Renesmee, afinal, ele voltou a estudar e Billy estava sendo extremamente rígido com relação a isso. Claro que eu concordava, se ele quiser acompanhar o desenvolvimento intelectual de Renesmee ele terá que estudar e muito.

Jacob estava nos esperando na escada da frente, mais Edward não parou seguindo direto para a garagem.

- Jake! – Renesmee gritou assim que Edward parou o carro, desceu e seguiu correndo em direção a Jacob.

- Só imagino quando isso vai deixar de incomodá-lo, Edward, porque não consigo ver nada de imediato. – comentou, Alice.

- Isso não a incomoda? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

Seja lá o que ela respondeu em sua mente, Edward não gostou, fechando sua expressão em desaprovação.

Ahhh... eu entendia a famosa frustação de Emmet, estar presente quando os dois conversam dessa maneira era irritante.

- Ok, nada de conversas silenciosas sobre Renesmee quando eu estiver presente.

A expressão de Edward suavizou, ele me olhou e sorriu, mas foi Alice que falou.

- Uauh! Você assumiu o papel de esposa bem rápido. Achei eu fosse demorar a se adaptar. Melhor se acostumar a receber ordens, Edward, você nunca foi muito bom nisso.

- Eu já disse a ela que não tenho problemas com isso. – respondeu ele ainda sorrindo e saindo do carro.

Que ótimo, ninguém me respondeu e eu acabei me distraindo com a nova direção da conversa.

A grande casa estava quase vazia, somente Jasper estava na sala esperando por sua Alice.

- Imagino que não tenha mudado de idéia com relação a viagem? – perguntou Jasper a Edward, quando Alice se postou ao seu lado.

- Fica para próxima. – respondeu ele.

- Ou para a próxima após a próxima. – Alice gargalhou.

- Bom, você é quem vai perder.– falou Jasper, claramente brincando.

- Eu não vou perder nada, disso tenho certeza. – respondeu Edward.

Jasper e Alice saíram e a casa ficou apenas para Edward, Renesmee, Jacob e eu.

- Argh! – resmungou Edward.

- O que foi agora?

Ele simplesmente olhou para mim e partiu em direção ao jardim dos fundos. Eu o segui.

Edward apenas encarou Jacob que estava sentado na grama, conversando com Renesmee.

- O que foi? – perguntou Jacob com os olhos inocentes.

- Ela somente irá caçar comigo ou Bella presente. – falou Edward em um tom frio, mas moderado.

Jacob estava fazendo planos de ir caçar com Renesmee, somente os dois. Eu também não gostava da idéia, mas somente porque Alice não conseguia visualizar, tudo que envolvia Renesmee parecia embaçado, como ela mesmo já descreveu, era semelhante a uma recepção ruim de TV, o futuro de Renesmee e com Jacob presente desaparecia e a idéia de repente me deixou angustiada.

- Qual o problema de irmos juntos? – demandou Jacob.

Interferi antes que Edward se alterasse.

- Alice tem problemas em ver o futuro de Renesmee, Jacob, você sabe muito bem disso e quando você está com ela, tudo desaparece, ela não consegue nem sequer ver os flashs sem foco de sempre. Por isso é melhor que ela sempre esteja dentro do nosso campo visual e auditivo.

- Mais eu quero ir caçar com Jacob. – falou Renesmee.

- ELE pode ir conosco. – falou Edward enfatizando que Jacob seria o convidado e não nós.

- Que seja. – Jacob resmungou.

- Vamos entrar. – sussurei a Edward e virei em direção a Jacob. – Nada de se afastar da casa. – disse em um tom mais severo.

- Sim senhora. – respondeu ele revirando os olhos e voltou a se concentrar em Renesmee.

Ele realmente conseguia ser irritante, mesmo sem tentar.

Eu tinha que estabelecer limites cuidadosos no relacionamento de Jacob e Renesmee, nada que vá diminuir ou privar seu seu tempo livre com minha filha, mas enfatizar alguns pontos mais importantes, afinal, Renesmee é minha, se alguém tem o direito de decidir algo sobre ela, essa pessoa sou eu.

**Nota:**

**Esse capítulo foi "re-editado" para facilitar a leitura.**

**Não deixem de comentar.**

**Gosto muito de saber o que acharam.**

**Beijos**


	4. Planos

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

4 – PLANOS

Edward

Como sempre o dia amanheceu extremamente rápido. O tempo passa totalmente despercebido por meus olhos quando estou com Bella. É impressionante como doze horas possam parecer apenas uma.

Estava feliz com a rotina reestabelecida, a mesma de antes dos recentes acontecimentos. Minha vida girava em torno de minha mulher e filha. Minhas prioridades estavam estabelecidas e não havia muito que podia ser feito para mudá-las. Não que eu quisesse mudá-las. Não mesmo.

O rosto de Bella, apesar de deslumbrante - com a fraca claridade do sol nascente que entrava pela janela de nosso quarto - também parecia relutante ao fato de que teríamos que nos levantar.

Renesmee não estava nem sequer perto de acordar. Apesar de já se terem passado semanas desde nosso encontro com os Volturi, o padrão de sono de nosso pequeno milagre ainda era incerto. Ela se cansava com facilidade e muitas vezes antes das sete da noite já estava em sono profundo. Carlisle disse que não precisaríamos nos preocupar, era normal, ela dormia em média doze horas por noite, as vezes menos, as vezes mais. Sua mente apesar de desenvolvida, era ainda muito jovem e encontrava no sono seu local de descanço, "ainda fugindo dos acontecimentos recentes" segundo Esme.

De qualquer forma, Bella e eu concordamos que apesar do padrão de sono instável de Renesmee, deveríamos acordá-la sempre no mesmo horário, com o intuito de acostumá-la a seguir certa rotina, afinal ela é apenas uma criança.

- Como estão seus sonhos? – perguntou Bella, referindo-se claramente a Renesmee.

- Embaçados, mas ainda muito ativos... ela não está sonhando nada específico. – disse acariciando seu rosto, que por mais inacreditável que possa parecer, estava ainda mais estonteante.

Bella sempre será a coisa mais linda de minha vida, a pessoa mais importante e minha prioridade número UM. Claro que agora eu tinha mais uma pessoinha a quem amava imensamente, era um amor diferente, mas tão intenso quanto o que eu sentia por Bella.

É difícil de explicar, não achei que meu coração poderia comportar tanta coisa.

O amor por minha família, por meus pais.

Carlisle era meu único e reconhecido pai, Esme como minha carinhosa mãe, meus irmãos, Jasper com seu humor mais esclarecido e recuado, Emmet sempre sincero e brincalhão, eu não poderia pedir por irmão melhor e minhas irmãs, Rosalie, e mesmo com nossos constantes desentendimentos durante o curso de nossa convivência, me amava como irmão e ela sabia que retribuía esse amor, porém nossa relação nunca será mais do que isso, do que é agora. Com Alice a coisa era completamente diferente. Aquela criatura pequena me conquistou assim que a conheci, temos tanto em comum, minha admiração por minha irmã não para de crescer.

Mas o amor que me domina por completo, faz parecer que perdi o meu chão, que consegue fazer com que meu coração morto volte a bater novamente, mesmo que figurativamente, é o amor que sinto por Bella. As palavras não bastam, não existem formas de explicar o que sinto por ela, amor arrebatador... é uma das características. Tudo, absolutamente tudo em minha vida, gira em torno dela, tudo que faço, faço pensando nela. O simples fato, dela ter que se ausentar por algumas horas para satisfazer as necessidades infundadas de minhas irmãs por compras, me deixam ansioso de uma forma que sei que não é "normal", tento não demonstrar, tento passar algum tempo com meus irmão, mais eles vêem através de mim. Emmet voltou a me chamar de maluco, como fazia quando conheci Bella, ainda está além de qualquer um deles entender o motivo de minha agitação. Sei que ela não corre os mesmos tipos de riscos que corria quando era humana, mas não conseguia deixar de me preocupar, apesar de ser apenas uma pequena parte de minha mente destinada a preocupação, por assim dizer, o que eu sentia mesmo, era necessidade de ter essa pequena, delicada e graciosa vampira por vinte e quatro horas ao me lado, sempre a tocando, para ter certeza de que não estou sonhando. Nada me deixava mais orgulhoso e em êxtase do que ver em seus olhos toda a felicidade que sentia por fazer parte dessa vida, de minha vida. Além de tudo isso, ela me presenteou com algo que nunca acreditei ser possível, estava tão certo que estaria tirando de Bella a possibilidade de ser mãe, que chegava a doer, doer profundamente, imaginava que com o passar dos anos, ela iria se sentir incompleta, pensei até mesmo na possibilidade de ressentimento por sua parte, por tirar isso dela.

Suspirei.

Passado. Essa preocupação estava no passado.

Bella levantou inquisitivamente suas sombracelhas.

Eu ainda não havia conseguido tirar os olhos de seu rosto. Tão fácil me perder em seus traços.

Minha mente vagou para outro ponto interessante.

Ela se negava a me dar acesso livre a sua mente, - apesar de já estar conseguindo dominar melhor essa parte de seu dom - por algum motivo, Bella ainda achava melhor eu não saber por completo o que ela pensava.

Frustante. Sempre frustante. Mais como o desejo dela era uma ordem, decidi não insistir - por enquanto.

Meus pensamentos vagavam e me peguei pensando no passado.

Eu ainda encontrava dificuldades em entender como conseguimos chegar até aqui, como ELA conseguiu deixar para trás tudo o que a fiz passar. Agora, nesse exato momento, estávamos ambos compartilhando a mesma cama, como marido e mulher, esperando nossa FILHA acordar.

Ela estava imóvel em sua perfeição e me olhava cheia de admiração e amor.

Eu nunca vou ser merecedor desse amor, impossível. Mais isso não me impedia de amá-la em retorno, não fazia com o que sinto por Bella menos devastador.

Seus lábios se moveram para formar um sorriso. Um sorriso tão lindo, que não pude resistir.

Quando se trata de Bella, eu me entrego completamente, pelo menos agora. Me acostumei a não ter que me restringir, agora não sei mais como parar. Não que isso seja necessário.

Meus beijos se tornaram mais intensos, podia sentir seu corpo sob o meu. A sensação é indescritível, sentia choques de prazer em cada ponto que sua pele tocava. Renesmee acordaria a qualquer momento, mais isso só estava sendo processado por uma pequena parte de minha mente. Conseguia me distrair completamente com aquele corpo, com aquele rosto... com aquele perfume. Se alguém se aproximasse agora eu dificilmente perceberia.

Mais uma hora se passou e ainda não havíamos levantado.

- Você sabe que em algum momento teremos que sair da cama. Não deve demorar para alguém aparecer aqui exigindo saber o que está acontecendo. – Bella murmurou contra meu pescoço. Seu rosto estava acoplado em mim.

- Nós os acostumamos mal. Gostaria de ver qual seria a reação deles o dia que ficarmos 48hs trancados aqui. – disse rindo e imaginando o que Emmet iria pensar.

- É uma idéia muito tentadora, – susurrou bela em meu ouvido, passando delicadamente seus lábios por meu pescoço. – poderíamos fugir por alguns dias, somente você e eu.

Definitivamente a idéia era tentadora. Muito tentadora.

- Será que conseguiríamos deixar Renesmee para trás? Mesmo que seja por dois dias?

- Bom... não vamos saber se não tentarmos. Além de tudo, ela está desenvolvendo muito lentamente agora, acredito que dois dias não farão diferença.

Sorrimos um para o outro com a idéia de passar 48hs sozinhos em algum lugar remoto.

A respiração de Renesmee se acelerou.

- Renesmee está prestes a acordar. – relatei.

Bella suspirou.

- Então vamos nos vestir. – ela falou me puxando da cama.

Quando chegamos a casa principal, todos nos olharam com um grande sorriso no rosto. Cheios de expectativa.

- Tudo vai dar certo... – disse Alice exultante.

Antes mesmo dela terminar, consegui ver o que a deixava tão feliz. Sua visão...

Bella e eu realmente iríamos viajar... com toda minha família na bagagem.

Ótimo – pensei sarcasticamente.

- Alice, não foi isso exatamente que tínhamos em mente. – tentei desestimulá-la

- Oh! Bom... foi isso que vi.

- Alguém vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Bella, sem entender o motivo da satisfação de Alice e de minha expressão resignada.

- Vamos todos entrar de "férias" – gritou Alice.

Bella me olhou confusa, provavelmente repassando toda nossa conversa dessa manhã como eu também estava fazendo, tentando entender de que forma chegaríamos a essa decisão, que não tinha nada com o que queríamos fazer. Quase que simultâneamente, a compreensão faiscou em nós.

Não conseguiríamos deixar Renesmee para trás e obviamente não conseguiríamos a afastar do restante da família. Suspirei. Isso provavelmente também significaria que Jacob iria conosco.

Renesmee, no colo de Bella, parecia não entender nada. Com um suspiro mais alto e resignado expliquei.

- Você irá fazer a sua primeira viajem, Renesmee.

Seus olhinhos se iluminaram e ela tocou no rosto de Bella, querendo saber o quão longe iríamos.

- Sim, vamos para longe, você vai conhecer os lugares mais lindos de todo o mundo. – Bella disse suavemente.

Emmet riu, e pude ver em sua mente dezenas de comentários aprisionados, sobre a ilha Esme e o fato de que Renesmee foi concebida lá. Ele mal conseguia impedi-los de sair.

- Melhor se segurar Emmet. Bella ainda é muito mais forte que você.

Quem comentou foi Alice, ao ver a fúria de Bella - em mais uma de suas visões.

Ele apenas fechou a cara e foi se sentar ao lado de Rosalie.

Meu irmão não tem jeito.

- Então, Alice. Quando partiremos? E para onde vamos? – perguntou Bella, se aproximando de Rosalie e passando Renesmee para seus braços. Ela imediatamente voltou para meu lado.

- Temos que decidir para onde iremos, depois temos que fazer compras, afinal qual a graça de se ir viajar sem poder fazer compras antes.. e não adianta fazer cara feia. – Alice parecia perdida em seus planos. - Amanhã. Pela manhã. Eu, você e Rosalie...- Antes mesmo de Bella começar a protestar, Alice completou. - ...Renesmee vai preferir ficar com Jacob, isso eu já vi e Edward não está convidado dessa vez. Você fica muito desatenta quando ele está por perto. Será apenas um dia com as garotas.

Pronto. Mais uma vez, minha irmã conseguia fazer com que o dia que ainda estava por chegar, se extendesse. Eu sabia que seria um dia muito longo.

- Que seja, Alice. – eu a interrompi, já com uma ponta de mal humor – Se você já terminou, estamos de saída. Voltaremos antes de anoitecer.

Caçar essa manhã não estava em meus planos, mais tinha que tirar Bella de casa antes que Alice resolvesse ir até Nova Iorque para fazer compras.

Renesmee franziu seu pequeno nariz com a idéia de ir caçar. Ela ainda não entendia porque não poderia continuar se alimentando com sangue humano doado.

- Prefere que eu prepare seu café aqui mesmo... panquecas, o que acha, Renesmee? – Perguntei ironicamente, porque antes mesmo de poder ver em seus pensamentos, sabia qual seria a resposta.

- Não! – ela disse com sua voz soprano. – Não podemos esperar por Jake? Ele gosta de caçar com a gente. – perguntou ela esperançosa.

- Jake só virá pela tarde, meu amor, ele tem que estudar, ou você já se esqueceu? – falou Bella, amorosamente.

- Oh.

Foi só o que Renesmee disse.

Fomos caçar. Não iríamos demorar, Renesmee estava ansiosa por ver Jacob, fazia dois dias que ele não aparecia, Billy pegou pesado com o fato dele estar atrasado na escola, agora ele estava tentando recuperar o tempo perdido. Claro que todos os dias ele falava com Renesmee pelo telefone, além de exigir os detalhes de tudo que aconteceu para Bella. Ficar longe dela, mesmo que por motivos justos era demais para ele.

Retornamos para casa por volta das 17hs. Jacob aguardava sentado na escada da varanda. Por mais que o antagonismo com relação a minha família estivesse para trás, ele não se sentia bem, dentro da casa, sem a presença de Bella.

- Nessie! – Gritou ao ver nossa aproximação.

Renesmee pulou ao seu encontro.

Ela já aparentava facilmente uma menina de 4 anos, apesar de não ter nem sequer completado seu primeiro aniversário.

Quando Bella e eu nos aproximanos, Jacob nos lançou um olhar acusador rapidamente antes de abrir novamente o sorriso e voltar o olhar para Renesmee.

- Parece que vamos viajar para bem longe, Nessie. – ele disse.

- Vamos? – Bella perguntou. – Achei que ainda iríamos decidir isso.

- Brasil. – disse Alice sorrindo ao aparecer na porta. – Tenho certeza que vocês dois sentem saudades da ilha e é um bom lugar para começar, por ter o clima contrário ao daqui. Esme já deu carta branca.

Os olhinhos de Renesmee se iluminaram e vi a idéia se formando em sua mente. – Mamãe, papai, Jacob pode vir com a gente?

- Claro que vou com vocês, não acabei de dizer que VAMOS viajar para bem longe – ele respondeu antes que eu pudesse fazer.

Bella estava muito quieta ao meu lado, porém ela respondeu antes de mim.

- Jacob é sempre bem vindo conosco. – Bella olhou para Jacob.- Isso é... se Billy concordar e se isso não for atrapalhar seus estudos.

- Humm... acho que isso depende de quando vocês irão.

Ele estava atrasado, muito atrasado, mais claro que isso não o impediria de ir. Ficar longe de Renesmee, mais sabendo que ela está apenas a uns minutos de distância era totalmente diferente do que ser separado por um continente.

- Ainda falta muito para sua férias de primavera, Jacob. – Me apressei em dizer. – Talvez possamos esperar para ir ao Brasil em Junho. Podemos ir para algum lugar mais próximo, durante a semana, nada que vá levar mais de um dia. – agora eu estava falando com Bella, sabia que não tinha outra solução, estávamos em meados de fevereiro e Jacob não agüentaria ficar tanto tempo longe de Renesmee se partíssemos agora. Apesar de não gostar dessa história de imprinting, não poderia feri-lo dessa maneira.

- É uma idéia. – concordou Bella.

- Ótimo! – disse Jacob contente com os novos planos. – Mais para onde vocês iriam? É bem perto, certo? Do tipo "vejo vocês depois da escola?"

Eu podia ver que ele não estava nada satisfeito, mais com Renesmee ali, ele não iria reclamar. Ele estava tenso. Muito tenso.

Bella foi quem falou.

- Você poderia usar esse dia para adiantar seus estudos. – Sugeriu. – Quem sabe não consegue entrar de férias um pouco antes.

- Boa idéia.

Foi o que ele respondeu, mais sua mente já havia rejeitado a idéia.

Ele olhava Renesmee cheio de amor e compreensão. Eu adoraria vê-lo escorregar em seus pensamentos, para que eu tivesse um ótimo motivo para afastá-lo daqui, mas sabia que não iria acontecer, seus pensamentos eram puros e cheios de preocupação.

Suspirei.

Ele olhou para mim, sabendo que estava vasculhando sua mente. Sorriu por saber que nada encontrei.

- Um dia você desiste de procurar pelo que não existe. – disse ele sarcasticamente.

Renesmee não entendeu e colocou a mão em seu rosto com a pergunta em mente.

- Nada, Nessie, seu pai só é extremamente superprotetor. – ele a respondeu.

Bella sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, e entendia meu ponto de vista.

- Só tende a piorar com o tempo pode ter certeza disso. – Bella comentou, olhando para mim, sorrindo.

- Oh... eu sei disso. Me lembro muito bem.

Jacob estava pensando em quando Bella era humana e em meu comportamento "obsessivo" com relação a ela. Ele estava frisando em sua mente, ou melhor, destacando em como ele achava absurdamente exagerado.

Isso me irritou.

- Admito que tendo a exagerar quando se trata da segurança de minha família - referindo a Bella e Renesmee - mais garanto a você que o que está vendo agora é apenas o que é considerado normal de acordo com as circunstâncias. As coisas podem ficar muito piores, para terceiros, muito facilmente. – falei calmamente.

Minha ameaça passou despercebida por Renesmee, que insistia com Jacob em ir para a floresta brincar, mais Bella sentiu a tensão em minha voz.

- Jacob, leve Renesmee para brincar nos fundos. Não saiam de lá. – acrescentou ela com autoridade.

- Sim, Senhora.

Jacob marchou com Renesmee até o jardim dos fundos. Eu preciso me acostumar com sua personalidade. Está sendo tão difícil como foi no passado.

Bella se aproximou e colocou suas mãos em meu rosto.

- Fique calmo, por favor. – ela segurou meu olhar e esperou eu meu acalmar.

Seu toque sempre me acalmava.

- Você e esse seu temperamento. – ela disse sorrindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Ele me irrita de maneiras que você nunca vai entender. – disse encostando minha testa contra a sua.

- De qualquer forma, você precisa tentar se controlar, como disse, as coisas tendem a piorar e infelizmente é uma realidade que ambos teremos que encarar, juntos.

- Sim, juntos.

Imediatamente relaxei, ao me concentrar no aroma de sua pele, um perfume inigualável. Percebi que naquele momento estava em um de meus paraísos particulares. Conectado a Bella.

Não podia fazer nada com relação a Jacob, pelo menos não agora. De repente minha mente desejou apenas uma coisa... apreciar minha mulher como nunca apreciei antes. E eu pensava dessa forma todos os dias.

Naquele momento não era possível. Faltavam algumas horas para anoitecer, então, só me restava esperar ansiosamente.

**Nota:**

**Esse capítulo foi "re-editado" para facilitar a leitura.**

**Não deixem de comentar.**

**Beijos**


	5. Estranho

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

5 – ESTRANHO

Bella

Os nossos planos imediatos de viajar foram por água a baixo. Não teria nada nesse mundo que separasse Renesmee de Jacob e foi isso que acabou engavetando de vez nossa idéia de "fugir" mesmo que por um dia. A viagem para o Brasil por sua vez ainda estava de pé, Jacob já havia conversando com Billy e redefinido as rondas com sua matilha. Ele passava os finais de semana inteiros com Renesmee e durante a semana, religiosamente após as seis da tarde, ele aparecia. 

Os dias passavam voando, estávamos no final de abril quando reuni coragem para ter a minha "conversinha" com Jacob. Era uma tarde de sábado e estávamos observando - e acompanhando lentamente - Renesmee que estava correndo entre as árvores da floresta próxima ao chalé.

- Jake, tenho uma coisa para te dizer faz algum tempo e não sei por onde começar.  
Eu estava bastante constrangida.

- O que foi? – demandou ele, receoso.

- Bom, Edward e eu estávamos conversando e nós decidimos que para o bem de Renesmee - e também para conforto de nossa consciência, mais não acrescentei isso - é melhor que você tenha, não horários, mais períodos estipulados para passar o tempo com ela.

Eu observei cuidadosamente sua expressão mudar, de receio a pavor. Isso vai ser mais difícil que imaginei.

- Você quer que eu tenha horários de visita?

- Não horários de visita, mais períodos apropriados. Por exemplo, nada de aparecer na casa de Charlie do nada quando estivermos por lá, pelo menos ligue para mim antes, você sabe muito bem que Edward tem um temperamento forte e quando nós fazemos planos gostamos de seguir com ele a risca. Claro que você poderá ir conosco, mais nada de ir metendo o nariz em locais onde não estamos te esperando.  
Eu estava começando a ficar irritada, vendo a expressão de Jacob também se alterar, para raiva.

- Planos? Isso é por causa da "viajem" estúpida que teve que ser cancelada? Já te disse, não é minha culpa se Nessie não quer ir sem mim. – Oh, ele estava definitivamente irritado.

- Não, não é apenas por causa da viagem, por mais que não pareça, Jake, eu entendo porque ela não quer ou consegue se afastar de você. Éramos assim também, ou já se esqueceu? – Sorri tentando amenizar minha irritação, mais principalmente a dele.

Funcionou.

- Claro que não me esqueci. – disse ele sorrindo de volta gentilmente. – Mas você sabe que não é a mesma coisa.

- Eu sei, Jake. Eu só peço para que você entenda que Edward e eu temos nossos planos para Renesmee, claro que irei sempre que possível tentar incluí-lo, mais nem sempre isso irá acontecer.

- Onde exatamente você quer chegar com essa conversa?

Suspirei.

- Nada de tomar decisões que envolvam Renesmee antes de nos consultar, afinal nós somos os pais.

- Que decisões? Eu nunca tomei decisão nenhuma...

- Eu sei, não estou dizendo que você fez isso, mais sim para que não o faça, pelo menos sem passar por mim ou Edward antes.

- Ok, eu posso fazer isso. Mais alguma coisa?

- Humm... eu não gostaria que você se distanciasse da casa sozinho com Renesmee...  
Ele começou a protestar.

- ... não porque não confie em você, mais porque Alice está tentando ver o futuro de Renesmee e quando você se aproxima, tudo desaparece e você sabe disso!

Alice ainda tinha muita dificuldade em visualizar imagens do futuro de Renesmee, tudo aparecia muito embaçado e bagunçado, como ela mesmo já explicou várias vezes, isso se dá porque Renesmee é uma pessoinha rara e fundamentalmente diferente de todos nós. Carlisle acredita que um dia Alice conseguirá visualizá-la melhor, é tudo questão de familiaridade e também pelo fato de Renesmee ser meio vampira. Claro que isso me deixou... ansiosa, Edward também, afinal, só teríamos certeza da segurança de nossa filha, mantendo nossos olhos e ouvidos nela. Então... nada de se afastar de nós.  
Apesar de já ter tido essa parte da conversa com Jacob a algumas semanas, senti a necessidade de reforçar meu ponto de vista.

- Oh! Por mais incrível que isso possa parecer eu captei a mensagem na primeira vez. Gostaria muito que a vidente pudesse ver Nessie como vê todos vocês. Seria mais fácil para todo mundo. Não se preocupe, eu não vou levar ela a lugar algum sozinho, sempre estarei perto de vocês.

Wow! Foi fácil. Jacob parece estar amadurecendo.

- Isso é tudo? Ou deseja acrescentar algo mais? – perguntou ele solenemente.

- Não, isso é tudo, por enquanto. - ele sorriu, o bom e velho sorriso, que iluminava seu rosto.

- Não se preocupe Bells e diga para seu sanguessuga também não preocupar, tudo o que quero nesse mundo é que Nessie esteja segura e feliz e eu te respeito demais para tomar qualquer decisão que a envolva sem antes falar com você.

Deus do Céu! Imprinting realmente é uma coisa irritante, ele fala como se ela o pertencesse antes de pertencer a mim. Como se ele se desse o trabalho de não fazer o que quer com Renesmee ou mesmo falar comigo sobre ela apenas por pura consideração a nossa amizade e não porque eu sou a mãe.

Extremamente irritante. Edward está certo.

Passamos o restante da tarde caçando, bom, Renesmee e Jacob caçaram, eu apenas observei, gostava de compartilhar minhas expedições de caça com Edward.  
Não podia deixar de ficar impressionada com a elegância de Nessie, ela parecia demais com o pai até mesmo caçando. Seu desenvolvimento desacelerou mais seu corpo era bem modelado, com poucos traços infantis. Jacob – lobo - e Renesmee se aproximaram, parecendo satisfeitos.

- Satisfeita por hoje? – perguntei a Renesmee quando ela se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Aham, Jacob, como sempre não conseguiu pegar o maior.  
ele ladrou uma gargalhada.

- Vamos voltar para casa então... seu pai deve estar morrendo de saudades de você.  
Jacob correu em direção a floresta e em menos de um minuto voltou em sua forma humana.

- Podemos ir agora.

Já fazia mais de cinco horas que eu estava sem meu Edward, desde nosso último encontro com os Volturi, essa foi a maior quantidade de tempo que me permiti passar longe dele, hoje foi uma excessão, precisava conversar com Jacob e precisava fazer isso sozinha, Edward tendia a perder um pouco do foco quando a personalidade "brilhante" de Jacob emergia.

Os dias se passaram, e minha família ainda estava radiante, apenas de termos voltado completamente a nossa "antiga" rotina. Alice como sempre, planejando, especialmente para a viajem que iríamos fazer em algumas semanas. Apesar de achar completamente desnecessário comprar qualquer peça de roupa que seja, ela já havia marcado no calendário o dia em que iríamos, Rose, Alice e eu.

Meu relacionamento com minha irmã, que podia ser considerada a Rainha da Beleza, havia melhorado e muito, mas ainda havia um certo constrangimento em seu sorriso, e eu não conseguia entender o motivo. Edward disse que Rosalie ainda se sentia embaraçada pela forma que me tratou no passado.

- Ela sente que agora, depois de tudo que vocês passaram juntas, para trazer Renesmee ao mundo, agora que tudo está indo perfeitamente bem, que a conexão foi quase que completamente rompida. – afirmou ele quando estávamos sozinhos no chalé.

- Conexão rompida? – perguntei, um pouco confusa.

- Sim, ela sente que agora ela fez tudo o que podia por você, não existe mais nada que te obrigue a "socializar" com ela, por assim dizer. Sendo assim, Rosalie está tentando não forçar sua presença.

- Mas isso é ridículo, somos parte da mesma família agora.

- De qualquer forma, Rosalie a vê como uma irmã, então não se preocupe, tudo está indo perfeitamente bem, a mente de Rosalie que processa as coisas de uma forma diferente é como se ela gostasse de fazer as coisas um pouco mais difíceis do que realmente são.

- Tudo bem. – respondi com um suspiro. – Se você me diz que é apenas isso, eu acredito.

Ele abriu meu sorriso favorito.

- Não disse que era uma questão de tempo até Rosalie mudar de idéia com relação a você. É praticamente impossível não te amar.

Percebi que nunca havia agradecido a Rose por tudo que o fez por mim, por Renesmee e por Edward. Não acredito que haja palavras que expressem minha gratidão, minha família se encontra completa e feliz, por causa dela. Definitivamente tenho que agradecê-la e quem sabe assim, tirar de sua cabeça essa bobagem de "conexão rompida".  
Saímos do chalé um pouco antes do entardecer, diferente dos outros dias, decidimos ficar em nosso aconchegante lar – retirado dos mais belos contos de fadas – até um pouco mais tarde, Renesmee havia passado a manhã toda lendo – na sala com Edward - enquanto eu conversava ao telefone com Reneé. Ela queria muito me visitar, apesar de saber que eu já estava bem e completamente recuperada de minha misteriosa doença, ela queria me ver e certamente, - conheço muito bem a personalidade adolescente de minha mãe – conversar sobre as maravilhas da vida de casada. Me sentia bem, sabendo que ela estava feliz com Phil e longe dos perigos de minha vida. Mas ainda tinha que convencê-la a não vim.

- Não acho que seria uma boa idéia, mãe. Estamos organizando as coisas por aqui, mais prometo ir te visitar assim que puder.

- Oh, Bella. Sinto tantas saudades. Estou tão feliz por você está bem. Queria tanto te ver e Edward também, aposto que ele continua maravilhoso como sempre/

Não consegui deixar de rir, apesar da distância, ainda éramos amigas.

- Sim, mãe, ele continua o mesmo. Prometo que iremos visitar em breve – não sabia em como fazer essa afirmação se tornar verdadeira. – não se preocupe comigo, estou mais feliz do que nunca. – era a mais pura verdade.

Quando chegamos na casa, Carlisle estava ao telefone e parecia preocupado. O rosto de Edward era indiferente.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntei a ele.

- Sim, ele está falando com Tanya. Elas ainda não superaram a perda da irmã, mais estão bem, na medida do possível. Carlisle se preocupa com elas.  
Renesmee já havia se colocado entre Emmet e Rosalie, no sofá.

- Então Bella. – disse Emmet se levantando, com um sorriso provocativo no rosto e dando socos no ar, como um pugilista. – Que tal praticarmos um pouquinho agora a tarde?

- Oh, seria ótimo. – respondi também sorrindo, adorava uma mano a mano com Emmet, apesar de não ter muita experiência com lutas, ainda era mais forte que meu irmão urso, então tinha que aproveitar.

- Não acho que isso é mais necessário. – murmurou Edward olhando para Emmet e depois para mim.

- Eu quero aprender, não posso ser a única vampira nessa família que não sabe se defender.

- Você pode se defender com seu escudo.

- Mentalmente, o que é ótimo, mas tenho que aprender a fazer isso fisicamente também, e você sabe disso. – respondi amorosamente, sabendo que ele odiava ficar longe de mim, assim como eu longe dele, e se eu fosse com Emmet, isso iria acontecer, Edward não gostava de me ver lutar.

- Ótimo! – disse Emmet.

- Você precisa aprender a compartilhar Bella com o restante da família, Edward. Se continuar querendo ela só para você, pode fazer essa história acabar mal, em divórcio, talvez. – Rosalie riu, e dessa vez escutei a risada de fada de Alice no segundo andar.  
Fechei a cara, mesmo sabendo que era brincadeira, as palavras Edward e divórcio na mesma frase pareciam não se encaixar.

- Não, ficarei com Carlisle. – Respondeu Edward a pergunta silenciosa de Emmet.

- É uma pena. Vamos Bella.- Chamou Emmet já indo em direção a porta.

Me senti estranha me afastando de Edward, sabia que era irracional, eu o veria e poucas horas, mas mesmo assim, angustia me tomou ao deixá-lo.

- Vá, e aproveite a oportunidade para ensinar Emmet uma lição. – Ele falou, provavelmente lendo a angustia em meus olhos.

Emmet riu novamente.

Concordei com um sorriso e olhei para Rosalie.

- Vem com a gente. – a convidei com um sorriso. Ela retribuiu e olhou para Renesmee.

- Quer ir?

- Sim. – ela respondeu, animada se pondo de pé.

- Então nós vamos. – falou Rosalie.

- Alice? – chamei, imaginando se minha irmã já tinha planos.

Ela apareceu ao meu lado em um piscar de olhos.

- Hoje não, vou ficar, tenho coisas para resolver com Esme, vejo vocês mais tarde, só não demorem demais, ninguém aqui agüenta Edward por muito tempo quando ele fica todo resmungão.

Ela olhou e sorriu para Edward.

- Não vamos demorar, se Jacob chegar, diga a ele onde estamos. – falei com Edward e o beijei rapidamente antes de acompanhar Emmet pela porta.

Ficamos parte da tarde na clareira, treinando. Renesmee adorava ver Emmet sendo jogado contra as árvores, o que acontecia apenas quando eu conseguia tocá-lo, ou seja, raramente. Ela ria e aplaudia, se divertindo com Rosalie.

Eu estava melhorando, mas ainda estava crua no quesito de reconhecer um ataque e interceptá-lo. Em um momento, Rosalie se levantou e interrompeu Emmet para me dar dicas em como me defender, Renesmee permaneceu sentada, observando tudo e Emmet parecia ansioso para voltar a me "atacar".

- Você tem que ficar atenta aos movimentos que ele irá fazer, identificando o estilo do ataque, assim você conseguirá se defender. – murmurou ela calmamente.  
Antes que Rosalie continuasse com as dicas, Emmet fez um sinal com as mãos para fazermos silêncio e scaneou o local com olhos mais que atentos. Olhei para Renesmee, que pulou no meu colo imediatamente.

Reconheci o cheiro imediatamente.

- É só o Jacob. – falei aliviada.

- Ótimo. – resmungou Rosalie franzindo seu nariz perfeitamente angulado.

O cheiro de Jacob era realmente desagradável e eu estava acostumada.

Renesmee pareceu reconhecer também, pelo sorriso que abriu.

O som das grandes patas em contato com o solo estavam ficando cada vez mais alto.

- Lobo Jake. – disse Renesmee.

E então ele apareceu pelo lado norte da floresta e se postou ao meu lado, não entendi porquê ele estava em sua forma de lobo, normalmente se transformava apenas quando durante expedições de caça. Então consegui ver, seus olhos estavam tensos e presos em Renesmee.

- Jacob, está tudo bem? – perguntei, ficando tensa imediatamente.

Emmet se postou a nossa frente em posição de ataque, ainda sondando toda a clareira.

- Não sinto cheiro de nada estranho se aproximando. – disse Rosalie. – O cachorro provavelmente está exagerando.

Seth e Leah aparecerem, cada um por um lado da clareira. Jacob me olhou e saiu em disparada floresta a dentro. Fiquei imóvel onde estava, com Renesmee nos braços. Poucos segundos depois ele retornou, em sua forma humana já falando.

- Não deve ser nada, mas acho melhor todos voltarem para a casa. – murmurou ele para mim. – Quando chegarmos lá, explico tudo.

Todos concordaram. Edward estava ao meu lado antes mesmo de nos aproximarmos da casa. Ele provavelmente ouviu os pensamentos de Jacob. Não paramos, ele simplesmente pegou minha mão e nos puxou mais rapidamente.

Seth e Leah se postaram no jardim da frente.

Ao entramos, Edward virou-se para Jacob.

- Quando vocês pegaram o rastro pela primeira vez?

- Hoje pela manhã, o cheiro estava forte, provavelmente tinha acabado de passar, ele seguiu direto, não parou, mas seguiu nessa direção, tentei acompanhar, mas o cheiro sumiu a uns 20 kilometros atrás.

Agora todos estavam reunidos na sala.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Esme.

Edward foi quem respondeu.

- Os lobos estavam fazendo a patrulha de rotina hoje pela manhã, quando se depararam com o rastro de um vampiro desconhecido que havia acabado de cruzar seu território. Jacob organizou a matilha para seguir o rastro, mas ele desapareceu antes de chegar aqui.

- Desapareceu? – agora foi Carlisle que perguntou a Jacob. – E você não reconheceu o cheiro?

- Não, não é nenhum dos vampiros que estiveram aqui da última vez.

- E não é ninguém que conhecemos também. – Alice falou.

- Você viu algo? – perguntou Jasper.

- Não, só posso afirmar que não é um de nossos amigos.

Apertei Renesmee contra meu peito, Edward parecia muito tenso.

- Pode não ser nada. – falou Carlisle. – Apenas um vampiro passando pela cidade, isso acontece as vezes, imagino que agora deva acontecer com mais frequencia, afinal nosso confronto com o Volturi já deve ter se espelhado pela comunidade, vampiros tendem a ser curiosos, não duvido que deva aparecer alguns por aqui, querendo ver de perto Renesmee e conhecer Bella.

- Bom, com toda a certeza não foram os Volturi que enviaram. Concordo com Carlisle, ou estava de passagem ou está curioso com nossa família e deve aparecer por aqui. Ainda não consigo ver nada, não corremos nenhum risco.

Edward pareceu ficar mais tenso com a explicação de Carlisle e não relaxou nem um pouco com afirmação de Alice. Todos ficaram em silêncio, analisando a situação.

Como queria que Alice pudesse ver o futuro de Renesmee claramente, seria extremamente útil agora. Jasper foi quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Acho que devemos ficar todos juntos, pelo menos até o visitante desconhecido aparecer, ou até termos certeza que ele está longe da cidade.

- Concordo. – disse Edward me puxando para mais perto. – Vamos ficar aqui, por uns dias. Você precisa organizar as rondas de sua matilha com a de Sam - agora ele estava falando com Jacob. – Vamos fazer nossas rondas também, apesar de termos Alice, cuidado nunca é demais.

Todos pareceram concordar.

Jacob abriu os braços em minha direção, Renesmee foi de boa vontade.

Ele a abraçou forte, beijou sua testa e a devolveu para mim.

- Assim que organizar tudo, volte. – disse a ele.

Com um aceno de cabeça ele concordou e partiu.

- Não precisem se preocupar tanto, isso não é nada. – falou Alice para todos, mas olhando para Edward.

Depois de mais um minuto, todos pareceram relaxar. Foi uma onda de tranqüilidade simultânea. Jasper.

Não sabia o que pensar, gostaria muito, muito mesmo que fosse apenas um vampiro curioso, talvez querendo conhecer o clã que "derrotou" os Volturi. Pelos menos estávamos todos juntos novamente, e agora, que eu já dominava meu escudo, - ao menos conseguia expandi-lo - podia fazer algo para defendê-los desde o primeiro momento.

Mas isso não será necessário. Não é nada demais. Nada demais.

Repeti para mim mesma, olhando para Edward. Ele parecia não parecia concordar.

**Nota:**

**Esse capítulo foi "re-editado" para facilitar a leitura.**

**Comentem muito.**

**Beijos para todos...**


	6. Incerteza

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

6 - Incerteza

Edward

Complicações e problemas. Será que algum dia iria viver sem eles?

Alguns dias se passaram desde que o estranho vampiro havia cruzado nossas terras. Bella, Renesmee e eu ainda estávamos na casa principal. Todos relaxaram quando perceberam que Jacob havia exagerado em cautela.

Todos menos Jacob e eu.

Não conseguia tirar da cabeça que aquilo era mais do que um vampiro de passagem e Jacob concordava comigo.

Uma pequena parte de minha mente processava o fato de que talvez... só talvez, eu estivesse exagerando. Outra parte gritava... como não poderia considerar o que aconteceu um risco? Por mais insignificante que seja como poderia classificar como irrelevante, algo que talvez, mesmo que muito remotamente ameaçasse a vida das pessoas que amo?

Bella percebeu minha angustia.

Estávamos sozinhos em nosso quarto. Renesmee estava com Jacob no primeiro andar.

- Não podemos deixar que esse tipo de coisa nos afete, desse jeito nunca teremos paz. – observante como sempre, ela captou rapidamente meu estado de espírito.

Ficou difícil protegê-la de meus desvaneios – agora que era minha semelhante. Bella sempre foi muito observadora e essa qualidade pareceu ter atingido um novo nível.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe, estou te deixando ansiosa.

- Você não está me deixando ansiosa, a situação é culpada por isso. O que eu quero é que você não se preocupe comigo e com Nessie... – ela abriu um fraco sorriso, sabendo que o que acabara de pedir era simplesmente impossível. – Pelo menos não quando não há necessidade para isso. Estamos todos bem, já se passaram cinco dias.

Então... seu sorriso se tornou mais amplo. - Eu pensei que quando me tornasse vampira você iria pelo menos colocar a preocupação excessiva que tinha comigo em segundo plano. Não sou tão frágil como antes. – sua voz se tornou macia. – Não há necessidade para ficar angustiado. Eu não quero te ver assim.

Preocupação em segundo plano? Preocupação com ELA em segundo plano?

Nunca iria entender o funcionamento de sua mente. Ela estava em PRIMEIRO plano, ela é minha MAIOR prioridade, então, como Bella poderia chegar a conclusão de que eu deixaria de me preocupar? Claro que agora retirei de minha lista possíveis desastres naturais, assaltos, doenças, entre outras coisas, mas  
nunca, nunca deixarei de me preocupar, não com minha Bella, eu nunca serei  
"protetor" o suficiente para ela.

Absurda.

Qualquer sentimento direcionado a ela estava em primeiro plano, todos eles ocupavam a mesma linha... lógico, liderados pelo imenso, devastador e assolador amor que sentia por ela, porque esse, esse sentimento específico sempre estaria a frente  
de qualquer outro. Ainda assim, não deixando nada em 'segundo plano'.

Bella absurda.

Julho havia chegado e eu estava ansioso para que pudéssemos viajar o mais rápido possível, ir para um lugar onde poucos poderiam nos incomodar.

De imediato não existia risco, nenhum mesmo, mas ainda me sentia angustiado.

Alice não havia tido nenhum tipo visão. Ainda assim, a incerteza sobre as intenções - ou completa falta de intenção - desse vampiro estavam me enlouquecendo e isso não era nada comparado o que minha família já enfrentou por minha causa, mesmo ciente disso, não conseguia afastar tal sentimento.

Tentava não pensar no assunto, afastar minha mente das possíveis hipóteses, as vezes conseguia ser bem sucedido, normalmente quando estava com Bella não conseguia pensar em mais nada, além dela.

Renesmee parecia abstraída com relação a situação, mas só parecia. Ela também se preocupava, se preocupava conosco e com Jacob mas não com ela mesma. Era tão parecida com Bella. Mais uma pequena semelhança a adicionar a lista.

Já passava da meia noite de uma quarta feira, Renesmee estava profundamente adormecida. Bella, Alice e eu estávamos acertando os pequenos detalhes da viajem. Os outros haviam saído para caçar.

Bella e eu caçamos apenas uma única vez desde a aparição do misterioso vampiro.

- Acho que deveríamos ir para o Brasil, mais não para a Ilha Esme e sim até a Amazônia, visitar Zafrina, nada melhor do que tê-las por perto até descobrirmos alguma coisa sobre o tal vampiro. – disse Alice.

..._Claro que eu acho que você est__á__ enlouquecendo por nada, j__á__ se passaram v__á__rios dias, e além disso, minhas vis__õ__es n__ã__o mostraram nenhum perigo eminente._– completou ela, mentalmente.

Concordei com a sugestão de Alice e ignorei seus pensamentos, permanecendo concentrado ao lado de Bella. Alice estava sentada no chão a nossa.

- Acho uma boa idéia também. Havia mesmo prometido levar Renesmee para visitá-la. – concordou Bella.

Alice fez careta.

- O que foi Alice? – demandou Bella.

- Bom... elas vivem na floresta e não possuem acomodações apropriadas para nós, pelo menos não para Nessie.

- Existem cidades por perto, podemos ficar em algum hotel, ou em qualquer outro lugar. – sugeriu Bella a Alice. – Não quero Renesmee sem ter um lugar apropriado para dormir. – dessa vez ela falou comigo.

- Elas vivem na parte mais remota da floresta, os hotéis ficam longe, de qualquer forma, tenho certeza que Zafrina providenciará um lugar para Renesmee descançar, não se preocupe.

Bella me olhou como se adivinhasse o que estava pensando. Distância nunca foi um problema para nós, não passava de uma desculpa. O que eu queria era Bella e Renesmee próximas de Zafrina, Senna e Kachiri. As vampiras amazonas eram muito mais que talentosas e provaram sua lealdade a minha família. Irei me sentir  
melhor tendo-as por perto.

Ela ainda segurava meu olhar quando falou novamente.

- Também acho que deveríamos voltar para o chalé, eu adoro essa casa, mas acho que ficar aqui aumentar a tensão para Renesmee. Uma vez que estivermos em nossa casa, ela irá se sentir melhor, acredito que você também.

Fiquei preso em seu olhar por vários instantes.

Ela estava certa.

Por ela já teríamos voltado a mais tempo, eu quem insisti para ficarmos um pouco mais. Era irracional, estávamos tão protegidos em nosso pequeno chalé quanto aqui, mais por algum motivo achei melhor - ainda achava melhor – e ao memso tempo também concordava. Seria melhor para Renesmee.

- Podemos voltar amanhã.

Ela sorriu.

- Ótimo. Sinto falta de minha casa.

Se entusiasmo me fez seguir uma outra linha de pensamento.

Aqui, Bella e eu não tínhamos privacidade, - não que isso fosse problema, me sentia completo apenas estando ao seu lado – tinhamos Renesmee, que quando não estava com Jacob – que era uma boa distração para ela - estava dormindo conosco. Normalmente isso não seria problema porque ela dormia em seu próprio quarto, mas não aqui e não agora. Sua cama ficava ao lado de nossa, a queríamos próxima, muito próxima. Rosalie sugeriu que a deixássemos com ela enquanto dormia, Renesmee dormia bem em seu colo, mas isso mudaria de forma mais drástica a rotina que ela estava acostumada: dormir todos os dias em sua própria cama - e aqui ela ainda não tinha seu próprio quarto. Como os problemas que tivemos com os Volturi ainda eram muito recentes, estávamos – pelo menos eu e Bella, porém muito mais eu – nos comportando como se realmente houvesse algo a temer. Poderíamos acomodar a  
cama em algum outro quarto, mais Bella foi tão contra quanto eu, ela ficaria  
conosco enquanto estivéssemos aqui. E o mais importante nunca deixaríamos Renesmee com ninguém para podermos sair, não agora.

Alice deixou claro que estávamos sendo protetores demais.

Em nosso chalé, voltaríamos para nossa rotina, MINHA tão desejada e esperada normalidade. Realmente odiava quando era interrompida. Estava sendo irracional novamente, sabia disso e não me importava. Sabia que Bella sentia o mesmo e me entendia e somente isso contava.

- Poderíamos passar em New Hampshire antes de irmos para o Brasil. – Alice estava falando consigo mesmo.

- New Hampshire? Por que? – perguntou Bella.

- Bom... você ainda não conhece a casa e ano que vem se mudarão para lá, não custa nada dar uma olhadinha.

- De lá para o Brasil? E é uma boa idéia? – perguntei a ela.

- Não vejo nada em nosso caminho. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Você percebeu que não está considerando Jacob em suas visões? Você sabe muito bem que ele irá conosco. – murmurou Bella para Alice.

- Não consigo ver nada com relação ao Brasil, por que ele está decidido a ir conosco, mais ele não sabe da viajem a New Hampshire, então por enquanto tudo está muito claro e livre de impedimentos. – Alice voltou a falar consigo mesmo. – Claro que no momento em que ele ficar sabendo não poderei ver mais nada. Tenho certeza de que ele irá conosco.

- Jacob não será problema. O que acha da idéia? – perguntei a Bella.

- Bom... gostaria de conhecer a casa e desde que estejamos todos juntos, não vejo problemas.

E eu gostaria de diminuir a tensão que sentia, então por que não?

Distrações eram bem vindas.

- Concordo, podemos ir para Hannover antes de seguir para o Brasil.

No dia seguinte pela manhã retornamos ao chalé. Tudo estava exatamente como deixamos. Nenhum rastro diferente e nada fora o lugar. Comecei a relaxar quase que imediatamente...

De repente não estava ansioso para viajar devido ao estranho vampiro, e sim pelo motivo original, desfrutar tudo que o mundo oferece de mais maravilhoso com minha Bella e minha Renesmee. Comecei a me sentir ansioso pelos motivos certos. Um onda de tranqüilidade passou sobre mim.

- Finalmente. – suspirei aliviado ao passar pelas portas de nosso quarto. Renesmee correu para o pequeno jardim ao fundo.

Bella sorriu.

- Vai ser difícil ficar longe daqui. – comentou Bella, também abraçando minha cintura, com ambos os braços.

Estava muito alviado... enfim a privacidade de nosso lar.

Caminhamos em direção a Renesmee.

- Papai, na floresta que Zafrina mora, tem rosas? – perguntou ela, passando suas delicadas mãos pelas pétalas de uma rosa, sem retirá-la da roseira.

- Existem muitas flores e plantas diferentes onde ela mora.

- Diferente, como? – perguntou ela, agora mais interessada. – Mais bonitas do que as nossas?

- Sim, algumas são mais bonitas. A floresta em si é diferente... – Renesmee se aproximou e sentou-se elegantemente em uma das pedras que cercavam nosso pequeno oceano. Sentamos ao seu lado. – É mais densa e mais cheia de vida que a nossa. Você irá adorar. – seus olhos brilharam.

- Jacob vai adorar também. Ele gosta de florestas. – completou ela.

- Sim, Jacob vai adorar, tem muitos animais diferentes para vocês caçarem. Alguns são relativamente difíceis de achar, difíceis de encontrar o rastro.

- Posso procurá-los com vocês? E com Jake?

- Claro, vamos nos divertir muito. – Bella respondeu.

- Oh... podemos ver Tanya também? E Kate? – Renesmee parecia ficar a cada segundo mais animada.

- Claro, por que não? – concordou Bella.

- Ok... – Renesmee se levantou rapidamente, ainda sorrindo amplamente e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto. Quarto nada parecido com o de uma criança – ele estava abarrotado de livros e com alguns brinquedos. Apesar de ser absurdamente desenvolvida e inteligente, ela ainda possuía um lado infantil, mesmo que pequeno.

Bella acompanhou Renesmee com os olhos.

- Ela parece muito feliz, não parece? – perguntou ela, agora olhando para mim.

- É porque ela REALMENTE está feliz, todos estamos, e isso basicamente é culpa sua. – Murmurei em seu ouvido.

Ela revirou os olhos para mim.

- Quero dizer, ela não parece ter sido tão afetada... – ela parou e perguntou - Culpa minha? – não estava observando seu rosto, ocupado demais apreciando o delicioso aroma floral de seu pescoço e de seus cabelos, mas pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

Ignorei o que ela havia começado a mencionar e me concentrei em responder sua pergunta.

- Aham... você é responsável por tudo isso. Só você.

Como seu perfume era encantadoramente tentador. Mais uma das coisas que não desapareceu após sua transformação, e sim se aprimorou... como tudo.

Ficamos durante toda a manhã e parte da tarde juntos em nosso jardim, repassando nossos planos. Percebi que a sensação de normalidade que tanto anseava havia retornado. Era mais fácil rir naturalmente, apreciar sua presença completamente.

Às vezes eu sentia a necessidade tão intensa de ficar sozinho com ela. Era difícil pensar em outra coisa, tentava me controlar, tinha que repetir em minha mente, que éramos pais e tudo em sua devida hora.

Lembro de ter dito a Bella uma vez, que seria fácil organizar nossas prioridades... fácil era falar.

No final da tarde Jacob apareceu, e como sempre, Renesmee ficou muito feliz em vê-lo. Não foi necessário pedi-lo para ficar próximo ao chalé. Jacob estava colaborando, sempre colaborando.

Estava a cada dia mais grato por sua presença. Gratidão que conflitava com... não sei ao certo descrever o sentimento com relação ao seu Imprinting com Renesmee, só sei que não gostava nem um pouco.

- Acho que tenho que preparar minhas coisas, as malas e tudo mais. – disse Jacob ao passar Renesmee - que estava profundamente adormecida – para os braços de Bella.

- Seria ótimo se você usasse uma camisa no avião. – disse Bella.

- Aham. Não acho que eles me deixariam entrar assim. – ele apontou para seu peito, sempre desprovido da parte superior de sua vestimenta.

- Vamos fazer uma parada antes, certo?

Renesmee havia o colocado a par de nossos novos planos. Ele não estava particularmente animado em visitar as amazonas, mas como Renesmee as amava, ele não questionou.

Sempre fazendo tudo por ela.

- Sim, Hannover, New Hampshire. Tudo que Renesmee te falou está correto. - confirmei, enquanto ele repassava em sua mente tudo o que ela havia contado.

- Ok, bom. – ele olhou para ela mais uma vez - Acho que está na hora de ir para casa. – sussurrou Jacob.

- Não se preocupe, ela estará esperando por você amanhã. – falou Bella.

- Eu sei. – fle sorriu para ela. – Partiremos em uma semana, certo?

- Uma semana.

- Ok... vejo vocês amanhã.

Ele se virou e saiu em disparada pela porta dos fundos.

Finalmente sozinhos. Agora poderia cuidar de Bella da forma que ela merecia. Com minha completa atenção. Olhei para seus olhos e percebi qual era aprioridade número um naquele momento. Ela precisava caçar.

Era mais difícil do que ela fazia parecer. Sabia que ela estava com sede, mais ela se negou a ir caçar comigo e deixar Renesmee para trás - e também não queria levá-la.

- Temos que ir caçar. – falei acariciando seu rosto.

- Eu sei. Podemos esperar mais alguns dias, e caçar antes de viajarmos.

- Não. Absolutamente não. Você não pode passar mais uma semana sem se alimentar, Bella – e já se passou mais do que isso. Muito mais. Sei que você é diferente de todos nós, mas ainda é uma recém-criada, precisa caçar mais do que qualquer um. Não quero vê-la com dor.

Ela suspirou e naquele momento pude ver como a sede a incomodava. Bella engoliu compulsivamente, tentando amenizar o desconforto na garganta.

Estava pensando em ir amanhã, porém não esperaria tanto, tinha que colocar um fim em sua sede, ou pelo menos amenizá-la.

Peguei o celular e disquei para Rosalie. Ela e Emmet ficariam com Renesmee.

Pela primeira vez em vários dias, estávamos deixando Renesmee aos cuidados de minha família.

Eles eram mais do que capazes, porém esse nunca foi o único motivo para não nos afastarmos dela.

- Não se preocupe, ela ficará a salvo. – disse Rosalie assim que passou pela porta.

- Não vamos demorar.

Peguei a mão de minha Bella, que estava claramente relutante em deixar nossa filha, mas não fez nenhuma objeção física quando a puxei pela janela.

Não era dessa forma que gostava de sair para caçar, mas não podia suportar a idéia de vê-la sofrendo. Claro que ela não demonstrava - eu mesmo demorei a perceber - apesar de estar sempre atento.

Essa não seria nossa última caça antes da viajem, mas no momento era necessária.

**Nota:**

**Esse capítulo foi "re-editado" para facilitar a leitura.**

**Comentem muito.**

**Lembrando a aqueles que enviaram um comentário pedindo para que eu envie a FIC por e-mail, entrem em contato diretamente comigo através do lolocristina gmail (ponto) com, Ok? Sem BR.**

**O endereço de e-mail fica invisível nos comentários.**

**Beijos para todos...**


	7. Despedida

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

7 – DESPEDIDA

Bella

A tensão que por semanas dividia o mesmo ambiente que minha família, estava esvaindo aos poucos. Edward relaxou visivelmente quando voltamos a nossa casa, seu humor mudou de tal forma que ele parecia mais excitado com a viagem do que Renesmee. Eu também estava empolgada, mais quando pensava em Charlie, meu êxtase diminuía um pouquinho. Não deveria estar procurando formas de me distanciar, pelo menos não agora. Desde o início soube que em algum momento teria que me afastar de Charlie, mesmo ele estando a par da "meia-verdade", era questão de tempo, antes que tivesse que realmente deixa-lo. Claro, ainda podia visitá-lo, manter contato via telefone, como venho fazendo com Renée.

Não era a mesma coisa.

É muito mais difícil pensar em desconectar meu pai de minha nova vida, principalmente porque foi com ele que convivi, durante os momentos mais marcantes, momentos que precederam os atuais – bons momentos - desde que conheci, me apaixonei e me casei com Edward. Charlie sempre esteve presente, mesmo sem ter conhecimento real de meu relacionamento com os Cullens.

Não estávamos partindo para sempre, mas a sensação de que esse dia chegaria e em breve tomou conta de mim.

O tempo voava. Claro, tudo passa em velocidade exagerada quando se está feliz.  
Edward voltou a falar sobre carros, eu sabia que um dia acordaria com um  
grande, superpotente e exageradamente caro carro estacionado em minha porta.

Achava difícil ir contra seu entusiasmo, ele ficava tão contente quando aceitava seus presentes sem reclamar e ficava em êxtase quando eu realmente apreciava, e para falar a verdade... muitas vezes eu adorava. Essa era uma parte de mim que parecia estar em processo de transformação. A poucas noites atrás, quando voltava para o chalé, sozinha, após passar a tarde fazendo compras com Alice e Rosalie, para a viajem fui recebida por um Edward mais entusiasmado que o normal. Sua expressão era  
tranqüila, mais havia um brilho especial em seus olhos, um brilho que o  
entregou quase imediatamente. Sabia que ele havia aprontado algo, só  
torcia para eu não fosse nada extravagante demais.

Eu estava tentando me enganar.

Ao perceber minha aproximação – ele já havia me escutado - Edward postou-se ao meu lado e com um sorriso que transpassava os limites da beleza, puxou minha mão, para que parasse, se aproximou e me beijou.

Um beijo de "boas vindas"... um beijo apaixonado.

Correspondi imediatamente e já não estava mais pensando na extravagância que viria a seguir.

Mais uma vez, devido a Alice, eu havia passado a tarde toda longe. Ela estava começando a tranformar nossos passeios como um acontecimento regular. Dessa vez usou como desculpa a viagem... com Alice sempre havia motivos para fazer compras ou organizar festas. Apesar de saber que ele estava me esperando, que sempre teria meu marido e minha filha, ansiando por meu retorno, - me sentia... me sentia... angustiada? Ansiosa? Ou talvez seria uma mistura dos dois sentimentos - Alice como sempre, fingia não perceber – em outras palavras, me ignorava - claro que era tangível o meu nível de estresse, talvez ela associasse ao fato de estar me "obrigando" a fazer algo que eu realmente não gostava.

Me senti aliviada quando o vi, quando olhei para seu rosto perfeito, quando senti o  
aroma delicioso de seu hálito, que sempre me inebriava.

Após alguns minutos, que pareceram muito curtos... ele se afastou e seu sorriso era ainda mais estonteante.

- Bem vinda. – ele disse me aconchegando ao seu lado.

- É muito, muito bom estar de volta.

- Como foram as compras? – perguntou ele observando que não carregava nenhuma sacola.

- Alice como sempre fez a festa, comprando muito além do necessário, tanto para ela, quanto para mim e além disso, aparentemente eu não sei usar o meu próprio closet, então ela virá amanhã para poder guardar tudo apropriadamente. – fiz careta ao falar.

- O segredo é deixar Alice ser Alice, se protestar demais a coisa tende a piorar. Mas não se preocupe, vou ter uma conversinha sobre limites com minha irmã. Ela não ode fazer você ficar longe de mim por tanto tempo. – murmurou ele, acariciando meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

- Você parece ter aproveitado bem a tarde. – disse, analisando o lindo sorriso que não havia deixado seu rosto.

- Bom... eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Emmet e Jasper já pegam no meu pé o suficiente por não conseguir funcionar direito longe de você.

O que ele havia feito?

- Então, a tarde foi produtiva? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Eu senti muito sua falta... claro, Renesmee também, Jacob parece não gostar de ficar aqui sem você, mas ele não reclamou. – estávamos entrando no chalé, nesse momento e ele estava claramente tentando me distrair.

Edward estava me conduzindo pela sala, quando parei abruptamente.

- Oh, Edward!

- O que foi? – perguntou, ansioso.

- Você comprou um carro, não foi? – falei em um tom derrotado. Só podia imaginar a  
monstruosidade do automóvel.

Ele riu alto.

- Não, não comprei um carro para você... ainda.

Relaxei um pouquinho.

- Oh... Ok, isso é bom. Porque dessa vez eu quero poder escolher com você. – não estava empolgada com a idéia, mas pareceu uma forma inteligente de impedir que meu próximo carro seja um Porshe ou um Lamburgni.

- Mesmo? – ele pareceu empolgadíssimo. – Isso é ótimo, podemos fazer isso no momento em que voltarmos do Brasil. - Agora vamos... – ele me puxou pela mão, em direção ao quarto de Renesmee.

Ela estava profundamente adormecida.

- Ela queria te esperar, mas não agüentou. – sussurrou Edward em meu ouvido. – Dormiu antes de chegar aqui.

Oh! Não gostava de perder nenhum minuto com Renesmee... ou com Edward.

- Ela fez uma coisa para você... – ele informou.

- Sério? O que é? – estávamos sussurrando para não acordá-la.

Ele foi até a cômoda branca que ficava encostada na parede, abriu gentilmente a penúltima gaveta, sem fazer ruído algum, pegou um pequeno objeto, fechou a gaveta, ainda sem fazer qualquer barulho - Renesmee permaneceu adormecida – Pegou minha mão, dessa vez me puxando para nosso quarto. Sentei-me na cama e esperei. Ele me olhava, sorrindo, ainda de pé.

- Agora... Renesmee insistiu que queria te dar um presente depois de ouvir Jacob falando sobre como as pessoas normalmente são cheias de normas de etiqueta quando alguém que conhecem mudam para uma casa nova.

- Jacob estava falando sobre isso? – perguntei o olhando de forma incrédula. O que Jacob sabia sobre normas de etiqueta? Nem mesmo eu era bem informada sobre o assunto.

Edward franziu os lábios e deu os ombros.

- Bem... não exatamente falando sobre isso, mais reclamando. O que ele deixou de verbalizar com Renesmee é que Emily havia falado que ele precisaria comprar uma lembrança para você quando nos mudássemos, que era necessário – como se ele não fosse conosco – resmungou Edward em um tom que seria inaudível. - Ele estava conversando com Sam e Emily sobre o próximo ano, foi assim que o assunto  
surgiu. – Edward explicou. - De qualquer forma, Renesmee insistiu que também queria comprar algo para você, e ficou tão empolgada que queria sair para comprar algo imediatamente. Precisava ver como ela ficou. – ele riu, lembrando. – Então contei a ela que você amava presentes feitos em casa e ela ficou preocupada, porque não  
sabia exatamente o que fazer. Jacob a incentivou, dizendo que a ajudaria, ela  
concordou, desde que eu ajudasse também.

Ele pareceu satisfeito por Renesmee também querer sua ajuda e parecia também que iria me dar o informe de tudo que aconteceu... em detalhes.

Perdi tanta coisa em apenas uma tarde. Mas não foi de todo ruim, ele parecia feliz com o tempo passado com Renesmee e Jacob... ou talvez só Renesmee.

- Pensamos em algumas coisas e sugerimos... afinal ela era dona da idéia – ele falou em um tom solene e sério.

Jacob e Edward sugerindo idéias para Renesmee? Hilário... queria muito ter presenciado isso.

No meu rosto estava estampado um sorriso de quem estava amando ouvir tudo isso.

Ele continuou.

- Demorou um pouco, mas ela aceitou em parte uma de minhas sugestões e em parte uma de Jacob... e foi assim que ela chegou a isso.

Edward mostrou o que havia pegado no quarto de Renesmee. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, colocando em minha mão o presente feito por ele, Nessie e Jacob.

Era uma pequena cesta – cabia na palma da mão - feita de palha trançada e de cor clara, na alça, havia pequenas flores selvagens, amarelas e violetas, com duas pequenas rosas entalhadas de madeira ao final - a parte de Jacob no presente - ele provavelmente já tinha as rosas entalhadas a muito tempo, sabia que o processo era delicado e demorado, elas eram cheia de detalhes. Dentro da pequena cestinha, havia uma almofada acetinada vermelha com detalhes dourados e mais flores selvagens, bem pequenininhas e belissimamente acomodado ao centro, estava um broche oval, circulado de pequenos diamantes com um tracejado de ouro branco ou prata – não sabia destinguir - ao redor e como protagonista, ofuscando os pequenos diamantes, estava a safira, lapidada em diversas facetas, em seu azul Royal. Eu nunca tinha visto nada tão lindo. Com certeza, essa parte era a de Edward.

Perfeito, o presente todo era perfeito. Tão delicado e lindo.

Fiquei sem saber o que dizer olhando para a pequena cesta em minha mão.

- Então... você gostou? – perguntou ele.

- Vocês passaram o dia todo fazendo isso para mim? – perguntei emocionada.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

- Então...

- Claro que gostei... Não... Eu AMEI. É perfeito Edward. – mais uma vez fiquei sem palavras.

- Renesmee fez a cesta, Jacob entalhou as rosas e a minha parte imagino que já saiba qual é.

Suspirei e acenei com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Existe um significado nesse presente – ele agora estava sério e seus olhos intensos – você está em todos os nossos pensamentos, especialmente nos meus, e mesmo que por um relativamente curto intervalo de tempo em que você se ausenta, nós sentimos,  
sentimos mesmo a sua falta, posso afirmar isso por Renesmee e até por Jacob mais  
principalmente por mim. Não tenho vergonha de admitir que preciso de você, o  
tempo todo. – Parecia impossível, mais sua voz ficou cheia de fervor e seus  
olhos ainda mais intensos. – Quero te dar tudo, tudo que esteja ao meu alcance,  
eu quero poder mimar minha mulher, enchê-la de presentes, porque você merece, por isso fico extremamente feliz por você aceitar minha parte do presente sem dizer nada... sem reclamar. – ele não resistiu e teve que acrescentar a última parte.

Abrir a boca para poder falar, mas um de suas mãos tocaram meus lábios, pedindo para esperar.

- Você sabe que hoje, a exatamente dois anos atrás, eu passei a minha primeira noite na casa de Charlie... com seu concedimento?

Hoje? Hoje fazia dois anos que ele havia me levado a campina e abrido sua alma para mim. Claro que sim... era hoje. Como não percebi isso antes?

Ele continuou.

- Então veio a calhar a idéia de Renesmee, apesar dela ainda não saber da importância da data.

Só consegui olha-lo, admirando a beleza de suas feições. Era possível explodir de tanto amor? Mesmo agora, mesmo imortal, meu coração parecia inflar a cada dia para comportar tanto, meu amor por Edward continuava a aumentar e eu sentia que isso nunca teria fim, nunca deixaria de amá-lo a cada dia mais, apesar de  
imaginar ser impossível sentir amanhã mais do que sinto hoje. Minha pequena  
Renesmee tinha seu lugar reservado e de alguma, assim como Edward, conseguia me  
encher ainda mais de amor e adoração.

Quando consegui falar, minha voz saiu falhada de emoção.

- É uma pena que Renesmee esteja dormindo.

Essa foi minha resposta brilhante a mais uma de suas declarações.

- Ela me fez prometer que eu entregaria assim que você chegasse em casa, mesmo se ela estivesse dormindo.

- Você poderia ter me ligado, eu teria voltado mais cedo.

Ele sorriu delicadamente.

- Eu sei, mais estou tentando ao máximo aprender a te compartilhar com o restante de minha família. Tenho que admitir é muito difícil.

Ele manteve o sorriso em seu rosto e aquela imagem me inebriou.

Ok... nunca iria me acostumar aquilo, não queria me acostumar. A sensação de poder amar Edward era maravilhosa, uma rotina adquirida, uma rotina que nunca terminaria...

Tudo estava pronto e partiríamos para New Hampshire amanhã. Fomos caçar assim que Renesmee acordou – coisa rápida. A tarde ficou reservada para Charlie. Ele já sabia a respeito da viagem e gostou da idéia de Renesmee poder conhecer outra parte do mundo, ainda tão jovem.

- Eu gostaria muito de ter feito isso por você, Bells. Mais não se tem muita opção quando se ganha um salário de policial. – disse Charlie, sentado a mesa da cozinha, enquanto eu preparava seu jantar.

Renesmee estava em seu colo e Edward havia se retirado por um momento, ele estava dando "privacidade" a Charlie, deixando-o mais a vontade comigo e Renesmee.

O jantar estava quase pronto. Não havia me esquecido em como preparar os peixes que Charlie tanto amava, agora só não seria possível compartilhar com ele a refeição. Renesmee fez cara feia quando sentiu o cheiro da comida frita, ela sabia que teria que  
se alimentar pelo menos um pouquinho. Não podia culpá-la, o cheiro era quase  
insuportável. Quando servi Charlie um prato de peixe, ouvi uma brusca batida na  
porta.

Sorri.

Claro, eu já sabia quem era, era fácil reconhecer pelo cheiro. Eu nunca imaginei esses dois dividindo o mesmo carro.

- Eu atendo. – falou Charlie, já se levantando.

- Tudo bem, pai, Edward atende, não deixe seu jantar esfriar. Deve ser o Jacob. – anunciei, sabendo que era Jacob, mais Charlie estava para receber uma boa surpresa.

Pude ouvi-los conversar rapidamente na sala, antes de se dirigirem para a cozinha.

Renesmee estava sentada no colo do Charlie, mordiscando a comida. Ela sabia que tinha que conter seu entusiasmo com Jacob naquele momento. Não queria que me pai  
estranhasse ainda mais o relacionamento dos dois.

- Ei, pessoal. Cheguei na hora certa. – comentou Jacob ao passar pela entrada da cozinha.

- Hey jake. – o comprimentei.

- Nessie, não sabia que você gostava de peixe. – ele falou... sarcasticamente.

Ela lançou um olhar de nojo em sua direção.

- Ela não precisa comer muito pai, quando chegarmos em casa ela vai querer mais alguma coisa, estando cheia ou não, então é melhor não exagerar agora.

Renesmee sorriu.

- Ok, você pode levar uns pedaços de peixe para ela.

Provavelmente Jacob os comeria.

- Sem problemas.

- Hey... Vocês estão dando uma festa e nem me convidaram.

Alice entrou na cozinha, trazendo consigo sua famosa expressão "trágica".

- Alice! – Falou Charlie, se levantando imediatamente com Renesmee ainda no colo, mal conseguindo conter a empolgação.

- Oi, Charlie, quanto tempo.

Charlie não via Alice há algumas semanas, apesar do clima entre meu pai e os Cullens ter ficado por um tempo um pouco sombrio – devido ao fato de Carlisle ter informado a ele que eu estava em Atlanta quando isso não era verdade. – a sua afeição por Alice não diminuiu nem um pouco. Ele ficava claramente feliz em vê-la.

Ele se aproximou para cumprimentá-la. Um sutil abraço foi trocado, Alice tinha sempre muito cuidado para não tocar sua pele, ela tentava não assustá-lo tanto. Claro que como sempre, ela estava preparada, com luvas, uma blusa mangas longas e cachecol.

- Que boa surpresa, o que a trás aqui? – demandou Charlie, voltando a se sentar.

- Como assim o que me trás aqui, vim me despedir de você, Charlie, ou achou que iria viajar sem vê-lo antes?

De novo, a expressão falsamente trágica.

Ele pareceu extasiado enquanto Renesmee fez cara feia e se negou a comer mais. Na realidade ela não havia comido nem sequer um pedaço, mais não podia forçá-la a isso.

- Não quer mais? – perguntou Charlie.

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

- Vamos para a sala Nessie, assistir um pouco de TV com seu pai. – falou Jacob a pegando sua mão. Ela pulou do colo de Charlie e o seguiu.

Alice se sentou a mesa e eu a acompanhei, esperando que Charlie terminasse para poder arrumar a cozinha. Eram esses pequenos gestos que fazia Charlie e eu muito felizes, como se pouca coisa tivesse realmente mudado, como se eu conseguisse conciliar minha antiga vida, com a nova, perfeitamente.

Claro que isso não era verdade, mais estava satisfeita assim mesmo.

- Você veio com Jacob? – perguntou Charlie a Alice.

- Sim, ele passou lá em casa procurando por Bella, aproveitei que já estava de saída e o trouxe.

- Ele passa muito tempo com Nessie, não demora ela vai estar o chamando de "tio Jacob". – Charlie riu.

Olhei incredulamente para Alice, antes de me virar para Charlie. Ele não notou nossa troca de olhares.

- Não acho que ele irá gostar de ser chamado de tio, Charlie. – disse.

Ele me olhou, pensou por alguns segundos e concluiu.

- Imagino que não, ele não parece um "tio".

Não parecia mesmo.

Alice e Charlie conversaram sobre vários assuntos triviais, após algumas horas, Edward apareceu na porta da cozinha, sorriu e sinalizou com a cabeça para que eu o  
acompanhasse. Charlie não o viu, imerso na conversa.

- Eu vou levar Renesmee para casa, ela está quase dormindo... – disse ele quando nos afastamos da cozinha.

- Oh... me desculpe, perdi a noção do tempo, vou me despedir de Charlie. – falei interrompendo-o.

- Não, não, fique. Converse com Charlie mais um pouco, você vai ficar um tempo sem vê-lo, então aproveite o tempo com ele. Alice vai ficar com você.

Suspirei. Era uma boa idéia.

- Ok. Ficarei mais um pouco. Não vou demorar, ele daqui a pouco está apagando também.

Voltamos para a cozinha, Edward se despediu de Charlie e ele de Renesmee.

Edward sugeriu que Jacob fosse para casa, mais ele queria os acompanhar até o chalé.

Com um beijo rápido ele se despediu de mim e com um aceno de Alice.

Charlie suspirou.

- Acho que não vou ver Nessie tão cedo. Vou sentir saudades da pequena. – murmurou para si mesmo. – Já tem alguma idéia de quando voltarão?

- Ainda não, mais prometo ligar sempre que possível.

- Faça isso.

- Tem algo diferente na casa, Charlie. – Alice comentou.

Charlie pareceu ficar sem graça.

Realmente, havia pequenos detalhes diferentes, os cheiros que senti em Janeiro quando o visitei pela primeira vez após nosso "pequeno" desentendimento com os Volturi, ainda estavam ali. Acabei me acostumando a ele e jogando ao fundo de minha mente o fato de Edward ter mencionado algo sobre uma possível revelação.

- Oh! Sue tem mexido um pouco por aqui, por algum motivo ela achava a casa um pouco crua demais. Ela trouxe alguns pequenos objetos de decoração que o pessoal da reserva faz. Eles são muito habilidosos.

A única coisa que havia de diferente na sala, era um novo porta-retrato, com uma foto de Renesmee e eu. Percebi também, que não havia entrado no quarto de Charlie e nem no banheiro, talvez o cheiro mais forte que identifiquei vindo do segundo andar se deva a algum presente maior por parte de Sue.

Bom... isso não era importante.

- Eu gosto da casa do jeito que ela é. – era verdade, eu não mudaria nada. Pelo menos agora. Quando me mudei – a alguns anos - teria adorado que Charlie tivesse construído um banheiro a mais.

- Eu também.

Conversamos por mais uma hora, antes de nos despedirmos. Não sabia quando iria ver Charlie novamente, sabia que não ficaríamos fora por tanto tempo, mais ainda sim, me  
sentia inquieta em deixá-lo.

- Charlie vai ficar bem. – Alice tentou me consolar quando estávamos no carro a caminho de casa. – Eu posso ver, pelo menos em partes... você sabe, quando Seth ou Leah não estão lá.

- Eu sei, é só mais uma de minhas "coisas". Me preocupo muito com ele.

- Eu sei. – ela ficou em silêncio por uns segundos e completou. – Mais agora não quero te ver para baixo, você não quer estragar o clima para Nessie, não é? Ela está radiante e ansiosa para amanhã, seria ótimo se você compartilhasse um pouquinho da empolgação dela.

- Eu estou. Realmente estou. – disse, sorrindo amplamente para minha irmã.

Ela analisou meu rosto por alguns segundos, viu a sinceridade nele e sorriu em resposta.

- Sim, você está. Eu acredito em você.

Amanhã partiríamos para New Hampshire, onde eu conheceria minha futura casa e faculdade. Eu realmente estava animada, não havia como negar. Todos estavam, inclusive Jacob. O que me fez pensar... como seria quando nos mudássemos? Como ficaria essa história toda de imprinting? Ele iria conosco, ficaria com o pai?

Muitas perguntas ainda precisavam de resposta.

Bom... tínhamos tempo para pensar nisso.

**Nota:**

**Esse capítulo foi "re-editado" para facilitar a leitura.**

**Comentem...**

**Beijos e até o próximo.**


	8. New Hampshire

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

8 – New Hampshire

Bella

O vôo até New Hampshire decolou com trinta minutos de atraso.

Jacob nunca havia viajado de avião, assim como Renesmee, então a conversa sobre os luxos da primeira classe rolava solta entre os dois, claro, ela sabia que não poderia conversar em voz alta - apesar de já aparentar idade de uma criança que fala - sua forma de verbalizar idéias não era exatamente infantil, então nessas horas ela utilizava seu dom. Suas mãozinhas não deixaram o rosto de Jacob durante todo o trajeto. Ficamos de certa forma espalhados pela primeira classe. Edward e eu estávamos sentados na segunda fileira, seguido por Jacob e Renesmee. Do outro lado do corredor – estava um casal de estranhos, ambos aparentavam ter mais de quarenta anos e – claro – ficaram inquietos quando nos viram. Duas fileiras atrás do casal estava Emmet e Rosalie. Eles sentaram-se voltados um para o outro, imagino que esqueceram que estavam em público, era como se as pessoas ao redor não existissem e isso parecia estar chamando um pouco menos de atenção, pois ela estava de costas para o corredor, talvez escondendo seu belíssimo rosto das poucas pessoas que os encaravam. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle e Esme, iriam pegar o próximo vôo, não era necessariamente uma boa idéia todos nós viajarmos juntos. A atenção que atraíamos em público, era demais.

Não pude deixar de notar a forma que a comissária de bordo olhava para Edward e eu toda vez que passava por nós. O olhar cheio de admiração era dirigido a Edward e era nele que ela permanecia a maioria das vezes, para mim era diferente, a princípio ele também parecia carregar admiração, mais depois pareceu conter frustração e por diversas vezes ela suspirou.

Pelo menos agora eu não me sentia constrangida, estava certa que pertencia ao lado de Edward. Então imaginei que os suspiros da comissária fossem resignados.

Estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Edward e nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas... na realidade ele estava brincando com meu dedos. De vez em quando ele suspirava, como se estivesse incomodado com os pensamentos ao nosso redor.

Pude ouvir Jacob e Renesmee conversando e rindo. O tema da conversa éramos nós.

- Eu acho que seu pai está prestes a ter um ataque de nervos. – comentou Jacob.

Não entendi de imediato o que Jacob quis dizer com aquilo e então percebi que o casal que estava sentado do outro lado do corredor, nos encarava. O homem estava quase virado em nossa direção, a mulher olhava mais discretamente.

- Vocês querem trocar de lugar? – perguntou Jacob em voz alta. – Não tem ninguém do nosso lado aqui.

Edward riu.

A mulher cutucou o homem – marido? – e eles se sentaram corretamente, sem dizer uma palavra sequer para o outro.

Jacob riu alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem. Não olhei para trás.

Edward pareceu ter gostado.

- Ele definitivamente consegue ser útil em alguns momentos. – Sussurrou Edward.

Jacob chutou a cadeira de Edward. Ele sorriu ignorando.

Quando aterrissamos no aeroporto de Hannover, New Hampshire, já passavam das três da tarde, o clima era bem diferente do que estava acostumada em Forks, apesar de ser bastante frio. O ar gelado bateu em meu rosto, claro que não me incomodou, pelo contrário, o cheiro do ar frio era inebriante, diferente do que estava acostumada.

Avistei Emmet e Rosalie entrando em um carro que havia acabado de estacionar em frente à entrada principal. Edward se aproximou no exato momento em que um segundo sedan preto encostava. O motorista imediatamente entregou as chaves a ele, colocou nossas bagagens no porta malas e se retirou.

Edward assumiu o assento do motorista, sentei-me no banco do passageiro, Renesmee e Jacob se acomodaram no banco de trás.

- Vamos passar por Dartmouth em alguns minutos. – disse Edward com um sorriso estampado no rosto, ligando o carro.

- Fica no caminho? – perguntei.

- Uhum. A casa fica mais ao sul de Hannover – ele me olhou enquanto fazia a curva para a pista que levava para fora do aeroporto.

A rodovia que dava acesso a saída do aeroporto era cercada de coníferas, havia pequenos cristais de gelo em suas folhas que se movimentavam lentamente devido a corrente de ar.

Edward dirigiu cautelosamente, devido ao tráfego local, mas ainda assim indo um pouco rápido demais.

Hannover era mais populosa que Forks – Cerca de onze mil habitantes, sem contar muitoooooo mais conhecida nacionalmente por ser a cidade lar de da Universidade de Dartmouth.

- Vamos morar aqui? – perguntou Renesmee.

- Possivelmente, em um futuro não muito distante. – respondi.

- É lindo. – Murmurou ela olhando pela janela, impressionada.

Depois de exatos doze minutos, Edward chamou minha atenção.

- Ali na frente, Bella. Vê aquele prédio?

Renesmee e Jacob se curvaram para frente, por cima de meu banco para poderem ver também.

- É Dartmouth? – perguntou Jacob.

- Sim.

Ele hesitou por um curto momento.

- Não é assim tão impressionante. – falou Jacob dando os ombros e recostando em seu assento.

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Você vai estudar lá, mamãe?

Sorri. Mais foi Edward que respondeu.

- Nós vamos.

- Posso ir também?

Agora todos riram.

- Quando você ficar um pouquinho mais velha vai poder ir para a faculdade, melhor ainda, vai poder escolher a faculdade que quiser. – Respondi, vendo como ela se animava.

Renesmee não precisava se esconder da luz do sol.

Ela sempre ficava feliz com qualquer idéia sugerida. Podia ver que seus olhinhos já estavam longe, pensando nas possibilidades do futuro.

Edward entrou a esquerda da rodovia e logo em seguida a direita, um pouco mais a frente ele fez uma curva fechada para uma estrada vicinal. Mesmo distraída, percebi que o caminho seria extremamente complicado para meu antigo EU, com certeza se tivesse que dirigir por aqui quando humana, iria me perder.

A paisagem mudou. Agora na floresta havia um misto de árvores, carvalhos, coníferas e nogueiras. O cheiro era maravilhoso.

Após mais alguns minutos e mais alguma entradas, chegamos a um lugar maravilhoso.

- Wow!

Foi só o que Jacob falou. Renesmee saiu do carro no momento em que Edward parou.

Um campo, longo e circular, onde se avistava duas casas, ambas com dois andares e de estilo moderno. A primeira casa, mais próxima de onde Edward estacionou, possuía cinco grandes portas francesas no segundo andar, todas separadas por delicados parapeitos, a porta do meio era maior, mais circular e com pequenos detalhes entalhados na madeira, sua extensão era quase toda de vidro. O primeiro andar era constituído por grandes janelas de vidro, mantendo o estilo dos Cullens. O telhado da casa era tradicional em um tom cinza-azulado escuro, com mais duas pequenas janelas brancas, fazendo a perfeita combinação com o branco gelo das paredes externas.

De acordo com Edward e diferente da casa de Washington, essa possuía uma grande piscina de formato geométrico indefinido ao seu lado e não aos fundos como ocorria tradicionalmente. Uma jacuzzi estava localizada ao lado direito da piscina, em frente a outra pequena casa, com as mesmas formas e cores da casa principal, porém de um único andar. Uma casa de piscina.

Do outro lado do campo, havia uma casa ainda maior, com exatamente o mesmo estilo. O sedan de Emmet e Rosalie estava estacionado lá.

Eram mais de duzentos metros até a segunda casa.

Fiquei sem fôlego - claro que não literalmente. Não havia pensado muito nos detalhes de nosso novo lar, mas nem em mil anos conseguiria imaginar algo do tipo.

Edward observava cuidadosamente minha reação. Quando não disse nada, ele tentou se justificar.

- É comum encontrar casas desse porte aqui em Hannover. Essa é a única propriedade com duas casas e como você notar, fica bem distante do restante da cidade.

A casa era linda, claro, não tinha como achar o contrário, mas era tudo tão impressionante que fiquei sem palavras.

- No que está pensando? – perguntou ele, agora ansioso.

Notei que Renesmee e Jacob corriam pelo campo. Eles não perderam tempo. Jacob parecia ter a mesma idade que ela.

A imagem me tirou do transe que estava. Trazendo uma nova onda de ansiedade. Eu estava ansiosa para começar essa nova parte de minha vida, mais uma nova fase.

- Bella? – ele chamou, ainda mais ansioso.

Olhei para seu rosto e percebi que estava estragando aquele momento inicial. Isso era típico de mim. Nunca reagi bem a surpresas, mesmo quando sabia que estavam vindo.

- Você não gostou. – sussurrou ele. – É grande demais certo? Podemos construir alguma coisa menor aqui mesmo, temos tempo o suficiente antes de nos mudarmos.

Continuei olhando para ele como uma completa idiota, por mais alguns segundos antes de falar.

- Não, Não. A casa é linda. É grande, claro, mas é linda. Eu amei.

Ele sorriu ternamente.

- Como disse, podemos construir outra...

O interrompi imediatamente. Minha reação irracional o fez pensar que não havia gostado.

- Edward... isso não será necessário, eu realmente amei a casa. Você deveria saber como sou com esse tipo de coisa... então por favor, ignore minha reação idiota.

Ele sorriu e continuou a me observar. Após alguns minutos, ele decidiu que estava sendo sincera. Seu sorriso ficou mais amplo.

Edward suspirou.

- Seria ótimo se eu pudesse ver o que se passa em sua mente nesses momentos, assim evitaria meus ataques de ansiedade.

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que algum dia você poderá fazer isso. – disse reconfortando-o.

- Então... a senhora Cullen deseja conhecer a casa? – disse ele muito formal.

Sorri.

- Sim, eu quero.

Olhei para Renesmee e Jacob e fiz um sinal com a mão para que eles nos acompanhassem.

Edward passou os braços por minha cintura, em menos de um segundo, Renesmee estava ao seu lado, pegando sua mão.

O interior era ainda mais espetacular.

Claro... havia um enorme piano de calda ao sul da entrada principal.

O lugar não era tão luxuoso por dentro quando aparentava por fora, era mais simples, claro, simples no estilo Cullen: espaçosa, clara, e com grandes janelas de vidro. Linda.

- Eu quero ver meu quarto. – cantou Renesmee.

Edward riu.

- Nós vamos chegar lá. – ele virou-se para Jacob e concluiu. – A cozinha está abastecida.

Jacob levantou ambas as sobrancelhas para dizer:

- E as vantagens de ter um leitor de pensamentos por perto não acabam nunca.

Ele se dirigiu a cozinha...

- Vamos subir. – Edward puxou Renesmee para o colo. Ela se prendeu ao seu pescoço.

O segundo andar era constituído por três quartos e um escritório. O primeiro quarto era o de Renesmee. E estava devidamente decorado. Imaginei quando Esme teve tempo para fazer tudo isso.

Renesmee, diferente de mim sabia como reagir bem a surpresas.

Ela simplesmente adorou.

O quarto era limpo, sem muitos objetos decorativos, havia uma pequena estante branca com livros e outra somente com CDs e um aparelho de som acoplado ao lado. A cama era mais larga do que a que tínhamos no chalé, porém ainda pequena e em uma madeira clara que combinava perfeitamente com os outros móveis.

Claro... agora ela tinha seu próprio closet , com comprimentos de Alice.

- Tem mais livros lá em casa que vou ter que trazer. – comentou ela.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Quer ver por sua sacada? – com um sorriso, Edward a levou até a porta que dava para a sacada que vimos antes de entrarmos na casa.

A vista era espetacular. A floresta cobria quase toda a distância que meus olhos podiam alcançar, e não era pouca. Havia um pequeno espaço entre as árvores, a alguns quilômetros de distância. Uma campina? Um lago?

Rosalie e Emmet nos avistaram, eles estavam sentados na escadaria que dava acesso a outra casa.

Eu sabia que eles estavam tentando nos dar privacidade.

Não achava necessário, então os chamei com um gesto.

Emmet sorriu, levantou-se e seguiu em nossa direção com Rosalie logo atrás.

- Eu quero ver o resto. – falou Renesmee a Edward.

- Então vamos.

Ela fazia seu papel muito, mais muito melhor do que eu.

Edward nos mostrou cômodo por cômodo, deixando nosso quarto por último.

A cama conseguia ser maior e mais convidativa do que a que tínhamos no chalé.

Conseguia ver a expressão de prazer nos olhos de Edward à medida que conhecíamos a casa. Por algum motivo, ele ficava exultante com o fato de poder me presentear. Talvez por me achar "difícil" como já havia dito diversas vezes. Eu sei que deveria me acostumar, porque sei que essa casa não será minha última surpresa.

No início da noite, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle e Esme chegaram. Nós já estávamos acomodados. Edward e eu estávamos conversando sobre a diversidade de animais na região. Emmet como sempre empolgado com os ursos negros e pardos que habitavam a região.

Renesmee parecia estar com a corda toda, não parava de falar. Jacob estava todo sem jeito sentado ao lado de Jasper. Apesar de não haver inimizade e de Jasper ser sempre muito educado ao se referir a Jacob - pelo menos agora - o clima entre os dois sempre foi estranho, diferente do clima com Emmet que adorava conversar sobre mecânica e de vez em quando fazer apostas em games de partidas de futebol.

Liguei para Charlie um pouco depois das oito da noite. Ele devia estar esperando ao lado do telefone, pois atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Vocês chegaram bem? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, Char... pai. Estamos bem, o lugar é lindo. Vou te mostrar a casa antes de mudarmos. – prometi a ele.

- E Nessie, ela se comportou bem no avião?

- Como uma adulta. – falei sorrindo para mim mesma.

Estava na cozinha conversando ao celular e ouvia claramente a conversa rolava solta na sala.

Carlisle e Esme tinham planos para o da seguinte.

- Recebi uma ligação de um conhecido que trabalhou comigo em Forks, para que eu conheça o hospital daqui. Então irei visitá-lo amanhã pela manhã. – ele virou-se para Alice. – Imagino que o clima estará ao nosso lado amanhã...

Ela sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, enquanto estivermos aqui, o sol permanecerá escondido.

- Ótimo, podemos sair amanhã também... – Rose não pode terminar de falar, porque Jacob a interrompeu.

- Fazer compras de novo? – um falso tom de animação em sua voz.

Rose simplesmente o ignorou.

- O que acha, Nessie?

Voltei minha atenção a Charlie.

- ...se não fosse Sue não sabia o que iria fazer. – completou Charlie.

- Ela tem te visitado bastante. – não foi uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

- É, Seth e Leah estão quase sempre com ela. – a voz de Charlie transmitiu um pouco de constrangimento.

Vai ser muito difícil para meu pai admitir publicamente que Sue era mais do que uma simples amiga ajudando na transição entre o mundo real e o que ele antes considerava imaginário.

- Bom, falo com você amanhã, pai. Não se preocupe com nada.

- Dê um beijo na nossa Nessie por mim.

- Pode deixar.

Assim que desliguei o celular, voltei para a sala.

Edward se levantou, pegando Renesmee no colo, ela estava ficando com sono.

Todos entenderam a deixa e se levantaram para sair. Me senti constrangida. Edward pareceu não se importar.

- Amanhã assim que você acordar Nessie. – murmurou Rose no ouvi de Renesmee, que só sacudiu a cabecinha concordando - sonolenta.

Todos havia partido. Tecnicamente ainda era cedo, mais Jacob também parecia cansado e se dirigia para a porta.

- Você não precisa dormir lá fora, Jacob...

Ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Mmm... eu sei, só vou mudar... talvez funcione daqui.

- A distância é muito grande, pode não funcionar. – falou Edward.

- Eu sei, mais não custa tentar.

- De qualquer forma, se você não quiser se acomodar aqui, nós entendemos. Pode usar a casa da piscina, tenho certeza que o ar lá dentro está "limpo".

- Isso, use a casa da piscina, Jacob, não gosto de te ver dormindo ao relento.

Ele bufou e saiu.

Colocamos Renesmee na cama. Ela conseguia se desligar do mundo tão rápido.

Uma boa qualidade.

Em nosso quarto, Edward me puxou em direção ao divã vermelho e luxuoso que estava posicionado transversalmente a parede norte.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito como de costume.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns minutos – absorvendo nosso redor.

- Você realmente gostou da casa? Sabe que pode me dizer, caso não tenha gostado. – sua voz era aveludada.

Sorri. Como ele gostava de se preocupar.

- Eu amei, é perfeita.

- Eu só quero que se sinta bem, feliz, sei que vai ser muito difícil quanto realmente deixarmos Forks.

- Eu posso ser feliz em qualquer lugar, desde que tenha você e Renesmee comigo.

Seus braços me apertaram com força.

Ele sabia que era verdade, e eu sabia que ele sentia o mesmo.

Tudo parecia muito natural. Renesmee dormindo tranquilamente no quarto ao lado, e minha recostada no peito de Edward...

Uma vida que nunca havia imaginado – não para mim – mas que havia se tornado algo que não conseguiria viver sem.

Me virei em seus braços para que pudesse alcançar seus lábios.

Nosso pequeno diálogo encerrou ali. Não havia mais a necessidade de conversarmos... não queríamos mais conversar.

**Nota:**

**Comentem...**

**Beijos e até o próximo.**


	9. Minha Bella Capítulo Especial

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

9 – MINHA BELLA

CapítulO EspeciaL

Edward

Como é fácil fazer Bella feliz. Simples gestos de carinho e amor bastavam.

Seus olhos brilhavam quando eu dizia "eu te amo". Era a pura verdade, eu a amava com todo meu ser, e isso parecia ser o suficiente para ela... e mesmo sabendo disso, sentia a necessidade de lhe dar o mundo. Bella merecia.

Bens materiais não eram importantes, não para ela, não para mim, mas não conseguia conter a necessidade de presenteá-la com as mais belas jóias, casas, carros... era a uma das muitas formas de gritar para o mundo o quanto a amava, o quanto ela é importante.

O amor estava estampado em nossos olhos, todos conseguiam ver... mesmo assim... chega a ser irracional. Mas não me importo.

Este lugar estava prestes a se tornar nosso novo lar. Nossa luxuosa casa em New Hampshire foi substituída pela floresta naquela noite.

Saímos para caçar em nossa segunda noite em New Hampshire, não porque necessitávamos fisicamente de sangue naquele momento, mas porque caçar havia se tornado algo íntimo entre nós.

Um momento só nosso. Uma experiência sensual, quando compartilhada com minha Bella.

Seus movimentos eram tão graciosos que ocupavam toda minha mente, ela ocupava toda a minha mente.

Ainda me sentia abençoado por tê-la ao meu lado, um anjo tão precioso que só podia ter sido moldado pessoalmente pelos deuses. E a melhor parte de tudo isso é que poderia chamar esse anjo de minha esposa.

Eu definitivamente devo ter feito algo muito correto, para ser abençoado dessa forma. Em pensar que um dia realmente acreditei que estaria condenando sua alma a perdição tranformando-a em minha semelhante.

Essa idéia parecia ridícula agora.

Bella era dona da mas pura alma que já conheci.

Estava errado ao achar que ela aperderia. Mais como poderia ter certeza na época?

Agora eu sabia, tinha absoluta certeza sobre minha alma, sobre a alma de Bella.

Meus pensamentos voavam enquanto a observava, nunca deixando o foco de minha obsessão. Nunca deixando de admirá-la.

Minha Bella, que mesmo quando humana, que me deixava sem ar com sua beleza, agora conseguia me deixar em completamente distraído, sem mesmo tentar. Não é fácil distrair um vampiro, porém minha mente parecia se desligar do mundo e se concentrar apenas nela.

Era sempre assim quando estávamos sozinhos. Seria sempre assim, por toda a eternidade.

Bella ainda parecia não estar ciente o poder que exercia sobre mim. Era impossível lhe negar algo, ela me dominava.

Sabia que uma vez imortal, ela se tornaria ainda mais deslumbrante, mas nunca imaginei que ela seria tão excepcional. Literalmente a vampira mais talentosa que conheço.

Alice gosta de dizer que sou "suspeito" ao fazer essa afirmação. Mas como não achar isso? Como não chegar a essa conclusão?

Muitos de nossos amigos/testemunhas que estiveram conosco à alguns meses, concordavam. Bella desenvolveu sua habilidade extraordinariamente rápido, chegou a um nível tão elevado que nem o mais temido clã de vampiros pôde resistir.

E essa vampira, essa mulher extraordinária, é minha.

Tão linda, tão graciosa.

Claro que com a habilidade que possuo encontro algumas dificuldades em acostumar com os pensamentos masculinos direcionados a Bella... "algumas dificuldade" bom... essa discrição está definitivamente errada. As dificuldades são imensas.

Isso levava minha paciência ao limite. Homens humanos chegavam ao extremo em suas fantasias.

O ciúme me dominava – irracionalmente.

Os pensamentos mais violentos também, e para piorar, me lembravam de uma época em que Bella ainda não me pertencia, me levavam de volta a Mike Newton, o que agrava a situação.

Por várias vezes me peguei precisando respirar fundo para me acalmar.

Meus irmãos pareciam não entender os motivos de meu comportamento, afinal ela era minha esposa. Para mim, esse era apenas mais um motivo para me sentir irritado. Afinal, apenas um cego não conseguia ver que pertencíamos um ao outro.

Sim... Bela era minha. Só minha. Outros homens não tinham o direito de tocá-la, nem mesmo em pensamento.

De repente me vi perdido em fantasias, fantasias que no passado eram perigosas – tentava ao máximo não pensar assim. Apenas tentava – aquela foi uma época que não podia me deixar levar, não quando ela era tão frágil e delicada. Quantas vezes quase perdi o controle quando a beijava?

Agora, tudo era diferente, apesar de ainda ter que me restringir em certos momentos: quando tínhamos companhia, quando Renesmee estava acordada, quando meus irmãos estavam por perto... as vezes via a necessidade de me controlar até quando estávamos sozinhos, analisar o que ELA queria fazer naquele momento, tentava me comportar como um completo cavalheiro antes de deixar que o meu desejo por ela me tomasse por completo.

Bella parecia se sentir da mesma forma, mas como meu acesso a sua mente ainda era restrito - para não dizer proibido - eu só poderia tentar adivinhar.

Quantas vezes tentei dissuadi-la a compartilhá-los comigo? - ela parecia ter mais controle sobre seu escudo. Sua resposta era sempre frustrante.

- Você não conseguiria acompanhar. Tenho certeza que mesmo sendo um vampiro, você ficaria tonto e acabaria perdendo o equilíbrio. – brincou ela. – Meus pensamentos voam de forma anormal.

Como se isso não me deixasse mais curioso por acessá-los e mais frustrado com sua resposta.

O engraçado era que quase imediatamente após conversarmos sobre isso, ela usava o seu implacável charme para mudar de assunto ou para encerrar a conversa de vez.

Mesmo sabendo que era essa sua intenção, não conseguia - e não queria resistir.

Sentei-me em um tronco ao lado norte da floresta, esperando ela terminar. O grande urso não se debatia mais em suas mãos femininas e seus lábios travados no pescoço do enorme animal.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes que seu olhar encontrasse o meu, ela sorriu e se aproximou.

Seu andar era elegante, gracioso, sensual e o delicado vestido de linha azul – que se prendia a sua pele, apenas destacava ainda mais suas linhas perfeitas.

Bella era boa em tudo que fazia. Foi só uma questão de tempo para descobrir os segredos de uma caça "limpa". Era diferente agora. A poucos meses havia algo muito selvagem no fato de seu cabelo se embaraçar, de suas roupas se rasgarem e se sujarem durante a perseguição e dominação da presa.

Estendi minha mão e ela a pegou. A distância estava sendo demais para mim. Precisava tocar sua pele, precisava estar com ela, precisava amá-la.

Ela se aproximou segurando meu olhar. Seus olhos estavam mais claros, quase castanhos, tão lindos, tão hipnóticos.

Antes eu apenas estava distraído, observando-a. Agora, eu _n__ã__o queria_ ver mais nada. Tudo havia desaparecido e o desejo por ela me atingiu com tanta força, que  
não existia mais nada no mundo. O planeta se tornou deserto, os pequenos sons  
que conseguia escutar a pouco – e que não me incomodava em identificar – desapareceram. Meus sentidos se voltaram a ela, a seu perfume inebriante, a seus traços perfeitos, a seus lábios cheios e convidativos...

Nosso curto período em New Hapshire foi perfeito e tudo indicava que no Brasil não seria diferente.

Desde que estejamos juntos, seríamos completos.

Não era difícil fazer minha Bella feliz. Não era difícil sentir-me feliz. Pequenos gestos e palavras eram o suficiente.

Ela me olhava com amor, admiração e desejo. Tenho certeza que podia ler os mesmos sentimentos em meus olhos.

Com o sorriso mais perfeito que já vi em toda minha longa vida, ela disse as palavras que me faziam o homem mais realizado em todo o mundo

- Eu te amo.

Pequenos, grandes gestos. Não existia ninguém nesse mundo mais completamente apaixonado do que eu. Apostaria minha vida nisso.

Sim, minha devoção a Bella era completa, e me orgulhava a cada dia mais em poder chamá-la de minha mulher.

**Beijos e até o próximo.**


	10. Convivência

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

NOTA

Sequência direta do capítulo 8

10 – Convivência

Edward

Estávamos na sala assistindo televisão, esperando que Jacob acordasse. Seu sono era tão profundo e livre de sonhos que imaginei se ele realmente acordaria ou se havia entrado em coma.

Ele havia aceitado a oferta e se acomodado na casa da piscina. Pedi a todos que respeitassem aquele espaço.

Não sei exatamente porque estava facilitando a vida para Jacob, deveria ser o contrário, ou pelo menos não deveria me importar. Isso deve ser mais uma das coisas que faço inconscientemente por Bella...

- O cachorro ainda não acordou? Não quero perder o meu dia aqui dentro. O clima está ótimo, podemos ficar a vontade. – reclamou Rosalie entrando na sala, seguida por Emmet.

Era começo de tarde. O sol estava alto e - felizmente – o céu estava coberto por nuvens. Poucos raios tocavam o solo que ainda estava encoberto por um grosso tapete de neve.

- Você pode ir, Rosalie, nós vamos ficar aqui por enquanto.

Ela havia planejado parte de seu dia com Renesmee e não ficou feliz quando a dispensei.

Rosalie hesitou antes de falar.

- Eu vou ficar por aqui mais um pouco.

Bella a olhava como se considerasse algo.

- Nós podemos dar uma volta, Jacob ao que parece não está nem sequer perto de acordar. – ela sugeriu.

Bella queria romper qualquer barreira – imaginada por Rosalie - que exista entre as duas. Atenta como sempre... ela aproveitou a oportunidade.

Não que exista nenhuma barreira. O que estava acontecia era apenas um pequeno desconforto. Rosalie, por mais cabeça dura que seja não conseguia olhar para Bella com ressentimento, pelo contrário, a olhava com admiração e timidez - devido a seu comportamento no passado, mas ainda longe de ser louca por ela como Alice era.

Concordando com um tímido sorriso – mais se sentindo satisfeita - Rose chamou por Renesmee - que estava distraída com a televisão.

Bella levantou-se do sofá onde estávamos e antes que eu pudesse me mover Rose direcionou seus pensamentos para mim.

**...**_Você poderia nos dar um tempinho, deixar Bella e eu conversarmos sozinhas, ter Renesmee por perto ir__á__ facilitar as coisas, agora que temos mais uma coisa em comum..._

Ela não terminou a frase, apenas me olhou, esperando pela resposta.

Concordei com um rápido aceno de cabeça.

Seria bom para elas conversarem um pouco. Estava quase certo que o assunto seria apenas Renesmee. As duas não tinham muito em comum.

- Vocês podem ir, divirtam-se. Vou ficar e fazer companhia a Emmet.

Emmet me olhou chocado. Ele queria companhia, mas não iria pedir para que ficasse. Meu irmão sabia que nunca me afastava de Bella sem ter um forte motivo para fazê-lo.

Bella concordou e sorriu.

- Se Jacob acordar diga onde estamos. Não vamos muito longe. Ficaremos ao norte. – murmurou Bella.

- Eu direi.

Em menos de um segundo Emmet e eu estávamos sozinhos na sala.

- Que diabos foi isso? – perguntou Emmet, sem entender.

- Rosalie queria ficar sozinha com Bella e Renesmee. – disse sentando-me ao seu lado.

- Ela te ameaçou ou algo do tipo? Porque nunca vi você deixar Bella se afastar sem ao menos protestar um pouco antes. Pensando bem... acho que nunca vi você olhar nem sequer na direção oposta a ela.

Revirei meus olhos para ele.

Emmett estava certo. Todos já conheciam bem meu comportamento obsessivo com relação a Bella.

Isso era saudável?

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou ele em voz alta completando em sua mente. – _Isso se você conseguir funcionar, lembro-me bem em como ficava quando ela..._

- Era diferente, ela era humana e frágil. – O interrompi.

Diferente, mas não tão diferente, pelo menos a meus olhos

Ele hesitou.

- Eu ainda não consigo entender. – finalmente ele falou.

Suspirei. Meu comportamente era estranho para ele.

- Você não está sozinho. Ninguém consegue entender... Só eu. – respondi, sorrindo um pouco.

- O que quero dizer é... ela sabe se virar, sabia até mesmo quando humana, agora então...

O interrompi, meu sorriso agora era enorme.

- Você não vai conseguir entender.

Ele ficou em silêncio, ainda tentando compreender. Em algum momento ele iria desistir.

Não demorou muito.

- Então... você não me respondeu. O que quer fazer?

- Jacob deve acordar a qualquer momento, depois podemos correr ou treinar, você decidi.

- Treinar. – Emmet respondeu sem hesitar.

Sem o menor aviso, seus pensamentos mudaram de direção.

Suspirei.

Será que a tarde seria longa somente pela ausência de Bella?

Estava começando a questionar.

- Mudança interessante... entre você e o cachorro.

- Aham...

Não queria entrar nesse assunto. Conseguia ser complexo demais até para mim.

- Em pensar que ele Bella praticamente ficaram juntos por um tempo.

Que ótimo. Além de me achar um louco, agora ele decide me torturar com lembranças.

- Eu evito pensar nisso. – deixei meu tom de voz mostrar que esse assunto não desejável.

Ele percebeu... mas isso não o deteve.

- Sério... são tantas idas e vindas que qualquer um fica tonto... – ele gargalhou alto. – Ela até quebrou a mão...

- Eu lembro muito bem. – O interrompi.

Eu estava torcendo para que Jacob acordasse logo, ou eu teria que fazê-lo.

De repente a idéia de jogar sua cama contra a parede não me pareceu de toda ruim. Infantil talvez, mas ainda interessante.

Complexo.

Honestamente... não conseguia decidir se o odiava.

No momento certamente não era seu fã número um – acho que nunca conseguirei ser - especialmente depois de Emmet mencionar uma das coisas que tentava ignorar. Claro, eu nunca iria conseguir, mas podia passar a eternidade tentando.

- Por que você não foi caçar com outros? – perguntei, não estava satisfeito com a situação atual – ausência de Bella – e agora estava arrependido de ter concordado com o pedido de Rosalie.

- Hey! Não precisa ficar todo irritado, você que decidiu ficar...

- Quer saber de uma coisa... Jacob já dormiu demais. – decidi - Vamos lá.

Emmet sorriu e me seguiu quando levantei.

Havia prometido não entrar na casa da piscina – respeitar sua "privacidade"- mas minha paciência tinha limites.

Jacob estava dormindo, espalhado na cama. Mesmo inconsciente, seu nariz franziu quando nos aproximamos.

- Olha só isso, o cara parece em coma. – comentou Emmet. – Como vamos acordá-lo?

Cama contra parede. Tentador. Sorri malignamente.

Emmet quem teve a idéia.

_...Que tal chutarmos o pé da cama... Simultaneamente_**?**

Apenas concordei com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

_...um... dois... três!_

O barulho foi alto, os pés que eram feitos de aço fundido se desfizeram em pequenos pedaços e a cama pendeu para o lado esquerdo.

Por mais impressionante que pareça, Jacob não acordou com o barulho e sim porque rolou para o chão enrolado nos lençóis.

Emmet explodiu em gargalhadas. Eu o acompanhei.

A cena foi engraçada. Jacob se levantou em menos de um segundo, sem entender, seu coração que já naturalmente mantinha a freqüência alta, acelerou ainda mais.

Ele demorou mais um segundo para entender o que aconteceu. Olhou para a cama, sem acreditar.

- Vampiros estúpidos. – ele sussurrou.

Emmet estava quase rolando de tanto rir.

- Oh, qual é... foi... engraçado. – ele conseguiu dizer entre as gargalhadas.

- Perceberam que a cama não me pertence, certo? – falou Jacob – Vocês estão vandalizando sua própria propriedade.

- Camas não têm muita utilidade por aqui, não se preocupe. – falei.

Ele ainda parecia cansado. Com sono. E não ficou muito feliz em acordar com nosso perfume no ar.

- Vamos sair daqui, lutar um pouquinho. – convidou Emmet.

- Não posso, prometi ensinar Renesmee... O que foi? – perguntou ele quando Emmet balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ela está com Bella e Rosalie. – ele o informou.

- E onde estão Bella e Rosalie? – perguntou Jacob.

- Por aí. – foi só o que respondi

_...N__ã__o vai falar a ele, como Bella pediu?_

Não tive tempo para responder.

- "Por aí?" desde quando você deixa Bella sair por ai, sozinha? – Demandou Jacob, se desenrolando dos lençóis e vestindo a camisa que estava no chão.

- Tá vendo... não é só você. – falei a Emmet.

Jacob não entendeu.

- O que?

- Também me assustei quando vi Bella saindo sem o marido preso na pulseira.

Jacob riu.

- Em pensar que realmente achei que ele fosse melhorar, sabe... depois dela ser transformada.

Emmet agora falava com Jacob.

- Melhorar? Quer dizer que piorou? Quero dizer... já era estranho demais antes.

Agora estavam me ignorando... e a conversa indo em uma direção bem mais desagradável.

- Pensando bem, pode culpá-lo? – perguntou Emmet. – Ela era perseguida por vampiros, humanos e vans, e além de tudo isso conseguiu fazer amizade com um cachorrinho que só sabia babar e andar atrás dela... era perigoso ser Bella, ela poderia simplesmente se virar, escorregar e bater com a cabeça.

Eles riram. Jacob não levou a sério o comentário de "cachorrinho", talvez porque Emmet não o antagonizou.

- Ela vai adorar ouvir isso. – comentou Jacob.

- Querem saber de uma coisa... – eles me olharam, lembrando de minha presença. - ...Vamos encontrá-las. Vocês dois já estão me dando nos nervos.

Eu não estava brincando. Já estava ansioso, depois fiquei incomodado com Emmet, agora estava irritado, muito irritado. Claro que isso só iria provar a Emmet sua teoria de que não funciono bem sem Bella.

De qualquer forma não me importava.

Corremos, Jacob ficou uns passos atrás para se transformar. Ele nos alcançou quando estávamos próximo a elas. Podia ouvi-las, e menos de um segundo depois, podia vê-las.

Ambas nos esperavam em uma pequena campina. Nossa aproximação não foi necessariamente silenciosa.

Renesmee estava de pé a uns metros a frente delas.

Passei por ela, segurando-a em meus braços e parando ao lado de Bella.

Como de costume, Renesmee se prendeu ao meu pescoço.

Bella me recebeu com o mais lindo dos sorrisos.

Não, ninguém jamais entenderia. Ninguém jamais poderia explicar o porquê. Meu corpo se preencheu com alívio. Era muito bom estar próximo a ela e com Renesmee em meus braços.

Também era interessante ver em como não era só comigo. Emmet parecia se perder em Rosalie e Jacob observava Renesmee quase de boca aberta.

Cada um com sua "Bella". Era assim com Jasper e Carlisle também.

Emmet e Rosalie saíram para caçar logo em seguida.

Permanecemos na campina por mais algumas horas, até que Carlisle, Esme, Jasper e Alice retornaram.

Estávamos prontos para seguir viajem novamente e partiríamos amanhã a tarde. A parte da manhã seria preenchida com Bella e Dartmouth. Faríamos uma visita a universidade que seria parte de nossas vidas no ano por vim.

Queria ir ao Alaska, ver Tanya, Kate, o restante dos Denalis, ver como Garret estava se adaptando a nova vida, o único motivo de irmos ao Brasil primeiro é _tempo._

Um pouco mais de tempo – privacidade - para que elas chorem a perda da irmã.

Naquela noite, deixamos Renesmee dormindo, aos cuidados do restante de família e fomos caçar. Sozinhos.

Era exatamente o que eu precisava.


	11. Fragilidade

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

11 – Fragilidade

Edward

Estávamos deitados em meio a grama congelada. Ela estava em meus braços, seu corpo em contato com o meu, sua cabeça descansando na base de meu pescoço. Podia sentir sua respiração acariciando minha pele. Seus dedos brincando em meus cabelos, e constantemente descendo até meu pescoço, acariciando-me.

Seu cheiro era incomparável. Uma combinação de todas as maravilhas da Terra. Era tão doce, tão... Não existiam palavras que podiam descrever apropriadamente.

Sabia que tínhamos que voltar, tínhamos planos...

Eu... definitivamente não queria voltar. Não queria me mover.

A sensação que me tomava após fazer amor com Bella era indescritível, incomparável.

Não estávamos cansados, só estávamos saboreando o momento em completo silêncio.

Silêncio que foi quebrado por sua voz.

- Temos mesmo que ir a Dartmouth? – perguntou Bella. Sua voz macia e preguiçosa.

A noite era fria, não havia som algum, nem mesmo de animais. Sua voz ecoou pelas árvores mesmo sendo apenas um sussurro.

Sorri. Ela também não queria partir.

- Dartmouth vai estar no mesmo lugar ano que vem. – continuou ela no mesmo tom.

- Eu sei. – suspirei. – Queria que você conhecesse o lugar...

Queria de verdade, mas também queria ficar ali, abraçado a ela para sempre.

Ela se moveu, apoiando em seu cotovelo para poder encontrar meus olhos.

Linda. Com o movimento, seus cabelos caíram como uma cortina sobre seu rosto.

Retirei delicadamente, acomodando-o atrás de sua orelha.

- Essa coisa toda, de "conhecer Dartmouth" é mais uma daquelas coisas onde você tenta priorizar o que seria melhor para mim?

- Eu não "tento" priorizar você. – enfatizei o verbo, e assumi um tom de quem acabou de ser ofendido. Claro... estava provocando ela. Adorava fazer isso. – Você já é prioridade, a muito tempo...

Ela me interrompeu, colocando um de seus dedos em meus lábios.

- Sendo assim, minhas vontades fazem parte de suas prioridades, assim como as suas fazem parte das minhas. Seguindo essa lógica, você deve estar tentado a fazer agora...

Interrompi seu discurso com um beijo.

- Também não quero ir. – confessei.

- Isso é bom... fico muito feliz.

E aquilo foi tudo que ela disse.

Um pouco mais tarde, nos colocamos de pé – resignados - sabendo que Renesmee já estaria acordada a algumas horas.

Escutei a "voz" mental de Alice antes de chegarmos.

_...__**Ela vai ficar t**__**ã**__**o preocupada. **_

Não conseguia ver do que se tratava, só que ela se referia a Bella.

Um segundo se passou e entendi o motivo de sua preocupação.

Charlie.

Peguei a mão de Bella no intuito de corrermos mais rápido.

Os pensamentos de minha família estavam envoltos em preocupação, aguardando nossa chegada.

Após mais alguns segundos eles sentiram nossa aproximação.

Alice foi quem falou... só para mim.

_... Charlie sofreu um acidente de carro, hoje pela manhã__. As imagens apareceram apenas segundos antes de realmente acontecer..._

Ela estava se sentindo culpada por não ter conseguido ver com mais antecedência.

Eu não conseguia processar sua preocupação corretamente, estava tomado pela minha. Bella iria desmoronar.

Quando entramos, todos esperavam de pé, claramente preocupados.

Bella notou imediatamente que algo havia acontecido.

- O que houve? Onde está Renesmee? – perguntou, sua voz carregada de medo e tensão.

Senti seu corpo enrijecer, aguardando pela resposta.

- Renesmee está bem. – respondeu Carlisle. Sua voz assumiu um tom tranqüilizador. – Ela está com Jacob e Rosalie na casa da piscina.

- Ela está bem, amor. Posso ouvir seus pensamentos... aconteceu algo com Charlie...

- Charlie...? O que foi?

Alice se aproximou e segurou a mão livre de Bella, sentindo que ela precisaria de apoio.

- Charlie está no hospital – disse ela calmamente, preocupada com a reação de Bella. – Ele sofreu um acidente de carro, hoje pela manhã.

Bella ficou parada, como uma estátua, escutando atentamente. Seus olhos mostravam o desespero que passava por sua mente.

- Ela está bem agora. – continuou Alice. - Apesar de não ter sido capaz de ver após sua chegada no hospital, os Quileutes provavelmente estavam lá...

- Ele está bem agora, Bella. – Carlisle reafirmou. - Apenas uma perna quebrada, alguns hematonas e escoriações.

Bella se moveu, virando-se para olhá-lo.

- Você ligou para lá, para o hospital? – perguntou ela com a voz sufocada.

- Sim. Ele ainda está sob o efeito do anestésico. Charlie precisou de cirurgia para corrigir a fratura na tíbia. Ele irá ficar de molho por um tempo, mas não existem riscos de seqüela.

Bella balançou a cabeça, aceitando as palavras de Carlisle. Pude ver a expressão de dor em seu rosto, como se quisesse chorar.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – reforcei, apertando-a a mim.

Eu estava tenso. Ela continuou. Todos estavam esperando.

- Precisamos voltar. – Bella finalmente falou.

- Sim, claro. Já providenciei as passagens, partiremos em algumas horas. Não se preocupe Bella, ele está em boas mãos. E assim que chegarmos cuidarei dele pessoalmente.

Carlisle havia se antecipado e reservado nossas passagens aéreas e Alice preparado nossas malas.

Bella respirou fundo antes de falar novamente.

- Até onde Renesmee sabe?

Quem respondeu foi Esme.

- Ela não sabe de nada ainda. Nem mesmo que vamos voltar a Forks. Achamos melhor esperar que vocês conversassem com ela... e por favor minha querida Bella, tente relaxar um pouco, sei que é pedir demais agora. – Ela se aproximou e tomou Bella em um abraço maternal. – Charlie vai ficar bem.

Esme se afastou após afagar seu rosto, assumi novamente meu lugar ao lado de Bella.

Alice ainda estava com sua expressão torturada.

- Sinto muito, Bella. – disse Emmet. Ele não sabia o que mais poderia dizer diante a tal situação.

- Você quer que eu fale com Renesmee? – perguntei. Ela parecia em choque. A tristeza que tomou conta de sua face era tão contrária a sua expressão de apenas alguns minutos atrás.

Queria poder fazer alguma coisa para consolá-la, mas sabia que ela só se sentiria melhor em Forks, após ver Charlie.

Sua dor era minha dor.

Podia perceber através de Jasper sua intensidade. Talvez pelo fato do acidente ter acontecido e nós estarmos tão distante.

A puxei pela mão.

- Vamos... Renesmee está nos esperando. – foi só o que precisei dizer para que ela se movesse.

Renesmee e Rosalie estavam sentadas na beirada da piscina, um pouco mais afastado estava Jacob. Quando passamos pela porta, os três pares de olhos travaram em nossa direção.

Ao nos aproximarmos, Jacob se levantou e abraçou Bella.

Eu podia ver como ele também sofria com a situação. Charlie era como família para ele.

- Eu sinto tanto, Bells.

Eles se mantiveram assim por mais de um minuto.

Renesmee olhava sem entender, seus olhos já carregavam tristeza ao perceber que algo havia acontecido.

- Obrigada, Jake.

- Eu liguei para Billy, todos estão no hospital com ele. Sue, Sam, Seth e até Leah. Ele vai ficar bem.

- Obrigado, Jacob. - não podia deixar de agradecer também, Bella claramente se sentiu melhor com a confirmação de que Charlie não estava sozinho.

Renesmee se levantou assim que Jacob falou. Ela era inteigênte o suficiente para entender somente atravéz das palavras de Jacob.

- Mamãe. – e então ela a abraçou. – Vovô ta doente?

- Não meu amor, ele só se machucou. – Bella se abaixou para que seus olhos a encontrasse. – Ele está bem agora.

- Por isso vamos ter que voltar para casa mais cedo. – expliquei.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Tudo já está organizado. – falou Rosalie ao se aproximar. – Podemos partir agora.

Sem mais uma palavra sequer, Rosalie desapareceu em direção a casa. Ela havia apenas lançado um olhar de compaixão para Bella. E isso foi o suficiente.

O vôo para Seattle pareceu longo demais, me torturava ver Bella sofrendo, trocamos poucas palavras durante todo o caminho, ela parecia perdida em pensamentos.

Pensamentos que estavam trancados para mim.

Renesmee estava aconchegada em seu colo, brincando com seu cabelo, de vez em quando passando suas mãozinhas por seu rosto. Bella sempre sorria em resposta. Um sorriso que não tocava seus olhos. Não consegui desviar meu olhos de seu rosto, ela estava sofrendo, mas ainda parecia tão calma.

A princípio todos ficaram ansiosos esperando que sua reação fosse incontrolável, mesmo provando ser diferente de todos os outros vampiros recém transformados, todos ainda esperaram algo mais, especialmente diante da situação. Claro, ela não recebeu a notícia bem, ainda assim sua reação foi muito além de controlada, ela havia ficado paralisada, verbalizou apenas algumas perguntas, conversou rapidamente com Renesmee e depois disso só falava quando alguém perguntava algo.

No que ela estava pensando? Não conseguia sequer imaginar o que se passava por sua mente naquele momento e não queria perguntar agora, esperaria para quando estivéssemos sozinhos.

De Seattle para Forks foi mais rápido. Seguimos diretamente para o hospital. Estacionei o carro na entrada de funcionários ao lado esquerdo do prédio. Entramos por lá.

Carlisle já havia conversado por telefone com o plantonista que atendeu Charlie. Ele repetiu tudo o que havia dito a meu pai assim que chegamos.

Charlie estava realmente bem. Acordado e falando.

Um peso enorme pareceu deixar os ombros de Bella, ainda assim, ela mantinha um pequeno traço de tristeza em seus olhos. Ninguém conseguiu identificar, porque ninguém conhecia Bella tão bem quanto eu.

- Você pode entrar para vê-lo, Bella. – disse Carlisle.

- Eu espero aqui. – falei e beijei sua testa.

Ela simplesmente sorriu, dessa vez o sorriso foi verdadeiro.

Suspirei e me sentei ao lado de Alice e Jasper. Eles nos acompanharam até o hospital. Emmet e Rosalie foram direto para casa com Renesmee. Concordamos que seria melhor para ela ver Charlie após nos certificarmos de sua condição física.

Ela se impressionava facilmente.

- Vou aproveitar que estou aqui e fazer uma rápida ronda. – avisou Carlisle. – Me avise se precisar de algo, Edward.

Difícil encontrar alguém tão apaixonado por seu trabalho. Carlisle sentia prazer em praticar medicina.

Jasper segurava a mão de Alice, ela ainda parecia afetada pelo que aconteceu. Seus pensamentos não entregavam muita coisa.

Jasper sentia que ela estava incomodada. Eles não conversavam muito durante esses momentos.

- Você está bem? – perguntei a ela.

- Sim.

Ela continuou em sua mente.

_... Eu fiquei muito assustada quando tive a visão, n__ão conseguia o ver chegando ao hospital, s__ó__ o via sendo resgatado cheio de sangue e ferimentos, não tinha como saber qual era seu estado..._

Ela tentava não pensar na cena, vê-lo daquela forma a entristecia.

_... e quando os lobos se envolveram não tive como saber... -_ ela parou, naquele segundo em que ela teve a visão, sua conclusão não havia sido boa.

- Fico feliz por Billy e Sue estarem aqui para ele. Passar por isso sozinho não seria bom para Charlie. – completou ela em voz alta.

- Não, não seria. – concordei.

- Bella está mais tranqüila agora. – falou Jasper.

- Eu sei, ela só precisava vê-lo... e obrigada por não interferir, quando ela soube da notícia.

- Eu estava pronto - caso a reação dela fosse outra, mais ela permaneceu em controle, não seria justo impedi-la de sentir-se triste quando era necessário.

Concordei. Jasper sabia analisar bem diversos tipos de situações.

Depois de cerca de uma hora, Bella saiu do quarto. A tensão havia evaporado de seu corpo, ela sorria delicadamente. O pequeno traço de tristeza, que não deveria mais estar ali, insistia em marcar presença.

Levantei-me para abraçá-la.

- Ele dormiu. – murmurou ela contra meu peito.

Disso eu sabia. Eu estava atento a conversa entre os dois, atento ao rosto de Bella através da mente de Charlie.

- Como você está?

- Eu estou bem... agora. – ela suspirou, parecendo relaxar ainda mais. – Mais foi um susto e tanto.

Ouvimos os relatos de Charlie sobre o acidente. Um motorista intoxicado por álcool passou o sinal vermelho quando ele estava indo para o trabalho, atingindo-o lateralmente.

O acidente só não foi pior porque Charlie estava apenas a 30km/h.

O motorista do outro carro estava em estado grave. Mas ninguém estava pensando nisso.

Veio do nada... minha mente foi invadida pela visão de Alice. Tanya, Kate e Garret conversando com um nômade que mencionava o nome de nossa família, seus olhos eram vermelho carmim.

Bella percebeu os olhos desfocados de Alice. Não sabendo do que se tratava, ela imediatamente ficou tensa.

- O que foi agora, Alice? – ela perguntou quando seus olhos voltaram a se focalizar.

Ela olhou para Bella e depois para mim.

- Nosso visitante, o vampiro que passou pelas terras dos Quileutes, está com Tanya. Ele realmente estava curioso e se assustou com a presença dos lobos.

- Ele está no Alaska? Por que? – demandou Bella.

- Ele correu naquela direção, encontrando o rastro que o levou até Tanya.

- Podemos esperar pela ligação de Tanya essa noite. – falei.

Então era apenas um nômade curioso.

- Bella. - Chamou Seth se aproximando e interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Oi, Seth, obrigada por fazer companhia a Charlie. – agradeceu Bella fervorosamente.

- Sem problemas, na realidade eu estava fazendo companhia ao Charlie, minha mãe e a Billy... – ele riu. – Todos vieram, o quarto de Charlie ficou lotado, parecendo mais um banheiro público.

Todos rimos.

- Onde está Jake? – ele perguntou.

- Ele ficou lá fora para desobstruir minha visão, tanto com Charlie quanto com Nessie em casa. Billy está com ele. – respondeu Alice.

- Oh, me desculpe, eu não sabia... – ele começou.

- Não tem problema, já ví o que precisava aqui, Charlie vai ficar bem e apenas uma semana preso aqui, depois poderá ir para casa.

Bella suspirou novamente, aliviada. Percebi que ela ainda não tinha essa informação.

- Ok... eu vou procurar por Jacob, passar as fofocas da matilha. – ele riu novamente.

- Bom te ver de novo, Seth. – falei.

- Você também, Edward.

Ele seguiu em direção a entrada principal.

- Acho que Charlie deve dormir até amanhã, mas não posso ter certeza... – falou Alice, novamente frustrada. Sue havia acabado de entrar no quarto de Charlie.

- Carlisle vai ficar por aqui, mais se quiser ficar podemos também. – sugeri a Bella. A decisão era dela e se ela ficasse eu ficaria também.

- Vamos para casa, amanhã volto com Renesmee para visitá-lo. Quero estar presente quando Tanya ligar.

- Então vamos para nossa casa. – concordei.

Falamos com Carlisle antes de voltarmos para casa, relatei a visão de Alice e a provavel ligação de Tanya. Ele pediu para que eu conversasse com ela, pois ele ficaria no hospital durante o restante do dia e noite também - para que Bella pudesse se sentir melhor.

Apesar de saber que o vampiro que quase cruzou nosso caminho estava apenas curioso, não sabia qual era a origem de sua curiosidade e isso me deixou inquieto, não verbalizei minha preocupação, esperaria para falar com Tanya e ter minhas dúvidas esclarecidas. Não queria Bella mais ansiosa do que já estava. Aquele dia estava sendo muito longo para o meu amor.

Por mais incrível e confiante que Bella pudesse ser aos meus olhos e aos dos demais, de certa forma ainda havia vestígios de sua antiga fragilidade, ela poderia ser emocionalmente atingida como aconteceu hoje e não havia muito que ser feito nesses momentos. Poderia tentar confortá-la, mostrar que estava ali para ela. Sei que disso Bella não duvidava, mas se era a única coisa a se fazer, eu iria fazê-lo.

Agora bastava esperar. Esperar pela ligação, esperar pela recuperação de Charlie e esperar para ficar sozinho com Bella e tentar desvendar o que a entristecia.


	12. Coisas da Vida

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

12 – coisas da vida

Bella

O dia que havia começado tão bem estava se tornando um tormento.

O pior havia passado, pelo menos conseguia me sentir melhor com relação a Charlie. Ele estava bem. Então por que não conseguia afastar esse sentimento ruim, de tristeza, de luto?

Edward não tirou os olhos de meu rosto durante o curto trajeto até nossa casa. Não sabia ao certo o que minha expressão entregava, mas que algo o preocupava.

Ele estacionou o carro na frente da grande casa. Era bom estar de volta mesmo depois de tão pouco tempo. A familiaridade de nosso lar me fez relaxar um pouco mais.

Edward se moveu, mas não para sair do carro e sim para virar o corpo em minha direção.

Encontrei seu olhar.

Ele ergueu a mão lentamente e afagou meu rosto.

- Charlie vai ficar bem, amor. – sua voz era suave, macia. Uma carícia para meus ouvidos.

- Eu sei que sim. – tentei sorrir.

Ele segurou meu olhar por vários minutos, tentando decifrar algo.

Se rosto se encheu de tristeza enquanto analisava o meu.

- Por favor, me diga o que fazer para ajudar? – pediu ele, sussurrando. Sua mão agora, segurando meu rosto.

- Não há o que fazer, ainda estou naquele momento pós choque. Não se preocupe. – toquei a ponta de seu nariz.

Enquanto me sentisse mal, triste, ele também se sentiria. Era sempre assim conosco.

Suspirei, não queria preocupá-lo ainda mais.

- O que aconteceu com Charlie não foi nada, mas me fez pensar no futuro.

- Futuro?

- Sim. – suspirei novamente. – Na possibilidade de em um futuro não tão distante... Bem, Charlie não vai viver para sempre.

Ele segurou meu olhar, agora entendendo a fonte de minha tristeza. Seus olhos se tornaram suaves, porém ele não disse nada.

- Eu sei que estou sofrendo com antecedência, mas o que posso fazer para tirar esses pensamentos de minha cabeça? – A pergunta era retórica.

Ele afagou meu rosto mais uma vez antes de sair do carro e abrir minha porta.

Sorri. Meu marido era um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Ele havia me obrigado a acostumar com seus mimos.

- Acho que vou acabar esquecendo em como usar uma maçaneta. – O provoquei, tentando relaxar um pouco.

- Isso não será problema. – repondeu ele. – Estou aqui para você.

Estava certa disso.

- Mamãe, mamãe! - Renesmee pulou em meus braços antes de chegarmos a porta. Ela enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço.

- Ela estava preocupada com você. – disse Rosalie aparecendo de repente ao meu lado.

Sorri para as duas.

- Vovô vai ficar bem, meu amor. Amanhã podemos ir visitá-lo.

- Eu sinto saudades dele.

- Eu sei, ele sente saudades sua também.

- Amanhã cedo podemos sair para comprar um presente para ele. Tenho certeza que ele se sentirá melhor com algo vindo de você. O que acha, Renesmee? – perguntou Edward.

- Sim, um presente. Um bem grande. – respondeu ela. Ahh... eu conhecia aquele olhar. Um olhar quase "Alice".

Todos riram. A sensação que estava me torturando a apenas alguns segundos atrás passou, aos poucos, a se retirar, dando lugar a tranqüilidade, tranqüilidade que não era completa, pois ainda havia algo a esclarecer.

Esperávamos pela ligação de Tanya.

Alice não soube dizer o horário, só que Tanya ainda estava conversando com o estranho nômade. Ela provavelmente só ligaria quando tivesse algo de concreto para compartilhar.

Ficamos todos juntos, o ambiente não era ruim, Renesmee tinha o hábito de nos fazer rir com suas perguntas. Ela perguntou por Jacob algumas vezes, Edward explicou que ele havia ficado com Billy e Charlie no hospital, isso a deixou mas ansiosa para visitá-lo.

Todos os olhares estavam nela, bom... quase todos. Edward alternava-os entre nós duas, sorrindo ao ver como eu estava melhor.

Eu ESTAVA melhor, ainda era estranho para mim, minha nova mente me levava a lugares distantes, entendia melhor as mudanças de humor de Edward.

- Talvez devêssemos ligar para ela. – falou Emmet para Edward.

- Não, temos que esperar. Ela irá nos ligar, não quero interromper nada.

- Eu concordo. – disse Jasper. – Ela provavelmente já sabe que nós sabemos.

- Ela sabe. – confirmou Alice.

- Então vamos esperar.

A última palavra foi de Edward.

Comecei a ficar inquieta, ansiosa, as horas passavam e nada, liguei algumas vezes para Carlisle, Charlie não havia acordado, assim como ele disse que aconteceria. Quando a noite chegou, Alice teve mais uma de suas visões.

- Finalmente. – disse Edward ao ver o que estava para acontecer.

Após alguns segundos o telefone tocou. Antes mesmo do primeiro toque chegar ao fim, Edward atendeu. Todos estavam atentos.

- Tanya?

A voz de Tanya era baixa e clara.

**- Edward, quanto tempo. Como est****ã****o todos?**

**- **Estamos todos bem Tanya, obrigada.

- **Imagino que j****á**** conheça o motivo de minha ligaç****ã****o.**

**- **Está correta... esse nômade passou pelas terras Quileutes a algumas semanas atrás. Você pode entender que depois de tudo que aconteceu, temi por minha família, não reconhecemos seu cheiro...

Edward estava andando pela sala enquanto conversava.

- **Entendo perfeitamente. Imaginei que teria sido assim**. **Seu nome é Abadir, os rumores do encontro de nossa fam****í****lia com os Volturi o alcançaram na Grécia... n****ã****o vou entrar em detalhes agora. Suas intenç****õ****es parecem puras, o problema é que s****ó**** teremos certeza uma vez que você vê-lo pessoalmente. Ele deseja conhecer sua fam****í****lia, Edward. Est****á**** intrigado pelo nosso estilo de vida, entre outras coisas.**

Edward a escutava atentamente, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

- Sim, eu posso entender o motivo de sua curiosidade. – ele lançou um olhar afetado para mim e logo em seguida para Renesmee e depois sorriu.

Tanya riu do outro lado da linha.

- **Sim, realmente n****ã****o posso culp****á****-lo. Acredito que possa esperar mais visitantes desse tipo. ****É**** esse o preço que se paga por formar uma fam****í****lia t****ã****o incrivelmente talentosa.**

Ele olhou para mim novamente, dessa vez segurando meu olhar.

- Sim, muito talentosa. O crédito está longe de ser meu.

Sorri a sua expressão de orgulho. Sentia-me muito feliz por ser responsável por isso.

**- Sinto saudades de Bella... Aparentemente é dela que todos falam, aquela que colocou os italianos para correr... – **ela riu novamente.

Emmet bagunçou meu cabelo e com um sorriso enorme – e típico - foi se sentar ao lado de Rosalie.

- **Fica a seu critério Edward, podemos ir até vocês...**

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente. Edward entendeu.

- Acredito ser melhor se nós formos até você. Vou conversar com Carlisle e o restante de nossa família e retorno a ligação.

- **O que achar melhor, Edward. Podemos ensinar uma coisa ou outra a nosso novo amigo. Ele parece n****ã****o colocar muita fé em nosso estilo de vida.**

**-** Ótimo, eduque-o o máximo que puder.

- **Como sempre, foi um prazer falar com você, Edward. Mande lembranças a sua ador****á****vel esposa e filha.**

**- **Nossa família, não se exclua, por favor.

Ela riu mais uma vez e desligou.

- Bom... então... sem perigo. – Disse Emmet, completamente a vontade.

- Acho que não, mais como todo cuidado é pouco preciso ir até ele, preciso saber o real motivo por trás de sua curiosidade.

- Claro, Edward, nós entendemos. – falou Esme que estava muito quieta, sentada ao lado de Alice.

- Mais uma viajem... perfeito! – cantou Alice.

Viajar... agora, com Charlie no hospital?

Eu não deixaria Edward ir sozinho... ou sem mim.

Deveríamos levar Renesmee?

Minha cabeça se encheu de perguntas... dúvidas.

- Não precisamos ir agora, podemos ficar mais uns dias aqui. Charlie precisa de você. – Murmurou Edward, compreendendo minha confusão. – E Renesmee estará mais segura conosco. Podemos manter distância entre ela e Abadir até que possa ter uma visão completa de sua mente.

Concordei. Soava simples.

Quanto tempo demoraria aprender a organizar meus pensamentos?

- Então... Bella é famosa agora. – A voz de Emmet estava pesada devido a seu sorriso.

Ótimo, agora todos estavam me olhando.

- Era tudo que ela precisava. – falou Alice, se levantando e pegando Jasper pela mão. – Voltaremos mais tarde.

Era incrível como ninguém usava a porta. Mesmo estando bem na nossa frente.

- Não vai ligar para Carlisle? – perguntei a Edward.

- Esme está indo até o hospital, ela o colocará a par de tudo.

- Dê uma olhada em Charlie para mim, Esme. Se ele acordar me avise, por favor.

- Claro minha Bella, não se preocupe.

Ela também partiu.

Rosalie parecia entretida com Renesmee e Emmet entretido com as duas.

Quantas vezes essa cena se repetiria? Renesmee sentada no chão flanqueada pelos dois. Era um acontecimento diário até o momento. Rosalie amava Renesmee, a via como uma filha, a filha que nunca poderia ter.

Ela tinha um papel importante em sua vida, assim como Emmet. O tio brincalhão. Existia outra forma de descrevê-lo? Não conseguia pensar em nenhuma.

Estava viajando em pensamentos, quando Edward se acomodou ao meu lado, passando o braço por minha cintura. Aconcheguei-me a ele. Ambos observando a mesma coisa. O trio a nossa frente.

A imagem me fez relembrar a conversa que tentei ter com Rosalie a poucos dias e que acabou dando em nada. Primeiro porque ter Renesmee entre nós, contrariando o que imaginei, não ajudava. Como mencionar algo... sobre o que aconteceu no passado com ela ali? Como conversar sem mencionar o fato de que Edward e Jacob não a queriam inicialmente?

Ok, na realidade poderíamos conversar sem realmente verbalizar os acontecimentos passados, mas Renesmee perceberia, Edward adorava mencionar em como ela era observadora, exatamente como eu.

... Ou seria essa mais uma desculpa de minha parte? Estava começando a achar que sim. Por mais que insistisse que era bobagem de Rosalie pensar que não existia nenhum outro motivo para não nos aproximarmos mais... Realmente existia: nós.

Não sabia como conversar com ela sozinha, e ela também parecia sentir a mesma dificuldade. Pelo menos isso ficou claro entre nós... e pouco depois, Edward apareceu acompanhado de Jacob e Emmet, colocando fim ao nosso silêncio constrangedor.

Devido a minha completa falta de jeito perto dela – que era de longe – uma das pessoas mais lindas que já conheci, acabei, mais uma vez, não agradecendo por tudo que fez por mim.

Um dia conseguiria.

- ...mamãe? – chamou Renesmee. – Quando você vai usar o presente que papai te deu?

Renesmee havia acabado de contar a Emmet sobre o presente que ela, Jacob e Edward haviam me dado.

- Bom... vou ter que esperar por alguma ocasião importante, não é algo que possa ser usado no dia - a- dia... é especial demais.

- Existe muitas ocasiões especiais por vim. – disse Edward em meu ouvido. Claro, todos escutaram. Eu sabia ao que ele estava se referindo. O aniversário de nosso casamento estava a cada dia mais perto, mais perto de fazer um ano em que eu havia superado o meu medo idiota e aceitado aos olhos do mundo esse homem maravilhoso como MEU.

Além disso havia algo ainda mais importante para se comemorar. O aniversário de Renesmee.

Tantas coisas aconteceram, tanta coisa mudou em apenas um ano, nem isso ainda.

- Definitivamente temos muito que comemorar. – concordei. Ele sorriu, e pareceu feliz em perceber que estava aberta as possíveis sugestões de Alice, sugestões que sem dúvidas estavam por vim. Como poderia negar isso a minha família? Eram ocasiões especiais, tão especiais que não comemorá-las seria quase um crime.

E foi nessa linha de pensamento que decidi ligar para Carlisle.

Mais uma vez ele me garantiu que Charlie estava bem e que ainda não havia acordado. Esme havia acabado de chegar ao hospital...

- Ele deverá dormir até amanhã, Bella, o organismo de Charlie não está acostumando a tantos analgésicos. Não se preocupe com nada.

Bom... eu tentaria. Sentia-me estranha por estar em casa enquanto meu pai estava no hospital, mas o que poderia fazer lá? Sem contar que Sue iria passar a noite, assim como Billy... Amanhã eu passaria o dia com ele e levaria Renesmee.

- Está cansada, meu amor? – perguntou Rose a Renesmee.

- Só um pouquinho de sono. – quando ela terminou de falar, bocejou.

- Então vamos para casa. – disse Edward.

Renesmee se levantou e pegou nossa mão.

- Você quer que eu a carregue? – perguntou Edward a ela.

O sono de nossa filha chegava rápido e com tudo. De completamente acesa estava alerta a cansada em minutos.

Ela não respondeu, simplesmente abriu seus bracinhos preguiçosamente para ele.

Andamos até nossa pequena casa ao invés de correr como normalmente fazíamos. Edward segurava minha mão e em seu outro braço Renesmee dormia com sua cabeça amparada por seu ombro.

- Acho que podemos ir para o Alaska ainda essa semana. – disse a ele enquanto caminhávamos.

- Bella, você não precisa apressar nada, seja lá quem for, ele vai esperar por nós.

- Eu sei, mas de qualquer forma é melhor resolver isso de uma vez, e deixar para trás de vez essa história.

Ele concordava, apenas estava colocando –como sempre – minhas necessidades antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Mudei de assunto, antes que ele me convencesse do contrário.

- Então... qual o tamanho da festa que Alice está preparando para Renesmee? – perguntei, ceticamente.

Ele sorriu. Tão lindo.

Imaginei que se alguma festa estava sendo cogitada, ela seria secretamente planejada por minha irmã.

- Ela ainda não pensou em nada específico. – respondeu ele. – Ainda está ponderando qual será o tema.

-Tema?

- Sim, festas infantis normalmente são baseadas em algum tema específico... pelo menos foi o que ela me disse. – Ele riu.

- Sim, porque Renesmee é incrivelmente infantil. – minha voz pesou com sarcasmo.

Ela se moveu lentamente, mudando a cabeça de direção.

- Ela ainda é uma criança de não mais que cinco anos aos olhos do mundo. Só não sei até que ponto ela vai gostar de balões e dos brinquedos infantis que se ganham nesse tipo de festa. Alice insisti em registrar cada momento da vida dela. Acho ótimo... então a festa não será apenas uma festa de criança por Charlie, mas também por nós.

- Uma festa de criança, sem nenhuma outra criança além da aniversariante.

Só esperava que Alice não exagerasse, obrigando a todos a se vestirem como personagens de desenho animado.

De repente me ocorreu que era provavelmente isso que iria acontecer. Não sei até que ponto poderia agüentar sem reclamar. E era exatamente por isso que tudo seria um "segredo" para mim.

Eu, com toda a certeza, faria Edward me manter a par de tudo.

Como de costume, aconchegamos Renesmee em sua cama e seguimos para nosso quarto. Essa era uma das melhores rotinas que tínhamos... dentre várias outras.

Diferente do que Edward costuma fazer - ele não me beijou, nem acariciou meu rosto - apenas me puxou pelos fundos, passamos por nosso pequeno e encantador jardim e seguimos em direção ao rio.

- Para onde está me levando? – disse não conseguindo conter uma risada. Eu simplesmente amava quando ele fazia essas coisas.

- Para o rio.

Esperei ele dizer mais alguma coisa, o que não aconteceu.

Ele mantinha um sorriso lindo preso a seus lábios.

Deus do céu, nunca iria me acostumar a isso. Essa expectativa...

Ele parou de repente se virando para me olhar e colocou ambas as mãos em meus ombros.

- Antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa, ainda posso ouvir os sonhos de Renesmee daqui.

- Ok... – disse bem lentamente e desconfiadamente.

Ele se sentou na margem do rio me puxando para seus braços. Não havia outro lugar onde me sentia tão bem... confortável.

- Estamos esperando por algo?

Ele riu.

- Sim, estamos esperando por algo... – Edward se deitou, me levando com ele. – Só mantenha os seus olhos no céu. – disse suavemente em meu ouvido.

Fiz exatamente o que ele pediu. O céu estava cheio de estrelas e a noite estava comumente fria para Forks.

Mantive meus olhos presos as estrelas, era impressionante observá-las com minha nova visão. Tão lindas e muito, muito mais brilhantes.

Com o passar dos minutos foi ficando mais difícil me concentrar no que ele pediu para fazer. Seus dedos desenhavam traços aleatórios de meu pescoço até minha cintura. Podia ver – através de minha visão periférica – seus olhos em meu rosto, mais principalmente, podia senti-los.

Não resisti por muito mais tempo, me virei e o beijei. Ele retribuiu por um breve momento e depois riu, desprendendo nossos lábios, não se afastando, apenas passando a acariciar minha mandíbula com eles.

- Eu não pedi para manter seus olhos no céu? – sussurrou ele contra minha pele.

- Sim... está meio difícil me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa além de você.

Ele riu suavemente, ainda brincando com seus lábios em meu pescoço.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes dele se afastar. Seus olhos estavam arredios.

Aquele velho sorriso malicioso se formando. E como sempre fiquei sem ar. Claro que isso não me afetava tanto agora.

Ele segurou meu queixo gentilmente e virou meu rosto, direcionando meu olhar ao céu.

- Estamos esperando pelo que, exatamente? - perguntei.

- Uma estrela cadente... só mais alguns minutos. Você irá adorar, é simplesmente uma das coisas mais lindas que já vi... sei que você já viu algumas, porém não da forma que vai ver esta noite.

Só podia imaginar. As simples estrelas que brilham todas as noites conseguiam ser magníficas, uma cadente só podia ser esplendida.

- Como está se sentindo? – perguntou ele, agora um pouco mais sério.

Virei meu rosto para encontrar seu olhar.

- Estou bem, muito bem na realidade...

- Mantenha os olhos no céu. – disse ele novamente. – Não tenho Alice aqui para me dizer exatamente quando irá acontecer.

- Ela só te deu a dica de quando.

- Exatamente.

- Você também não está olhando para o céu.

Naquele momento estávamos tão próximos que podia sentir sua respiração massageando minha face.

- Eu já vi estrelas cadentes suficientes em minha vida... tenho algo melhor para contemplar no momento, você por outro lado ainda não viu com seus novos olhos.

Sorri, beijando a ponta de seu nariz.

Como ele fazia isso?

- Não sei como você consegue ser a cada dia mais romântico.

- É simples quando se tem alguém que desperta esse sentimento. E eu não estou tentando ser romântico, apenas estou dizendo a verdade. Você é o ser mais magnífico que já vi... – sua voz era suave, baixa, cheia de adoração, adoração que agora preenchiam seus olhos.

Depois de vários minutos com meu olhar preso ao seu, voltei a observar as estrelas, satisfeita por estar ali, com ele. Edward continuou da forma que estava, apenas moveu uma de suas mãos para acariciar meu cabelo. Seus olhos ainda em meu rosto. Como se ele não quisesse perder nem um segundo sequer de minha reação.

Foi quando vi. Uma enorme bola de fogo, cruzando o céu. Sua luz era tão intensa que deixava rastros por onde passava. Rastros que meus antigos olhos humanos não seriam capazes de ver. O céu pareceu se iluminar. Nunca tinha visto tal fenômeno tão detalhadamente. Meus olhos se prenderam ao grande pedaço de rocha que cruzava o céu de Washington. Edward estava certo. Era uma das coisas mais lindas.

Podia vê-lo sorrir diante de minha reação.

- É lindo. – sussurei, ainda incapaz de desprender meus olhos do céu. Os rastros ainda presentes.

- Eu sei. – sua mão tocou suavemente minha bochecha. – Perfeito.

Ele me abraçou apertado. Beijando meus cabelos.

- Quero que você aproveite tudo que o universo possa oferecer. Temos toda a eternidade a nossos pés. Não quero que apresse nada, absolutamente nada. Você tem o direito de apreciar todos os aspectos de sua vida... podemos ficar aqui o tempo que achar necessário, você pode, você deve, ficar com Charlie o tempo que desejar, iremos para o Alaska quando você estiver pronta, ninguém mais.

Ele conseguia ver através de mim, ver minha alma. Eu estava feliz, tão feliz.

Não sabia como poderia amá-lo mais, só tinha certeza que de alguma forma, amanhã, o amaria duas vezes mais do que hoje.


	13. Abadir

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

13 – abadir

Bella

Já imaginava que os olhos de nosso mundo estariam sobre nossa família. Edward havia mencionado essa possibilidade, e agora que realmente estava acontecendo, me senti incomodada. Não no sentido de não gostar de atenção, mas sim porque de certa forma nos tornaríamos vulneráveis. Sujeitos a possíveis ameaças.

Estávamos com Tanya e Kate a um dia. Chegamos logo após a partida de "nosso" nômade para uma expedição de caça.

Não foi coincidência.

Alice teve mais uma de suas visões e planejou para que tudo fosse o mais seguro possível para Renesmee. Jacob inclusive ficou para trás, tentando não bloquear as visões dela. Ele estaria conosco em um dia. Como de costume, ele não ficou feliz, mas como era para um bem maior, para o bem de Renesmee, ele concordou.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett não nos acompanharam. Todos chegaram ao acordo de que seria melhor apenas Edward e Alice estarem presente.

O estranho poderia se sentir intimidado. Nossa família era enorme.

E claro que quando se fala em Edward e eu Renesmee estamos sempre inclusas.

Fomos recebidos pelo mais novo casal da casa. Por um curto momento, fiquei encantada com a diferença nos olhos de Garret. Ele havia mudado seu estilo de vida – sabia disso - mais não havia pensando em como ele poderia ficar fisicamente diferente – foi uma boa mundança. Seu estilo aventureiro de se vestir estava diferente também, agora ele precisaria aprender a conviver com humanos e a se vestir como os humanos.

Fomos abraçados e beijados por Kate, que não escondeu o espanto quando colocou os olhos em Renesmee.

- Meus Deus, como você está enorme, Renesmee. E tão linda. – disse Kate tomada pela emoção.

Renesmee sorriu, indo com vontade para os braços dela.

Era interessante ver, mais uma vez, como nossa pequena havia conquistado tão verdadeiramente tantas pessoas. Até Garret, que não se expressava como Kate, olhava para Renesmee com adoração paternal.

- Você está incrível, Bella. Seus olhos estão perfeitos agora.

- Obrigada, Kate. – respondi agradecida por meus olhos já terem perdido aquele tom vermelho assustador.

- Mamãe é linda. – comentou Renesmee brincando com uma mecha de cabelo de Kate.

Kate riu, assim como Garret e Edward. Renesmee adorava enfatizar qualquer elogio feito a mim.

- Imagino que tenham escolhido esse momento de propósito. – supôs Kate, entendo o motivo por termos chegado justamente após a saída de Abadir.

- Sim, Alice consegue ser útil de vez em quando. – falou Edward em um tom brincalhão.

Ela mostrou a lingua para ele.

- Imagino que já saíba quando ele irá retornar. – não era uma pergunta.

- Sabemos, temos tempo para conversar antes de seu retorno. – falou Alice.

- Tanya estará conosco em breve, ela o acompanhou até os limites da cidade. Não podemos nos dar o luxo de deixá-lo a vontade por aqui. Carmen e Eleazar estão viajando novamente... – disse Kate.

- Pensei que o lobo estaria com vocês.

Garret quem notou a ausência de Jacob.

- Ele estará aqui em breve. – virei-me para Kate. Meu olhar apologético. – Espero que não se importe, Renesmee não se sente bem longe de Jacob. Sinto muito, deveria ter perguntado primeiro.

Além do problema do cheiro, havia o histórico dos lobos com as irmãs. Não que haja ressentimento por parte delas, mas os acontecimentos passados não deixariam de aflorar. Uma cascata de lembranças.

Vitória, Laurent, Irina, os lobos e eu. Irina, Volturi e Renesmee.

Entristeci-me por ser responsável por tanta dor.

- De forma alguma, entendemos melhor do que nunca a importância dos lobos. Não se atormente por isso. – ela sorriu calorosamente para mim.

Senti-me um pouco melhor.

Tanya chegou apenas algumas horas depois e havia nos colocado a par de tudo que havia acontecido desde a chegada de Abadir. Ela explicou novamente que ele se assustou com a presença dos lobos e por isso não se aproximou de nossa família.

- Ele tem 129 anos e não tem como costume sair da Grécia, mas ficou tão intrigado com a história que chegou aos seus ouvidos que veio conferir em pessoa. Pelo caminho encontrou com outros, que expressaram a mesma curiosidade, mais não desejavam se arriscar. Todos parecem temer os Cullens agora. – disse Tanya com uma risada. – Mas o maior interesse é Bella. O rumor se espalhou, e todos estão abismados com o fato de que uma recém criada tenha feito Aro se retirar da batalha. Pelo menos segundo Abadir.

Ótimo, toda vez que esse trecho em particular da batalha era relembrado, todos me olhavam como se eu fosse o anjo da salvação. Admito que fiz minha parte naquele dia, mas dificilmente não fui a única.

Edward sempre enfatizava a todos a importância de meu papel no confronto. Será que em algum momento alguém iria notar que ele é suspeito demais para me elogiar? Era só o que ele fazia.

Claro, nunca reclamava, adorava ser elogiada por ele, mas me sentia estranha quando todos me olhavam, como se esperassem que eu dissesse algo a respeito. Coisa que eu nunca fazia.

Edward riu baixinho, ele conhecia muito bem meu rosto.

Tanya continuou. Parece que houve muita comoção no sul europeu quando a notícia de que os Volturi haviam se retirado de uma batalha por serem incapazes de vencer, se espalhou. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes, então o nome de nossa família se destacou.

- Muitos já sabem da existência de Renesmee, e acreditam na história, outros, porém, duvidam que seu nascimento possa realmente ter ocorrido da forma como ocorreu. Pelos dias em que estive na presença de Abadir, apenas pude ler curiosidade em suas palavras, Edward, mas sei que todo cuidado é pouco.

Edward concordou balançando a cabeça, sua expressão mais séria agora.

- Sim, iremos todos ficar aqui, se não se importar com nossa presença. – respondeu Edward a uma pergunta feita silenciosamente por Tanya.

- Ficaria ofendida de não ficassem.

Edward e eu discordamos em alguns detalhes sobre nossa hospedagem. Ele queria que Renesmee e eu ficássemos em outro lugar enquanto ele conversava com Abadir. Claro, fui contra. Não o deixaria sozinho. Segundo Eleazar, Abadir não possuía nenhum talento especial, então qual seria o perigo para ela? Renesmee estaria mais do que protegida, com Tanya, Kate, Alice e Jasper por perto. O que um único vampiro poderia fazer contra nós? Claro, ela não estaria próxima a ele em momento algum, pelo menos até Edward avaliar suas intenções.

Jacob estaria conosco em breve, após a chegada de Abadir. Tudo havia sido calculado cuidadosamente por Alice.

A conversa dispersou em pequenos grupos, pela pequena sala. Alice e Jasper estavam conversando sobre os velhos tempos com Kate – Renesmee ainda em seu colo - Garret sempre ao seu lado. Edward e eu estávamos mais ao fundo com Tanya que queria saber absolutamente tudo que havia acontecido desde nosso último encontro.

- Então não tem trabalhado mais em seu escudo? – perguntou Tanya.

- Tenho, não com tanta freqüência. Consigo controlá-lo bem agora, expandi-lo ainda mais.

- Já testou seus limites?

- Acredito que não tenha um limite. Tenho conseguido aumentar sua área de alcance todas as vezes tento.

- Se existe um limite, está além de nossos olhos. – disse Edward sorrindo e tocando minha bochecha. Esse era o carinho de sua preferência quando estávamos em publico.

Tanya riu ao avaliar a expressão de Edward.

- Se você continuar se mostrando tão talentosa, acredito que seu adorável marido em algum momento irá explodir de orgulho. Literalmente. Ele mal pode se conter.

Apesar dos outros estarem concentrados em um assunto diferente, o comentário de Tanya não passou despercebido.

O restante da tarde seguiu dessa maneira. Elas estavam sendo muito acolhedoras, me sentia em casa. Por um curto momento esqueci o real motivo de estarmos ali.

Renesmee ficou por mais de uma hora ao telefone com Jacob e quando a noite chegou, ela apagou nos braços de Kate.

- Amanhã é minha vez, irmã. – falou Tanya. – Você ficou com a preciosa Nessie o dia todo.

Kate suspirou, os olhos no rostinho de Renesmee.

- Acho que posso compartilhar um pouquinho. Ela está parecida demais com você, Edward, é impressionante.

- A personalidade, por outro lado, é uma mistura infinita, apesar de ser em grande parte, Bella. – quem falou dessa vez foi Alice. – Pelo menos ela não sente aversão a atenção e a presentes, claro que sou responsável por essa parte. – ela completou se sentindo orgulhosa.

- Só esperamos que ela não desenvolva certas características da mãe, como a inabilidade de passar uma semana sem acidentes. – falou Jasper. Ele quase não brincava diretamente comigo, mas quando fazia o clima ficava de repente mais leve, mesmo já estando assim antes.

- Muito obrigada, Jasper. – agradeci ironicamente.

O manhã chegou muito rápido. De acordo com as visões de Alice, Abadir estaria de volta alguns minutos após as duas da tarde. E até aquele momento, ele não havia mudado seus planos para retornar.

Renesmee acordou e comeu um leve café da manhã – sempre fazendo careta, típico dela e dessa vez foi acompanhada por mais três vampiros que também que faziam a mesma coisa quando ela colocava comida na boca.

Havia comida na casa pelo mesmo motivo que os Cullens também sempre mantinham. Teatro. Bom... agora nem tanto pelo teatro.

Tanya estava com Renesmee, Kate sempre a sondando.

A tarde chegou com um piscar de olhos.

- Ele está chegando. – anunciou Alice.

Renesmee ficou nos braços de Tanya, que se manteve longe da entrada principal, a sua frente estavam Kate e Garret, seguidos por Alice e Jasper. A posição e a forma em como estavam espalhados pela sala poderia parecer comum para uma pessoa normal, exceto pelo fato de todos estarem na defensiva. Edward e eu ficamos mais a frente.

Eu podia ouvir os passos do nômade desacelerando.

- Ele sabe que estamos aqui. – sussurrou Edward. Será que Abadir poderia nos ouvir? – Ele não sabe se deve entrar. – Eee continuou sussurrando.

Ele sorriu e se virou para mim.

- Ele tem uma imagem interessante de nós dois. – ainda sussurrando. Então Abadir ainda não podia nos ouvir.

Ergui uma sobrancelha questionando-o.

- Interessante, como?

- Ele não sabe se somos perigosos... ele está com medo de você.

Ele riu delicadamente, Alice o acompanhou.

Medo de mim? Essa era nova.

Bom... ele não nos conhecia.

Atravéz do som de seus passou, percebi que ele se aproximava lentamente.

- Ele vai entrar. – falou Alice.

Alguns segundos mais se passaram... pude sentir seu aroma, ele estava mais perto, agora provavelmente poderia nos ouvir.

- Não precisa manter distância, Abadir. – disse Tanya. – Eles não estão aqui para te machucar.

Mais uma reviravolta interessante. A alguns meses estávamos quase certos de que essa era sua intenção, agora ele sentia receio de _n__ó__s_.

Edward ainda parecia tranqüilo, não havia sinais de tensão. Ele estava apenas concentrado.

Então... ele entrou. Seus olhos cuidadosamente passeando pelas novas faces, nossas faces.

Eu nunca havia realmente parado para pensar em suas possíveis características físicas, e me surpreendi com o que vi.

Ele era alto, quase da mesma altura que Edward, seus cabelos era negros, lisos e caíam elegantemente sobre parte de seu rosto – como nos filmes antigos. Sua pele era pálida e mantinha um tom oliva, ele provavelmente tinha a pele morena quando humano. Seus olhos eram de um vermelho vivo e não mostravam agressividade, apenas confusão enquanto dançavam por nossas faces. Sua beleza era diferente, mediterrânea.

- Abadir. – Kate murmurou se aproximando e apontando delicadamente para nós. – Estes são os Cullens.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quase que imperceptivelmente.

- Sou Edward, está é minha esposa, Bella.

Sorri timidamente ao ainda desconhecido vampiro. Seus olhos travaram em meu rosto.

- Esses são meus irmãos, Alice e Jasper. – Edward continuou. – Os olhos de Abadir deixaram meu rosto e seguiram a direção de sua mão.

Edward soltou minha mão e passou o braço por minha cintura, muito protetoramente.

- Oi. – Renesmee o cumprimentou.

Seus olhos agora, se arregalaram visivelmente.

Abadir parecia relutante ao responde-la.

- Olá.

Sua voz era grave e ao mesmo tempo macia. Muito diferente.

Seus olhos voltaram para meu rosto, deixando-me extremamente constrangida. Seu olhar era intenso.

Será que ele estava decepcionado? Provavelmente. Sabia que ele deveria ter me imaginado de uma forma completamente diferente.

Como Aro poderia ter se retirado de uma batalha por medo dessa vampira?

Oh... tinha quase certeza que era isso que ele estava pensando.

O rosto de Edward se contorceu levemente, sua testa franziu.

Como ninguém parecia disposto a falar, resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

- É bom te conhecer.

Um pequeno sorriso abriu em seus lábios devido ao som amigável de minha voz.

- Sim, é bom finalmente conhecer... – ele hesitou. - ...todos vocês. – Abadir desprendeu seu olhar do meu e passou a olhar para Edward.

- Acho que podemos nos sentar e conversar um pouco. – falou Garret.

Todos concordaram. Abadir se aproximou um pouco mais.

- Vou deixá-los a vontade, vou levar Nessie um pouco ao cais. Tudo bem? - perguntou Tanya.

- Claro. – respondi.

- Nós vamos também, Jacob deve estar chegando... não posso ter certeza. Vamos esperá-lo lá fora. – Jasper já estava na porta esperando por Alice.

- Não quer ir? – Edward me perguntou.

Ir? E deixá-lo aqui interrogando nosso novo "amigo" sozinho? Nem pensar.

- Não, vou ficar aqui.

Ele suspirou.

Kate sentou-se, convidando todos a fazer o mesmo com um gesto simples. Garret estava ao seu lado rapidamente.

Abadir assumiu seu lugar em uma poltrona que dava de frente a Edward e eu.

- Sinto por ter causado preocupação a vocês. Tanya foi gentil o suficiente em me explicar tudo.

Ele parecia ser um homem culto.

- Nós entendemos como todos que não nos conhecem possam se sentir intrigados. Nosso estilo de vida é diferente, e os acontecimentos recentes repercutiram em larga escala. – Edward era sempre muito formal ao conversar com estranhos. Sua voz estava fria.

_Isso era incomum._

Abadir concordou. Seus olhos voltaram-se para mim, seu olhar ainda mais intenso. Edward o encarava, seu rosto perdeu toda a expressão. Não conseguia identificar nada.

- Sinto muito, estou tendo dificuldades para acreditar que a Sra é apenas uma recém criada. – ele falou. - Não quero ser rude, não precisa responder... mas a quanto tempo exatamente a Sra foi criada?

Sorri. Senhora era ótimo.

- Oito meses.

O choque transpareceu em seu rosto.

- E a Sra. nunca se alimentou de sangue humano? – ele parecia curioso demais. Só esperava que todas as suas perguntas não fossem dirigidas a mim.

- Nunca. Nem tenho a intenção de fazê-lo, nem mesmo a vontade, para dizer a verdade.

- Por que não? – ele definitivamente estava intrigado e se inclinando em minha direção.

- Pelo menos motivos que todos nós fazemos. – Edward respondeu, chamando a atenção de Abadir, me liberando de seu olhar interrogativo. – Não somos monstros. Éramos civilizados antes de nos tornarmos o que somos, não existe nenhum motivo que nos obrigue a ser diferente agora.

"Não somos monstros".

Sorri.

Sua forma de olhar as coisas realmente tinha mudado. Ele costumava dizer "não quero ser um monstro".

O tom de Edward era um pouquinho mais duro do que deveria. Abadir percebeu e inclinou-se, encostando novamente suas costas na poltrona.

O silêncio voltou a reinar por um curto espaço de tempo. Dessa vez não falei nada. Já tinha atenção de nosso visitante voltada demais a mim.

Garret foi quem falou.

- Abadir está cogitando se tornar vegetariano. – disse ele em um tom amigável, claramente tentando expulsar da sala a nova onda de constrangimento.

Ahh... seria bom ter Jasper aqui.

Alice só havia saído para impedir a aproximação de Jacob, ela queria manter sua visão clara. Então... ela sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Não sei se conseguiria. Honestamente, parece impossível. – disse Abadir sorrindo para mim.

- Não é impossível. Sou novo nessa vida, posso afirmar que as vezes é difícil, mas nada é melhor do que tirar o peso de tantas mortes da consciência. Também tenho que admitir, esse não é o único nem o principal motivo de ter me tornado vegetariano. – ele falou olhando para Kate.

Romântico... nunca teria imaginado.

- Assim vou ficar constrangida. – brincou Kate.

Notava-se de longe que nem Kate e nem Tanya tinha problemas com atenções masculinas.

Acomodei-me mais a Edward, estava claro que ficaríamos ali por várias horas.

Abadir tinha inúmeras perguntas, isso era visível, não era necessário ler mentes para saber. A reação de Edward me tranqüilizou, não que ele estivesse a vontade, estranhamente ele parecia incomodado, mais percebi que poderia ser por diversos outros motivos, ele claramente não temia mais - pelo menos naquele momento - pela segurança de nossa família.


	14. Ciúmes

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

14 - ciúmes

Edward

Sua mente estava livre de ameaças. Abadir não desejava mal a minha família.

Não naquele momento.

Mas como eu poderia ter certeza? Nunca teria acesso completo a seus pensamentos, essa habilidade pertencia de Aro.

Ele estava perplexo e encantado.

Encantado demais.

Estava tendo dificuldades para acreditar que Bella era uma recém criada. Não entendia de onde vinha sua compostura, sua civilidade.

É claro que ele não entendia. Ele não a conhecia, não sabia como ela é especial e talentosa dentre milhares de outras qualidades. Sua fascinação parecia crescer sempre que ouvia sua voz.

Todos os recém criados que conheceu agiam como animais, eram agressivos e incontroláveis.

Ela não.

Tamanha fascinação estava me incomodando. Não que nunca tenha lido esse mesmo sentimento na mente de outros, e não que ela não merecesse.

Ela merecia, Bella sempre foi muito mais que fascinante...

Ela estava participando da conversa, mas não ativamente, apenas respondendo as perguntas de Abadir, sem indagar coisa alguma.

Ela estava sendo Bella. Sempre boa e atenciosa.

- Nunca conheci nenhum dos Volturi pessoalmente... – comentou Abadir.

- Torça para que isso não aconteça, meu amigo. – aconselhou Garret.

- Você pode viver toda a eternidade sem lembrar da existência de tal família. Apenas siga as regras, tente manter-se nas sombras. O preço que se paga por desafiá-los é muito alto.

A voz de Kate se tornou melancólica.

Ela estava pensando em sua irmã.

- O que sua família fez para incitar tamanha fúria? – perguntou Abadir a Bella. Ele estava sempre se dirigindo a ela.

Kate quem respondeu.

- Eles não fizeram absolutamente nada, além de viverem suas vidas da forma mais pacífica possível. Nossa irmã, Irina, foi quem cometeu o maior erro de sua vida. E todos nós quase pagamos com a nossa.

Ela sorriu apologeticamente e continuou.

- Nosso querido Edward quase perdeu a família pela qual lutou tanto para conquistar. Não haveria maior injustiça no mundo se de fato tamanha tragédia acontecesse.

Senti a velha chama do passado se acender ao processar as palavras de Kate. A dor existia na simples possibilidade de perder algum membro de minha família.

- Foi uma época negra na vida de todos nós. – falei, incapaz de esconder minha insatisfação com o assunto em questão.

- Sinto muito... – disse Abadir.

Naquele momento fiquei agradecido por ter os pensamentos de Jacob invadindo minha mente. Ela havia acabado de chegar e estava ansioso para ver Renesmee.

- Me perdoe. – falei a Abadir. – Um amigo da família acabou de chegar. – virei-me para Bella e continuei. – Jacob...

Levantei-me do sofá, puxando sua mão delicadamente para que ela me acompanhasse.

Abadir também se levantou.

- Espero que possamos conversar em outro momento. Estou extremamente intrigado com forma com que vivem. É algo que espero poder considerar. – disse ele, dirigindo-se a mim e a Bella.

- Mais é claro. Podemos conversar mais. – respondeu ela, sorrindo amigavelmente.

– Foi uma honra conhecê-la, Bella.

_... t__ã__o calma e elegante. Como isso é poss__í__vel? Nunca vi nada igual._

Ficou claro naquele momento que ele estava controlando cuidadosamente seus pensamentos e que também estava começando a sentir dificuldades. Não sei o que faria se ele fosse adiante.

Essa linha era tênue demais na mente masculina.

Ele não conseguiu deixar de contemplar seus traços impecavelmente femininos.

Mais uma vez, seus pensamentos não transmitiram nada mais que a verdade e de uma forma aceitável, nada que fosse chocar a ninguém caso precisasse ser verbalizado.

Não tinha o direito de me sentir irritado.

Mas estava.

Será que ele não sabia que podia perceber o quanto lutava para não deixar transparecer o que realmente queria?

_...Edward?_– chamou Kate, preocupada.

Pude ver através de seus olhos que meu rosto entregava o que estava sentindo. Minha face transparecia concentração. Isso porque estava realmente concentrado nos pensamentos de Abadir. Talvez esperando que ele deslizasse por um apenas um segundo, exatamente como fazia com Jacob.

E se ele deslizasse? O que eu faria? Estava procurando motivos para fazer a coisa errada.

Abadir se tornou inconveniente muito rapidamente.

Sim, eu estava procurando motivos para fazer a coisa errada. Essa não seria a primeira vez que eu desejava agir sobre tal impulso. Mas meus motivos não seriam o suficiente, Bella ficaria extremamente chateada se eu o jogasse...

Eu tinha que afastar Bella dele. Eu tinha que me afastar dele, antes que o meu famoso temperamento passasse a controlar minhas ações.

- Kate, Garret, nos vemos mais tarde. Abadir. – disse me despedindo.

- Edward. – ele respondeu.

E então seguimos em direção ao caís onde estava Tanya, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper e Jacob.

Corremos por apenas parte do caminho, até o ponto em que não podia mais ouvir os pensamentos dentro da casa, depois, desacelerei para que pudéssemos andar - ainda muito mais rápido que a velocidade humana - mas apenas andar.

Fazia algum tempo que não me sentia assim, tão irritado.

Nunca poderia ter antecipado o nível de admiração que ele teria por ela. Tão profundo... Arh! Tinha experiência o suficiente para saber onde tamanha admiração levaria.

- Então... qual o veredicto? – perguntou Bella.

- Ele não é perigoso. Estamos bem. – minha voz soou estranha.

Não disse mais nada. Ela espera por um resposta mais completa. Observadora como sempre, Bella havia percebido que algo me incomodava, todo mundo havia percebido.

Ela segurou o olhar em meu rosto, esperando que continuasse.

- Sério. Não existe perigo.

- Não existe perigo, mas...

Eu vou ter que ser honesto. Não existiam motivos para mentir.

- Bom... me senti um pouco incomodado por ter que relembrar tudo que aconteceu. Não é meu assunto favorito. Uma coisa é conversar com você outra totalmente diferente é ter que descrever passo a passo a alguém que não esteve lá.

Eu esperava que Bella acreditasse em mim. Não era uma mentira, era apenas uma meia verdade.

Não poderia dizer a ela que estava com ciúmes. Aos olhos de todos não havia motivos para isso. Então como explicaria?

Queria poder rir. Não havia sentimento mais.

Bella é minha mulher. Minha. Além disso não havia nada na mente de Abadir, nem um pensamento sequer que pudesse ser considerado desrespeitoso. Claro, ele já conhecia minha habilidade. Havia, porém, a intensidade, que seguiu após a surpresa em nos conhecer, em conhecer Bella. Sei que qualquer vampiro se sentiria daquela forma, uma recém criada não se comportaria da forma como Bella se comporta. Ela é especial.

- Acho ótimo que ele esteja interessado em nosso estilo de vida. – a voz de Bella interrompeu meus pensamentos. – Nunca é tarde demais para fazer o que é certo.

- Sim, concordo.

- Edward. – Bella parou e puxou minha mão. Ela parecia frustrada. – Você não está me contando tudo.

Suspirei. É claro que ela percebeu isso.

Teria corajem de admitir a verdade? Não queria parecer um louco para ela. Não me importava em parecer assim aos olhos de outros.

Poderia tentar amenizar um pouco. Sabia que teria que me acostumar. Bella sempre afetou os pensamentos masculinos. Talvez estivesse tão incomodado por ser o primeiro de nossa espécie que realmente a olhou...

Ela poderia pensar que estava escondendo algo diferente. Bella se preocupava com facilidade. Não queria deixá-la ansiosa.

- Então...? – insistiu ela.

- Não é nada importante. – sorri, pegando sua outra mão e hesitando um pouco. – Ele ficou um pouco impressionando demais com você, de todas as maneiras possíveis... e me incomodou.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. –

- Nada demais. Esse tipo de coisa acontece quando um homem se casa com uma mulher tão linda e encantadora. – toquei seus lábios para que ela relaxasse. – Só tenho que me acostumar, tenho certeza que ele não será o único.

Ela ainda não se dava crédito o suficiente. Ainda não estava ciente do tamanho de sua beleza. Talvez eu devesse lembrá-la com mais freqüência...

- Foi por isso que resolveu "receber" Jacob? – seu tom agora era incrédulo.

Eu ri. Relaxando um pouco. Era bom falar a verdade.

- Foi exatamente por isso. E também porque não queria conversar mais.

Ela sorriu e continuamos a andar.

Renesmee estava correndo com Jacob – Lobo pelo longo caís.

Ela estava se divertindo. Nessas horas gostava de ter Jacob por perto. Pelo menos por enquanto. Não puder deixar de franzir minha testa com esse pensamento. Outra linha de raciocínio que me levaria a lugares desagradáveis. Eu mal havia me acalmado.

Tanya estava sentada com Alice e Jasper em uma pedra a mais de quinhentos metros de distância de nós.

Alice sorriu.

_...pensei que você fosse desmembrar nosso novo amigo na sala de Tanya._

Claro que Alice tinha visto tudo e, além disso, já tinha repassado tudo para Tanya e Jasper.

_...esse seu lado é novo para mim Edward. Nunca o imaginei como um homem ciumento, mal pude acreditar nas coisas que Alice me contou a pouco._

Havia razão para ela nunca ter conhecido esse meu lado. Antes de Bella não havia motivos para ciúmes, não havia nada que eu quisesse somente para mim.

- Mamãe! Papai! – chamou Renesmee entre risos. Ela estava se divertindo ao extremo.

Apenas sorrimos para ela. Não havia porque incomodá-la.

Todos me olhavam, sorrindo. Agora teria que agüentar os olhares de deboche. Estava grato por Emmett ter ficado em Forks.

Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha.

_...Interessante. – _ele pensou.

Eu estava certo em não enfatizar a razão de meu incomodo a Bella. Todos achavam que eu estava sendo super protetor demais.

Seus comentários permaneceram apenas em suas mentes.

Pelo menos isso.

_...estamos planejando algo especial para você e Bella. Faltam apenas algumas semanas para o anivers__á__rio de casamento. Tenho tanta coisa para fazer..._– Pensou Alice, se perdendo nas possibilidades.

Minha família iria comemorar a data conosco, provavelmente seria alguma festa com nossos amigos como convidados. Alice ainda estava se decidindo.

Eu já havia preparado algo para Bella. Aprendi que pequenos gestos a deixavam em êxtase, então decidi combinar esse pequeno gesto com algo que considero apropriado para nosso primeiro aniversário.

Ela sabia que nunca deixaria a data passar em branco.

- Então, Bella... – falou Tanya quando nos aproximamos ainda mais. – Já faz quase um ano que você conseguiu conquistar o solteiro mais cobiçado das Américas.

Revirei meus olhos.

- O tempo tem passado rápido demais. – respondeu Bella.

- Dizem que é assim quando se está apaixonado. – comentou Tanya.

- Verdade. É um velho mas verdadeiro ditado. – concordei olhando para Bella.

- Estão vendo? – disse Tanya apontando para nós. – Romance... é tudo eu preciso.

- Você tem um convidado que parece amigável o suficiente. – murmurei. – Talvez devesse dar a ele uma chance.

- Oh... Edward! Não acredito. Deveria ter mais consideração por mim. Quero romance e para que isso seja possível meu parceiro deverá ter olhos somente para mim.

Todos riram, inclusive eu.

Não o queria sendo parte de minha família. Já era obrigado a me contentar com a presença de Jacob.

- Nessie está tão linda. Vocês dois fizeram um ótimo trabalho. – Comentou Tanya mudando de assunto.

Comentários dessa natureza costumavam deixar Bella um pouco constrangida. Ela sabia que era verdade e Tanya não tinha nenhuma intenção de embaraçá-la.

Tinha que admitir, aquela cena em particular me agradava. Tanya era como uma irmã. Sentia-me feliz em ver como ela e Bella interagindo. Realmente se entendendo.

Tanya havia superado em um piscar de olhos qualquer sentimento romântico que um dia teve por mim. Sempre soube que seus eles nunca foram profundos o suficiente. Eram eram apenas incômodos, para mim, pelo menos.

- Estávamos planejando ir caçar amanhã. Só as garotas. – informou Tanya. – Será divertido.

- Claro que será. Podem contar comigo. – respondeu Bella.

Alice não iria. Ela queria Bella longe para poder chegar a um acordo sobre a festa. Dessa vez ela não estava conseguindo ver se iríamos gostar. Inevitavelmente Jacob estaria lá, ele já sabia através de Renesmee que alguma coisa estava sendo planejada e já havia decidido marcar presença.

_...eu sei do que Bella gosta, sei que é imposs__í__vel esconder as coisas de você por muito tempo, ent__ã__o n__ã__o vou nem sequer tentar, tenho muitas festas para planejar, sem contar que podemos conciliar__nossas idéias... vai ser algo simples, essa data deve ser celebrada entre vocês. Mas o anivers__á__rio dela ir__á__ compensar pela simplicidade do de vocês._

Apenas sorri para minha irmã. Eu sem dúvida comemoraria ambas as datas. Bella ainda não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, mais ela parecia estar mais aberta a exageros.

Havia pensado em dezenas de formas diferentes de mimar Bella. Aproveitar a data. Ela não iria reclamar. Tinha certeza de que naquele dia em especial ela aceitaria meus presentes de bom grado.

- Essa vista é linda. – comentou Bella, encantada com a perfeição da vista do mar de Bering.

Com um curto segundo percebi em como estava sendo relapso. Bella nunca havia estado no Alaska. Ela não conhecia nada.

- É sim, por isso nunca deixarei minha pequena vila. As vezes é possível avistar as orcas em alto mar.

- Jura? – Bella pareceu ainda mais encantada.

- Sim, e o mar de Bering é ótimo para nadar. Muitas montanhas de gelo submersas. Edward conhece bem essas águas. – continuou Alice.

- Teremos eu ir nadar então. – falou Bella.

- Claro, podemos fazer o que desejar.

Inacreditável. Até aqui.

- Quer ir agora? – perguntei. Meus olhos cheios de antecipação. Bella só poderia ficar mais do que esplendia nas águas geladas do Alaska.

- Não terá problema? Ainda está claro. Sei que o sol só se põe por poucas horas, mas não será melhor esperar?

- Não é necessário. A vila é bem remota, os moradores mais próximos daqui ficam a alguns quilômetros de distância e nós não iremos nadar aqui. – informei a ela.

- Não? Então onde iremos?

- Temos um lugar especial para podermos nadar além dos olhos humanos.

Sorri em resposta ao seu olhar. Ela estava intrigada.

Alguns minutos depois pude escutar sons de nossos amigos se aproximando. Já sabia que era Kate, Garret e Abadir, havia identificado seus pensamentos antes de ouvi-los.

_...N__ã__o se preocupe, ficaremos com Renesmee durante todo o tempo que estiver fora._** – **pensou Alice.

Fiquei ainda mais grato por Jacob estar ali. Gratidão que ia além do fato dele distrair Renesmee, gratidão por perceber que Abadir ainda temia o desconhecido, ele temia os lobos.

Eles se aproximaram e novamente, cheio de desconfianças Abadir diminuiu a velocidade de seus passos. Seu nariz franziu ao cheiro. O mesmo cheiro que havia cruzado quando invadiu as terras Quileutes.

Jacob havia parado de brincar com Renesmee e encarava o nômade de longe.

Abadir não parecia acreditar no que estava vendo. Seus pensamentos ficaram incoerentes.

_...esse definitivamente é o sanguessuga que cruzou minhas terras. __É__ meio que dif__í__cil de acreditar que perdemos noites de sono por causa dele... bom... pelo menos eu perdi. Alice consegue ser mais assustadora que ele._

Jacob não se impressionou com Abadir, pelo contrário, não se sentiu nem um pouco intimidado por ele, não que Jacob se sentisse intimidado por vampiros.

- Não se preocupe – disse a Abadir, que ainda não havia conseguido colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Ele nunca havia visto nada como remotamente parecido com Jacob antes. – Ele é completamente inofensivo com nossos amigos.

- Ele está com sua filha. – disse ele. Pude ver como a cena de Renesmee e Jacob brincando parecia absurda para ele.

- Renesmee o ama. – falou Bella. Ele a olhou de imediato, não acreditando que uma mãe poderia aceitar tal relacionamento.

- Como disse – disse puxando Bella pela cintura. – Jacob é nosso amigo, tenho que admitir que só o considero assim por ter um instinto protetor por Bella e Renesmee.

- Ele é mais que um amigo, ele é parte de nossa família. – reafirmou Bella.

- Entendo.

Ele não entendia, não mesmo... E estava na hora de sair dalí.

- Podemos ir? – perguntei Bella.

Ela sorriu.

- Não se esqueça que preciso da Bella amanhã. – falou Tanya.

- Não tenho certeza se vou trazê-la de volta. – brinquei realmente desejando voltar para Forks ou ir para qualquer outro lugar.

- Eu vou estar aqui amanhã, prometo. – respondeu Bella.

- Até mais tarde. – Alice se despediu.

Puxei Bella, não queria que ela estivesse por perto quando Abadir conseguisse colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Eu precisava colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, claro que não conseguiria fazer isso agora, tinha certeza de que ficaria distraído pela imagem de Bella pelo restante do dia.


	15. Honestidade

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

15 - honestidade

Bella

Tudo bem, estava com dificuldades em entender o comportamento de Edward. Independente do que Adabir estivesse pensando sobre mim – me encolhi de constrangimento – ele deveria saber melhor. Não existiam motivos para sentir ciúmes. Chegava a ser absurdo tudo isso.

- Atrás daquelas pedras tem uma plataforma de gelo. Lá que costumávamos nadar... bom, não lá exatamente, mais em auto mar. – disse Edward.

- Vocês faziam muito isso? Nadar em meios as águas geladas do Alaska. – perguntei, ele nunca comentou sobre isso especificamente.

- Esse lugar era como a minha campina... nossa campina. Eu gostava de vir aqui, pensar um pouco... é bem remoto e raramente era incomodado por vozes ou pensamentos dos outros.

Ele suspirou.

Edward estava sendo muito incomodado aqui.

- Nunca trouxe ninguém aqui? – perguntei quando nos aproximamos da rochas.

- Não. Todos sabiam que queria ficar sozinho quando vinha para esse lugar. – ele me puxou, me fazendo rodopiar como se estivéssemos dançando.

Eu ri. Era bom saber que não iria tropeçar.

- Ninguém irá nos incomodar aqui. – sussurrou ele em meu ouvido.

O perfume de seu hálito ainda conseguia me deixava tonta.

De repente ele passou a me conduzir através de pequenos movimentos. Nós estávamos dançando.

- Pensei que iríamos nadar. – falei me acomodando em seus braços.

- Nós vamos. Só me dê mais um minuto.

Ficamos dançando ao som do mar por vários minutos. Eu estava muito a vontade. Não havia lugar melhor do que estar sob a proteção dos braços de Edward. Poderia ficar ali por toda a eternidade.

Ele parou, suspirou e me empurrou delicadamente para que nossos olhos pudessem se encontrar.

Edward não disse nada, apenas me olhou por um longo momento antes de acariciar cada traço de meu rosto.

Ele sorriu, aquele velho e conhecido sorriso torto.

E eu achava que estava tonta antes.

Minha cabeça rodou.

- Sinto muito... por mais cedo. – murmurou. – Espero que possa me perdoar.

- Não há nada para ser perdoado.

- Em pensar que realmente acreditava que essa história de ciúmes era uma questão de costume e tempo. Com tudo sendo relativamente novo para mim. Parece inacreditável mas esse sentimento me atinge com muito mais força agora. – ele parecia constrangido.

- Você deveria saber melhor. Deveria saber que não existe motivo nenhum para se sentir assim.

- Eu sei. É completamente irracional. Tão irracional que mesmo sabendo, mesmo tendo você aqui me reafirmando, que a propósito é completamente desnecessário... mesmo assim não posso garantir que não voltarei a me sentir tão incomodado, irritado, como me senti a pouco com Abadir.

- Oh, Edward. Não sei o que fazer ou dizer. Posso sem dúvida sentir empatia por você, eu não gostaria de saber o todas aquelas mulheres pensam quando olham para você. Mas isso é algo que vai ter que ser trabalhado, não digo isso por mim, mas por Renesmee. Ela será uma mulher em pouco tempo...

- Bella, sei que você tem a melhor das intenções e que está absolutamente certa, como sempre, mas pelo bem de minha sanidade mental, vamos mudar de assunto.

Ele não podia ter falado mais sério. Edward já havia pensado muito no assunto. Senti-me mal por não poder ajudar. Por não poder fazer nada. Sua habilidade sem dúvidas tinha seus inconvenientes.

- Vamos nadar, o dia passa voando quando estamos sozinhos e se eu não voltar pela manhã, Tanya sem dúvida aparecerá por aqui. – peguei sua mão tentando distraí-lo.

- Ela não se atreveria a aparecer aqui. – disse ele tentando parecer severo.

Nos aproximamos das rochas que escondiam a grande plataforma de gelo.

Era tão lindo, parecia uma pétala de rosa branca flutuando sobre a água. O mar estava calmo e podia sentir a brisa salgada e ligeiramente gelada atingindo minha pele. Com certeza aquele lugar seria gelado demais para mim, quando humana. Em pensar que cogitei em viver aqui. Na época, talvez esse tenha sido um dos motivos para Edward insistir por Dartmouth.

Ele seguiu em direção a água, me puxando pela mão, retirou o grosso casaco de inverno e o deixou cair, por baixo ele usava um pullover cinza de gola alta que também foi ao chão em uma fração de segundos. Edward sempre se vestia tão bem, não que precisasse, tinha certeza que ninguém nunca reparava em nada além de seu rosto de anjo. Claro, isso somente porque seu corpo perfeito ficava escondido por baixo de várias camadas de tecido.

Ele sorriu, me beijou rapidamente e delicadamente antes de pular na água. Seu movimento foi elegante, como de um nadador olímpico ao entrar em uma piscina. Fiquei paralisada e encantada. Ele havia imergido, e mesmo com minha visão apurada, não podia mais o ver. Depois de alguns segundos, ele apareceu bem a frente, seus cabelos estavam escuros pelo contato com a água. Edward sacudiu a cabeça e passou os dedos pelos fios molhados.

- Estou esperando. – disse ele sorrindo e se divertindo. Isso era algo que ele realmente gostava de fazer.

Retirei meu cachecol e o pesado casaco e os coloquei com o seu no chão. Também usava um pullover de gola alta por baixo, porém era branco que também fez companhia as peças de Edward, fiquei apenas com uma fina blusa branca. Ainda bem que não havia seguido o conselho de Alice e usado um vestido. Não que eu tinha problemas em me despir para ele, só que não ajudaria em nada se nosso novo amigo aparecesse aqui nessa hora.

Ele me olhava, analisando cada movimento. Ainda sorrindo.

Mergulhei. Tentei imitar seu movimento elegante de antes – sem sucesso.

Fiquei impressionada em como a água parecia gelada contra minha pele. Desde que me transformei pude identificar com facilidade quando a temperatura do ar estava a baixo de zero, mesmo assim a brisa em minha pele era sempre morna.

Agora, a água parecia gelada, claro que não me incomodava, pelo contrário, era surpreendentemente mais confortável. Fui de encontro a Edward.

- A água está fria.

- Sim, você a sente fria por ela estar em uma temperatura muito abaixo da temperatura de nosso corpo, dentro de alguns minutos ela parecerá morna.

- Eu gostei. – afirmei.

Era bom.

Mergulhei mais uma vez. A água era de um azul muito escuro, mais podia ver tudo claramente, não havia peixes ou qualquer outra espécie de vida aquática por perto. Os animais instintivamente se afastavam de nós.

Edward também mergulhou e fez sinal com a mão que para que o seguisse em direção ao alto mar.

Podia ver pequenos organismos azulados que seriam invisíveis aos meus antigos olhos. Todos abriam espaço para nossa passagem. Esponjas marinhas encobriam as rochas submersas, a variedade de cores era incrível.

Edward tinha razão, a água já estava parecendo mais quente.

Após alguns minutos, ele emergiu e eu o segui. Fiquei surpresa em perceber como o mar que parecia calmo agora estava mais agitado, ainda assim, era fácil permanecer imóvel na água.

- Mais a frente, a uns mil quilômetros a norte, é onde ficam os barcos pesqueiros. Eles nunca vem até essa área, os caranguejos ficam ao norte.

Olhei ao redor e vi que havíamos nadado mais de duzentos quilômetros em alguns minutos. Ainda assim, podia ver a plataforma de gelo, as rochas e nossas roupas.

Ele mergulhou novamente, aparecendo em menos de um segundo, bem a minha frente.

Seus mãos se acomodaram em minha cintura, virando-me de costas para ele.

- Vê aquelas luzes? – ele apontou e encostou seu rosto em meu ombro. – É a cidade de Anchorage. – Um pouquinho mais ao lado fica Juneu.

Ele riu alto. E suas mãos deixaram minha cintura para que seus braços me apertassem contra ele. Seu rosto ainda em meu ombro.

- Uma vez, nadei todo o caminho, claro que fui cuidadoso e fiquei submerso o tempo todo... e você sabe como os animais reagem a nossa presença... Resumindo, nunca mais voltei a fazer aquilo, os pescadores literalmente voltaram de mãos vazias para casa.

Virei-me, passando meus braços por seu pescoço, sem aumentar a distância entre nós.

- Você viu muitas Orcas? – perguntei sabendo o quanto ele estava adorando me "educar" sobre o local.

- À distância, sim. Nem mesmo as baleias assassinas se atrevem se aproximar.

Entendi a referência ao meu comportamento assim que nos conhecemos.

- É o instinto animal. Eles sabem que devem manter a distância, especialmente de nossa família.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

De repente seus lábios tocaram meu pescoço. Entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos molhados.

- Tem certeza que quer mesmo ir caçar amanhã? – perguntou ele contra minha pele.

Não era uma fraqueza humana. Era uma fraqueza natural de minha parte. Era difícil ser coerente quando ele me beijava assim.

Suspirei satisfeita com seus carinhos.

- Eu prometi a Tanya. – respondi desejando muito quebrar tal promessa.

- Hummm... a cada dia fica mais difícil deixar você se afastar de mim, mesmo que por apenas algumas horas.

Na realidade o que ficava mais difícil era pensar em qualquer outra coisa além de Edward.

- Como você acabou de dizer... são só por algumas horas. Você sabe como se distrair.

Ele riu. Parando os beijos.

- Isso foi antes de você aparecer, agora coisas simples como respirar passaram a depender de você... Como você faz isso?

- Faço o que?

- Me fez ser tão dependente. Você deve fazer isso de propósito.

Eu gargalhei.

- Você não depende de ninguém, Edward. Você só gosta de ficar comigo... e isso é muito bom.

Ele sorriu a minha resposta.

Edward parecia se sentir tão a vontade, tão ele mesmo. Diferente de poucas horas atrás.

Seus olhos passaram de meu rosto para o céu.

Ele suspirou.

- O que? – perguntei quando ele franziu a testa.

- Alice está trazendo Renesmee. Ela tentou convencê-la a esperar por nós, mas ela não quis.

- Incrível.

Estava me referindo a sua teimosia.

- Hummm... essa parte é sua culpa. Ela puxou isso de você.

- Você diz muito isso. Mas você também é assim... teimoso. Às vezes muito mais que eu.

Era verdade. E ele sabia exatamente do que eu estava falando. Em pensar o tempo que levou Edward para aceitar me transformar. E ele apenas havia concordado porque o deixei sem alternativas... e as coisas chegaram ao ponto onde houve a necessidade de fazê-lo.

Ele não estava arrependido, essa era mais uma daquelas coisas onde só percebemos que foi a decisão certa, após torná-la real.

- Você provavelmente está certa. – ele se permitiu dizer.

- Isso quer dizer que você está em paz com a decisão que tomei? – Nós nunca havíamos conversado sobre isso, ele não disse em voz alta que não se arrependia e nunca agiu como se estivesse arrependido. Era por isso que realmente acreditava que ele não estava.

E era melhor no momento manter seus lábios ocupados respondendo minhas perguntas, do que em contato com minha pele. Pelo menos naquele momento.

- Bom... – ele pareceu escolher bem as palavras. – Não estou arrependido. Você parece ter nascido para essa vida. Você parece feliz. Mas não posso ter certeza. Sua mente está trancada a sete chaves.

- Eu estou feliz, muito feliz.

Ele sorriu ainda mais em resposta.

- Eu gostaria que você pudesse continuar humana por mais tempo? Sim, eu gostaria. Mas também acredito que sua humanidade foi perdida por um válido motivo. E só para constar... eu tenho certeza que sua alma continua intacta, exatamente como antes. – seu sorriso se tornou gentil.

Suas palavras não podiam ter me deixado mais feliz. Feliz por ele ter finalmente percebido que ELE possuía uma alma.

- Fico feliz por finalmente ter percebido isso.

Ele entendeu o que quis dizer.

- Elas estão demorando. – Comentei ao perceber que não podia nem sequer ouvi-las se aproximar.

- Eles estão andando, bem devagar. Alice está nos dando um pouco mais de tempo. Vamos voltar.

Colocamos nossas roupas e sentamos no chão. Alguns segundos depois, Alice, Renesmee e Jacob apareceram.

- Me desculpem. – disse Alice. – Ela não quis esperar, ficou perguntando onde Bella estava.

- Vem aqui. – falei, chamando Renesmee ao meu colo.

- Posso nadar também? – perguntou ela.

- Hoje não. A água está gelada demais. – disse a ela.

Jacob bufou.

Edward o olhou irritado. Ele não gostava quando Jacob, nem mesmo da forma mais sutil, expressasse qualquer opinião contra a algo que decidimos com relação a nossa filha. Para falar a verdade, "Não gostava" era diminuir um pouco, eu não gostava, Edward odiava.

- Vocês já conheceram o vampiro, agora quando vamos iremos embora? – perguntou Jacob.

- Você pode ir quando sentir vontade. – respondeu Edward.

- Não, não posso. – rebateu ele.

- Não se preocupe Jacob, quando decidirmos alguma coisa, você ficará sabendo. – disse antes que um dos dois perdessem a paciência. Hoje não parecia ser um dos melhores dias para Edward.

- Aquele cara é estranho. Ele pergunta coisas demais sobre vocês. – comentou Jacob. – Como se ele quisesse escrever alguma biografia ou coisa do tipo.

- Eu gosto dele. – falou Renesmee.

- Você gosta de tudo mundo Nessie. – murmurou Alice.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntou Edward a Alice.

- Todos estão no cais. – ela respondeu, olhando significativamente para Edward.

Ele virou-se para mim.

- Então vamos voltar?

- Claro, preciso ligar para Charlie e também preciso de um banho. Estou um pouquinho salgada. – falei rindo.

- Isso não é bom para os cabelos. – comentou Alice.

- Como se fizesse muita diferença para nós.

- Cabelo é cabelo, ele requer os mesmos cuidados que tinha antes. – completou ela.

Meu cuidado se resumia a um básico shampoo e condicionador.

- Talvez depois do banho você possa fazer o grande favor de usar vestido que escolhi essa manhã. Você nem sequer olhou para ele.

- Alice, eu sei me vestir sozinha.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Renesmee nunca reclama. Não entendo como ainda não se acostumou a isso. É o que eu gosto de fazer. Não custa nada se educar um pouquinho em moda, irmãzinha.

- Não custa? - perguntei.

- Não, nadinha, e também acho que você só me contraria porque gosta de ter essas discussões e também gosta de perdê-las.

Suspirei.

A teimosia fazia parte do comportamento de todos. E pensando bem, Alice poderia ser, sem dúvida a mais teimosa entre todos nós.

O dia havia sido proveitoso de certa forma. O lugar era lindo e estava feliz por Abadir não ser uma ameaça. Só teria que ficar atenta ao temperamento de Edward, seria difícil evitar as perguntas de Abadir quando o visse novamente.

E como poderia evitá-las? Ele estava curioso e com razão. Sem contar que o simples fato dele estar considerando mudar de vida, o fazia merecer a atenção de todos nós. Por que dificultar? Seria ótimo se todos os vampiros mudassem de dieta.

Esse pensamento me fez rir. Seria o fim da vida animal no mundo.


	16. Seus Pensamentos

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

16 – seus pensamentos

Edward

As nuvens encobriam todas as estrelas no céu. Algo comum e familiar da noite de Forks.

Bella estava com Renesmee no colo e muito inconvenientemente quieta ao meu lado. Sua face era serena e seus olhos presos ao rosto de nossa menina.

Na garagem, Carlisle e Esme nos esperavam.

Bella saiu do carro sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

A necessidade de saber o que ela estava pensando estava me deixando louco.

Como sempre.

Talvez ela esteja chateada comigo...

Havia me comportado como um louco nos últimos dias.

Em alguns minutos estaríamos sozinhos, só precisava ter um pouco mais de paciência.

- Vocês vão levar Nessie para casa agora? – questionou Jacob. Ele também ficou calado durante quase toda a viajem, até mesmo em pensamento, havia esquecido que ele estava conosco. Era perturbador como o cheiro não me incomodava mais.

- Ela precisa dormir na cama dela. – Bella respondeu carinhosamente.

- Ok, então, acho que vejo vocês amanhã.

- Tchau, Jake.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Sua face desmoronava ao se despedir de nós. Se dependesse dele, passaria 24hs com Renesmee, inclusive a olhando enquanto dormia.

Bom... isso NÃO dependia dele. E se dependesse de mim, não aconteceria tão cedo.

- Fico feliz em saber que tudo deu certo.

Sorri para Carlisle.

As coisas realmente haviam dado certo?

Poderia ser considerado uma vitória, o fato de um vampiro indesejado – pelo menos por mim – estivesse a caminho para se hospedar com minha família por tempo indeterminado?

Em outra época não iria me importar. Seria até bem vindo, uma boa mudança. No passado o tédio era dominante.

Agora eu tenho pessoas muito valiosas para proteger. Pessoas que dependiam de mim para isso.

Queria rir.

Elas não necessariamente dependiam de mim para defendê-las, ainda assim era minha obrigação.

Não estava feliz com isso, todos sabiam. Bella sabia.

O mais irritante é que não podia fazer nada a respeito. Não podia impedi-lo de vir a Forks. Abadir estava decidido.

Ninguém conseguia ver seus verdadeiros motivos. O motivo dele não estar interessado em viver com Tanya até se adaptar completamente a nova dieta, que aliás, provavelmente não passava de mais uma desculpa.

Estava derto de suas intenções mesmo não o vendo depois de nosso rápido encontro no cais.

- Nessie parece ter se divertido muito. – comentou Esme.

Sim, Renesmee havia se divertido muito, e agora estava esgotada. Ainda era cedo para ela, mas após permanecer acordada por parte da noite durante dois dias, não resistiu e dormiu assim que nos deixamos o Alaska.

- Sim, ela se divertiu. Até um pouquinho demais.

Bella riu.

O som era encantador. Soava como música e amenizou um pouco minhas preocupações.

Incrível.

- Carlisle, como está Charlie? – perguntou Bella.

Charlie estava bem, em casa e sendo muito bem cuidado, mais isso não diminuía sua preocupação ou culpa por não estar por perto o tempo todo.

Ele a respondeu com um sorriso tranqüilizador.

- Ele está bem Bella, só precisa ficar de repouso por algumas semanas. Não se preocupe.

Ela sorriu de volta.

- Bom... – ela suspirou e virou-se para mim. - Acho que deveríamos ir para casa e colocar Renesmee na cama.

Concordei. Despedi-me rapidamente de Carlisle e Esme e seguimos para nosso pequeno chalé.

Renesmee permaneceu adormecida quando a acomodamos em sua cama. Ela apenas se virou, abraçando seu cobertor.

Como se sentisse que estava no conforto de seu lar.

Deixamos o quarto de Renesmee e antes mesmo de chegarmos ao nosso, as palavras já estavam saindo de minha boca.

- Você precisa me dizer o que está pensando. – demandei, minha voz soando um pouco mais ansiosa do eu deveria.

Ela se virou para me olhar, seus olhos estavam tão claros, que por um curto momento – mais uma vez - esqueci de minhas preocupações. Distraído.

Bella piscou duas vezes, não parecia entender de onde vinha minha ansiedade.

- Não estou pensando em nada em particular. Só estou feliz por estar em casa.

Ela parecia estar dizendo a verdade.

Frustante como sempre.

Gostaria tanto de ter acesso livre a sua mente. Tudo seria mais fácil. Entenderia o motivo de seu silêncio.

Repassei em minha mente os acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Bella havia ido caçar com Tanya e Kate. Elas ficaram fora por grande parte do dia. Fiquei com Renesmee, Alice e Jacob no cais. Jasper estava com Garret e Abadir em casa.

Alice e eu discutimos algumas possibilidades para a festa de aniversário de Bella. Ela chegou a conclusão, a triste conclusão de que teria que fazer uma única festa, somente para Renesmee. Essa seria a única forma que Bella aceitaria a tamanha extravagância que estava planejando.

Mais tarde quando retornaram, Bella estava bem, sorrindo, seus olhos estavam claros, quase dourados. Ela estava feliz. Ela permaneceu assim até nossa partida, poucas horas depois. No carro, porém ela ficou calada, somente respondia os poucos comentários feitos por Jacob. Parecia estar presente apenas em corpo. Sua mente estava distante. Em outro lugar.

Queria trazê-la de volta, mais também queria deixá-la a vontade com seus pensamentos.

Com o tempo, minha obsessão parecia aumentar, precisava saber a cada dia mais o que se passava em sua cabeça. Era pura necessidade.

A viajem da pequena vila no Alaska onde Tanya mantinha sua residência, até nossa chuvosa Forks, demoraria em média três dias de carro, mas a fizemos em um. Tanto no trajeto de ida como no de volta.

Um dia. Um dia inteiro com Bella sentada ao meu lado perdida em seus pensamentos.

Não era justo ficar tão incomodado com seu silêncio. Ela tinha direito de manter seus pensamentos em segredo.

De mãos dadas como de costume – sempre mantínhamos contato físico. Era algo necessário - eu a observava.

Ela suspirou.

- Me desculpe. Eu sei o quanto o meu silêncio o incomoda. Mas juro, não é nada.

Nenhum de nós falou nada por vários minutos.

Ela suspirou novamente e sorriu tocando meu rosto – deixando sua delicada mão alí por vários minutos. Fiquei preso a seu olhar, perdido em sua profundidade. Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de concentração, seus olhos ainda nos meus. Percebi o que ela estava fazendo, apenas meio segundo antes de seus pensamentos invadirem os meus. Sua doce e encantadora "voz" era tão linda e pura que me deixou inebriado.

Agora, ela estava me dando acesso aos mais secretos e seguros pensamentos.

Não podia falar, estava concentrado. Bella estava mostrando tudo eu havia acontecido durante nossa curta estadia no Alaska. Em como ficou constrangida com Abadir, em como se sentiu solidária ao fato dele estar interessado em nosso estilo de vida, o medo que antecedeu seu aparecimento... nosso mergulho no mar, em como ficava encantada e orgulhosa vendo Renesmee em meu colo... a viajem de caça com Tanya, os diversos assuntos que conversaram e por fim, o assunto que havia feito Bella se perder em pensamentos: Renesmee e Jacob.

O conteúdo de sua mente era incrível. A forma como ela via as coisas, os sentimentos que circundavam cada um de seus pensamentos. Nunca em minha vida havia conhecido um ser puro e inocente.

Sim... inocente. Bella tinha uma forma única de ver o mundo, isso era claro antes mesmo de poder vê-lo através de sua mente.

Sua mão deixou meu rosto.

Por que ela parou? Eu queria ver tudo, absolutamente tudo.

Seus pensamentos ecoavam em minha mente. Mesmo agora, com seu escudo no devido lugar, protegendo a sua, podia ouvi-la, pois estava repassando tudo o que havia acabado de ver e ouvir.

Entendia sua fonte de preocupação. Era a mesma que a minha. Algo inevitável.

Fiquei feliz em ver que ela não estava triste, chateada ou nada do tipo. Ela estava apenas pensativa.

Realmente chegava ao ponto de enlouquecer com seu silêncio. Estava imaginando coisas que não existiam, que nem sequer haviam passado por sua cabeça.

Mas o que ainda me impedia de falar, o que me impedia naquele momento em pedir para que ela continuasse, era o sentimento que envolvia cada um de seus pensamentos.

Ela me amava de uma forma... não consigo descrever.

E sim... sabia disso. Mas era diferente sentir a força desse amor, através dela, através de seus pensamentos, de sua mente.

Sua mão tocou meu rosto novamente e com mais alguns segundos de concentração e um sorriso devastador nos lábios, ela perguntou:

_...Você está bem?_

Ela sabia que eu estava bem, muito mais do que bem, Bella sabia o que aquilo fazia comigo. O prazer que sentia em poder ter acesso aos seus mais bem guardados segredos.

Como para me torturar – uma tortura muito bem vinda – ela começou a repassar as imagens de nossa vida nos últimos meses. Detalhadamente. Nossos dias com Renesmee e nossas noites juntos.

Detalhes e mais detalhes.

Assim como da primeira vez, assim que o choque diminuiu, não pude me controlar.

Encontrei seus lábios, desesperado para demonstrar o meu amor por ela, para me conectar, fisicamente e mentalmente com minha Bella.

E novamente, assim como naquela primeira vez, seu escudo retornou ao lugar onde pertencia, bloqueando seus pensamentos.

- Arhr! - gruni contra seus lábios. Por que não podia ter os dois ao mesmo tempo?

Ela riu porque sabia como me deixava feliz ver tanto dela e também sabia o quanto me frustrava por ainda não conseguir segura-lo fora de sua mente por mais tempo. Ou pelo menos sem exigir tanta concentração.

Naquele momento, eu era incapaz de parar de beijá-la, eu não queria.

Havia esperado por mais de cem anos para poder tê-la por completo, e após conhecer os mistérios de seu corpo – e um pouquinho de sua mente - era impossível parar.

Só queria amá-la, adorá-la ao máximo.

Meu anjo. A pessoa que fazia com que mais de oitenta anos de puro auto - controle fossem perdidos apenas com um toque.

Mas controle não era necessário, não mesmo, controle era algo que não tínhamos quando estávamos juntos, nos amando.

A água de nosso pequeno lago movia-se em pequenas ondas contra a mão de Bella, que acariciava a superfície da água/

Estávamos em silêncio. Um silêncio era familiar, confortável, bem vindo.

Havia, porém, uma quantidade de tempo limite que conseguia ficar sem ouvir sua voz.

- Então... – minha voz ainda soava rouca, meu corpo ainda ecoava prazer. – Você parece estar dominando essa parte de seu escudo.

Minhas mãos em seus cabelos – acariciando-os.

Ela riu, retirando a mão da água para poder jogar algumas gotas em meu rosto.

- Não estou dominando nada... ainda. Como pôde ver, ainda preciso estar concentrada. Muito concentrada. E é meio difícil fazer isso com você por perto.

- Eu me descontrolo um pouco. – Admiti. Um "pouco" era minimizar demais o tamanho de meu descontrole.

Ela apoiou nos cotovelos para poder ficar um nível acima de meu rosto.

- Você precisa entender que meu silêncio na grande maioria das vezes não quer dizer nada. É tão fácil me perder em pensamentos com essa mente, que ainda é muito nova para mim... Você pode me perguntar o que quiser, na hora que quiser, só não quero que fique ansioso porque estou um pouco mais quieta.

Sorri em resposta.

Ok... agora sabia que se não tomasse cuidado ficaria paranóico. Bem... ao menos, mais do que já era.

Não pude deixar de rir.

As coisas eram mais simples agora do que jamais foram.

Não havia motivos para ansiedade e preocupação. Teria que trabalhar muito para controlar um outro lado de minha personalidade, um lado que conseguia ser ainda menos racional.

Abadir estaria conosco em pouco tempo.

Suspirei. Sim... teria que trabalhar nessa parte e MUITO.

Não queria assusta-la, queria mantê-la aqui... em meus braços e só para mim.

De repente algo me ocorreu. Algo que me deixou em êxtase instantaneamente. Algo que seria perfeito para nosso aniversário de casamento.

Sorri. Não sabia como Bella iria responder a minha proposta, mas não deixaria de fazê-la.

Sentei-me, levando-a comigo. Pude ver meu reflexo através de seus olhos. Meu sorriso era enorme.

- O que foi? – questionou Bella sorrindo também.

Respirei fundo, analisando a melhor forma de falar, de pedir.

Bom... não existia melhor maneira do que o momento, estávamos em nossa casa, em nosso mundo particular...

Meus olhos desceram até suas mãos, as segurei acariciando seus dedos.

Abri a boca para falar, mais parei até encontrar seus olhos... e assim que me prendi a eles...

- Bella... case comigo... de novo. – não soou como uma pergunta.

Seus olhos assumiram um tom mais amanteigado e macio. Seu sorriso se tornou suave em seu rosto angelical.

E com isso, pude ver naquele momento que ela diria SIM, mais uma vez ela iria dizer SIM.

Ela sorriu ainda mais.

Linda. Linda a ponto de me fazer perder toda a coerência de meus pensamentos.

- Sim. – respondeu ela suavemente. – Eu me caso com você novamente. Eu me casarei com você quantas vezes for necessário... quantas vezes desejar...

Com meu controle já estava jogado pela janela, a beijei... com tanta paixão...

Como poderia estar mais feliz do que estava a algumas horas atrás? Parecia impossível, mas naquele momento minha felicidade não tinha comparação.

Diferente de tudo. Único.

- Vai ser perfeito... – ela disse se desprendendo de meu beijo. - ... agora com Renesmee...

- Uhumm... ela vai amar. Alice provavelmente aos pulos agora.

Rimos juntos. Sabíamos que ela ficaria em completo êxtase com a visão de nossa segunda cerimônia.

Bella suspirou.

- Vou ter que conversar com ela seriamente pela manhã. E você vai me ajudar a controlá-la. – sua voz soou divertidamente autoritária.

- Sim, senhora. – repondi sorrindo.

Ela sorriu em resposta.

Sorrir, era uma coisa que Bella fazia espontaneamente e diariamente e ainda assim era algo que sempre me pegava desprevenido.

Bella voltou a se aconchegar em meu peito.

Naquele momento não havia nada a se dizer, nada além...

- Eu amo você, Bella.

Não esperei para ouvir sua resposta. Seus lábios estavam ocupados.


	17. Preocupações

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

17 – preocupações

Bella

Estava voltando da casa de Charlie, era uma quarta feira e havia passado toda manhã e parte da tarde com ele. Estava sozinha, Renesmee havia ficado com Edward.

Repassei em minha mente o dia que tive com meu pai e não pude deixar de sorrir.

Ele estava bem, era como se nada tivesse acontecido, claro, ainda estava de repouso, mas fora isso, era o Charlie de sempre.

Ele ficou claramente decepcionado quando cheguei sem Renesmee, mas superou rapidamente quando me sentei ao seu lado e acompanhei o jogo de futebol que ele havia gravado na noite anterior. Charlie estava assistindo de novo.

Vai entender.

Meus olhos se prenderam várias vezes em sua perna que estava sobre uma pilha de travesseiros no sofá... o gesso deixava a marca de seu peso na espuma.

- Ainda está tomando analgésicos? – perguntei a ele.

- Parei a alguns dias. Não tenho sentido mais dor. Só coça muito.

Ele fez careta olhando para a perna.

Lembro-me muito bem de como coçava.

- Carlisle sabe que você parou com os remédios?

- Os remédios são apenas para quando sentir dor, não é para uso contínuo, Bella.

Vou ter que checar isso com Carlisle. Charlie nunca gostou de tomar medicamentos.

Pior que uma criança.

- Por que você não fica lá em cima? Posso pedir a alguém para levar a Tv para seu quarto.

Eu era mais do que capaz de fazer isso sozinha, mais não queria assustar Charlie.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que o havia visitado desde que voltei do Alaska, mas era a primeira vez que havia ficado sozinha com ele, sem Sue e Seth nos rondando.

Ele me olhou e percebeu minhas preocupações.

- Eu uso as muletas quando preciso andar. – respondeu ele apontando para elas.

Não gostava da idéia de Charlie subindo e descendo essa escada. E se ele caísse?

- Isso vai contra a definição de repouso.

- Não gosto de Tv no quarto. Atrapalha o sono.

Revirei meus olhos.

- Eu sei que não gosta de Tv no quarto, mais seria apenas por algumas semanas, até você poder tirar esse gesso da perna...

Ele me interrompeu.

- Bells... não se preocupe, já tenho meu esquema preparado.

Suspirei. Claro que me preocupava.

- Então quando você precisa ir ao banheiro você sobe e desce as escadas de muletas?

- Aham.

- E quantas vezes por dia isso acontece? Não acha que está abusando da sorte?

Talvez eu devesse ajudar mais de alguma forma... estar mais presente.

- Não é grande coisa. Já me acostumei.

- Vou ficar o restante da semana aqui com você. Não confio nessas muletas. Você precisa de ajuda.

Ele me olhou cheio de surpresa.

- Bells, você tem uma família que presica de você, eu estou me virando muito bem. Sue, Billy, Seth e até Jacob me ajudam de vez enquando...

- Você É família e Sue, Seth e Billy tem suas vidas para cuidar. Não se preocupe, Edward vai entender.

Claro que Edward entenderia e podia trazer Renesmee comigo.

- Bells...

- Está decidido. A partir de amanhã estarei aqui para cuidar de você vinte e quatro horas por dia. Vai ser ótimo, estou com saudades de meu quarto. E é para isso que servem as filhas. – disse sorrindo.

- E quanto a Nessie? – perguntou ele.

- Vou trazê-la, é claro. Ela vai amar saber que passará uns dias na casa do vovô Charlie.

Ele sorriu.

Quando cheguei, Alice me esperava na garagem. Ela sempre fazia isso quando queria falar comigo.

- Como está Charlie?

- Ele está bem. Vou ficar com ele pelo restante de semana, sabe, para ajudar um pouco.

- Eu sei. – disse ela com um toque presunçoso na voz.

- Edward voltou para o Chalé?

- Aham, com Renesmee e Jacob. – ela fez uma careta. – Acho que essa sua idéia de ficar no Charlie por uns dias chegou em boa hora.

- Por que diz isso? – demandei me afastando do Volvo e entrando na casa, Alice me acompanhou.

- Edward e Jacob tiveram um pequeno desentendimento agora a pouco.

A olhei exigindo mais informações.

- Bom... pequeno é amenizar um pouco as coisas. – confirmou ela. – Não se preocupe, eles nem sequer discutiram. Mas Edward ficou furioso.

O que Jacob havia feito agora?

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei a ela. Quando chegasse em casa teria a versão de Edward.

- Jacob pensou em algo do tipo... levar Renesmee até La Push. Claro, não posso te dizer com certeza o que ele pensou, mas Edward não ficou nada feliz.

- É melhor eu ir. – disse.

- Sim. Te vejo mais tarde. – ela me deu um rápido beijo na bochecha e seguiu em direção ao computador.

Não demorei mas do que alguns minutos para chegar ao chalé. Edward me esperava sentado na escada de nossa pequena varanda.

Seu rosto se iluminou com minha aproximação. Não pude deixar de sorrir em resposta.

Ele se levantou, veio ao meu encontro. Seus braços ao meu redor em menos de um segundo.

Hummm... era tão bom estar sob sua proteção. Não havia melhor lugar no mundo.

- Oi. – disse ele sorrindo. – Como está Charlie?

- Ele está bem, se não fosse pelo gesso na perna ninguém saberia que ele sofreu qualquer acidente.

- Isso é bom.

Já estávamos na sala. Podia ouvir Jacob e Renesmee no jardim dos fundos.

- Edward, o que aconteceu? – perguntei suavemente, sabia eu não era nada gravíssimo, Jacob ainda estava vivo.

O puxei para o sofá. Mesmo nunca havendo necessidade de nos sentarmos, era algo normal de se fazer.

- O que Alice te contou? – sua voz estava tão baixa, que tinha certeza que eu era a única que escutava.

- Só que vocês dois se desentenderam, mais nada. – mantive a minha na mesma altura.

- Não precisa se preocupar, não foi nada demais, ele só estava cogitando levar Renesmee até La Push nesse fim de semana. Foi ela que comentou sobre não saber onde ele mora. Mas Jacob sabe melhor do que isso. Então o interrompi antes que ele prometesse qualquer coisa. O que a propósito ele iria fazer. Não deu exatamente para conversar com ele por causa de Renesmee, mais...

- Que bom! Fico feliz que você não tenha conversado com ele. Seu temperamento não é um dos melhores nessas horas. – disse sorrindo. Não queria irritá-lo.

E ele não pareceu irritado. Apenas suspirou, concordando com que acabei de dizer.

Levantei-me do sofá e segui para onde estava Renesmee e Jacob. Edward me seguiu, pegando minha mão.

- Mamãe! – cantou Renesmee. Ela correu em minha direção, pulou e passou os seus pequenos bracinhos por meu pescoço.

Ela estava ficando a cada dia mais ágil e forte.

- Jake estava me ensinando a fazer objetos pequenininhos de madeira. – ela colocou suas mãozinhas em meu rosto.

Nessie observou Jacob entalhando uma pequena rosa. Ela havia passado a tarde toda assim.

- Você se divertiu? – perguntei.

- Uhum.

- Quer ir com o papai até Alice e escolher o vestido da festa?

- Da nossa festa de aniversário?

- Mmmm... da sua festa.

Ela balançou a cabecinha concordando.

- Jake pode vim também? – perguntou ela.

Era muito bom que Renesmee havia aprendido a pedir permissão.

- Não, mamãe vai conversar com Jake um pouquinho e depois ele tem que ir para casa. Amanhã ele tem aula bem cedo. Então... por que não se despede dele...

Ela desceu do meu colo, pulou no de Jacob, o abraçou, beijou sua bochecha e correu para Edward.

Jacob já havia bufado e revirado os olhos diversas vezes enquanto eu falava com ela.

- Estarei lá em alguns minutos. – disse a Edward.

Renesmee já o estava puxando pelo braço.

Ele me olhou, como se não quisesse ir, mas se deixou ser puxado.

- Seu sanguessuga tem o pavio muito curto. – comentou Jacob.

O olhei, agora um pouco irritada. Não estava a alguns minutos atrás.

Ele realmente achava que Edward estava errado?

- EDWARD e ela não pode ir a La Push.

- Eu nunca disse nada a ela.

- Mas pensou a respeito. Nós já conversamos sobre isso antes. Ela não pode ir a nenhum lugar sem mim ou sem Edward, especialmente em um lugar onde não podemos nem sequer nos aproximar. E você sabe muito bem, que apesar de convivermos em paz, o tratado ainda existe.

Tentei manter minha voz em um nível razoável. A expressão de Jacob agora era de realmente irritada. Como se ele tivesse direito de se sentir assim.

- Sei que já conversamos sobre isso, mais ela ficará bem em La Push e seria apenas por algumas horas...

- Não! Não quero e nem vou discutir isso com você.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Isso não é justo. – sussurrou ele.

- Pelo contrário, é mais do que justo. Você pode vê-la todos os dias, desde que siga nossas regras. Renesmee ainda é um criança e Edward e eu somos seus pais.

- Eu estou seguindo as regras, sigo todas as malditas regras impostas por você e pelo sanguessuga. Isso não me dá direito de ter...

- Jake. Não. – minha voz soou definitiva.

Quando se tratava de Renesmee não havia discussão. Jacob não mudaria minha forma de pensar. Sei que isso o magoava, mas ele teria que superar. Já era ruim o suficiente saber que em um futuro não tão distante ele poderia ser meu genro.

Arh!

- Tudo bem. Você é quem manda. – ele estava rígido, com os punhos fechados.

Seria tudo tão mais fácil se ele entendesse.

- Jake – disse suavemente me aproximando dele. – Você sabe que é bem vindo aqui, sempre será. Só peço para que respeite nossas decisões. Renesmee é nossa filha. Nós somos os únicos que tomaremos decisões por ela, enquanto ela mesma ainda não pode.

Ele abriu os olhos. Parecia mais calmo.

- Não começe agir como se não estivéssemos sendo razoáveis...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... E eu nem cheguei a falar nada com ela...

- Mas ia dizer, você sempre diz o que pensa. Fico feliz que Edward tenha intervindo.

Ele começou a andar em direção a casa, parecendo mais calmo.

- Então é assim que vai ser? Sempre você tomando a frente com relação a Nessie?

- Não necessariamente. – o acompanhei. - Nesse caso foi simplesmente para evitar que você fosse feito em pedacinhos. Renesmee ficaria muito triste. – completei o empurrando – o com o ombro.

Chegamos a porta da frente.

- Até amanhã Bells. – ele me deu um beijo na cabeça. – Diga a Edward... que sinto muito. E eu entendo... vou me comportar, prometo. –esorriu. Meu bom e velho Jacob.

- É melhor mesmo, tenho certeza que ninguém o culpará se ele perder a cabeça.

- Nessie vai.

- Duvido muito. – pisquei para ele.

Jacob riu e partiu em direção norte da floresta.

Aquela situação parecia estar ficando a cada dia mais complicada. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que em algum momento ele acabaria fazendo algo...

Suspirei e corri em direção a minha família.

Edward estava sentado ao piano com Renesmee ao seu lado. Ela estava brincando com as teclas.

Juntei-me a eles, sentando-me ao lado esquerdo de Edward.

Ele me olhou, apenas sorri em resposta.

- Onde estão todos? – perguntei. A sala estava vazia e não havia nenhum som vindo dos andares superiores.

- Alice, Rose e Esme saíram para comprar algumas coisas para a festa. Emmett e Jasper estão jogando bola em algum lugar ao norte e Carlisle está no hospital.

Renesmee encostou a cabeça no braço de Edward e bocejou. Já passavam das oito da noite. Ela estava cansada.

Edward a colocou no colo e ela apagou quase que imediatamente, após se aconchegar em seus braços.

- Então...? – perguntou ele.

- Está tudo bem. Ele entendeu. – disse a ele.

Edward confiava em mim. E o assunto morreu naquele momento.

- Você está ensinando Renesmee a tocar? – perguntei. Ele nunca havia mencionado isso.

- Na verdade não. Ela demonstra tantos interesses, o piano foi um deles por uns dois segundo e depois passou. – ele riu. – Ela perguntou por Charlie, um pouco antes de você chegar.

Oh! Por causa da confusão com Jacob, eu estava esquecendo de avisá-lo sobre amanhã.

- Por falar em Charlie... eu acho que ele está precisando de mais ajuda do que deixa transparecer, então ofereci para ficar com ele por uns dias. Não é justo que Sue e Billy assumam a responsabilidade de cuidar de meu pai.

- É uma boa idéia. Ele precisa de você. – Edward concordou com um sorriso. – Vamos amanhã?

Sorri com a palavra "vamos". Adorava quando ele automaticamente se incluía.

- Sim, pela manhã. Mas tecnicamente você não vai se ficar lá. Só vai passar o dia e depois ir embora.

Seus olhos se estreitaram e o canto dos seus lábios se contorceu.

- E quando você supostamente estiver dormindo, na realidade estará na floresta comigo da frente... comigo. Certo? – perguntou ele.

- Certo.

Ele riu e me beijou rapidamente.

- Sinto saudades do seu quarto. – comentou ele, nostálgico. – Aquela janela escura foi a porta de entrada para meu paraíso pessoal por tanto tempo. Vai divertido ter Renesmee lá ao invés de você.

- Por que eu vou estar com você na floresta da frente? – perguntei, debochadamente.

- Exato.

Edward colocou Renesmee em seu quarto. Ela dormia profundamente.

Ele retirou delicadamente o cabelo de seu rosto e a observou sorrindo.

- Ela é quase tão linda dormindo como você era. – sussurrou ele. Os olhos presos em Renesmee.

Envolvi meus braços em sua cintura.

- Ela é mais...

Ele riu e se virou.

- Não vou discutir isso com você de novo. – disse ele rindo baixo. – Vamos descer. Quero conversar com você sobre algo muito importante.

Ele me pegou no colo e desceu na maior velocidade possível, me colocando no grande sofá branco e sentando ao meu lado.

- Eu posso correr também, sabia? – reclamei.

- Eu sei, mas sou mais rápido. – ele piscou para mim.

- O que é tão importante?

- Bom... eu queria organizar os últimos detalhes de nossa lua de mel...

- Lua de mel? – perguntei surpresa.

- Sim... – ple respondeu lentamente. – Você achou que nós casaríamos novamente e não teríamos outra lua de mel?

- Não... só achei que seria surpresa. Você sempre pareceu gostar muito de fazer isso.

Ele sorriu amplamente.

- E gosto. A lua de mel em si é surpresa... claro. Mas achei que seria justo ter sua opinião em uma coisa ou outra.

- Uma coisa ou outra? Então são mais do que duas coisas? – perguntei, já sentindo uma pitada de ansiedade.

- Muito muito mais... eu preciso saber por quanto tempo você acha que devemos ficar fora. Não posso decidir isso sozinho.

- Hummm... eu realmente não sei.

E não sabia mesmo. Quanto tempo conseguiria ficar longe de Renesmee?

Ele fez uma careta.

- Eu não sei também. Vou ter que rever alguns detalhes, priorizar alguns lugares... – Edward agora falava com ele mesmo. – Acho que posso fazer dar certo.

- Fazer funcionar?

- Sim.

Esperei por mais alguns minutos e ele não disse mais nada.

- Então é isso?- perguntei. - Era nisso que queria minha opinião? Somente nisso?

- Aham. Não se preocupe com o resto.

Tive que rir.

Eu não estava preocupada. Se essa lua de mel fosse parecida com a primeira, tudo seria perfeito.

Por algum motivo, acreditava que essa seria muito melhor em vários sentidos.

Ficamos conversando por mais algumas horas, até que Rose, Alice e Esme chegaram. Deixamos Renesmee a seus cuidados e saímos para caçar.

Apesar de estar feliz com meu novo casamento, também estava ansiosa. Havia mudado em muitos aspectos, mas ser o centro das atenções ainda me deixava apavorada.

Seria por um bom motivo. Por um ótimo motivo.


	18. Convidados

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

18 – convidados

Edward

Charlie estava dormindo, apesar de ainda ser cedo. Hoje ele precisou de uma dose do analgésico prescrito por Carlisle. Resultado de sua teimosia. Agora, seu quarto oferecia todos os caprichos da casa, inclusive a Tv.

Estava sentado na antiga e familiar cadeira de balanço no quarto de Bella. Renesmee dormindo em meu colo enquanto a balançava gentilmente.

O som dos passos de Bella eram leves e vinham do quarto de Charlie. Ela estava verificando se ele tinha tudo ao seu alcance.

Estar aqui, sentado nessa cadeira, encheu minha mente lembranças. Lembranças de quando passava as minhas noites vendo Bella dormindo, esperando ansiosamente por cada ruído que saísse de seus lábios, que mesmo quando incompreensíveis, eram fascinantes.

Uma época onde tudo parecia impossível. Onde tudo era mais complicado.

Uma época onde pela primeira vez, demonstrei a força de minha obsessão por Bella.

Sentia como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem e ao mesmo tempo a décadas atrás.

Jurava ter sentido minha garganta queimar levemente ao entrar no quarto. Difícil saber se era realmente parte do delicioso perfume de seu sangue ou apenas minha mente fazendo associações com o local.

Tudo era tão claro.

Conseguia ver em todos os mais maravilhosos detalhes, Bella sussurrando meu nome enquanto dormia. Como se estivesse acontecendo novamente. A forma como seus lábios se separavam lentamente, o som do ar entrando e saindo de seus pulmões.

Lembro de pensar que poderia passar a eternidade somente observando-a dormir.

Renesmee moveu-se lentamente em meus braços. Se acomodando ainda mais - como para me lembrar que ainda poderia assistir Bella dormindo, através dela.

Levantei-me e a coloquei na cama, cobrindo-a com o velho cobertor.

Voltei a me sentar na cadeira de balanço, apoiando a cabeça no encosto de madeira e fechando meus olhos. Novamente me deliciando com minhas recordações...

Senti Bella se aproximar, não pelos som de seus passos, mas por seu aroma. Ela sentou no braço da cadeira, encostando a cabeça em meu ombro.

Sorri, mas permaneci com meus olhos fechados.

- Dormindo? – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu ri. Acho que poderia dizer isso. De fato eu estava sonhando.

- Um pouco. – respondi abrindo meus olhos.

- Acho que ele nunca vai mudar nada nesse quarto. – ela falou deixando seus olhos percorrerem o lugar.

- Tenho CERTEZA que ele nunca vai mudar nada aqui. Eu não mudaria...

- Você estava pensando em que? – perguntou Bella ainda sussurrando.

Suspirei, apenas para absorver toda a doce fragrância que preenchia o quarto.

O cheiro era especialmente doce, temperado com o de Renesmee.

- Em você, em mim, em nós.

Como se eu pensasse em outra coisa.

- Hummm... lembranças?

- Aham... mas existem algumas coisas que você não sabe, que são apenas minhas lembranças.

Tantas coisas que na época não podia contar a ela, coisas que agora estava sendo desenterradas de minha memória.

- Jura? Como o que? - ela perguntou curiosa.

Toquei a ponta de seu nariz.

- Minhas memórias. – disse.

- E qual o problema em compartilhá-las? – perguntou ela, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Nenhum problema...

Renesmee moveu-se novamente, rindo levemente.

O som era suave e relaxado.

Nós dois nos viramos para olhá-la.

- Ela está sonhando com o que?

- Nada coerente. Cores, animais.

Os sonhos de Renesmee eram constantemente assim. Quase nunca algo que realmente fazia sentido.

Ficamos assim o restante da noite. Quando o sol se levantou, Bella desceu para preparar o café da manhã de Charlie.

Sempre na companhia do avô, Renesmee alimentava-se como humana. Claro, nunca realmente apreciando e evitando ao fazer caretas.

Os dois conversavam sobre coisas de pouca importância, Charlie também não conhecia o nível do intelecto de Renesmee. Isso com certeza o assustaria, mesmo tendo se adaptado as visíveis mudanças de Bella e aceitado bem nossas mentiras.

Aquele novo dia nos apresentou um problema imediato.

Renée.

Ela estava tendo dificuldades em aceitar as desculpas de Bella e queria muito ver sua filha.

As duas mantinham contato regularmente por telefone e e-mail, mas isso não era o suficiente para nenhuma das duas.

Bella sabia que Renée perceberia imediatamente suas alterações físicas. Qualquer um que conheceu Bella como humana notaria. Renée, porém, era ainda mais observadora.

Alice não havia visto nada de imediato, mas podia sentir que era questão de tempo para que Renée cansasse de esperar.

- Ela não vai entender e nem aceitar minhas desculpas. – falou Bella quando estava lavando as louças do almoço.

- Você terá que vê-la algum dia.

- Eu sei. – suspirou Bella. – Ela vai ficar tão assustada.

Charlie sabia parte da verdade, Renée por outro lado, deveria permanecer completamente de fora. Mas como fazer isso? Seria complicado.

Bella e eu passamos o dia discutindo o assunto. Charlie permanecia entretido com Renesmee e Jacob.

Sim... Jacob, mesmo aqui, ele aparecia diariamente após as aulas.

Charlie estava irritado com sua insistência em roubar a atenção de Renesmee.

Como sempre, estava atento a cada pensamento, mas apenas uma pequena parte de minha mente fazia esse trabalho. Estava ainda mais atento a Bella. Ela precisava ver sua mãe e eu queria lhe dar esse presente.

- Talvez seja uma boa idéia convidá-la para seu aniversário.

Antes mesmo de terminar de falar, ela estava balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- O que vamos dizer sobre Renesmee? A famosa desculpa de que ela é sua sobrinha não vai dar certo. Você sabe disso. Ela irá fazer a conexão, assim como Charlie fez. Prefiro que ela não saiba de nada sobre nossa vida. É melhor assim. É mais seguro.

Renée não sabia da existência de Renesmee e Bella havia vetado sua presença em nosso casamento.

Isso a magoava, mas como sempre ela estava colocando a segurança da mãe antes de seus sentimentos.

Sim... era mais seguro mantê-la o mais longe possível. Como fazer isso o tempo todo? Seria necessário deixar Forks antes do esperado. Sabia que Bella não queria fazer isso agora.

- E que tal irmos vê-la? Podemos inventar algo sobre você não poder sair ao sol... – sugeri novamente.

Sentia-me responsável por afastá-las. Era responsável e ncontraria uma forma de concertar isso.

- Eu quero vê-la, Edward, mas isso não é possível. Um dia Renée irá se acostumar e não sentirá mas minha falta.

Ela sabia que isso nunca iria acontecer. Não questionei.

Os dias passavam rápido demais, as noites ainda mais. Às vezes ficávamos juntos na floresta na frente da casa de Charlie, recordando... apenas os bons momentos. Nunca mencionando aquele período sombrio após seu aniversário de dezoito anos.

Fingimos que aqueles oito meses não existiram.

Apenas fingimos.

Alice apareceu em nosso último dia com Charlie para vê-lo, mas principalmente para trazer notícias do Alaska.

- Eles chegarão hoje, ao final do dia. – disse ela a Bella, longe dos ouvidos de Charlie.

ELES chegarão hoje.

_... sim Abadir também vir__á__. Você sabia disso, ent__ã__o tente se comportar._– Pensou Alice.

Tanya e Kate haviam tomado a decisão de nos visitar a pouco, todos já estávamos preparados para a possível aparição de nossas primas e para a indesejada visita de Abadir. Porém não havia nenhuma data confirmada. Até então. Com o recebimento do convite de nosso casamento nessa manhã, elas decidiram de imediato vir até Forks.

Alice fez companhia a Charlie. Ele não poderia ter ficado mais eufórico.

Durante todos os dias que ficamos com Charlie, nenhum dos lobos apareceram, com exceção de Jacob. Sue iria preparar o jantar de domingo e nós partiríamos assim que ela chegasse.

Ele estava feliz e melancólico ao mesmo tempo por ter Bella novamente em casa por vários dias. Como nos velhos tempos e ele a via como a antiga Bella, porque ela se comportava assim.

E ela era a mesma, apenas um pouco diferente fisicamente, mas essa mudança passou a ser inexistente para ele.

Ao sentir a noite se aproximando, suspirei ao imaginar que naquele momento Carlisle já teria recebido nossos convidados.

Alice estava esperando por nós no carro.

Charlie se despediu de Bella e Renesmee com o coração partido.

Ainda era difícil para ele vê-las partirem.

- Eles já estão com Carlisle. – disse Alice. – E todos trouxeram um presente.

- Oh! – resmungou Bella.

- O que? Realmente esperava que alguém viesse para o casamento de mãos vazias, Bella? Tenha dó.

- Ainda faltam duas semanas para o casamento, não esperava presentes agora.

- O que é? – perguntou Renesmee para Alice.

- Conto mais tarde. – respondeu ela piscando.

Atravessei a entrada principal da casa, passando pelo carro de Tanya e seguindo para a garagem.

Todos estava em casa.

Emmett se apressou a dirigir seus pensamentos a mim quando ouviu o som do carro.

_... você estava certo, esse Abadir é super estranho. Carlisle pareceu gostar dele._** – **comentou ele.

Ótimo.

_...s__ó__ diga "Oi" e depois leve Renesmee para casa. Vocês n__ã__o precisam fazer sala hoje, Carlisle e Esme cuidar__ã__o disso_**. – **Pensou Alice enquanto dançava para fora do carro.

Renesmee a seguiu com a mesma elegância.

Na sala, todos nos aguardavam. Esperava poder me manter calmo. Essa esperança se foi no segundo seguinte.

_... t__ã__o suave e ainda assim t__ã__o arrebatador. Ela é __ú__nica em tantas maneiras. _**– **Os pensamentos de Abadir se voltaram a Bella no momento em que sentiu seu aroma.

Tentei manter minha expressão inalterada. Instintivamente, passei meu braço pela cintura de Bella, trazendo-a para mais perto de mim.

Tanya e Kate se levantaram para nos receber. Abadir e Garret estavam de pé, atrás delas.

- Edward, Bella. Meus parabéns! Nunca imaginei que iriam se casar novamente, pelo menos não tão cedo. – disse Tanya pegando em nossas mãos.

- Edward me pegou desprevenida também. Foi uma surpresa e tanto. – respondeu Bella olhando para mim. – Perfeito.

Sorri em resposta beijando seus cabelos.

Abadir nos olhava com curiosidade.

_...conveniente_. – pensou ele.

Os pensamentos de Tanya seguiram por uma direção inesperada. E conflitaram com todos os outros presentes.

_...Ela tem tanta sorte, nunca vi um homem t__ã__o apaixonado. Queria poder saber o que ela tem de t__ã__o especial... fora o __ó__bvio. Ela é linda e talentosa. AGORA. Mas ele se apaixonou muito antes disso..._

Imediatamente, ela tentou se distrair partindo em direção a Renesmee. Tive que pressionar meus lábio para conter a risada.

Ela nunca conheceu a verdadeira Bella.

Somente senti vontade de rir, porque seus pensamentos estavam livres de ressentimento, era apenas curiosidade com uma pontada de inveja. Ela estava sendo Tanya.

Antes de se sentar perto de Renesmee, ela lançou um olhar rápido e desconcertado para mim.

Kate conhecia bem a irmã que tinha e seus pensamentos eram apologéticos quando se aproximou de Bella.

Apenas, sorri para ela.

- Devemos esperar um desses por ano? – perguntou Kate, abraçando Bella. – Por que ficaremos feliz em comparecer, todas as vezes.

Ela estava sendo sincera.

Rosalie não estava feliz com toda atenção que recebíamos e também passou a se concentrar em Renesmee.

Típico.

Emmett rondava Rose, seus pensamentos variando entre chamá-la para ir caçar ou ficar por aqui mesmo.

Jasper pareceu confuso. Especificamente ao analisar os humores de Abadir, Tanya e o meu.

Naquele momento eu estava lutando para me controlar, a "voz" de Abadir novamente estava se sobressaindo a todas as outras. Bom, isso porque estava realmente concentrado nele.

_... n__ã__o sei se devo falar com ela. Ela pareceu receptiva a minha presença na casa de Tanya._

Eu o encarava, ainda concentrado. Seus olhos presos em Bella. Assim como Tanya, para ele, ela era linda e talentosa. Como da primeira vez, o nível de sua admiração me irritou.

Ele estava ansioso para vê-la. Para falar com ela.

Não precisava ouvir isso em minha própria casa...

_...calma, Edward._** – **Alertou Jasper em seu pensamento.

Respirei fundo. Nesse momento Bella olhou para mim, seguiu o meu olhar e encontrou o de Abadir.

Como se para me acalmar, ela também passou seus braços por minha cintura, se acomodando ainda mais.

Sorri a sua atitude, mas isso não pareceu incomodar Abadir. Ele sorriu para ela.

- Bella. É muito bom vê-la novamente. – disse ele.

Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie o olharam assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca.

Ele falou somente com ela.

Que bom. Eles pereceram também.

Pelo menos agora eu não serei o homem maluco que sente ciúmes sem motivo.

_... Ow! O cara est__á__ praticamente babando na Bella. Você deve estar furioso, mano_**. – **comentou Emmett.

**... **_imagino o quanto você queria poder desligar esse seu talentozinho irritante agora_**. **– pensou Rose, voltando rapidamente para Renesmee. Ela não gostou de ter sido ignorada pelo nômade.

Percebi o que Jasper pretendia fazer, apenas balancei minha cabeça negativamente para ele.

Eu teria que lidar com aquilo sozinho.

De que outra forma suportaria um único semestre na faculdade, com todos aquele homens humanos?

Bella sorriu delicadamente a Abadir.

Garret nos cumprimentou com um aceno.

- Todos vocês são bem vindos aqui. Fiquem a vontade. – disse Carlisle, ele precisava ir assumir seu plantão no Hospital. – Abadir, é um prazer conhecê-lo. Espero que possamos conversar um pouco mais pela manhã, tenho que trabalhar agora.

Ele retirou os olhos de Bella de má vontade e voltou-se para Carlisle.

- O prazer foi meu, Carlisle.

Ele pegou sua maleta e partiu para a garagem.

Renesmee bocejou.

Aproveitei o momento, me aproximei de Renesmee e a chamei. Ela se levantou do chão onde estava sentada, deu um beijo em Tanya e Rose, acenou para os outros convidados e pulou em meu colo.

- Vemos todos amanhã. – disse a todos. – Renesmee está cansada.

Era verdade.

Bella estendeu os braços e a pegou dos meus.

Novamente, passei meu braço protetoramente por seu ombro.

Era instinto.

- Oh! Kate... – disse Bella - Quando Carmen e Eleazar voltarão?

- Eles estarão aqui para o casamento, não se preocupe.

Com um sorriso, Bella se despediu de todos.

Abadir pareceu surpreso ao perceber que morávamos separados de nossa família.

Ele estava contando com a presença de Bella durante toda a noite.

Decepcionante... para ele.

- Esperem! – chamou Alice do segundo andar. – Bella, amanhã vou precisar de você e Renesmee durante todo o dia. Tenho repassar alguns detalhes com você. E também tem a questão do vestido...

Bella suspirou.

- Tudo bem.

Antes que eu pudesse me afogar em decepção, Alice completou...

_... Você ir__á__ caçar com Jasper e Emmett. N__ã__o se preocupe, seremos s__ó__ Bella, Renesmee, Rose e eu. Carlisle e Esme ficar__ã__o com nossos convidados. Tentarei ser r__á__pida..._

Suspirei resignado.

_... é para seu casamento_**. – **completou ela.

Pelo menos dessa vez ela tinha um bom motivo.

- Boa noite. – disse Bella a todos.

Partimos para nosso chalé. Foi me distanciar de Abadir que já comecei a me sentir melhor. Por uns segundos apenas.

Me senti furioso ao pensar em sua presença em nosso casamento.

Chegamos ao Chalé. Bella partiu para o quarto de Renesmee para colocá-la na cama. Estava tão irritado que preferi permanecer na sala, sentado de frente a lareira.

Com não menos de alguns minutos, Bella estava ao meu lado.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado e colocou sua testa na minha.

A minha sempre observadora Bella havia percebido como me sentia.

De novo.

Ficamos nos olhando por um longo momento. Suas mãos foram ao meu rosto, seu simples gesto, seu delicado toque era como um tranqüilizante.

Como ela era capaz de me fazer esquecer do mundo ao meu redor, estava além de mim.

Sentia como se estivesse sozinho no mundo com Bella.

Somente ela e eu.

E naquele momento, não precisava de mais nada além de minha Bella. Poderia lidar com o que for amanhã. Não havia espaço ou necessidade de pensar em nada hoje, além dela.


	19. Preparativos

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

19 – preparativos

Bella

Faltavam a apenas três dias para o casamento. O tempo passava pareceu passar ainda mais rápido depois que Edward fez a proposta. Renesmee estava em completo êxtase em ter Tanya e Kate por perto, já Jacob parecia irritado com nossos convidados, por motivos óbvios. Como qualquer criança, ela se apegava mais ao novo... sua atenção estava voltada quase que completamente as primas.

Carmem e Eleazar estariam conosco no dia seguinte.

Nossos outros convidados, Garret e Abadir permaneceram na casa principal, com Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper. Saindo apenas para caçar... ao estilo Cullen.

Edward, por sua vez quase nunca permanecia no mesmo local que Abadir, e se mantinha afastado o suficiente para não ouvir seus pensamentos.

Os pensamentos de Abadir o chateavam, mas não podia me tornar um fantasma e simplesmente desaparecer. Eles estavam ali para prestigiar nosso casamento.

Então... hoje, decidi que o ajuste final ao vestido fosse feito lá ao invés do Chalé.

O vestido. Bom... o vestido era perfeito. Ainda não havia me acostumado a usar esse tipo de roupa, mas perfeito assim mesmo. Pelo menos agora poderia circular entre os convidados sem medo de tropeçar.

O familiar pavor que antecedia qualquer acontecimento que me colocava como o centro das atenções ainda estava aqui, fazendo parte de mim.

A medida que os dias se passavam, me sentia mais apavorada.

Renesmee tocava suavemente o tecido do vestido dando voltas ao meu redor.

- Você parece uma princesa, mamãe. Tão linda.

Sorri para ela.

Alice riu, orgulhosa em saber que sua escolha agradava.

Tinha que admitir, o vestido caiu muito bem. A mistura de cores, branco e azul o deixou especialmente encantador. O cetim moldava perfeitamente meu novo corpo, ao descer aderido a minha pele até a cintura e abrindo-se levemente até o chão.

Mais moderno que meu primeiro vestido, mas ainda assim LINDO.

Rosalie, que estava concentrada nos acessórios espalhados na cama de Alice, se levantou e postando-se a minha frente, analisando-me.

Me senti constrangida. Minha auto estima, que nunca foi lá grande coisa antes - mesmo tendo melhorado agora - ia ao chão na presença de Rosalie.

Seu olhar era de quem aprovava o que via.

- Talvez fosse melhor se nós tirássemos um pouco da saia aqui, para ela ficar um pouco mais justa. – sugeriu ela a Alice, que ouvia atenta. – Acho que cairia melhor ainda.

Ela sorriu levemente para mim.

- Concordo. – disse Alice.

- O que vamos fazer com relação ao colar? – perguntou Rose.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

Naquele momento, ouvi Garret, Abadir e Emmett se aproximando da casa.

Edward havia saído com Carlisle para resolver alguma coisa de última hora em Seattle.

Os risos que vinham do primeiro andar ecoavam por toda a casa. Não era necessário ter a super audição de um vampiro para ouvi-los.

- Edward não vai gostar de saber que Emmett está fazendo amizade com Abadir. – sussurrou Alice a Rosalie que deu os ombros.

Suspirei. Rosalie me olhou e riu.

- Vamos colocar o seu vestido, Nessie. – falou Rosalie.

Elas partiram em direção ao quarto da frente.

- E nós vamos tirar o vestido. Mexo na saia mais tarde.

Alice me ajudou a tirar o vestido sem amarrotar o tecido. Coloquei a roupa que usava antes.

Alice pegou minha mão e me puxou para a cama.

Sua voz era baixa e clara. Imagino que aquela conversa deveria ficar apenas entre nós duas. Pelo menos entre as mulheres ali naquele andar.

- Vamos falar de lingerie. – disse ela.

Soltei uma bufada de ar.

- Posso escolher dessa vez.

- Eu sei, mas nós vamos com você. Um programa só para garotas. – respondeu ela, sorrindo. Fazer compras era uma das coisas que Alice mais gostava.

- Nós? Quem? – perguntei já conseguindo imaginar no que aquilo daria.

- Todas as garotas. Eu, você, Rose, Tanya e Kate. Renesmee ainda é muito nova para essas coisas, então ela pode ficar com Edward assim que ele chegar. O que não vai demorar muito. Você pode considerar isso uma espécie de "DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRA". Vai ser divertido. Você vai amar.

Ela estava dando seus pulinhos na cama, quase não contendo a excitação com nosso programa vespertino.

Rosalie e Renesmee voltaram ao quarto, ambas vestindo a roupa que seria usada na cerimônia.

- Mostra o vestido para sua mãe, Nessie. – falou Rose.

Renesmee sorriu, foi até a porta sorrindo, colou sua pequena mão na cintura e seguiu em nossa direção, e como em um desfile, rodopiou ao se aproximar.

Todas aplaudiram e riram. Ela estava linda.

Rose como sempre, perfeita. O vestido verde semi-longo era justo, elegante com um decote enorme nas costas.

- As duas estão lindas. – disse honestamente.

Elas sorriram juntas em sincronia.

- Agora vamos tirar Nessie. Não podemos estragar o vestido antes do cerimônia.

A manhã toda foi utilizada por Alice para finalizar os preparativos. A decoração seria completamente diferente da primeira, onde apenas o branco reinava. Dessa vez as principais flores seriam rosas azuis e brancas.

Até uma pequena caixa com lembrancinhas, Alice havia preparado para os convidados. Uma caixinha transparente – não era exatamente pequena - com uma almofada de veludo azul, acomodando uma pequena peça de prata, que dizia:

**Edward & Bella**

**Eternamente Sr. E Sra Cullen**

A mensagem era simples, diferente da lembrança em si.

A lista de convidados não era longa, apenas as pessoas mais próximas.

Charlie – claro – Tanya, Kate e Garret, Carmen e Eleazar, os lobos – todos eles – e Abadir.

Alice havia enviado convites a Peter e Charlote também, mas sabia que eles não compareceriam.

Gostaria muito que Zafrina pudesse estar aqui, mas para convida-las era necessário ir até o Brasil. Elas viviam isoladas na floresta amazônica.

Alice apenas me passou o informativo. Ela foi responsável por todas as escolhas feitas.

Me senti aliviada ao ouvir o barulho o motor do volvo de Edward se aproximando pela estrada sinuosa.

Qualquer quantidade de tempo, era tempo demais longe de meu Edward.

- Renesmee... – a chamei. Ela pegou minha mão. Seguimos em direção a garagem. Ele estava encostando.

Edward saiu do carro com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto ao ver que o esperávamos. Carlisle estava com ele.

- Bella. Nessie. – disse ele passando por nós, sorrindo carinhosamente e tocando a bochecha de Renesmee.

Ela soltou minha mão e correu em direção a Edward que ainda estava parado próximo ao carro, pegando uma bolsa de grife no banco de trás.

Ela pulou em seu colo abraçando seu pescoço.

Ele riu ao ler seu pensamento.

- Sim, eu comprei algo para você. – respondeu ele.

- Posso ver agora? – perguntou ela ansiosa.

- Hummm... – sua expressão era divertidamente concentrada.

- Papai... – reclamou Renesmee.

Nós rimos.

- Você pode ver agora. – disse ele, colocando-a no chão e pegando uma pequena caixinha preta, aveludada e retangular da bolsa.

Os olhinhos de Renesmee brilharam ao perceber que era uma jóia.

Aproximei-me e abaixei ao seu lado.

Ele abriu a caixa lentamente, expondo a delicada pulseira.

- É linda. – disse ela encantada.

Ele pegou o pulso direito de Renesmee - onde estava o trançado anel de promessa Quileute que Jacob havia dado a ela ano passado, empurrando-o delicadamente para cima, fechando a nova pulseira.

Edward ficou satisfeito em ver como havia fica linda em seu pulso.

Os dedos de Renesmee acariciavam as pedras.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ela ainda olhando para a pulseira.

- Diamantes, é claro. – respondeu ele olhando para mim.

Revirei meus olhos. Ele riu.

- Obrigada, papai. – ela o abraçou e depois saiu correndo em direção a casa, gritando por Rosalie.

- Parece que foi você quem ganhou o presente. – comentei. Seu sorriso era ainda maior agora.

- E ganhei. – ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou apaixonadamente.

Depois de alguns segundos, minha cabeça começou a girar, só que agora eu não perdia o equilíbrio... não literalmente.

Minutos se passaram antes de nossos lábios se afastarem. Edward encostou sua testa na minha.

- Tenho um presente para você também.

- Claro que tem. – falei da forma mais condescendente possível. Eu já estava esperando por algo.

Ele riu ainda mais alto e tirou uma frésia amarela da mesma bolsa onde estava a pulseira de Renesmee.

Agora eu tive que rir. Não estava esperando por isso.

Uma flor. Perfeito.

Ele empurrou meu cabelo para trás da orelha, colocou a flor e se afastou para me olhar.

Seu sorriso se tornou malicioso.

- Amarelo? – perguntei apontando para a flor.

- Sim, só para mudar um pouco. Qualquer coisa fica perfeita em você.

Ele se aproximou e me beijou mais uma vez, empurrando-me delicadamente contra o jipe de Emmett. A garagem, mais uma vez começou a girar, foi como se tivesse ficado de pernas para o ar e depois voltado a posição original. Repetidas vezes.

Suas mãos subiram um pouco em minha cintura, me fazendo arrepiar... nossa respiração era apenas superficial.

Seu cheiro era tão delicioso... não existia comparação.

Pouco tempo havia se passado, mas ele se afastou fazendo cara feia.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – respondeu ele a alguém.

Definitivamente não estava falando comigo.

Imaginei quem poderia ser.

- Alice está gritando na sua cabeça?

Ele sorriu e me deu mais um rápido beijo, antes de me conduzir para dentro da casa.

- Sim. – ele suspirou ao responder. – Vocês vão sair hoje. Eu esqueci. – sua voz tinha uma pontadinha de tristeza.

Não queria ir e não queria discutir com Alice.

Ou era uma coisa ou era a outra.

- E... o que você vai fazer? – perguntei.

- Hummm... – ele ponderou por um minuto. – Talvez eu leve Renesmee até a casa de Charlie.

Wow. Isso era uma surpresa. Imagino que ficar por aqui realmente não era uma opção.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. Pode ficar no chalé com Jacob...

Ele fez cara feia.

- Se for para ficar com Jacob, prefiro fazer isso na casa de Charlie, se você não se importar.

- Claro que não me importo, mas...

- Mas?

- Não vai ser estranho?

- Seu pai não me odeia mais. E vai ser bom, podemos conversar sobre você e Renesmee a tarde toda. Não existe ninguém melhor que Charlie para fazer isso.

E mais uma vez, tive que rir. Edward e Charlie conversando durante toda uma tarde.

Tinha minhas dúvidas que isso realmente iria acontecer. Provavelmente ele e Jacob iriam "brigar" pela atenção de Renesmee e Edward ficaria de lado, só assistindo. Ou entraria na "briga" também.

Alice e Rosalie estavam esperando na sala.

- Vamos... – disse ela em sua voz de fada. – Não temos a tarde toda.

Rosalie suspirou e puxou Alice pela mão.

- Esperamos na garagem. – falou Rose.

Ele suspirou e olhou para mim.

- Acho que você tem que ir.

- Não vamos demorar. As lojas vão ter que fechar em algum momento.

Ele riu.

- Acho que estão todos aqui.

Sabia que ele estava se referindo a Abadir. Edward não se sentia mais a vontade alí. Na própria casa.

Eu não gostava disso.

- Aham. – o beijei rapidamente. – Comporte-se... ligue para Jacob e peça para ele te encontrar no Charlie.

- Tenho que ligar?

- Não, mas seria muita gentileza de sua parte se o fizesse.

Ele tocou meu rosto. Voltei a garagem, onde todas esperavam sentadas no conversível de Rosalie.

- Finalmente. – reclamou Alice.

Rosalie ligou o carro e pegou a estrada.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntei, percebendo que estávamos indo em direção oposta a Seattle.

- Tacoma. – respondeu Alice. – Tem uma ótima loja de lingerie lá.

- Talvez Kate possa comprar algumas também. – brincou Rosalie.

- Talvez eu compre. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Vocês todas tem alguém para poder usar... – disse Tanya.

- Você pode usar, irmã. – continuou Kate, brincando.

- Sozinha? Isso não seria nem um pouco deprimente. - respondeu ela fazendo careta.

- Não precisa usar sozinha... esqueceu que temos um vampiro solteiro na casa, e ele não é ruim de se olhar.

Todas riram.

- Ele realmente não é ruim de se olhar. – comentou Rosalie. – O problema é que ele só tem olhos para outra vampira.

Todas me olharam.

Balancei a cabeça.

- Vocês estão exagerando com isso, assim como Edward. – falei, tentando me defender.

- Edward sabe exatamente o que se passa na cabeça de Abadir, Bella. Duvido que ele esteja exagerando. – Alice o defendeu.

- Não precisa ser um leitor de pensamentos para poder adivinhar o que ele está pensando. Basta prestar atenção em como ele a olha. – falou Tanya.

Tentei o tempo todo me afastar de tal olhar, as vezes conseguia e as vezes não. Ele constantemente parecia interessado em tudo que eu tinha para contar.

E olha que não tinha tanta coisa assim para falar com ele.

Balancei a cabeça novamente.

Abadir foi o assunto até chegarmos a Tacoma.

Rosalie pareceu certa de que Edward em algum momento perderia a cabeça com nosso amigo nômade. Tanya e Kate pareciam concordar. Alice garantiu que isso não iria acontecer.

Chegamos a cidade com menos de uma hora e para minha total surpresa a loja de Lingerie conseguia ser maior e mais luxuosa que havia imaginado.

Eu nem sequer sabia que existiam lojas desse porte em Tacoma.

- Venha, Bella. – me puxou Alice.

- Todas irão comprar...

- Sim, nós vamos, mas como você é a noiva, isso a torna prioridade. Pode escolher, mas só vai levar aquilo que todas aprovarmos.

- Então tecnicamente eu não vou escolher nada.

Ela apenas sorriu para mim.

Em poucos minutos, Alice e Rosalie estavam com os braços cheios de renda. Uma das vendedoras se aproximou timidamente e se ofereceu para ajudá-las.

- Estamos bem, não se preocupe. – disse Alice, dispensando a mulher.

Kate e Tanya também haviam selecionado algumas peças...

A loja era muito bem abastecida. Peguei-me admirando diferentes peças. E sorrindo ao imaginar a reação de Edward a elas.

Havia tantas. Era difícil escolher. Algumas eram tão reveladoras, que não entendia o motivo em sequer usá-las.

- Venha experimentar para que possamos ver. – disse ela quicando de empolgação.

Pavor me tomou. Eu teria que experimentá-las? Por que? Da última vez ela as comprou sem a necessidade disso.

- Não reclame. – disse ela antes que pudesse protestar.

O provador era enorme, quando entrei, já havia centenas de peças penduradas.

- Alice... – protestei.

- Nem comece, Bella. Você não me deixou fazer isso na primeira vez... por isso estou fazendo agora.

Ela fechou a porta do provador na minha cara.

Suspirei resignada.

Não havia como sair dessa.

Passei meus dedos por algumas, havia tanta renda e tanto preto que quando juntas todas pareciam uma única peça.

- Experimente as que escolhi primeiro. – disse Rosalie. – Elas estão a sua direita.

Coloquei a primeira. Era uma camisola azul – duas peças- toda transparente, com exceção do busto, que era decorado com dezenas de cristais.

Não ficou ruim.

- Queremos ver... – falou Tanya.

Abri timidamente a porta do provador e me aproximei.

Elas riram de minha postura tímida.

- Relaxa Bella. Vamos fazer isso a tarde toda. – falou Rosalie.

- Ficou bom. Eu gostei. – disse Alice.

- Gostei também. – concordou Kate. – Sexy e elegante.

- Só imagino quem perderia a cabeça mais rápido com isso. Edward ou Abadir. – provocou Rosalie.

Todas riram. Todas menos eu.

- Argh! – Voltei para o provador.

- Oh... só estamos brincando. Experimente outra. – falou Alice.

E assim foi a tarde toda. Alice comprou, literalmente, quase a loja toda. As vendedoras nos olhavam, intimidadas, mas satisfeitas. A comissão seria grande.

Depois da grande compra, partimos para uma loja de sapatos de grife. Alice fez questão de comprar um par para cada peça de lingerie que eu havia escolhido.

E o dia ia se esticando.

Ainda bem que passei a me divertir com a conversa, assim que o assunto de Abadir foi deixado de lado.

Chegamos, já passava das dez da noite. Cada uma seguiu seu caminho.

Juntei minhas bolsas e segui ansiosa para meu chalé.

Como de costume, assim que me ouviu aproximar, foi ao meu encontro.

Edward me abraçou e me beijou delicadamente, me erguendo do chão.

- Oi. – disse ele. – Se divertiu?

- Eu realmente me diverti. – respondi surpresa com o fato.

- Deixe-me ajudar. – disse ele pegando as bolsas de minha mão.

- Eu não preciso ajuda. – protestei.

Realmente... as bolas pesavam menos que uma folha de papel.

- Eu sei que não precisa. – disse ele pegando as bolsas assim mesmo.

Edward olhou o nome da loja estampado nas bolsas e abriu aquele famoso sorriso cheio de malícia.

- Comprou alguma coisa interessante? – perguntou ele não conseguindo conter o sorriso.

- Na verdade, comprei sim. Várias coisas interessantes.

- Eu vou poder ver alguma dessas coisas... hoje?

Eu ri.

- Eu vou pensar.

Seu rosto se contorceu em um falso desagrado com minha resposta.

Ele me pegou no colo e me levou para o quarto.

Eu definitivamente tinha o melhor marido do mundo. O melhor homem do mundo. A melhor família. Não havia nada nesse mundo que eu poderia desejar agora. Eu já possuía tudo.

Eu estava ansiosa com o casamento e a lua de mel. Ele como da primeira vez, não mencionou nada sobre o local, porém dessa vez eu perguntei, diversas vezes...


	20. Casamento

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

20 – casamento

Bella

Não queria me mover mesmo depois de perceber que o sol estava se levantando. O fato de hoje ser o grande dia também não era o que impedia. Não queria me mover porque estava confortável demais enroscada nos braços de Edward.

Ele já havia me desejado "Feliz Aniversário de Casamento" centenas de vezes desde a meia noite.

Já estávamos celebrando... isso sem a menor dúvida.

Edward sabia ser romântico. Muito romântico.

Ele voltou a dizer que era algo que eu despertava nele.

Era como se começasse a flutuar toda vez que ele me acariciava e sussurrava palavras de amor ao meu ouvido.

Eu realmente considerei em algum momento, não me casar com esse homem?

Amava todo os segundos dessa nova vida. Principalmente o lado menos cuidadoso de Edward.

Quase um ano havia se passado desde minha transformação e ainda não havia me acostumado.

Ele vivia me surpreendendo.

E agora, me sentia ansiosa pelo momento de dizer SIM novamente. Ansiosa por exibir publicamente nosso amor e nossa família.

De casais apaixonados o mundo estava cheio. Casais que verdadeiramente se amavam. Mesmo sabendo disso, tinha absoluta certeza – e orgulho – em saber que Edward e eu éramos únicos. Não existia casal, nem remotamente similar.

Ele, com toda sua experiência, vivendo entre vampiros e humanos durante mais de cem anos, conhecendo a mente humana e a mente de sua própria raça, nunca havia se interessado por ninguém.

Eu – por algum motivo - fui a garota premiada.

Essa noite ele fez questão de me dizer e mostrar, em todos os menores detalhes, como eu havia mudado sua vida.

Queria poder dizer como ele também havia me mudado completamente... mas Edward não me deu nenhuma oportunidade.

E a hora de me levantar havia chegado...

- Mmmm – resmunguei encostando meu rosto na base de seu pescoço.

Ele me abraçou com mais força.

- Você tem que ir se vestir. Temos um grande dia a frente.

Sua voz era baixa, preguiçosa.

- Eu sei. – disse suspirando. – Você vai ficar aqui?

- Uhum, com Emmett, Jasper e Garret.

- Uma manhã entre homens. – disse me levantando e sentando na cama.

Ele fez careta e permaneceu deitado.

- Coisa da Alice. Ela acha que vou trapacear... apesar de não ter feito isso da última vez. – ele colocou ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Talvez você deva ficar na cama o dia todo. Parece bem a confortável. – sugeri. Ele não parecia querer se mover.

Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou me olhando com seu sorriso torto preso nos lábios.

Sorri em retorno, suspirei e me levantei da cama, seguindo para o closet.

Olhei rapidamente para trás, ele permanecia imóvel na cama, apenas me seguindo com os olhos.

Peguei o primeiro vestido que encontrei.

Havia reorganizado minhas roupas a alguns dias, colocando mais a frente aquelas que considerava "usáveis" para o dia-a-dia.

As roupas eram finas e de grife. Já havia aceitado o fato que de agora em diante não usaria mais minhas blusas de flanelas. Não se dependesse de Alice.

Antes que pudesse fechar o zíper lateral do vestido, Edward estava ao meu lado. Suas mãos acariciaram a pele exposta de minha cintura, antes de alcançarem o zíper e fechá-lo... bem lentamente.

Virei meu rosto lateralmente para poder alcançar seus lábios.

Ele me beijou delicadamente, movendo os lábios lentamente para minha orelha, retirado meu cabelo do caminho, para que pudesse alcançar a parte de trás do meu pescoço. Suas mão deixaram minha cintura, mais seus lábios continuaram acariciando minha pele. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás, para que pudesse encostar-me a seu ombro, meus olhos estavam fechados.

Eu estava apenas aproveitando o momento.

De repente, senti algo diferente tocando minha pele. Abri os olhos a tempo de vê-lo, através do espelho do closet, fechando um colar com três pedras azuis centrais – pareciam safiras – abraçadas por pequenos brilhantes – provavelmente diamantes.

Sua mãos acariciaram meu colo, logo abaixo do colar, seu queixo se acomodou em meu ombro e seus olhos se prenderam no espelho.

Ele parecia orgulhoso.

- É lindo. – sussurrei.

- Sim... é mesmo lindo. – seus olhos deixaram o colar e alcançaram meu rosto, através do espelho.

- Obrigada.

Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos.

Ele beijou meu ombro e suspirou.

- Melhor ir, antes que Alice apareça por aqui e me acuse por faze-la se atrasar.

- Você É responsável por meu atraso.

Eu era um pouquinho responsável também. Não queria deixá-lo, nem mesmo por algumas horas.

Ele riu.

- Vejo você mais tarde, Sra Cullen. – disse ele.

Antes mesmo de chegar a casa, pude sentir o cheiro das centenas de rosas que decoravam o local e apenas alguns segundos depois pude visualizar o trabalho de Esme.

A porta principal estava flanqueada por dois belíssimos vasos, cheios de rosas brancas com algumas azuis no centro. A escada... com tecidos finos, trançados, também em branco e azul. O chão, coberto de pétalas brancas.

Só podia imaginar como estava o jardim dos fundos, onde aconteceria a cerimônia.

Alice havia proibido minha presença na casa no dia anterior.

Assim que abri a porta, me surpreendi com a aproximação de alguém.

Abadir andou mais lentamente quando me virei.

- Bella. – disse ele sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Oi.

Seus olhos passaram por toda a sala, absorvendo a nova decoração.

A trilha de pétalas seguia até os fundos...

- Nunca estive em uma cerimônia de casamento. – comentou ele, tentando puxar assunto. – Ou melhor, nunca estive em uma após me tornar imortal. Quando humano participei de várias em meus 22 anos de vida.

- Várias? Você gosta desse tipo de coisa? – perguntei curiosa.

Ele sorriu quando continuei o assunto.

- Não muito. Famílias gregas são muito grandes, e quando algum parente, mesmo quando desconhecido, se casava, éramos obrigados a comparecer pelas normas sociais da época.

Ele parecia a vontade. E seria educado da minha parte trocar algumas palavras com a pessoa que atravessou o mundo apenas para conhecer minha família... então continuei.

- Bom... minha família gosta de casamentos. Esse é o meu segundo em um ano. – disse, orgulhosa.

- Sim, foi o que me disseram.

Foi só o que ele disse e então o silêncio se tornou desconfortável para mim.

Como para me salvar... Alice apareceu no topo das escadas e lançou-me um olhar irritado.

- Eu estou esperando. – disse ela cruzando os braços.

Sorri em resposta a impaciência de minha irmã.

- Tenho que ir. – disse a Abadir.

- Me perdoe. A vejo mais tarde.

- Oh... você não precisa ficar. – disse pensando em como seria estranho para ele, e em como Edward se sentiria melhor se ele não estivesse lá.

- Vou estar aqui. – ele falou com firmeza e sorriu para mim mais uma vez antes de se retirar pela porta dos fundos.

Ele não parecia uma pessoa ruim... só meio perdido. Como se estivesse procurando por algo.

Segui em direção a Alice.

- Não me olhe ê pode me deixar pronta em menos de dez segundos.

- Ham... não, não posso, sou rápida mais nem tanto. Sem contar que hoje é diferente. Preciso de tempo para fazer tudo com a maior calma possível. Você precisa ficar perfeita para Edward. Agora vamos. Renesmee estará aqui em poucos minutos.

Revirei meus olhos para sua impaciência.

- A propósito, adorei o colar. – comentou ela. – Edward realmente sabe escolher. Ele te contou que eu estou com os brincos?

- Brincos?

- Sim, é um conjunto. Ele insistiu em te dar o colar pessoalmente. – Agora ela quem revirou os olhos. – Fico feliz em ver que está se acostumando a isso tudo... ele simplesmente adora comprar coisas para você. – falou ela, me puxando para o quarto.

Como da primeira vez, Alice me colocou sentada em uma cadeira em seu banheiro, frente a um espelho.

Havia saído para caçar com minhas irmãs no dia anterior, por isso meus olhos hoje estavam muito claros e minha pele um pouquinho menos pálida. Mais normal por assim dizer.

Alice estava claramente me paparicando, já que não havia muito o que se fazer. Ela reclamou um pouquinho da quantidade de cabelo que eu tinha – já havia ouvido isso antes, então apenas a ignorei.

Meus pensamentos vagaram em direção a Edward.

O que ele estava fazendo agora? Tinha certeza que não estava se vestindo. Ainda era cedo.

Para onde iríamos após a cerimônia?

Sorri, recordando da expressão de Edward quando me neguei a mostrar minha coleção de lingerie.

Ele bancou o "ofendido".

Disse a ele que mostraria tudo, se ele me dissesse para onde iríamos, mais não deu certo.

**- Tudo bem. Posso ser paciente. **

Foi só o que ele disse.

Tinha certeza de que não iríamos para fora do país. Também não conseguia imaginar onde...

Alice se negou a me dizer.

Não insisti muito. Não havia porquê. Saberia até o final do dia.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Alice ainda estava decidindo o que fazer com meus cabelos, quando Renesmee e Rosalie entraram.

- Ela queria te ver antes de se arrumar. – anunciou Rosalie.

- Papai ta ficando chateado com tio Emmett.

Renesmee subiu em meu colo.

- Seu tio Emmett fala demais. – disse soltando seus cachos.

Rosalie riu.

- Vamos Nessie, não pode ficar aqui agora, temos muito o que fazer...

Renesmee beijou minha bochecha e seguiu com Rose.

Olhei para o espelho em silêncio. Observando Alice trabalhar. Pude ouvir as vozes de Esme e Kate decidindo o que fazer com as fitas que sobraram. Aparentemente guardá-las não era uma opção.

Sorri para mim mesma.

Todos eram tão normais quando se tratava em celebrar alguma ocasião especial.

Alice parecia ficar nas nuvens com as coisas mais simples, não me sentia muito bem sendo tratada como uma "boneca", mas era difícil reclamar vendo-a tão feliz.

Rosalie se satisfazia em ficar com Renesmee. E minha filha ficava bem com qualquer um de nós.

Emmett e Jasper estavam se divertindo com a companhia de Garret. Viagens de caça, jogos, apostas e até uma disputa corporal de vez em quando.

Esme passava os dias mexendo em suas plantas, a decoração da casa para o casamento ficou completamente por sua conta.

Carlisle parecia se alimentar da felicidade que rondava a casa. Notei que ele ficava especialmente satisfeito em ver como Edward se comportava. Sempre o pegava olhando para o filho favorito cheio de orgulho.

Edward. – Suspirei profundamente.

E meu pequen sorriso se alargou. – Ele definitivamente havia nascido para ser um homem casado. Nada o deixava mais orgulhoso do que me apresentar como sua esposa. Demorei um pouco para entender o significado de uma união conjugal, sua importância... mas agora...

- O que acha? – perguntou Alice, trazendo-me de volta ao presente.

Somente parte de mente estava processando o trabalho de minha irmã. Tudo era mais fácil quando esquecia o que ela estava fazendo.

Quanto tempo passei perdida em meus sonhos diurnos...?

Sorri para ela.

- Ficou bom.

- Bom? - ela fez careta. – Não, Bella. Está perfeito. Seu vestido é sem alças então achei melhor deixar os cabelos caídos no ombro...

Alice havia os ondulado levemente, prendendo parte dele para a direita com um arranjo de pequenas flores cheias de cristais – fazendo-o cair como uma bela cascata em meus ombros.

- Você tem razão. Está perfeito. – concordei.

Seus olhos se iluminaram ao perceber que estava sendo honesta.

- Agora... fique bem quietinha aqui, vou buscar o vestido e o restante dos acessórios. – disse ela dançando em direção a porta.

Suspirei. Concentrando-me nos barulhos que vinham do andar de baixo da casa. Pude ouvir a voz de Emmett e Jasper...

Permaneci imóvel na cadeira tentando ouvir a única voz que realmente interessava.

Uma ruga se formou entre minhas sobrancelhas.

Nada. Edward ainda não estava aqui? O que ele poderia estar fazendo sozinho no chalé?

Alice retornou com o vestido em uma mão e uma maleta branca na outra.

- Primeiro... deixe-me tirar uma foto... antes de colocar o vestido. SORRIA!

Foi o que fiz.

- Linda. – disse ele aprovando a foto e partindo para a maleta branca.

- Hummm... Alice?

- Sim, Bella... – ela respondeu sem interromper sua busca – pelo o que, ainda não sabia.

- Não está cedo para colocarmos o vestido?

- Não vamos colocar o vestido agora. E não está cedo, já é quase meio dia.

Ela se virou para me olhar, parando o que estava fazendo.

- Não me diga que está ficando nervosa?

Era exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Nervosismo, ansiedade... exatamente como no ano anterior, porém dessa vez me atingiu um pouquinho mais tarde e com um pouco menos de intensidade.

Não respondi.

Ela suspirou e se virou, voltando a maleta branca.

- Ok... tire a roupa.

Ela fez cara feia para a minha escolha do dia – O vestido que usava era branco, com alças finas no ombro. Simples. Não que fosse fazer muita diferença.

– E coloque isso.

Ela me entregou um conjunto de duas peças – com um corpete sem alças - de lingerie branca, com muita renda.

Não lembrava de ter visto essa peça em especial quando saímos para fazer compras.

- É realmente necessário? Não vou ter que trocar de roupa antes...

Ela não me deixou terminar.

- Faz parte usar a lingerie com o vestido de noiva. Além do mais, depois você trocará apenas o vestido.

Vesti-me sem reclamar.

Alice passou a manhã e parte da tarde trabalhando comigo. De vez em quando ela retocava o cabelo que já estava perfeito.

Maquiagem não era necessário e também não era exatamente possível com minha nova pele impermeável, então essa parte – graças a Deus – foi pulada.

- Até que dá para passar maquiagem, só que não ficaria a mesma coisa... muito artificial. – comentou ela quando toquei no assunto.

Renesmee já estava pronta e radiante em seu vestido. Assim como Rosalie.

Alice ajudou na hora de me vestir.

Naquele momento pude ouvir mais vozes se aproximando da casa. Kate e Tanya estavam chegando com Carmen e Eleazar. Abadir, Garret e Jasper estavam conversando sobre assuntos irrelevantes a mim no momento.

Também identifiquei a voz de Jacob e Billy, Renesmee também.

Charlie chegou um pouco depois, acompanhado de Sue, Seth e Leah.

Notei que enquanto conversava com Billy, ele elogiou Edward algumas vezes. Provavelmente por achar que ninguém, além de Billy estava ouvindo.

- Ele é ótimo para Bella. Nunca a vi tão feliz.

- Ele não é tão ruim. – concordou Billy da sua forma. – Jake sem dúvidas gosta dele... agora. – ambos riram baixo.

Sorri. As pessoas que mais amo estavam aqui, presentes prestigiando minha nova união com Edward...

Esse pensamento me levou a Renée. Não... todas as pessoas que amo não estavam ali.

Uma onda de tristeza me invadiu. Nunca mais poderia ver minha neurótica mãe. Ela ficaria tão feliz. Provavelmente estaria aqui comigo, nervosa e me deixando ainda mais assim.

Não podia pensar nisso agora, corria o risco de cair no abismo da depressão e hoje definitivamente seria o dia errado para isso.

Como se para lavar qualquer tristeza que estivesse ameaçando estragar o dia...

Ouvi a voz de Edward.

Foi como uma onda de alívio. Soltei o ar que estava preso em minha garganta.

Ele estava cumprimentando Eleazar e Carmen e o restante de nossos convidados.

Pude ouvir Esme elogiando sua elegância.

Só podia imaginar em como ele estava perfeito, vestido formalmente... seus olhos estavam um dourado especial hoje pela manhã...

Quando voltei de minhas fantasias – mais uma vez - Alice estava ao meu lado, completamente e apropriadamente vestida. Como sempre... linda. Seu vestido era marfim, e se aderia perfeitamente a sua pele.

- Está quase na hora. – anunciou ela.

Renesmee se postou ao meu lado.

Dessa vez, Charlie não me levaria ao altar e sim estaria posicionado juntamente com o restante dos Cullens. Todos com uma grande família.

A cerimônia foi organizada de uma forma diferente e seria conduzida por Carlisle. Ao contrário da primeira, seria realizada ao ar livre assim como a recepção.

Rosalie, estaria novamente ao piano.

- Aqui está o buquê. E o seu. – ela entregou o delicadoamontoado de flores para Renesmee e eu. -Vamos descer.

Ela levantou a calda de meu vestido para que ela não arrastasse no chão e me conduziu escada abaixo.

Posicionei-me um pouco lateralmente da grande porta de vidro – que estava coberta por uma cortina de cetim – Alice parou na minha frente, para checar se tudo ainda estava no lugar.

- O cabelo está perfeito, colar, brincos, vestido... Você está linda. – sussurrou ela.

- Obrigada.

- Nessie... você já sabe o que fazer. – Alice se virou para mim. - Ela vai primeiro, depois eu e cerca de vinte segundos depois você pode seguir. – ela ainda falava sussurrando. – Não se esqueça que seu pai está aqui... então ande bem devagar.

- Ok.

Rosalie começou a tocar... identifiquei a música.

Noturno 9 de Chopin. Edward amava tocá-la para mim. Meus ouvidos se encheram com a doce melodia. O nervosismo pareceu aumentar. As portas se abriram e Renesmee partiu elegantemente a caminho do altar, Alice a seguiu.

Os murmúrios de como minha pequena estava linda me fizeram sorrir e relaxar um pouco.

Respirei fundo e contei até vinte.

O "Noturno 9 de Chopin" deu lugar ao "Cisne Saint Saens" e as portas se abriram novamente.

Meus olhos se encheram ao absorver a atmosfera externa. Eram poucos convidados, porém eram nossos amigos mais íntimos. Quando entrei no raio de visão de nossos convidados, pude ouvir os suspiros. Aquilo era bom para meu ego. Meus olhos passaram rapidamente pelo ambiente, absorvendo todos os sorrisos antes de pararem em Edward.

A mais bela de todas as faces. Uma face carregada de emoção, alegria e um sorriso enorme.

Como se fosse a primeira vez em que estivéssemos fazendo isso.

Me senti leve. Também orgulhosa.

Estava feliz e o estava fazendo feliz.

Simples assim.

Nossa vida estava balanceada. Nada mais pendia apenas para um lado.

Quase um ano como semelhantes.

Apenas uma minúscula parte de minha mente registrava os diversos comentários direcionados a mim. O restante estava focalizado em Edward. Somente Edward.

Seu sorriso ainda era enorme e acolhedor. Seus olhos intensos.

Segui durante quase todo o percurso com meus olhos presos aos seus.

Ao me aproximar do altar, parei para receber um beijo de Charlie - seus olhos cheios de lágrimas - antes de seguir e tocar a mão de meu anjo.

Mal pude absorver as palavras de Carlisle, tudo o que via e ouvia era Edward. Seus olhos, seus lábios, o som de sua respiração...

Os votos transmitiam a essência de nosso amor.

Minha voz saiu um pouco sufocada devido a emoção... ele segurava firme minhas mãos, apertando-a forte de vez em quando.

Quando chegou a sua vez de recitar os votos - parecia impossível - mais seus olhos pareceram acender ainda mais com paixão.

As palavras finais de Carlisle nos declararam marido e mulher mais uma vez e foram seladas com um beijo apaixonado.

Viramos para nossos convidados que nos aplaudiram de pé.

Renesmee estava dando pequenos pulos de alegria e batendo palmas.

Ao contrário da forma tradicional, permanecemos no altar e mãos dadas para receber os abraços de todos.

Como se o espaço entre nós fosse demais, Edward soltou minha mão, passando seu braço por minha cintura e me puxando delicadamente para perto.

Suspirei, me acomodando a sua forma.

Uma música começou a tocar ao fundo.

Charlie foi o primeiro a me abraçar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de emoção.

- Meus parabéns, Bells. – disse ele em meu ouvido. – Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você.

Sua voz falhou. Senti meus olhos coçarem. Sabia o como era difícil para ele expressar seus sentimentos.

- Obrigada, pai.

- Edward... – Charlie ofereceu a mão. – Obrigado por cuidar de minha menina tão bem.

- É só para isso que vivo, Charlie.

A fila andou rapidamente. Quando chegou a vez de Abadir, fiquei tensa esperando por uma reação hostil de Edward, porém ele me surpreendeu, cumprimentando-o educadamente. Claro, senti seu corpo tencionar levemente em um momento. Isso sempre acontecia em resposta a algum pensamento que ele considerava inapropriado.

Jacob era o último e estava atrás de Abadir com Renesmee no colo. Ele não era exatamente paciente e nessas horas parecia entender o comportamento de Edward.

Ele praticamente empurrou Abadir, que apenas olhou e franziu o nariz.

Edward sorriu para ele.

- Bella... – disse ele me abraçando com apenas uma das mãos. Renesmee pulou para o colo de Edward e Jacob me levantou do chão. – Parabéns.

- Valeu, Jake. – agradeci rindo. Ele agia de forma tão natural, como se nada tivesse mudado entre nós.

- Cuidado com o vestido da mamãe. – alertou Renesmee.

Ele riu e me soltou.

- Ok, Ok.

Todos já estavam em seus lugares nas diversas mesas que estava posicionadas mais lateralmente. Havia muita comida, bom... haviam muitos lobos. Todos compareceram.

- Podemos...? – perguntou Edward estendendo a mão para mim. Peguei de boa vontade.

Edward me conduziu para a pequena pista dança - que havia sido belissimamente improvisada. O chão estava coberto por pétalas de rosas brancas.

Outra das músicas preferidas de Edward começou a tocar.

Eu estava familiarizada com todas.

Sua mão passou por minha cintura para me trazer para perto.

Ele me rodopiou letamente.

- Você é tão linda. – sussurrou ele tocando meu rosto e me beijando delicadamente.

Suspirei absorvendo seu delicioso aroma.

- Eu faria tudo de novamente... sabia? – refleti em voz alta – Tudo, não tiraria nem as coisas ruins.

- Nos fortalecemos no caminho... – concordou ele entendendo o que quis dizer.

- Sim. Valeu muito a pena.

- Admito que é muito fácil pensar assim, agora que você pertence a mim e a ninguém mais.

- Eu sempre fui sua, você que se negava a aceitar. Mas entendo, demorei a perceber que você era meu também.

Ele sorriu e continuamos a dançar.

Meus olhos, por algumas vezes foram atraídos pelo olhar de Abadir. Olhar que não entregava nada. Completamente sem emoção.

Ao final da música fui requerida por poucos, as pessoas pareciam não se atrever a nos separar. E eu era grata por isso.

A noite chegou rápido demais, e apesar de estarmos rodeados por amigos, nos sentíamos isolados de todo o mundo. Dançando, conversando, nos declarando...

Eu não me cansava em dizer o quanto o amava.

Em um determinado momento, ele suspirou e sorriu para mim.

- Temos que ir. – sussurrou ele.

Procurei por Renesmee... não a encontrei.

- Ela está no quarto de Alice. – ele me informou.

Saímos silenciosamente, não houve necessidade de nos despedirmos verbalmente de todos. Apenas um sorriso e um aceno foram necessários. A festa provavelmente continuaria por toda a noite.

Quando entramos, a casa estava completamente vazia, segui em direção a escada quando ele me puxou pela mão e segurou meu rosto a apenas centímetros do seu.

- Obrigado por ser minha mulher... – sussurrou ele encostando sua testa na minha. Sua voz era tão baixa, que ninguém além de mim escutaria. – Obrigado por lutar por nós... por isso. – sua mão se entrelaçou com a minha.

O beijei de forma diferente das vezes em que nos beijamos na frente dos convidados. Agora podia sentir o desejo queimando por meu corpo. Ele não estava sendo delicado, ele estava sendo tomado pela paixão.

Naquele momento a necessidade de estar completamente sozinha com ele era palpável. Sentia a mesmo coisa emanando dele.

Afastei-me de má vontade.

- Vamos nos despedir de Renesmee... – disse a ele. O desejo queimava em seus olhos.

Edward sorriu. E me seguiu até o quarto de Alice.

Renesmee estava sentada na beirada da cama, suas perninhas balançando. Alice havia pedido a ela para nos esperar aqui.

Abaixei-me a sua frente e a abracei.

- Você gostou? – perguntei a ela.

- Sim, você está parecendo uma princesa de um conto de fadas e papai o príncipe.

Toquei sua bochecha.

- Temos que ir agora. Não vamos ficar fora por muito tempo. – disse a ela. Seu rostinho desmoronou levemente. Sabia que Rosalie já havia explicado, sabia também que ela entendia. Mas isso não queria dizer que seria fácil. Para nenhum de nós. Edward se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

- Rose e Emmett vão cuidar bem de você, vocês vão se divertir tanto que o tempo vai passar voando...

Ela sorriu para ele balançando a cabeça.

- Vou me trocar. – informei a ele. Olhei para ela. – Amo você.

- Amo você também, mamãe.

Coloquei o vestido escolhido por Alice em alguns segundos. Retirei o arranjo da cabeça, mas deixei o colar e os brincos. Eles caiam perfeitamente.

Edward me esperava com Renesmee no colo no final da escada. Rosalie e Emmett estavam ao seu lado.

Podia ouvir a festa lá fora.

- Cuida bem da minha menina. – disse a Rosalie.

- Precisa mesmo pedir? – ela disse gentilmente.

Edward passou Renesmee para os braços de Rose.

- Divirtam-se muito – disse Emmet sorrindo e rindo. – Aproveitem bastante o fato de estarem longe de nossos sensíveis ouvidos e de crianças impressionáveis.

Edward revirou os olhos.

Renesmee deu "tchau" com sua mãozinha e se virou para encaixar a cabeça no ombro de Rosalie, escondendo seu rosto.

Ela estava chorando.

Aquilo partiu meu coração. Edward também pareceu afetado.

Suspirei. Sempre seria assim. E ela estaria bem.

Ele me conduziu para frente da casa, onde o seu carro para ocasiões especiais estava estacionado.

Podia jurar que ele parecia ansioso.

- O Vanquish... – comentei enquanto ele abria a porta para mim.

- Queria poder fazer todo o caminho de carro, mas decidi que seria melhor se fossemos de avião. Assim teremos mais tempo só para nós... e é isso que realmente importa – ele abriu seu sorriso malicioso. Senti minha respiração acelerar.

Sacudi a cabeça e acomodei-me no carro, ansiosa por chegar ao nosso destino final. O que me lembrou...

- Para onde vamos? – perguntei, quando ele ligou o motor do carro.

Ele me olhou sorrindo.

- Aspen... para começar.

Edward acelerou o carro pelas curvas da estrada, seguindo em direção ao aeroporto de Seattle.


	21. Lua de Mel

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

21 – lua de mel

Edward

Enquanto dirigia a caminho do aeroporto Sea-Tac tudo ao meu redor parecia encoberto por uma neblina, visualmente desfocado. Tudo menos a mulher ao meu lado.

Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas sobre seu joelho e meus olhos vagavam para seu rosto constantemente. Observá-la através de minha visão periférica não era o suficiente. Então a estrada ficou em segundo plano.

Bella estava sorrindo. E quando sentia meu olhar em seu rosto, esse sorriso se ampliava.

Linda.

Linda e minha.

- Você comprou uma casa em Aspen também? – perguntou Bella de repente.

- Não. – ela queria uma casa em Aspen? – Mas posso fazer isso se é o que deseja.

- Oh. Não. Só perguntei por perguntar. Nós nunca ficamos em um hotel...

Sorri para ela.

- Não vamos ficar em um hotel. Não teríamos privacidade.

A melhor opção para nós seria um lugar recluso e ao mesmo tempo próximo da civilização.

Pensei bem antes de escolher a cidade de Aspen. Além de diversas casas isoladas, havia também o fato de que estávamos em pleno verão – havia neve, mas pouca - ou seja, zero turistas, considerando que a atração principal da cidade eram as estações de esqui.

Chegamos ao aeroporto um pouco depois das nove. Teríamos tempo o suficiente até a decolagem.

Deixei meu Vanquish estacionado em uma vaga privativa.

- Alice? – perguntou Bella, olhando para o carro, enquanto eu pegava nossas bagagens.

- Ela o levará de volta. – confirmei. Nunca deixaria meu carro aqui por uma semana.

Com nossas três malas a postos em minha mão esquerda, acomodei Bella a minha forma com a direita.

Seguimos na velocidade humana até o saguão do aeroporto.

- Ela não me deixou fazer as malas novamente. – ela reclamou suspirando.

- Eu também não fiz as minhas. Acho que nunca fiz isso desde que Alice se tornou parte da família... Acho que você nunca mais irá ter esse trabalho novamente.

Ela sorriu. Bella não estava tendo problemas em se adaptar, pelo contrário, agora, ela parecia feliz em fazer isso.

Antes mesmo de nos aproximarmos do balcão de Check In – exclusivo da primeira classe – os pensamentos da atendente encheram minha cabeça.

_... Santo Deus! Olha s__ó__ para esse._

Ela só tinha olhos para mim. Bella havia virado o rosto em direção para uma pequena discussão que estava acontecendo próximo a esteira de bagagens.

- Boa Noite. Posso ver suas passagens? – perguntou ela mais educadamente possível. Seus olhos ainda ligeiramente arregalados.

Entreguei-lhe as passagens.

Assim que ela as abriu, seu rosto desmoronou visivelmente. Porém ela sorriu.

_... Sr. E Sra Cullen. Mais é claro que ele é casado..._

Ao ler o nome de Bella na passagem, ela voltou sua atenção a ela – com curiosidade e sorrindo.

_... mais é claro ela é linda também. Olhe s__ó__ aquele rosto. Eu mataria para ter um cabelo t__ã__o lindo._

Típico pensamento feminino.

Senti uma pontada de orgulho. Novamente.

Sabia que ninguém – além de mim – conheceria sua verdadeira beleza, a beleza de seu coração. Me sentia vitorioso apenas em tê-la ao meu lado.

- Tenham um bom voo, Sr. e Sra. Cullen. – desejou a atendente.

- Obrigado.

Conduzi Bella até a sala de espera, havia apenas quatro pessoas no local. Um casal de idosos e dois empresários.

Seus pensamentos não foram exatamente benevolentes como os da atendente.

Como em um movimento automático, passei Bella para o lado oposto de seus "admiradores".

Os pensamentos humanos não me surpreendiam, mas conseguiam me ofender.

Sentamos nas cadeiras ao fundo da sala, o mais distante de todos.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Bella. Percebi que meu rosto estava carregado com uma expressão de desgosto.

Soltei o ar que ficou ligeiramente preso em meus pulmões e sorri para ela.

- Sim, estou perfeitamente bem.

Não deveria deixar ser afetado agora. Especialmente agora.

Seus braços passaram contra minha cintura.

- Tente ignorá-los. – disse ela.

Claro que ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela sempre sabia.

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

Era mais fácil falar do que fazer, mas ia tentar não deixar pensamentos sujos atrapalharem nosso momento.

- Então... me conte alguns de seus planos para nós... em Aspen.

Tive que rir de sua fraca tentativa em descobrir o que eu havia planejado.

- Não. Já disse, é surpresa.

Sua reação era sempre a mesma. Era como se pudesse ler sua mente.

Sorri.

- Odeio surpresas. – reclamou ela fazendo bico.

A visão de seus lábios me distraiu por um momento. Lutei para encontrar em seus olhos e me manter no presente... em uma sala "publica" com diversos expectadores. Expectadores que sem nenhum incentivo, já haviam passado dos limites com seus pensamentos.

Focalizei-me nos olhos de Bella antes de continuar, ignorando o restante do mundo...

- Tudo que tenho te dado ultimamente fizeram parte de algum tipo de surpresa. Você os recebeu tão bem. Não reclamou nenhuma vez.

Meu tom fez parecer que sua falta de RECLAMAÇÃO soasse como um grande acontecimento.

Meus presentes ainda eram poucos - ao meu ver - Bella aceitou de bom grado os meus mimos. Inclusive se emocionou com eles.

Sorri para mim mesmo.

Essa era mais uma das milhões de vantagens em ser casado.

Ela fez uma careta atraente.

- É diferente.

- Diferente como? – questionei.

- Só é diferente.

Ri da sua falta de lógica.

- Pode até ser diferente... mas você só vai descobrir amanhã.

E seus lábios se curvaram de forma atraente de novo.

Decidi provocá-la um pouco mais. Era extremamente divertido pega-la desprevenida.

- Acha que é a única com cartas na manga? – perguntei.

- Cartas na manga? – rebateu ela sem entender.

- Sim, as coisas que você comprou no outro dia... lembra? Você se negou a mostrar. Então como está me fazendo esperar para ver... o mesmo vale para você.

Ela riu deliciosamente.

O som de sua gargalhada aumentou a intensidade dos pensamentos de nossos "amigos".

_... olhe s__ó__ para aquilo. Fico louco s__ó__ de imaginar uma mulher como essa gritando meu nome..._

Minha cabeça foi invadida com imagens explícitas. Imagens do estranho e Bella.

Eu poderia simplesmente matá-lo agora.

As imagens continuaram a me agredir até que chegou o momento do embarque.

Aliviado – e muito irritado – segui com Bella para o avião.

O voo faria uma conexão em Salt Lake City, onde esperava poder ficar livre de tais pensamentos. Porém, até a próxima cidade... Seriam cinqüenta minutos de tortura.

Acomodamos-nos na segunda fileira de poltronas.

Era difícil manter a expressão leve à medida que os dois homens passavam por nós.

_... ah... essas pernas_.

Dessa vez fiz questão de olhá-lo. Ele tinha que perceber...

Quase que instintivamente, meus lábios se contraíram, mostrando meus dentes.

O primeiro homem abaixou a cabeça e seguiu para o seu lugar.

_... cara mais estranho. Ele parece perigoso._

O segundo, dono dos pensamentos nocivos, se assustou e se chocou com a comissária de bordo que vinha no sentido oposto.

Teria achado graça se não estivesse tão furioso.

- Edward! – sussurrou Bella me reprimindo. - Tente se comportar. – sussurrou ela em meu ouvido.

- Ele pediu por isso.

Ela revirou os olhos.

Após alguns minutos, as "vozes" pareceram focalizar em outra coisa. Bella estava longe do alcance de visão de todos. As poltronas ao nosso lado estavam vazias.

Eu estava confortável, relaxado. Meus braços mantinham Bella contra meu corpo. Meus dedos brincavam em seus cabelos.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, mantendo um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Sua mão encontrou abrigo em meu joelho.

Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de seu rosto.

Se eu não soubesse... poderia jurar que ela estava dormindo e tendo sonhos maravilhosos.

Minha mente começou a girar.

A última vez em que ficamos realmente sozinhos foi em nossa primeira lua de mel no Brasil.

Não contive o largo sorriso que tomou meu rosto quando voltei a pensar nas ramificações de nossa viajem. O que me esperava.

Em um ano como um homem casado, pude conhecer um lado diferente de Bella, um lado que me agrava muito. Nunca em meus mais loucos sonhos, imaginei que minha doce Bella pudesse se tornar uma mulher tão absurdamente sedutora.

Claro... para mim ela sempre foi muito atraente. Naturalmente. Ela não tentava. Ela não precisava tentar.

As poucas vezes em que avançou propositalmente – como humana – quase despedaçou meu autocontrole.

Mas agora... _agora_ ela faz porque quer. Porque PODE.

Até mesmo agora, com os olhos fechados e um simples sorriso marcando seus lábios... ela me deixava sem fôlego.

- Champagne? - perguntou a comissária de bordo. Eu estava tão perdido em pensamentos, que não escutei a se aproximar. Bella abriu os olhos, mas não se moveu.

_... que casal lindo. Olhe s__ó__ quantidade de diamentes naquele anel, sem contar as outras j__ó__ias. Eles devem ser extremamente ricos._

Esse tipo de pensamento me divertia.

- Champagne, amor? – perguntei. O olhar incrédulo que Bella lançou foi hilário...

- Ah... não, obrigada.

A comissária sorriu e se afastou educadamente.

- Muito engraçado. – disse Bella.

Ficamos sozinhos na primeira classe, após a conexão com Salt Lake City. O que foi bom para manter minha sanidade mental.

Foi mais fácil apreciar aquele tempo com Bella, sem ter minha mente agredida por estranhos.

Chegamos a Aspen um pouco após as dez da noite.

- Mais uma cidade que posso riscar da minha lista. – comentou Bella ao descermos do avião.

- Você tem uma "Lista"?

- Eu tenho. Bom... eu não vou exatamente riscar o nome da cidade, mas adicionar como umas das que conheço.

- Oh... essa lista em pouco tempo ficará enorme.

Um carro alugado nos aguardava a frente da entrada principal. Um Koleos. Não era minha primeira escolha, mas seria útil para a ocasião.

Mesmo sendo verão, o ar estava frio e uma fina camada de neve cobria o chão. Típico da cidade.

A casa que estava reservada para nós, ficava localizada ao topo da cidade montanha, completamente isolada de qualquer contato imediato com a civilização.

Estava com dificuldades em me concentrar em algo além de Bella.

Seu silêncio ainda era enlouquecedor, mas respeitei a privacidade de seus pensamentos. Com muita dificuldade, contive minha eterna curiosidade.

O ambiente estava pesado de expectativa. Cada pequeno movimento que ela fazia, enviava uma onda carregada de eletricidade contra meu corpo.

Uma vez disse que o cheiro de seu sangue era como uma droga para mim, mas hoje sei que não é nada comparado ao perfume de sua pele.

Doce e arrebatador. Poderoso.

Era como se essa fosse nossa primeira Lua de Mel.

O que estava longe de ser verdade.

Seus olhos vagavam entre mim e a paisagem. Podia sentir que ela também estava ansiosa.

Sorri para mim mesmo. Sabia que isso nunca iria mudar. Para nenhum de nós dois.

Ao nos aproximarmos da casa, os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. Foram vários minutos de subida continua. Estávamos bem no topo.

Parei o carro em frente à entrada principal. Apressei-me para abrir a sua porta.

Seu queixo estava ligeiramente caído.

Ela estava gostando do que estava vendo.

Ótimo. Essa era a intenção.

Estávamos sozinhos em nosso recanto.

Não iria resistir por muito tempo. Eu teria que tocá-la.

- Gostou? – perguntei a abraçando pelas costas.

Ela apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça se virando para ficar de frente a mim.

Respirei fundo.

Bella me puxou pela camisa para mais perto, deixando uma de suas mãos em meu peito e passando o outro braço por meu pescoço.

Muito sedutora.

Como um viciado que não consegue ou quer mais resistir... passei minha mão por sua cintura a trazendo-a de encontro ao meu corpo.

Seus lábios eram tão macios contra os meus, me fazendo querer sempre mais e mais.

Ainda estávamos na entrada eu tinha que me controlar para poder criar o ambiente ideal para minha Bella.

Com muito sacrifício, me afastei de seus lábios. Era muito fácil ser sugado para o paraíso de sensações chamado Isabella Cullen.

Ela riu delicadamente.

Seus olhos estavam tão cheios de excitação quanto os meus.

- Você quer me apresentar a casa, não quer? – perguntou ela sem fôlego.

Respirei fundo.

- Sim, faz parte do meu trabalho. – disse a pegando no colo.

Ela fez bico, mas não protestou em voz alta. Não queria apressar nada. Tudo teria que ser perfeito.

A casa era de um modelo rústico e possuía dois andares, não era grande, era ideal.

Suas mãos estavam em meu pescoço e seus lábios em minha orelha, fazendo o simples ato de andar, quase impossível.

- Pode tentar se comportar somente por uns segundos? – pedi querendo mais ouvir um NÃO como resposta.

Bella riu contra meu ouvido. O som e o perfume de seu hálito, quase me fizeram perder a compostura.

- Eu estou me comportando. – respondeu ela.

Aquela afirmação fez com que meus passos se acelerassem um pouco mais.

Eu adorava o lado "menos" comportado de minha Bella.

Ao passarmos pela porta principal, seus olhos – inicialmente - focalizaram-se no grande piano de calda que preenchia o ambiente.

Ela sorriu.

- Você vai tocar para mim. – demandou Bella.

- Eu vou. Se você quiser. – diminui a velocidade dos passos para que ela pudesse admirar o local.

- Eu sempre quero que toque para mim, sabe disso. Só que não agora.

Eu sabia disso.

E gostava muito de fazê-lo.

Mais tarde.

Conectar minhas duas paixões.

Os olhos de Bella percorreram a sala. Suas mãos não deixaram meu pescoço.

Passamos pelo piano, que ficava próximo a lareira e seguimos lentamente até a parte da sala que ficava atrás da escada. O ambiente estava iluminado a luz de velas, dando um ar de mágica as pinturas que estavam estrategicamente colocadas nas paredes.

Bella suspirou enquanto seus olhos absorviam o que estava a sua frente.

Ela se moveu em meu colo. Deixei que seus pés tocassem o chão. Seus olhos varreram o ambiente.

Ela suspirou alto.

- Quando você fez isso? – perguntou ela encantada. Seu sorriso imenso.

- Pensei em fazer algum tempo atrás, para nossa casa em New Hampshire. Depois decidi que não queria esperar tanto.

Seus olhos estavam presos as pinturas. Pinturas baseadas em fotografias, nossas fotografias, nossos momentos.

- Você gostou? – perguntei por costume. Seus olhos diziam tudo.

- Se gostei? Edward...

Ela se moveu inconscientemente em direção a um dos quadros, das dezenas de fotos que estavam penduradas na parede principal.

As fotos não retratavam toda nossa história, mas retratavam momentos importantes. Momentos felizes.

Haviam varias fotos de nosso primeiro casamento. Fotos de minha Bella ainda humana. Renesmee... fotos de família.

- Obrigada. Eu simplesmente amei...

- Foi só uma forma de trazer nosso lar conosco. Nada demais.

Para mim, aquilo era importante, eram os retratos de nossas vidas. Demorei demais para poder fazê-los.

Ela se aproximou segurando meu olhar com o seu.

- Você continua fazendo tanto por mim. – sua mão acariciou meu pescoço, enviando outra corrente de eletricidade por todo meu corpo. – Sinto que eu deixo a desejar... como esposa.

Como ela pode pensar assim?

- Não seja absurda...

Ela me interrompeu.

- Por isso, eu vou tentar fazer algo por você... – ela riu, dançando com seus dedos em minha clavícula. Sua mão parou em meu pescoço. – Mas tenho que te pedir para... se comportar e ficar bem quieto... só por um momento, tudo bem?

Concordei.

Sabia do que ela estava falando... também sabia que não conseguiria me controlar por muito tempo. Já estava sendo difícil o suficiente não toma-la em meus braços naquele exato momento.

Estava paralisado. Esperando.

O rosto de Bella assumiu uma expressão maliciosa e concentrada.

Mais alguns segundos se passaram... e NADA.

O que ela estava fazendo?

Ela sabia o poder que exercia sobre mim. Estava a ponto de enlouquecer quando finalmente! Ouvi sua "voz".

Seu rosto estava mais leve, como se ela não precisasse se concentrar tanto para deslocar o escudo que protegia seus pensamentos.

Ela começou lentamente – como sempre - relembrando da noite passada, antes da cerimônia – mais uma vez, me torturando com detalhes.

Ela realmente esperava que eu simplesmente assistisse tudo aquilo sem me mover?

Eu teria que desenterrar todo o autocontrole que um dia tive que usar em sua presença, para impedir que minhas mãos tocassem sua pele.

Era uma das melhores coisas que já experimentei em toda a minha existência.

Com ou sem autocontrole – mais SEM do que com – não poderia parar o que aconteceria a seguir.

Minhas mãos se encaixaram em seu rosto, trazendo-o até o meu.

A beijei com urgência. E para minha surpresa – e completa loucura – as imagens não cessaram.

Como ela estava fazendo isso?

Naquele momento, sua mente se concentrou no presente. Em nós.

Senti uma onda de prazer e orgulho em saber o que ela realmente estava sentindo.

Aquilo era indescritível. A melhor sensação do mundo.

Meus lábios perderam completamente o controle, descendo e subindo por seu pescoço. Minhas mãos tinham vontade própria.

A ergui e suas pernas se fecharam em minha cintura.

Como na primeira noite de nossa nova vida, não conseguimos chegar ao quarto.

Minha resolução de apresentar-lhe a casa se perdeu... eu nem sequer lembrava onde.

Com um movimento rápido, mas ainda delicado, a pressionei contra a parede.

As imagens começaram a falhar... ela estava perdendo o controle.

Quando minhas mãos - que agiam por conta própria – desceram por sua cintura e acariciaram a pele de seu quadril... as imagens desapareceram.

- Oh... Deus! Me desculpe. – disse ela sem fôlego encostando a cabeça em meu ombro.

Consegui rir mesmo com os lábios em sua pele.

- Você tem a menor idéia do que está fazendo comigo?

- Fico feliz que esteja gostado... só queria poder segurar o escudo por mais tempo.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora.

Estávamos deitados no chão da sala. O sol havia se levantado a horas. Era muito fácil perder a noção do tempo...

O silêncio que prevalecia entre nós era confortável. Sempre precisei de um momento para estar "sozinho" com meus pensamentos. E com Bella eu podia ter isso...

Seus dedos traçavam linhas em meu peito.

Poderia facilmente ficar ali pelo resto de minha vida. Me sentia leve, como se não houvesse nada mais a se considerar e como se nada pudesse me afetar. Como se os Volturi não existissem, como se Abadir fosse um completo ninguém. Nada – naquele momento – poderia mudar como estava me sentindo.

Mas leve do que nunca estive...

- Como você conseguiu? – o silêncio era comodo, mas sua voz também.

- O escudo?

- Aham... como o manteve afastado mesmo estando... distraída.

Ela se aproximou mais, moldando-se a mim.

- Eu estive treinando. Queria fazer nossa segunda lua de mel ainda mais especial... para você.

- Você nunca terá que se preocupar em fazer nada _mais_ especial para mim... mas tenho que admitir, foi... incrível.

Ela pareceu satisfeita com minha confissão.

- E você quase não destruiu minhas roupas dessa vez. – falou ela rindo.

- Quase. – suspirei pegando um pedaço da renda branca que estava no chão. – A culpa não é toda minha. – olhei significativamente para ela. A memória do delicado tecido de renda branca aderido a sua pele me fez perder o curso de meu raciocínio.

Concentre-se.

- E por falar em roupas... – continuei - vou levá-la a um lugar especial hoje a noite.

Por pouco não esqueço de meus planos. Seria a primeira vez.

- Tenho alguns planos para nós.

Ela se virou para ficar de frente a mim, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos.

- Vamos sair? – perguntou Bella surpresa.

- Sim, vamos sair. Mas ainda temos tempo. O sol ainda está alto, vamos ter que ficar por aqui por mais algumas horas...

- Que sacrifício. – ela murmurou e seus lábios encontraram os meus.

E com um piscar de olhos, o sol se pôs.

Bella se moveu, procurando por algo entre nossas roupas que estavam espalhadas no chão.

- Celular? – perguntei

- Uhum.

Levantei-me para pegar o celular que estava ao lado do pé do piano. Do outro lado da sala.

Bella ligou para Rosalie. Emmett quem atendeu.

- Ela está com Jacob agora. – disse ele, rindo. – Acho que Rose vai matá-lo a qualquer momento.

- Oh... talvez devêssemos voltar... – murmurou Bella.

- Voltar? Por que? Já cansou de ficar sozinha com meu irmão? Sei que ele consegue ser um pouco travado as vezes, mas dê tempo ao tempo.

E ele riu novamente. Bella suspirou.

- Sério, não se preocupe – Emmett continuou – estou de olho nas coisas. Podem ficar por aí quanto tempo for necessário.

Tudo estava correndo bem. Jacob respeitava o "toque de recolher" e Renesmee permanecia entretida.

Emmett que estava tendo um pouco mais de trabalho com Rosalie, mas ele sabia dar conta.

Uma fina camada de neve caia do céu, deixando a noite perfeita.

Da sacada de nosso quarto, era fácil ver as mais altas colinas de Aspen. Estávamos sentados ali – aconchegados um no outro – a algum tempo.

Meus olhos se voltavam ao relógio como uma obrigação. Não podia perder a hora.

Teríamos que sair em alguns minutos se quiséssemos chegar a tempo.

- Não vai me dizer mesmo onde vamos?

- Não. Você vai descobrir em uns minutos...

Ela estava usando uma de minhas camisas – o que a fez ficar ainda mais atraente, não podia imaginar como isso era possível. – apesar dos protestos de Bella e dos meus próprios – mentais – era mais seguro. Ficava completamente desconectado do mundo quando estava com ela nesse nível de intimidade e privacidade e não a queria exposta caso algum turista passasse pelo local.

- O que devo usar? – ela perguntou.

Nada. Queria poder dizer.

- Algo em que se sinta confortável.

- Então vou do jeito que estou. – ela informou com um sorriso.

Segui adiante com a brincadeira.

- Se está se sentindo a vontade assim... por que não?

Ela acertou seu cotovelo em minha costela levantando-se de meu colo.

- Se não posso ficar aqui nua, imagine na rua... – ela seguiu para o banheiro a acompanhei com os olhos.

- Não vem...?

**PoV Bella**

Ele continuou a fazer segredo. A ansiedade que sentia ao era ruim. Não queria sair, até pensei em sugerir que ficássemos ali, mas ele parecia animado com o que tinha planejado...

Eu queria ficar aqui, com ele.

Sozinha.

Em cima da grande cama, estavam nossas malas. A revirei e encontrei dezenas de vestidos, mas apenas um estava marcado – na embalagem externa – com a caligrafia de Alice.

"Ocasião Especial" era o que dizia. Então o peguei.

Abri o zíper do plástico que protegia o longo vestido azul escuro, quase preto, em um tecido ligeiramente metálico, sem alças e com um corte na altura da coxa.

- Ótimo. – resmunguei.

Os sapatos também haviam sido selecionados por Alice.

Com um suspiro resignado, peguei o vestido e todos os acessórios –uma lingerie que combinava – de minha escolha – essa parte era divertida. Tive cuidado para não deixá-lo ver, não agora. – e parti para o banheiro.

Edward não disse nada. Ele também estava se vestindo.

- Esse lugar, para onde vamos... envolve algum tipo de dança? – perguntei curiosa do banheiro enquanto colocava minha roupa.

- Não se preocupe. Sem dança...

Olhei-me no espelho, mas uma vez satisfeita com o que via.

O vestido era um pouco demais para o meu gosto – deixava exposta parte de minha perna. – mas ainda assim era bonito e aderia a minha pele até o quadril, descendo um pouquinho mais solto até os pés.

Ele tinha uma marcação alta, um pouco abaixo do colo, que dava um aspecto mais elegante.

Coloquei o broche que ele e Renesmee me deram predendo a echarpe em meus ombros com ele.

Não tinha nada haver com minha personalidade... mas caiu bem.

Edward como sempre, estava de tirar o fôlego em um smoking preto, com um colete cinza por cima de uma camisa branca.

Nunca vou me acostumar com aquele rosto.

Seus olhos me analisaram dos pés a cabeça.

- Mmmm... simplesmente perfeita. – disse ele com sua voz macia.

Então Edward se aproximou... e delicadamente, para não desarrumar o vestido, passou suas mãos em minha cintura e colocou os lábios em orelha.

- Tão elegante... – seus lábios agora, contornavam minha mandíbula. – Tão perfeita.

Meus olhos giraram.

Aquilo era bom demais.

Estava mesmo aqui? Ou estava sonhando?

Como se não fosse o suficiente, suas mãos subiram e desceram em minha cintura, muito delicadamente.

Ele não parecia querer ir a lugar nenhum.

Eu estava toda arrepiada, quando ele se afastou.

- Nós temos que ir ou vamos nos atrasar.

Fiz careta. Ele riu.

- Não vamos ficar a noite toda fora, vamos? – perguntei passando o braço pelo seu quando ele – como um verdadeiro cavalheiro – o ofereceu.

- Não.

Aspen a noite era impressionante. Toda a cidade tinha um aspecto elegante.

Com menos de vinte minutos, Edward estava estacionando o carro em frente ao grande e luxuoso Benedict Music Tent.

Porém, não havia movimentação, não havia ninguém entrando ou mesmo no hall principal, havia apenas um vallet ao qual Edward entregou a chave do carro.

- Por aqui. – disse ele – com um sorriso enorme - me conduzindo pela porta principal.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, quando minha ficha começou a cair.

- Edward... onde está todo mundo?

- Todos estão aqui.

Ele me conduziu por outra porta e nós entramos no salão de música.

Minha mente fez a conta rapidamente. Eram mais de dois mil lugares... completamente vazios.

No palco, a Orquestra se organizava. No centro, um grande e belíssimo piano de calda.

- Você não fez isso. – estava em choque.

Uma orquestra inteira tocando somente para nós?

- Hum... eu acho que fiz. – respondeu ele ainda me conduzindo para os acentos do centro.

- Você ficou maluco? – sussurrei.

- Quantas vezes conversamos sobre assistir um concerto? ... imaginei que seria ótimo poder fazer isso com você, sem audiência e sem pensamentos humanos me distraindo.

Assim que nos sentamos – bem de frente a grande orquestra – o Maestro olhou para Edward, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Só relaxe e aproveite. – pediu ele.

Estava toda arrepiada. Aquilo tudo – o gesto – para mim, não tinha precedentes.

Recostei-me - ainda não acreditando no que estava vendo – em seus braços. Meus olhos ainda presos aos seus.

Ele me analisava cheio de expectativa quando a música começou.

O familiar som de minha canção de ninar encheu meus ouvidos. Era um som mais complexo, mais encorpado. Tocado por dezenas de instrumentos.

Era um som de uma orquestra inteira tocando a peça que havia sido exclusivamente composta para mim. Por meu Edward.

Não poderia descrever o que senti... fechei meus olhos e recostei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei absorvendo as notas.

Seus lábios tocaram meus cabelos.

Outras composições de Edward foram adaptadas pela orquestra, inclusive a música que ele fez para Esme. Claire De Lune também marcou presença, juntamente com outras que aprendi a amar.

Aquela era uma nova sensação para mim. Era uma forma diferente de apreciar sua companhia.

Seus olhos não deixaram meu rosto em momento algum.

Ele levantou meu queixo para tocar meus lábios calorosamente e me fazer esquecer de onde estávamos. Me deixei levar. Seu beijo foi se intensificando e senti meu corpo ficar quente.

Quando ele se afastou, não havia mais som. A música havia cessado e o palco estava vazio.

- Eles se foram. – disse surpresa quando encontrei minha voz.

Ele riu baixo, puxando meus lábios para os seus novamente.

- Faz parte do acordo... – seu hálito contra a minha pele,enviou ondas violentas de eletricidade pelo meu corpo.

- Eles irão voltar?

- Não. Estamos completamente sozinhos.

Afastei-me de seus beijos. Percebi que estava quase sentada em seu colo.

Foi uma boa idéia reservar o local somente para nós.

A forma que estávamos próximos não seria considerada educada – se tivéssemos audiência.

Olhei para o grande piano no palco. Uma idéia me ocorreu.

- Pode tocar para mim? – pedi passando meus dedos por seu cabelo.

Ele ponderou por um instante. Levantou-se, oferecendo sua mão e me conduziu até o palco.

O piano era muito mais impressionante do que o que Edward tinha. Parecia tão imponente, ali, no centro de tudo.

Seus olhos o contemplaram. Tocar era algo que ele realmente amava.

Edward sentou-se no banco, puxando minha mão para que me juntasse a ele.

- Deseja ouvir algo em particular, Sra. Cullen? – perguntou formalmente.

- Sim... minha música.

Imediatamente suas mãos correram pelas teclas, pressionando-as suavemente.

Ele ficava tão lindo, assim, concentrado. Meus olhos se prenderam aos movimentos de seus dedos. Podia sentir e ver que seus olhos – agora - estavam em meu rosto, mas não o olhei.

Ao término da música, ele se inclinou e beijou meu ombro.

- Obrigada... Você vai ter que ensinar a tocar qualquer dia desses.

Ele se virou para mim subitamente.

- Você quer aprender? – perguntou ele claramente excitado com a idéia.

- Uhum, pelo menos um pouquinho.

Edward ainda me olhava, feliz com meu interesse.

- Venha... podemos tentar algo, para começar. – ele me colocou em seu colo em um rápido movimento.

Eu ri. Não estava pensando em aprender agora... mas tudo bem.

- Ok. Vamos tentar.

- Relaxe suas mãos. – ordenou ele. – Siga exatamente o movimento das minhas.

Ele colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas e as posicionou sobre o teclado. Alinhei minha coluna e respirei fundo.

- Pronta?

- Sim.

Suas mãos me guiaram lentamente sobre as teclas. O som era delicado e simples. E de uma forma bem interessante... eu estava tocando.

Soltava pequenas gargalhadas quando ele acelerava os movimentos levemente... era divertido e excitante.

- Viu como é fácil? – sussurrou ele ao meu ouvido.

- Muito fácil. – respondi sarcasticamente, entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus e recostando em seu corpo.

Virei meu rosto para o seu, ele estava perto demais para que pudesse resistir.

Naquele momento, ele pareceu perder o controle. O ambiente parecia deixá-lo ainda mais apaixonado.

Com um movimento conjunto e rápido, estávamos de pé. Suas mãos subiam e desciam por minhas costas, antes de se prenderem ao meu cabelo, trazendo-me mais para perto. Como se fosse possível.

Seus lábios pareciam não querer deixar minha pele.

- Você é um ótimo professor. – sussurrei quase sem fôlego.

- Fácil quando se tem uma aluna aplicada.

Estava começando a gostar um pouquinho demais daquele jogo. E nós não estávamos em um lugar ideal para isso...

- Hummm... temos um piano em casa...

- Sim, nós temos...

Passamos os restantes de nossos dias, presos em nossa casa. Eu estava realmente aproveitando minhas "aulas" particulares.

Parte de minha coleção de lingerie foi completamente destruída. A outra parte guardada a sete chaves para quando nossa lua de mel retornasse para casa.

Só colocamos os pés na neve que cobria a cidade na hora de partir.

Estava louca de saudades de minha pequena Renesmee e sabia que ela também estava com saudades de nós.

Se não fosse por ela... poderíamos viver isolados pelo resto da eternidade.


	22. Nova Rotina

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

22 - nova rotina

Bella

O primeiro rosto que procurei e vi quando chegamos ao aeroporto de Seattle foi o de Renesmee.

Ela pulou em meu colo, assim que me aproximei. Emmett e Rosalie estavam com ela.

Senti tanta falta de minha pequena.

Apesar da desaceleração de seu crescimento, ainda esperava encontrá-la um pouquinho diferente... o que não aconteceu.

Edward carregava as bagagens ao meu lado.

Os quadros ficaram para trás e seriam entregues no dia seguinte. Eles exigiam um pouco mais de cuidado no transporte.

- Onde está o Jacob? – perguntei curiosa a Rosalie enquanto seguíamos para o carro. Era sábado e o sol havia acabado de se por, ele normalmente estaria com Renesmee.

Emmett quem respondeu.

- Ele está lá fora. Eles não estão se dando muito bem ultimamente. – ele disse gesticulando para Rosalie com a cabeça. – E Renesmee preferiu não esperar no carro.

Como o "relacionamento" de Rose e Jacob poderia ter piorado?

- Rose. –Edward repreendeu os pensamentos de Rosalie.

- Ele acha que tem todos os direitos sobre Nessie. Vocês a deixaram sob meus cuidados...

- Ele não fez nada de errado. – Emmett a interrompeu. Ela rosnou.

No estacionamento, encostado no Mercedez de Carlisle, estava Jacob, com sua expressão fechada... isso até nos avistar.

- Bella. – ele me abraçou apertado, eu passei Renesmee para os braços de Edward.

- Hey, Jake. – disse rindo. – Bom te ver também.

Fomos recebidos com festa pelo restante da família.

Alice já tinha dado início aos preparativos da festa de Renesmee que apesar de presença de Jacob, só saia de meu colo para o de Edward.

Ela estava matando saudades.

Tudo agora girava em torno da comemoração do primeiro aniversário de Nessie.

Alice queria fazer aquela data mais especial do que já era, queria fazer o dia memorável.

Claro... para ela, isso não seria algo difícil de conquistar.

Saímos para caçar. Edward estava sentado em um tronco de arvore, apenas observando, Renesmee e eu.

Ele ainda era muito melhor e mais rápido do que nós.

Renesmee ria, todas as vezes que conseguia abater um cervo. Quanto maior, mais ela se divertia.

- Ainda com sede? – perguntei a ela. Eu estava satisfeita, cheia na realidade.

O animal que ela havia abatido não era exatamente pequeno.

- Não, mais é divertido pega-los.

Edward riu.

- Não podemos fazer isso só por diversão, mas podemos apostar corrida... – sugeriu ele se levantando.

- Vamos correr. – Ela respondeu eufórica. - Vamos mamãe.

Coloquei-me ao seu lado.

- Até onde? – perguntei a Edward também animada. Amava correr.

- Nossa campina?

Sorri e concordei.

- Quando chegar a três... UM, DOIS, TRÊS...

Renesmee era rápida. Não tão rápida quanto Edward, mas ainda rápida.

Chegamos juntos a campina, Renesmee apenas uns passos a frente... essa era claramente a intenção e Edward.

Ela não gostou.

- Papai me deixou ganhar de novo. – afirmou ela para mim.

Nós rimos.

- Você é quem está ficando mais rápida. – murmurou ele.

Ela fez a mais adorável careta. Como quem não estivesse acreditando.

Edward fingiu de desentendido ao se sentar no solo úmido entre as flores silvestres.

Juntei-me a ele.

Renesmee começou a correr por toda campina, colhendo algumas flores.

- Podemos nadar no rio mais tarde? Está um pouquinho mais quente... – perguntou ela.

A temperatura havia aumentado, mas muito pouco.

Ela vivia me pedindo para nadar, eu sempre dizendo "não".

Bom... estando em Forks, não poderia esperar pelo verão.

- Claro. – respondi. – Podemos ir assim que Jacob chegar e apenas por uns minutos.

Ela sorriu em resposta e continuou a colher as flores.

Acomodei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward. Seus braços em minha cintura.

Estávamos a observando dançando por toda a campina.

Por diversas vezes ela parava o que estava fazendo para poder acenar para nós.

- Ela anda exatamente como Alice. – comentei. Era verdade, ela dançava com a tamanha elegância da tia.

Edward riu.

- Ela adquiriu um pouco de cada um através da convivência.

- Uhumm... ela é competitiva como Emmett. – falei.

Ele concordou.

- Adora ganhar presentes como Alice e Rosalie.

- Também gosta de dar presentes como o pai. – disse empurrando levemente seu ombro com o meu.

- Verdade. – concordou ele com uma expressão séria. – Mas a teimosia ela puxou da mãe.

- Não, não. Não foi só de mim que ela puxou isso. Você é teimoso também.

- Tudo bem. – murmurou ele condescendente.

Revirei meus olhos e o ouvi suspirar. Seus dentes travaram.

- Quem?– conhecia sua expressão muito bem.

- Abadir. Ele está voltando de sua viagem de caça.

- Ele está sozinho? – perguntei novamente em voz baixa.

- Sim.

Após alguns segundos, ouvi seus passos. Renesmee virou para ver quem era. Ele se aproximou, ainda correndo, porém em menor velocidade.

Seu rosto era simpático. Ele sorria para nós.

Edward permaneceu sério ao meu lado. Calmo – eu esperava.

- Bom vê-los novamente. – disse ele ao se aproximar. – Não sabia que estavam de volta.

Seus olhos estavam ficando mais claros. O vermelho menos vivo.

Ele parecia estar levando a sua nova dieta a sério.

Isso era bom.

- Chegamos a dois dias. – falou Edward. Sua voz era suave. Eu o conhecia muito bem, bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava se esforçando...

Renesmee acenou para Abadir de longe.

- Ela ficou perguntando quando você... vocês voltariam o tempo todo. – murmurou ele para mim apontando com a cabeça para Renesmee.

Edward pareceu um pouco menos a vontade.

Apertei sua mão.

- Eu sei. – respondi olhando para minha menina. – Normalmente não a deixamos sozinha... sem ambos os pais. Na realidade, essa foi a primeira vez.

- Acho que posso entender. Deve ser difícil...

- Tem razão, é difícil. – respondeu Edward, olhando para Renesmee. - Mas é impossível realmente saber como é difícil até que se tenha alguém que basicamente signifique tudo no mundo para você. Alguém que realmente pertença a você. – sua voz era suave. – E para que isso aconteça, é necessário encontrar outro alguém que possibilite tudo, - ele tocou meu rosto e segurou meu olhar. – que o ame incondicionalmente... – ele suspirou. - ...então como pode ver, não é tão simples realmente entender coisas a qual não se tem acesso.

Ele não estava olhando para Abadir, mas havia virado o rosto rapidamente em sua direção ao terminar de falar.

Estava completamente paralizada.

Em outro momento, o pequeno discurso de Edward teria me deixado emocionada, mas nesse em particular existia outra motivação por trás de suas palavras, que apesar de lindas, poderiam ser interpretadas como hostis.

Por Abadir.

Apenas poucos metros de distância, Abadir permaneceu de pé, sua expressão inalterada.

Ele balançava levemente a cabeça.

Edward se virou e tocou os lábios delicadamente em meu ombro.

Permaneci imóvel.

- Acho que está certo. Não posso ter o mesmo entendimento que você com relação a isso... – Abadir sorriu. – É em momentos como esse que é bom saber que temos tempo ilimitado... para alcançar nossos objetivos. Independente de quais sejam.

Edward o olhou, sua expressão superficialmente calma. Seus braços me apertaram protetoramente.

Renesmee voltou correndo para meus braços, com as mãos cheias de flores.

Todos a olhamos.

- Vamos escolher a mais bonita... – falou ela colocando uma pequena flor roxa em meu cabelo.

- Melhor ir. – disse Abadir de repente. - Garret está me esperando. É bom tê-los de volta.

Ele partiu em direção a casa.

Edward bufou. O olhei incrédula.

- Por que você não pega para mim mais algumas flores, aí podemos fazer um colar com elas. – sugeri a Renesmee. Queria conversar com Edward.

Ela colocou mais uma flor em meu cabelo e se lançou para o outro lado da campina.

- Caiu muito bem essa cor em você. – murmurou Edward, tentando me distrair.

Sacudi a cabeça, virando-me para que pudesse ficar com meu corpo frente ao dele.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntei aos sussurros. Renesmee não precisava escutar nossa conversa.

Ele suspirou antes de responder.

- O mesmo de sempre...

- Achei que tínhamos combinado que você iria ignora-lo.

- Eu tentei, além do mais, não disse nada além da pura verdade.

- Edward, não sabemos quanto tempo ele ficará conosco... você não pode deixar que isso se torne algum tipo de confronto pessoal...

Seu rosto se enrijeceu e ele falou entre os dentes.

- Já é pessoal. Ele tornou isso pessoal...

- Sou casada com você e ele sabe disso. Seja lá o que for que esteja passado pela cabeça dele – fiz careta, ele sorriu levemente. – vai ficar lá.

Ele olhou para minhas mãos, que estavam no meu colo por um breve segundo antes de voltar seus olhos para os meus.

- Não é só isso. – sua voz era ainda mais baixa. Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão diferente, não soube identificar.

Ele pegou minha mão.

- Então o que é... fala comigo.

- Bom... é um pouco disso, mas só uma pequena parte. Seus pensamentos não são gráficos, pelo menos grande parte deles, como os de Mike Newton era. O grande problema é que ele sabe que eu posso ouvi-los e no começo pelo menos se esforçava para evitá-los... agora, ele não faz mais isso. E ele vem até a nossa casa, convive com nossa família...

Ele parou de falar quando Renesmee fez menção em voltar.

- Podemos continuar a conversar mais tarde? – perguntei delicadamente. Ele estava perturbado. Não gostava de vê-lo assim.

Edward pareceu se sentir desrespeitado? Será que era isso mesmo?

Ele concordou.

- Está bom? – Renesmee perguntou jogando várias flores no solo a nossa frente.

- Perfeito.

Começamos a trabalhar no colar. Eu não era muito boa, mas Edward ajudou... do jeito dele.

Minha cabeça ainda girava em torno do desabafo interrompido de Edward.

O que eu poderia fazer com relação a isso?

Talvez se eu conversasse com Tanya... será que ela entenderia?

Uma pequena parte de minha mente ouviu mais alguém se aproximando. Assim que uma corrente de ar me atingiu, soube que era Alice.

- Oi pessoal. – disse ela sorrindo ao se aproximar. – Está tudo bem? – Ela notou os traços de estresse no rosto de Edward.

- Sim. – respondeu ele levemente.

– Preciso pegar Bella emprestada por um segundo.

- Mais planejamentos? – perguntei.

- Só uma pequena dúvida. Você pode me ajudar.

Alice me puxou pela mão.

- Trago sua mãe de volta em um segundo, OK?

Ela me puxou para o lado norte da floresta, onde provavelmente Renesmee não poderia mais escutar.

- O que aconteceu? – demandou ela assim que paramos.

- Nada demais. Abadir apareceu...

- Oh... Edward realmente não gosta dele...

- Não.

- Bom... tenho certeza que ele tem seus motivos. Mas não foi para isso que a trouxe aqui. Estou com uma dúvida cruel... é a única coisa que não consigo decidir... Rosalie acha que a festa deveria ser com tema de princesa – Alice fez careta. – e eu acho que deveria ser tudo rosa, mas sem tema específico. Nessie não é muito ligada a contos de fadas infantis e não consigo ver qual das duas ela irá gostar mais... O que você acha?

Apesar de festa ser de minha filha, eu não era a pessoa certa a se perguntar.

- Hummm... ela realmente não gosta de contos infantis.

- Eu sei, mas a festa ainda tem que ser infantil, você sabe... Charlie vai estar aqui. Todos sabemos como ela adora a cor rosa. E se eu for seguir especificamente os gostos de Nessie... bom, vamos só dizer que é quase impossível decorar uma festa baseado nos poemas de Frost.

Eu ri.

- Praticamente impossível? Sei que você encontraria alguma forma de fazer acontecer.

- Provavelmente. – concordou .

- Por que não mistura um pouco de tudo... deixe Renesmee escolher como quer se vestir, não decore com nenhum personagem específico...

- Oh! Como uma festa a fantasia? Que idéia ótima... por que não pensei nisso? – perguntou ela a si mesma.

- Hum... eu não sei Alice... não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Ela me ignorou.

- Todos podem ir vestidos a caráter... Obrigada Bella! Vou contar a Rosalie. – ela correu e parou um pouco mais a frente. – Podemos sair amanhã? Para comprar algumas coisas?

- Claro. – respondi um pouquinho desanimada.

Ela riu.

- A vejo mais tarde. Tenho muito que fazer. Não conte nada para Nessie ainda.

Voltei para a campina, onde Edward estava com Renesmee.

Ele estava sorrindo... provavelmente porque ouviu tudo. Estávamos longe do alcance dos ouvidos, mas ele conseguia ler pensamentos a uma distância assustadora.

Seja como for, eu com certeza não iria me fantasiar. Isso estava fora de cogitação.

Edward se voltou a Renesmee para prender uma pequena flor em seu cabelo.

- Você escolheu a azul. – comentei.

- Papai falou que ficou bonito e combina com o colar. - ela apontou para o pescoço.

- Ficou perfeito, mas temos que voltar agora, você precisa comer, Jacob já deve estar a caminho.

- Mãeeeeeeeeeee... – cantou Renesmee em protesto fazendo cara feia.

- É só um pouquinho...

- Mas eu não quero. – ela abraçou Edward.

Nessa parte, Renesmee era bem infantil. Ela fazia bico, careta e muita manha.

- Jacob vai almoçar com você... e depois a gente por ir nadar. – falou Edward.

Ela olhou para ele, ponderando e após alguns segundos soltou um suspiro resignado.

Ele riu, colocando-a no chão.

Quando chegamos apenas Carlisle e Emmett estavam na casa. Ambos na frente da TV. Alice havia saído com o restante das meninas e Jasper estava com Garret e Abadir.

- Que cara é essa, Nessie? – perguntou Emmett ao ver seu narizinho franzido. – Jacob ainda não está aqui... pode respirar normalmente.

Sua careta se tornou mais pronunciada.

- Mamãe disse que tenho que comer. – falou ela desanimada.

- Oh... eca.

- Emmett. – Carlisle chamou sua atenção.

Edward abaixou ao lado de Renesmee.

- Sua mãe adorava tudo que eu cozinhava para ela.

- Verdade. – confirmei e completei em seu ouvido com um sussurro. – Até mesmo quando era ruim.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela riu em sintonia com Emmett e Carlisle.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. É só um pouquinho.

Edward seguiu para a cozinha, Renesmee ficou na sala até Jacob chegar. Ele preparou para ela – e Jacob – uma porção de batatas recheadas, e frango grelhado.

Ela comeu apenas alguns pequenos pedaços, como sempre fazendo cara feia. Já Jacob devorou tudo em instantes.

Eles esperaram algumas horas antes de descerem até o rio.

Ficamos na casa. Estava conversando com Carlisle quando ouvi Emmett.

- Hey, Edward. – chamou ele do alto das escadas com uma bola de futebol americano nas mãos. - Vamos jogar bola no campo? Jasper, Garret e Abadir?

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram ao ouvir o nome de Abadir.

Ele estava sentado em seu Grand Piano, brincando com as teclas.

- Hoje não. Talvez apareça por lá amanhã.

- Oh, vamos lá! Bella e Nessie podem sobreviver sem você por algumas horas. – ele insistiu. – Melhor ainda... elas podem ir e "torcer" para você.

- Hoje não. Amanhã.

- Ok... amanhã você não vai ter desculpas.

Edward voltou sua atenção ao piano.

- Eles partirão após a festa. – murmurou Carlisle para Edward que parou novamente os dedos sobre as teclas.

- Espero que sim. – sussurrou ele.

- Seu talento pode ser realmente tão angustiante quanto útil. Só posso imaginar como deve estar sendo difícil conviver com os pensamentos de Abadir.

- Eu me viro. – ele dispensou o assunto.

Me sentei ao seu lado, no banco do piano.

Ele sorriu para mim e voltou a tocar.

- Tenho uma solução fácil para isso. – sugeri.

- Tem?

- Aham... podemos simplesmente nos isolar. Nunca mais sair em público. Podemos ficar aqui, no Chalé...

- Sair somente à noite, como verdadeiros vampiros. – completou Carlisle.

- Exato.

Edward riu, balançando a cabeça ainda tocando piano.

- A idéia não é ruim. – concordou ele.

- Tenho que ir para o hospital, rondas a fazer, pacientes a atender...

Ficamos sozinhos. Aquela seria a hora perfeita para conversar... ele segurou meu olhar enquanto tocava.

- Podemos falar sobre isso depois, outro dia?

Seus olhos eram intensos nos meus.

Era agradecida por não precisar mais de ar. Eu estava deslumbrada.

Ele tocou o meu rosto sorrindo e se virou para o piano, dessa vez parando de tocar.

- Acho que preciso comprar um desses para o chalé. Um como aquele da orquestra. Era um ótimo piano.

- Boa idéia... sinto falta das minhas aulas de piano.

Ele estava de frente ao piano e eu de frente para ele.

Beijei um pouco abaixo de sua orelha. Senti seu corpo tremer levemente.

Ele virou o rosto para o meu.

- Definitivamente irei comprar um... amanhã.

Suas mãos que estavam paradas nas teclas, passaram para meu rosto, puxando-me para o seu.

Era incrível o quanto aquela imagem o influenciava.

Tinha que manter em mente que não estávamos na privacidade de nosso lar, que Renesmee e Jacob estavam lá fora e que qualquer um dos Cullens poderiam retornar a qualquer momento.

Mas era tão difícil pensar coerentemente quando ele me tocava daquela forma.

Não sabia se deveria esperar para que ele tomar a iniciativa de parar ou se eu teria que fazê-lo.

Estava começando a ficar tonta... então decidi que seria melhor parar, já não podia escutar mais nada além de nossa respiração.

O empurrei gentilmente, ele não retirou suas mãos de minha pele, apenas afastou os lábios dos meus.

- Temos que adiar nossas aulas por algumas horas.

Seu rosto tinha uma expressão relutante.

- Eu sei. - murmurou ele suspirando.

- Temos que ir para casa, Renesmee precisa tomar um banho antes de dormir.

- Tudo bem, só me dê um minuto para pegar o quadro que está no escritório de Carlisle.

Segui ao encontro de Jacob e Renesmee. Ambos estavam sentados na escada da varanda. Ela com uma toalha enrolada nas costas.

- Hora de ir para casa. – anunciei.

- Já? Ainda é cedo, Bella.

- Ela precisa tomar banho antes de dormir. – murmurei a Jacob e me virei para Renesmee. – Você deve estar cheia de terra do rio.

Edward estava conosco em um piscar de olhos.

- Prontas?

- Diga boa noite para o Jake, querida.

Ela se despediu...

Seguimos calmamente para nosso chalé.

- Mais quadros? – perguntou Renesmee.

- Aham...

- Tem mais alguma comigo? – ela pulou na frente de Edward e continuou a andar de costas.

- Algumas...

Ela tentou puxar o quadro da mão de Edward. Sem sucesso.

Ele riu. Ela também.

- Você está ficando mais rápida. – afirmou ele.

- E impaciente. – completei.

Durante o trajeto cruzamos com o cheiro de Alice e Rosalie.

Ambas estavam nos esperando, em frente ao chalé.

Muitas bolsas no chão.

- Não vamos mais sair amanhã? – perguntei animada ao me aproximar.

Edward riu, Renesmee correu para dentro de casa puxando Rose.

- Você realmente acredita nisso? – perguntou ele a mim.

- Uma garota pode sonhar. - suspirei

Alice riu. Assim como Rose – dentro do chalé - e Edward.

- Não seja boba, claro que vamos. – respondeu Alice. – Isso aqui são apenas algumas coisinhas decorativas. Não se preocupe, não comprei nada para você... ainda.

- Vou deixá-las sozinhas... – Antes que pudesse se mover ele olhou para Alice, lendo algo em sua mente. – Bom saber. – disse ele. Seu sorriso se tornou enorme.

- O que?

- Ele vai encontrar o piano perfeito para o chalé. – respondeu ela e então se virou para ele – Não pode ser um Grand Piano, você não tem espaço para isso, mais mesmo assim vai gostar muito. Tenho certeza!

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

O que ela andou vendo?

Mesmo não sendo possível, podia sentir meu rosto todo queimar.

Edward vai ter que me contar depois.

- O que foi? – perguntou Alice sem entender minha expressão.

- Vou encontrar um lugar para colocar isso. – ele piscou para mim e se retirou rapidamente.

- O que? – Insistiu Alice.

- Nada. – ela não parecia entender meu constrangimento. Provavelmente só visualizou Edward comprando o piano, sem entender suas motivações.

- Bom... só queria confirmar umas coisinhas para amanhã e eu sabia que estava na hora de vocês voltarem... então, Jasper está querendo caçar agora, nada especial, alguns cervos por aqui mesmo, por isso só poderemos sair no final da tarde.

- Não tem problema. Se quiser remarcar também não vou reclamar. – sugeri.

- Boa tentativa, Bella. – ela piscou para mim.

- Eu queria assistir o jogo... – tentei me esquevar de nossos planos.

- Eles vão jogar o dia todo, aliás, estão jogando desde cedo. Emmett foi o único que acabou de chegar.

Não tinha como argumentar com Alice, ela nunca aceitaria minhas desculpas.

- E você não vai conseguir escapar amanhã, Edward. Emmett está comprometido em te levar para o campo. – ela falou olhando para trás.

- Já imaginava. – respondeu ele reaparecendo.

- Vai tudo correr bem. Abadir não estará lá.

Era bom saber disso. Assim Edward poderia se divertir com o irmão.

- Sinceramente não faz a menor diferença. – dispensou ele.

Revirei meus olhos.

Como se adiantasse bancar o indiferente com Alice.

Ela riu de seu comentário.

- Era só isso. Preciso ir, Jasper está me esperando. Vejo você amanhã. – ela quicou e me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Espere... estou indo também. – falou Rose, saindo do chalé com Renesmee ao seu lado. – Vejo você amanhã, pequena. – ela beijou sua testa e sorriu para Edward e para mim antes de partir.

Renesmee havia acabado de adormecer e Edward estava na sala com um livro em mãos, porém ele não estava lendo, apenas observando a pintura que colocou em cima da lareira.

- Essa idéia foi perfeita... – comentei ao me sentar ao seu lado no sofá, com minhas pernas dobradas contra meu corpo. – Nossa história pode ser contata através de quadros assim como a de Carlisle.

- Era exatamente isso que tinha em mente.

- Todos são lindos, mas esse é o meu favorito.

Era o quadro que mais tinha chamado minha atenção em Aspen.

Edward, Renesmee e eu, em frente ao chalé, apenas algumas semanas após seu nascimento. Tão pequenininha.

O plano de fundo fazia parecer que a pintura era antiga e não copiada de uma fotografia.

Havia tantos outros. Edward presenteou Esme com alguns – do nosso casamento e de Renesmee - que já estavam pendurados em locais visíveis por toda a casa.

- De qual você gosta mais? – perguntei curiosa.

- Todos eles. – respondeu ele honestamente.

- Claro...

Ficamos em silêncio por uns minutos.

Minha mente vagou para o comentário de Alice sobre o piano.

Senti novamente meu rosto queimar... não literalmente é claro.

- Edward.

- Humm. – ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, ainda olhando o quadro.

- Alice chegou a ver alguma coisa com relação ao piano? – perguntei em voz baixa. Apesar de não ser necessário.

Precisava saber. Alice não conseguia ver quase nada a nosso respeito, pois sempre estávamos com Renesmee e/ou Jacob, mas esse caso seria diferente, e mesmo ela tendo agido como se não tivesse visualizado nada demais, precisava perguntar.

Ele riu.

- Não se preocupe amor, ela só nos viu comprando. Alice é ótima na questão de privacidade.

Ele riu novamente.

- Se não soubesse melhor, poderia jurar que vi você corando naquela hora.

Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Seria embaraçoso ter nossa vida íntima sendo visualizada por terceiros.

Ele beijou meus cabelos e riu suavemente.

- Ela não viu nada, eu juro. – ele me confortou.

- Acredito em você. – minha voz soou abafada, meu rosto ainda escondido em seu pescoço.

Ele se afastou para poder me olhar.

Sua expressão era suave.

- Você fica linda toda envergonhada... Tem um certo tempo que não vejo esse lado seu.

Por mais incrível que pareça, ele conseguiu me deixar ainda mais constrangida. Era bobagem, eu sabia. Por que teria vergonha dele?

Comecei a rir. Ele me acompanhou sem entender.

- O que?

- Nada. – respondi ainda rindo.

- Eu disse algo engraçado?

- Aham... mas esquece.

- Bella... – ele me repreendeu e insistiu. – O que foi?

- Esquece por enquanto. Prometo te mostrar depois.

Seus olhos brilharam.

- Ok... vou cobrar depois.

Decidi que seria mais "boazinha" e o deixaria ter acesso a minha mente com um pouco mais de freqüência. Edward merecia.

Movi, pegando o livro de sua mão.

- Você realmente quer ler agora? – perguntei balançando o livro em minhas mãos. – Ou quer fazer outra coisa?

Ele não sorriu, seus lábios pressionaram como se ele estivesse ponderando algo, mas seus olhos estavam brilhavam.

- Depende... o que você está pensando em fazer?

Hummm... ele e seus joguinhos de palavras.

- Eu estava pensando que ainda tenho um monte de lingerie que você ainda não viu – enquanto falava, meus dedos contornavam os traços de seu rosto. – Mas se quiser ficar aqui e ler eu não me importo, só me deixe pegar um livro para poder te acompanhar.

Ele não me deixou sair do lugar, me puxando para seu colo.

Ficamos de frente um para o outro. Minhas pernas dobradas contra o sofá, ao lado de seu corpo.

- O livro pode esperar. – disse ele beijando meu pescoço.

Ele sabia muito bem como fazer isso... minhas mãos se prenderam ao seu cabelo automaticamente.

- Eu posso esperar também... – disse muito baixinho.

- Mas eu não posso.

Gargalhei.

- Se realmente quiser que eu me vista para você... – seus lábios desceram para minha clavícula. Meu corpo tremeu. Não consegui terminar a frase.

Desde que voltamos de Aspen, eu não havia conseguido colocar nenhuma lingerie para ele, mesmo tendo feito diversos planos para isso. Nós sempre nos empolgávamos demais antes mesmo de chegar ao quarto.

- Ok... – disse me colocando rapidamente de pé. – Eu vou para o closet agora... – ele também se colocou de pé e em menos de um segundo, estava me beijando novamente. Suas mãos subindo por minhas costas, por baixo de minha blusa.

- Você não está cooperando. – disse aos sussurros.

- Desculpe... o gosto da sua pele é extremamente viciante.

Após seus lábios deixarem minha mandíbula, e encontraram os meus... por diversos minutos. Eu já tinha dado como perdido a questão da lingerie quando ele suspirou e quebrou o contato entre nossos corpos.

Seus olhos estavam com aquele familiar tom de excitação.

- Acho que vou tentar esperar você se vestir.

- Ok... – disse lentamente e segui em direção ao quarto. Parei antes de entrar no closet e olhei para ele. – Tem alguma preferência de cor? – perguntei ele já havia se sentado na poltrona branca que ficava no canto do quarto, de frente para a cama.

- Não. Tenho certeza que você vai ficar ainda mais irresistível em qualquer coisa que vestir.

Sorri para ele e me voltei ao closet.

Eram tantas, que decidi não perder tempo escolhendo. Passei a mão na embalagem branca da Victoria Secrets que estava por cima de todas as outras.

Quando abri o zíper, tive que conter uma risada.

Eu nunca tinha usado uma peça com liga antes.

Isso seria interessante.

Estranhamente me senti nervosa ao colocá-la.

Era preta, e a parte de cima era de renda transparente que aderia até o quadril. Muito justa mesmo. Como um vestido bem curto. Considerei não colocar as meias, mas mudei de idéia. Apenas não coloquei a liga. Para finalizar, coloquei sapatos – mais uma vez tive que segurar uma risada. Aquilo eram coisas que a um ano atrás nunca consideraria em usar.

Como sempre... não me olhei no espelho antes de sair do closet.

Ele ainda estava sentado na poltrona, esperando. Seus olhos presos na porta do closet.

Sua reação fazia muitoooooo bem ao meu ego.

Meus dias como humana desajeitada se foram. E eu estava muito feliz por isso.

Seus olhos percorreram todo meu corpo, antes dele se levantar.

Eu poderia ter feito uma entrada mais apropriada... mais ainda não cheguei a esse ponto.

Quem sabe um dia.

Ele não se moveu, permaneceu de pé, seu corpo completamente imóvel. Apenas seus olhos seguiam meus movimentos, que eram deliberadamente lentos.

Parei a uma curta distância para que ele pudesse apreciar.

- O que achou? – perguntei com falsa inocência.

Ele respirou fundo. Seus olhos ainda me devorando. Eles eram de uma intensidade tão profunda, que me senti ligeiramente envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo presunçosa.

Que loucura.

Edward se aproximou com movimentos lentos... lentos demais.

Seus lábios se enrugaram, como se procurasse pelas palavras corretas.

Ele beijou meu ombro, muito suavemente. Seus dedos correram sobre a parte de renda da meia e subiram vagarosamente até meus lábios.

E então ele me beijou, inicialmente com uma delicadeza deliberada, mas após alguns segundos seus lábios se tornaram famintos...

Desde que nos casamos - salvo alguns momentos – nossa vida tem sido uma lua de mel constante e ainda assim as coisas pareceram ter melhorado depois de nossa viagem a Aspen.

Nunca imaginei que isso fosse possível.

Nossa prioridades estavam perfeitamente em ordem.

Conseguíamos passar o dia com nossa família sem a menor dificuldade... e as noites eram sempre muito bem aproveitadas.


	23. Harmonia

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

23 – harmonia

Edward

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei escutando Rosalie reclamar de nossos planos. Ela ainda não havia aceitado que Renesmee não poderia ficar com ela hoje.

Isso era algo que Bella e eu havíamos decidido. Iríamos nos mudar em pouco tempo e Charlie merecia conhecer melhor a neta. Passar mais tempo com ela.

Claro... ela não estaria realmente sozinha com ele.

Inicialmente Bella e eu ficaríamos próximos – dando o máximo de privacidade a ele possível, observando da floresta - mas Rosalie sugeriu "sutilmente" que deveríamos deixá-la a cargo disso.

Concordei com alguma relutância.

Estava na hora de aceitar o fato de que Nessie estaria segura com qualquer um de nós por perto.

Além de tudo, Alice ficaria de olho nos arredores.

- Bella faz isso melhor que você. – comentou Rosalie enquanto me observava amarrar uma fita no cabelo de Nessie.

- Mamãe não está aqui. – falou Nessie.

Rose riu.

- Bella é melhor do que eu em muitas coisas.

Fazer um laço não era complicado, mas de acordo com Rose isso não era trabalho para mim. Sabia que ela estava se mordendo por Renesmee ter pedido minha ajuda e não a dela.

- Pronto. Como ficou? – perguntei.

- Perfeito. – respondeu Nessie sem mesmo olhar em direção ao espelho.

_... isso tudo é porque Bella n__ã__o est__á__ aqui. __É__ impressionante em como ela se preocupa por nada._– pensou Rosalie.

Revirei meus olhos.

Hoje estava sendo um pouco mais difícil aturar Rosalie e era fácil detectar o problema...

Emmett ainda estava no campo com Jasper jogando bola. Carlisle chegaria após o plantão para se juntar a eles. Assim como Carmen e Eleazar, Kate e Garret retornaram ao Alasca – eles estariam de volta para o aniversário de Renesmee – Tanya e Abadir – para meu completo desgosto - desgosto voltado apenas a segunda pessoa – permaneceram e só partiriam após a festa.

Alice havia saído com Esme para fazer mais compras.

Estando ciente de todos esses planos, Rosalie fez os dela. Passar o dia todo com Renesmee, sem Jacob. Por estarmos no meio da semana ele só apareceria no final da tarde após as aulas.

Naquela mesma manhã... assim que o sol se levantou, Rosalie estava no chalé.

Escutei seus planos antes mesmo de poder cumprimentá-la.

Ela estava animada. Muito animada.

- Sinto muito, Rose - disse apologeticamente. Sabia o quanto ela adorava a companhia de Renesmee. - Nessie vai passar o dia com Charlie... e a noite também.

E claro, ela ficou decepcionada. Era difícil ter Nessie só para ela, sem que o restante da família ficasse rondando... exigindo atenção.

Bella havia saído bem cedo para acompanhar Charlie ao hospital, ele iria realizar mais alguns exames e trocar o gesso.

Se não fosse por Nessie, meu dia seria completamente entediante. O chalé não era o mesmo sem Bella. Renesmee também sabia disso.

Meus lábios se retorceram em um sorriso discreto ao perceber que Rosalie sentia o mesmo. Seus pensamentos eram discretos, mas ela notou uma diferença na atmosfera local... como se algo faltasse.

Alguém estava faltando.

Não tinha motivos para ir até a casa principal hoje. Minhas obrigações paternas iriam ocupar parte do dia.

Sorri.

Deveria preparar Renesmee e depois levá-la até Charlie.

Uma tarefa simples. Já havia observado Bella a fazendo centenas de vezes. Eu mesmo já havia feito algumas vezes.

Deixei que Rosalie me "ajudasse", mas Resnesmee fazia questão de me manter ocupado.

Ela queria me distrair.

Por várias vezes não conti minha risada. Seus pensamentos que ao mesmo tempo estavam em Charlie e nas possibilidades do que poderia fazer, nos diversos assuntos que conversariam – ela o achava diferente, interessante – também estavam no fato de que ela teria que se alimentar... de novo. E mesmo com a cabeça cheia, ela conseguia encontrar espaço para se preocupar... comigo.

Preocupação sem lógica, mas ainda assim preocupação.

Renesmee via o mundo de uma forma única. E nesse mundo, seus pais nunca deveriam se separar, por motivo algum. Em sua cabecinha, Bella e eu sempre estávamos de mãos dadas, sempre a observando com sorrisos estampados em nossas faces.

Ela pensou nas vezes em que isso aconteceu... nas vezes em que Bella passou o dia com Charlie, sozinha, em quando Alice a intimava a fazer compras...

Fiquei surpreso ao perceber que nos afastávamos menos vezes do que parecia acontecer.

Seus pensamentos mudaram. Agora Jacob era o centro deles. Ela estava pensando nas vezes em que ficou sem vê-lo.

Também eram poucas. Ela o via como o seu melhor amigo em todo o mundo. Seu protetor.

Só podia imaginar se algum dia esse sentimento mudaria. Se algum dia ela o veria de outra forma.

- Obrigada, papai.

- Onde está sua bolsa? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Oh... quase esqueci, está no meu quarto. Vou buscar. – Renesmee correu para o quarto.

A pequena bolsa, que foi presente de Alice, se tornou um de seus objetos favoritos.

- Estão saindo agora? – perguntou Rosalie novamente.

- Só esperando Bella ligar.

Ela se sentou no braço do sofá, seus olhos percorreram toda a sala. O lugar a agradava, mas estava além de sua compreensão como alguém poderia gostar de morar em um local tão pequeno.

- Bella é simples em basicamente tudo. – comentei em resposta.

Ela riu.

- Acho que sim. É pequeno, mas eu gosto. Ficou ainda melhor com os quadros.

Rosalie e eu nunca nos demos completamente bem. Era mas uma questão de personalidades periodicamente incompatíveis. O que, até onde meu conhecimento chegava, não era algo tão incomum entre irmãos.

Divertíamos-nos de vez enquando - mexendo em nossos carros.

O que me lembrou...

- Vou sair com Bella para comprar o carro essa semana. Ela vai escolher, então acho que você poderia fazer algumas pequenas modificações... se não se importar.

- Ela não é exatamente fã de carros esportivos, não é mesmo?

- Não.

Minha Bella definitivamente não compartilhava o mesmo sentimento por veículos esportivos que eu.

Naquele momento meu celular vibrou.

Era Bella. Ela e Charlie já estavam a caminho de casa.

- Nessie, vamos. – chamei. Virei-me para Rosalie. – Quer nos acompanhar, ou prefere voltar para o campo?

A peguei de surpresa.

- Tem certeza de que não vou atrapalhar?

Ela queria ir.

- Claro que não. Vamos deixar Nessie com Charlie ficar apenas alguns minutos e depois voltar para casa.

- Tudo bem, então. – ela concordou com um sorriso.

Como sempre, Bella havia usado meu carro, então como opção nos restou apenas a Ferrari, o Jipe de Emmett ou o conversível de Rosalie.

- Vamos com o meu. – sugeriu Rosalie antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- Contanto que eu dirija, tudo bem.

Aquele era um carro que nunca havia dirigido antes. Um bom carro. Talvez apenas um pouco chamativo demais.

O dia era chuvoso. O som das gotas de água em contato com o metal do carro eram altas.

A viajem até a casa de Charlie era sempre muito rápida.

Quantas vezes eu já havia feito aquele caminho?

Quantas vezes antes de me casar? E quantas vezes depois?

Era tudo tão familiar.

Um caminho cheio de histórias.

Quando virei na rua do antigo lar de Bella, pude vê-la na varanda com Charlie, protegidos da chuva, esperando por nós.

Ela pareceu momentâneamente surpresa ao ver Rosalie no banco de trás com Renesmee.

Bella sorriu para as duas.

A chuva era forte demais para Charlie ver qualquer coisa.

- Volto já, pai. – anunciou Bella, abrindo um guarda-chuva e seguindo até nós.

Abri a porta do carro assim que ela se aproximou...

Nunca poderia deixar de notar, de registrar em minha mente a graciosidade de seus movimentos, a beleza de seus cabelos quando tocados pelo vento. Seu cheiro se tornava ainda mais concentrado quando ela entrava em contato com o ar úmido produzido pela chuva.

- Hey... – disse ela quando saí do carro no abrigo de seu guarda-chuva.

- Oi. – a cumprimentei com um rápido beijo. Não podia ignorar o chamado de seus lábios.

- Mamãe. – Renesmee saiu do carro e abraçou Bella pela cintura.

- Oi... você está tão linda. Isso é trabalho de seu pai ou da sua tia? – perguntou Bella.

- Tudo obra do Edward. – falou Rose revirando os olhos. – Nessie fez questão.

- Oi, Rose. Não sabia que viria. Fico feliz. – disse Bella sinceramente.

- Não quero atrapalhar...

- Não atrapalha em nada. Você nunca conheceu a casa, certo?

- Não, nunca.

- Então vamos entrar.

Antes de alcançarmos a varanda, Nessie soltou a mão de Bella e correu em direção a Charlie.

- Cuidado, Nessie. Você pode escorregar e se machucar. – ele a advertiu quando ela já estava pendurada em seu pescoço.

Bella se apressou para ajudá-lo, Charlie ainda precisava das muletas. Ela olhou para Renesmee, repreendendo seu comportamento. Suas mãoszinhas foram até o pescoço de Bella.

**- Desculpa mam****ã****e.** – disse ela através de seu mais que eficiente talento.

Bella sorriu.

Renesmee entendia as regras. Ela sabia como deveria se comportar e era responsável o suficiente para ficar sozinha com Charlie.

- Rosalie? É você? – perguntou Charlie, surpreso. Chocado.

Eles se conheceram pessoalmente em nosso primeiro casamento e trocaram apenas algumas palavras desde então.

Nessie falava muito de Rose para Charlie e ele a via como parte da família.

- Oi Charlie. – falou ela ao se aproximar. Seu tom era reservado, mas ela estava feliz por participar desse momento.

- Vamos entrar... – convidou Charlie.

O cheiro de lobo estava empreguinado em toda a casa.

- Vou colocar as bolsas no quarto de Bella. – disse seguindo em direção as escadas.

Mas uma vez, o leve cheiro que ainda permanecia no quarto fez minha garganta queimar.

Não me apressei em descer. Rose estava batalhando mentalmente, pensando se deveria subir para matar sua curiosidade e finalmente conhecer o local onde costumava passar as minhas noites.

Curiosidade adquirida no minuto em que ela entrou na casa.

Rosalie era a única que não conhecia o lugar e agora que sua amizade com Bella estava se consolidando, ela sentiu que deveria.

Em certo momento, até Esme e Carlisle passaram rapidamente por aqui.

- Pode subir. Bella não se importará. – disse sabendo que todos, menos Charlie escutariam.

Pude ver o sorriso em sua mente.

Não ficamos por muito tempo, como planejado. Charlie já estava completamente envolvido com Renesmee.

- Bom... pelo menos vamos ficar livre do cheiro de cachorro molhado por um dia. – comentou Rose quando entrávamos no carro.

- Você não precisa ficar por aqui agora, Rose. Nessie vai ficar bem. – disse Bella.

- Não vai ser problema. Já fiz planos com Emmett, ele está a caminho.

- Alice está observando qualquer alteração ao redor de Renesmee, não se preocupe. Ela não pode vê-la, mas ainda assim pode vigiá-la de uma forma diferente. Você pode voltar quando Jacob for embora. – tentei convencê-la.

Ela precionou os lábios... ponderando.

- Tudo bem... eu volto mais tarde. Tenho que levar o carro de volta de qualquer forma.

Liguei o carro.

- Ela fez planos com Renesmee, não foi? – perguntou Bella enquanto manobrava o carro.

- Sim, mas ela está bem. Rosalie só precisa aprender a lidar com toda a atenção que Nessie recebe e precisa.

- Você tem razão. Todos nós precisamos. – suspirou ela, olhando a casa se afastar a medida em que acelerava.

- Quer ir comprar seu carro hoje? Temos tempo... – mudei de assunto de repente.

Seu rosto de contorceu ligeiramente.

- Não, vamos para casa e colocar um filme. Tenho certeza que Alice irá aparecer a qualquer momento com mais coisas para a festa. Não a quero reclamando por não estar ajudando. Sei que na realidade eu não estou ajudando... mas se ela acha, quem sou eu para questionar?

- Não acho que exista ninguém mais autoenvolvida do que Alice. Pelo menos ela está nos deixando a par de tudo dessa vez.

- Pelo menos isso. – concordou Bella.

A grande tv – que havia se tornado parte de nosso chalé a pouco tempo - iluminava toda a sala, enchendo-a de cores.

Bella estava sentada ao meu lado, com ambos as braços envolvendo um dos meus. Já havia tentando convencê-la a me deixar escolher seu novo carro, argumentando que entendia muito melhor do assunto que ela – na realidade não queria um carro muito simples e sabia que se deixasse por sua conta, seria o que ela escolheria.

- Eu sei que você entende, é por isso que vai comigo. – rebateu ela.

- Não é exatamente um presente se você escolher.

- Você quem está comprando para mim.

- Na realidade você é quem estará comprando... só espero que entenda as implicações de sua escolha. – disse seriamente. Bella olhou para mim sem entender.

- Implicações? – perguntou ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Sim, implicações. Se você comprar... tudo bem, mas vou ter que te dar outra coisa, você sabe, como presente de aniversário.

Ela se levantou para poder me olhar melhor. Sua expressão cheia de ultraje. Não havia planejado isso, mas me serviu bem.

Não consegui conter uma risada.

- O que? – perguntei ainda rindo.

- Você já me deu presentes o suficiente para todas as ocasiões comemorativas do ano... E eu ainda conto o carro como seu presente, porque se dependesse exclusivamente de mim eu nunca o compraria.

- Então me deixe escolher. Tenho um em mente...

- Não. Não vou cair nessa.

- Tudo bem. Sem problemas. Só vou ter que pensar em outra coisa para seu aniversário.

- Edward...

Pressionei meus lábios e franzi minha testa em uma tentativa fraca de parecer severo.

- Conquistei o direito oficial de te mimar quando você passou a responder como Sra. Cullen.

- Mesmo assim...

Coloquei meus dedos em seus lábios – sempre tão macios e quentes.

- Não, não. Podemos conversar sobre isso outra hora. Quero asssistir o filme e você anda me distraindo desde o início. – me esquivei.

- EU? Te distraindo?

- Uhum. – respondi olhando e apontando para a Tv.

Com um suspiro ela voltou a se acomodar em meus braços.

Olhei para a TV sem realmente prestar atenção no que estava passando.

Minha mente começou a vagar. Eu estava confortável demais. Divertindo-me da forma mais simplória e realizadora em meu lar, com minha Bella.

Em um passado não muito distante, o quarto escuro de Bella havia sido, para mim, o mais precioso lugar de todo o planeta. Meu paraíso pessoal.

Tinha registrado em minha mente, todos os pequenos detalhes, de todos os momentos que passamos juntos naquele cantinho especial. As noites em que a observei dormindo e as centenas de noites, onde ela adormeceu em meus braços. Tudo parte dos momentos mais preciosos de minha vida.

Mas isto... isto aqui, este momento, em nosso próprio lar, fazia parte de meu mais novo paraíso pessoal.

Tê-la como minha semelhante, como minha esposa... e o mais incrível de tudo, como mãe de minha filha, me enchia de uma sensação indescritível. Só uma pequena peça não se encontrava no lugar neste momento... uma pequena peça que estava sã e salva dormindo em meu antigo paraíso.

Bella se virou para olhar através da janela.

- Alice está demorando demais. Estou começando a ficar com medo da quantidade de coisas que ela já deve ter comprado.

Por falar na pequena vampira...

Ouvi seus pensamentos se aproximando.

- Seu timming é ótimo, ela está vindo. – anunciei.

Alguns poucos segundos se passaram.

- Hey. Sentiram minha falta? – perguntou ela ao entrar pela janela.

- Você não dá tempo para ninguém sentir sua falta, Alice. – respondi bagunçando seu cabelo. Ela se postou no chão a frente do sofá e fez careta para mim.

- Só para constar... Nessie está bem. Rosalie não precisava ter ido.

Já sabíamos. Bella havia ligado a pouco para checar.

- Eu comprei alguns vestidos para Nessie usar na festa. Você pode escolher depois. – murmurrou ela para Bella.

- Tudo bem.

- E comprei um para você também. Eu trago tudo mais tarde, ficou no carro.

- Pensei que já tínhamos escolhido o meu vestido.

- E escolhemos, para a festa. Esse é para outra ocasião. Agora qual ocasião... é com você.

Bella suspirou. Minha irmã não tinha controle e nem escrúpulos quando se tratava de compras.

Alice me olhou ansiosamente quando Bella desviou o olhar de seu rosto. Naquele momento puder ver verdadeiro motivo por ela estar alí.

_... ela n__ã__o vai gostar disso._** – **comentou Alice apenas para mim.

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente, concordando com sua avaliação.

- Bella. – chamou Alice. – Você tem falado com Renée ultimamente?

Bella a olhou, ligeiramente preocupada.

- Não essa semana. Por que? Você viu algo?

_... melhor você contar._** – **pensou Alice.

- Alice teve algumas visões hoje... com Renée. Nada aconteceu – me apressei a dizer quando senti seus olhos se arregalarem. – Ela só andou congitando aparecer por aqui, como uma surpresa... depois mudou de idéia, e agora pelo formato da visão...

- Que está completamente embaçada. – completou Alice.

- Ela está presa entre as opções. Ligar e avisar ou aparecer de surpresa.

- O problema é que até o momento, ela está decidida a vir. Só não consigo ver o restante – ela colocou as mãos na cabeça, fazendo sombra sobre seus olhos. – Por isso sei que ela realmente virá... a presença de Nessie ou Jacob escureceram todo o futuro com relação a isso.

- Renée não pode vir para Forks agora. O que vou dizer a ela, como vou explicar isto? – Bella gesticulou para seu rosto.

- Talvez se você ligar e conversar com ela, tentar convencê-la de que agora não é o momento... – comecei a dizer.

Renée havia se cansado das desculpas de Bella. Já fazia mais de um ano que elas não se viam. Apenas se comunicavam por telefone e e-mail.

– Acho que é uma boa oportunidade. – toquei seus lábios com meu indicador. – Você não vai poder adiar isso por muito mais tempo, amor.

Seu rosto se contorceu em dor. As palavras saíram rapidamente.

- Ela vai notar, Edward. Ela vai ver muito além do que podemos explicar. Renée vai saber imediatamente que tem algo muito estranho acontecendo. Ela vai ver a nossa semelhança em Renesmee... – Bella respirou fundo e se virou para Alice. – Ela não pode vir para Forks. Ela não pode me ver.

Ninguém disse mais nada.

Bella sentia falta da mãe, mas ela estava certa. Renée perceberia – mesmo não tendo conhecimento de parte da verdade como Charlie - um pouco além do que o pai de Bella percebeu quando a viu pela primeira vez após a transformação.

Mas por que não tentar?

- Bella, amor. –sminha voz para acalmá-la. – Acho que podemos fazer isso funcionar de alguma forma, conseguir alguma harmonia... só precisamos pensar bem. Ela não vai desistir. Só posso imaginar o quanto ela senti sua falta e SEI o quanto você sente a dela. Renée não pode fazer parte de nossa vida permanentemente, mas pode esporadicamente.

- Como? – perguntou ela em um sussurro.

- Podemos começar com uma coisa por vez. Ela precisa se ajustar as suas diferenças físicas antes de conhecer Nessie, por exemplo.

- Use as lentes novamente para esconder a cor dos olhos. – sugeriu Alice.

- Ainda podemos usar sua doença como desculpa pelas mudanças...

- Acho que seria uma boa idéia se você a encontrasse sozinha, ou apenas com Edward, longe do restante da família. Ela pode até perceber alguma semelhança entre todos nós, mas não poderá comprovar se não estivermos por perto. A memória humana é cheia de falhas e curta.

Ela pareceu considerar. Ansiedade ainda presente em seus olhos.

Peguei sua mão.

- Eu vou estar lá com você, se assim decidir. Podemos fazer tudo em nossos termos. Ligue para ela como quem não quer nada e diga que iremos viajar na próxima semana, ou mesmo amanhã. Diga a ela que foi um presente e que assim que estiver de volta você irá vê-la. Claro... não podemor ir para a Flórida, mas até lá pensamos em alguma outra desculpa para trazê-la até aqui.

- Charlie pode ajudar. – falou Alice.

- Realmente acha que isso pode funcionar, Edward?

- Só existe uma forma de descobrir.

Ela respirou fundo... parecendo aceitar melhor os fatos.

- Vou ligar para ela agora. Fique de olho. – pediu ela a Alice.

- Claro.

Peguei o celular do meu bolso e a entreguei.

Bella discou o número da mãe e seguiu com o que eu havia sugerido.

Pelo tom de voz, Renée pareceu desapontada, mas não informou a Bella sobre seus planos de vim a Forks. Ela também pareceu aceitar bem história de viagem e ficou extremamente animada com a notícia do que iríamos visita-la quando retornássemos.

Era realmente uma pena a impossibilidade do fato.

- Não foi tão difícil quanto imaginei. – comentou Bella ao encerrar a ligação.

- Você tende a entrar em pânico por pouca coisa. – falou Alice se levantando. – Uma coisa é certa, você melhorou no quesito "mentira" mas não muito.

Bella revirou os olhos.

- Renée acreditou. É isso que importa.

- Sim... e agora teremos tempo para pensar em tudo mais detalhadamente. Você pode relaxar. – disse passando a mão gentilmente por seu braço em um gesto de conforto.

- Verdade.

- Estou indo para o campo, estou devendo uma partida de baseball com Jasper.

_... acho que com Abadir por l__á__, n__ã__o existe a menor possibilidade de você aparecer, certo?_

- Certo.

Bella franziu a testa.

- Emmett estava certo. Em algum momento esses diálogos silenciosos de vocês começaria a ficar irritante.

Alice riu.

- Só o convidei para ir jogar. Mas já sei a resposta.

- A não ser que você queira ir.

Não queria restringi-la. Mas podia imaginar o que Abadir iria pensar se ela aparecesse por lá sem mim. – Posso fazer um pequeno esforço e ir também. – pisquei para ela.

Bella apenas sorriu. O sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

- Temos filmes para assistir. – falou ela tocando o colarinho de minha camisa.

- O.K. Filmes... tchauuuuuu. – disse Alice saindo pela janela.

Virei-me para Bella e a puxei pela cintura trazendo-a novamente para o sofá.

- Que tipo de filme você tem em mente. Um DVD ou um filme seu. – disse tocando sua têmpora.

- Eu não sei. – ela respondeu sorrindo amplamente. – Só vou ligar para Rosalie para checar, depois podemos continuar nossa conversinha sobre carros - e dependendo de como ela for - podemos decidir sobre o filme.

Oh. Não esperava por isso. Pude ver através dos reflexos de seus olhos, os meus, ligeiramente arregalados. Surpresos.

Ela foi em cima de algo que eu nunca conseguiria resistir. Sua mente.

Bom... acho que poderia viver por um curto espaço de tempo sem lhe comprar presentes. Sempre poderia compor algo para ela. Ultimamente inspiração não era algo que faltava.

Minha musa estava sempre ao meu lado.


	24. A Verdade

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

24 – a verdade

Bella

- Ela adormece tão rapido. É encantador. – comentou Tanya ao ver os olhinhos de Nessie se fecharem e sua respiração desacelerar levemente.

- Na grande maioria das vezes basta o relógio marcar oito da noite que ela apaga e só acorda no dia seguinte.

Tanya estava ao meu lado na varanda da grande casa, observando Renesmee.

Todos estavam espalhados.

Abadir - que estava ao lado de Emmett do outro lado da campina que cercava a casa - lançava olhares esporádicos em minha direção.

Estava grata pela ausência de Edward naquele momento. Grata por Carlisle ter precisado dele – seja lá para o que for.

Tanya percebeu meu incomodo.

- Você é como um imã para ele. – sussurrou ela. Tinha certeza que Abadir não podia ouvir. – Ele não consegue resistir, sempre perguntando sobre você e por você. Querendo saber que tipo de pessoa é... Sinceramente, deve ser péssimo estar na pele de Edward em momentos como esse.

Senti meu rosto paralizado, enquanto assimilava suas palavras.

O que era aquilo? Essa curiosidade "natural" que todo mundo afirmava que ele tinha por mim já deveria ter sido suprimida.

Respirei fundo. Comecei a me sentir estranha. Por que Edward estava demorando tanto?

Naquele momento me senti... desprotegida? Como se precisasse de Edward ao meu lado imediatamente.

Que sentimento mais estranho. Mesmo com Emmett e Tanya próximos a mim, mesmo podendo escutar as vozes de Alice, Esme e Rosalie na sala e principalmente... mesmo sabendo que Edward estava apenas a alguns metros de distância, no escritório de Carlisle, eu estava me sentido exposta... vulnerável.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Tanya preocupada com meu repentino silêncio.

- Sim. – respondi sussurrando. – O que mais ele pergunta?

Ela franziu a testa...

- Tudo. Como tudo começou, como Jacob se envolveu na vida de vocês, como Edward suportou ficar com você quando ainda era humana. A princípio achei que fosse apenas curiosidade, mas passou a ficar estranho... – seus olhos passaram rapidamente de meu rosto para o de Abadir, que ainda nos olhava. – Acho melhor você conversar com Edward.

De repente me senti muito ingênua.

Mas como poderia saber de tudo isso? Ninguém nunca me disse nada. Edward nunca respondeu diretamente quando perguntava o que o incomodava tanto em Abadir. Pensando bem... Abadir e eu raramente conversávamos.

Estava quase me levantando para avisar a Edward que o encontraria no chalé, quando ele apareceu e imediatamente, percebeu o estresse em minha face. Seus olhos se voltaram para Abadir e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão fria.

- Boa Noite, Tanya. – me apressei em dizer.

- Boa Noite.

Acenei para Emmett me despedindo.

- Hey! Edward? Amanhã você não foge de mim. Revanche.

Edward riu. Seus olhos permaneceram frios.

Passei Renesmee para o meu braço esquerdo e peguei sua mão.

Decidi que seria melhor apenas tocar no assunto quando Nessie estivesse em sua cama.

Edward estava encostado na porta do quarto, nos observando com um leve sorriso marcando seus lábios perfeitos.

- Ela está sonhando com você. – comentou ele.

Sorri e beijei o cabelo de minha filha. Ele se aproximou e me abraçou, seus lábios suaves em meu ouvido, descrevendo o sonho de Nessie.

Deixei minha cabeça cair sobre seu peito.

- Precisamos conversar. – sussurrei.

Seus braços apertaram ainda mais ao meu redor. Ele suspirou fundo.

- Eu sei. – ele disse me conduzindo para nosso quarto. Sentei-me na ponta de sua poltrona, observando-o.

Edward não pareceu querer dizer nada... então eu teria que começar.

- Preciso que você me diga tudo. Tudo o que sabe sobre Abadir, tudo que te incomoda sobre ele. Não quero que esconda, nenhum pensamento que tenha passado por sua cabeça, nenhum pensamento que seja significativo para você.

Sua testa vincou. Seus olhos intensos nos meus. O silêncio reinou por vários segundos. Ele parecia não saber por onde começar.

- Pode começar por onde parou na última vez que tentamos conversar sobre isso. O que te incomoda tanto, Edward?

- Você sabe o que me incomoda. – afirmou ele.

- Sim, mas você mesmo adimitiu que ciúmes era apenas parte do problema. – disse relembrando de nossa conversa na campina, apenas alguns dias atrás. – Uma parte que não chega a ser um problema de verdade a meu ver. O que eu quero saber é o restante. Qual é a outra parte do problema, Edward?

- Posso perguntar por que está voltando ao assunto agora?

- Eu gostaria de saber...

- Ele está te incomodando também, não está? – ele disse muito baixo.

Não respondi.

Edward supirou e se aproximou colocando um joelho no chão para que seus olhos ficassem da mesma altura que os meus. Seus lábios se contorceram em um leve sorriso.

– Não posso culpá-la por ser naturalmente atraente e irresistível.

Revirei meus olhos e então ele ficou sério.

– Existe algo, ainda não consigo captar o que é, mas existe algo errado com relação a ele. Como já te expliquei, seus pensamentos são tão intensos com relação a você... que podem fácilmente serem classificados como obsessivos.

Tanya também havia percebido isso. Imaginei se mais alguém de minha família conseguiu captar essa tal "obsessão".

- É difícil de explicar... – continuou ele perdido em pensamentos. Seus olhos ainda nos meus, porém desfocados.

- O que quer dizer com tudo isso? Está com medo de alguma coisa? Acha que ele possa estar querendo nos machucar? – perguntei. Minha voz ainda contida. Estava tendo problemas para assimilar tudo.

Ele se levantou e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Não. Só um pouco receoso. Ele se esforça muito para ocultar seus pensamentos. Parte do motivo é óbvio. Ele o faz porque posso ouvi-los, mas já está claro para todos que ele se sente atraído por você... isso ele não consegue mais esconder. Mas se todos já sabem... o que ele pretende escondendo com tanto esforço esses pensamentos? Consigo captar a intensidade deles, isso desde a primeira vez que o vimos, mas não consigo entender... ele não deixa espaço.

- Talvez ele não queira te desrespeitar, por isso tenta esconder o que pensa. – sugeri, sabendo que ele provavelmente já deveria ter considerado essa possibilidade.

Seu rosto endureceu.

- Não. Se ele não quisesse me desrespeitar, não teria vindo até aqui, teria ficado no Alasca. Abadir não se importa com essa parte.

Eu não estava preocupada com Abadir... antes de saber de tudo isso. Agora estava com medo.

- Você conversou com mais alguém sobre tudo isso? – ele poderia ter falado comigo. Ele deveria ter falado comigo.

- Apenas com Carlisle. – seus dedos tocaram meu rosto. – Sinto muito, meu amor. Sei que deveria ter falado com você primeiro. Não queria que se preocupasse com algo que pode não ser nada além do que já sabemos.

Edward e essa mania impossível de querer me proteger de tudo. Será que um dia ele iria aprender que isso não era necessário? Que não queria ser deixada de lado em nada que - mesmo que apenas remotamente - envolvesse nossa família. Que envolvesse ele.

- O que Carlisle acha?

- Ele acha que essa intensidade nos pensamentos de Abadir possa ser apenas um traço de sua personalidade. Sua cultura é diferente...

- Faz sentindo.

- Faz sim. Mas você me conhece bem, sabe como eu posso ser um pouco... superprotetor.

Sorri a sua afirmação.

Não sabia o que dizer a ele. Se antes mantinha distância de Abadir pelo bem da consciência de Edward, agora com certeza seria para o benefício de nós dois.

- O que vamos fazer sobre isso?

- O que estávamos fazendo antes. Não há motivos para alterarmos nossa rotina. Ele logo irá embora.

- E Alice? Por que não falou nada com ela? Ela pode ajudar...

Ele estava balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Negando.

- Ela tentou, ou melhor, vem tentando ver tudo sobre ele desde o início. E ainda continua tentando mesmo sem saber de minhas paranóias. – ele riu. Sabia que Edward estava tentando me fazer relaxar. – Precisa de mais alguma informação? – perguntou ele brincando.

- Hummm... depende. Está escondendo mais alguma coisa de mim? – Respondi no mesmo tom.

Ele não riu. Apenas sorriu.

- Não. Não há mais nada.

-Você precisa me contar essas coisas, Edward. – murmurei suavemente.

Não podia ficar irritada com ele. Essa era parte de sua natureza, eu sempre soube disso.

- Promete? Promete que de agora em diante você vai fazer isso?

- Prometo. Agora você tem que me prometer não ficar preocupada. Apesar de tudo que te contei, não acredito de seja necessário perder uma grande quantidade de tempo pensando no assunto.

Concordei.

Depois de tantos perigos eminentes que já enfrentamos aquilo não era nada. Nada que ameaçasse Edward, Renesmee ou mesmo o restante da família. O problema era comigo e a única coisa que eu deveria fazer é continuar evitando Abadir já que com toda a certeza do mundo, Edward estava monitorando seus pensamentos.

Na manhã seguinte, permanecemos no chalé. Não exatamente devido a Abadir, mas porque sabíamos que a casa estaria vazia.

Renesmee passou quase todo o tempo lendo para nós. Isso, até Edward chamar sua atenção para alguns sites de fabricantes de carros – em uma clara tentativa de persuasão.

- O que acha desse? – perguntou ele a Renesmee. Na tela, um carro prata - pude ver o nome no topo da tela. Audi TT Coupe.

- Eu gosto mais desse. – apontou ela para outro.

- Vocês dois podem parar. – estava colocando mais um pequeno porta-retrato com uma foto mais recente de Nessie em cima da lareira.

- Vem olhar, mamãe. – chamou ela.

Edward não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. Ele não olhou para mim quando me aproximei. Seus olhos presos no computador.

Eles estavam no sofá. Edward com um laptop no colo e Renesmee pendurada em seu pescoço pela parte de trás.

- Eu já sei qual eu quero, não preciso olhar. – o informei sentando-me ao seu lado.

- Sabe? – ele pareceu surpreso.

- Aham. Considerei algumas de suas sugestões, Rose colocou mais alguns na lista... Eu realmente acho que você irá gostar.

- Ok. Qual modelo?

Os dois me olharam, como se aquela fosse uma decisão de extrema importância.

Tive que rir.

- Um Audi A5.

- Mesmo? – Edward pareceu satisfeito.

- Mesmo. Foi você quem sugeriu.

- Eu sei, mas nunca achei que fosse me ouvir. Eu estava com medo de parar com você em uma concessionária volvo.

- Não há nada de errado com volvos.

- Oh, sei disso. Clássico carro americano. Só acho simples demais para você.

- Você é especial, mamãe. – cantou Renesmee concordando com ele.

Edward se voltou para o computador e colocou o carro para Nessie ver.

- Qual vai ser a cor? – perguntou ela apertando suas mãos no pescoço de Edward.

Ele riu.

- Não acho que ela vai querer essa cor.

- Qual? – perguntei.

- Rosa. – pespondeu ela.

- Oh. Não. Vai ser branco.

- Por que? – perguntou ela. – Rosa é mais bonito, ou vermelho. Escolhe vermelho.

Edward riu mais uma vez.

- Agora é com você. Isso ainda conta como meu presente de aniversário. Além do mais eu não faço a menor idéia de como comprar um carro.

- Podemos fazer isso amanhã. – disse ele com um sorriso.

Um pouco mais tarde, Emmett convocou Edward para uma revanche no campo Rainer. Ele não era um bom perdedor - e ele perdeu muito no dia em que os dois jogaram. Eu ainda sofria por ter ganhado algumas quedas de braço – na época que ainda era mais forte que ele.

- Não demorem. – disse Edward beijando meus cabelos antes de sair.

Nessie e eu seguimos para o campo – um pouco depois de Edward sair - lentamente, de mãos dadas e conversando. Ela não fazia mais questão de esperar por Jacob. Ele nos encontraria lá. Sua habilidade em seguir rastros também era bem útil.

- Um dia eu vou poder ir para a escola com Jacob, não vou? – perguntou ela enquanto passávamos por um grande pinheiro.

- Vai sim. Você só precisa crescer um pouco mais.

- Você também pode ir para a escola comigo. Papai também.

- Todos nós vamos. – disse a ela com um sorriso. Não sabia se teria coragem – pelo menos na primeira vez – em deixar Nessie ir para a escola sozinha, mesmo com Jacob ao seu lado.

- Você conheceu papai na escola, não foi? – perguntou ela. Seus olhinhos cheios de curiosidade.

- Foi sim. Jacob te contou isso? – perguntei ligeiramente preocupada com as coisas que ele poderia ter falado. Não que nossa história fosse segredo, mas ainda era cedo demais para ela possuir essas informações.

- Aham. Ele também disse que papai não gostava dele antes. Mais eu não acreditei.

Jacob precisava aprender a ficar calado. Existiam coisas que não era necessário ela saber...

- Vampiros e lobos não se davam muito bem antigamente. Mas eles não se odiavam, só ficavam longe um dos outros porque não se conheciam bem. Jacob era meu amigo, então ele teve que aprender a gostar de seu pai e seu pai dele.

Ela riu.

- Papai é mais rápido que Jacob. – ela riu de novo. O delicioso som ecoou pela floresta. - Ainda bem que eles são amigos agora.

- Ainda bem. – concordei sorrindo.

Ah... impossível ignorar a ironia do destino. De inimigos mortais a companheiros, a família.

- Como era na escola? – ela retornou ao assunto. Seus olhos – meus olhos – presos em meu rosto.

- Era legal. Você pode fazer muitos amigos.

- Tio Emmett disse que você era muito tímida e que foi por isso que papai gostou de você.

Ok... então todo mundo estava contando um pouquinho de minha história. Interessante o que Emmett escolheu comentar com ela.

Agora eu fiquei curiosa.

- Alguém mais te contou alguma outra coisa? Sobre seu pai e eu? – era melhor pescar um pouquinho antes de continuar com a história. Não queria fazer ninguém se passar por mentiroso.

- Ele também disse que todos os meninos da escola gostavam de você e que papai ficava com ciúmes.

Eu podia ver o rosto de Mike Newton embaçado pela minha memória humana. Ele parecia um cachorrindo pidão.

Ri da imagem que parecia ter sido gravada em minha mente a milhões de anos atrás.

- Você acha que as pessoas da escola vão gostar de mim? Como gostavam de você? – perguntou Nessie.

Oh... eu queria que os meninos da escola se interessassem por ela da mesma maneira que se interessaram por mim?

E o mais importante de tudo... Por que ela estava curiosa sobre isso agora?

- Eu não conheço ninguém que não goste de você. Não acho que isso vá mudar. – respondi.

Todos rapidamente se viam apaixonados e encantados por Renesmee. Era um dom natural. Algo muito bom. Por enquanto.

- Eu não conheço muitos humanos. Só vovô Charlie, Billy e Sue.

- Por que está preocupada com isso?

- Eu sou diferente.

- Você é especial. E ninguém vai perceber as pequenas diferenças... ninguém nunca percebeu antes e você parece mais humana do que qualquer um de nós.

- Espero que não. Escola parece legal. E talvez quando eu crescer eu possa conhecer alguém, do jeito que você conheceu papai. – disse ela soltando minha mão e correndo entre as árvores.

Fui pega completamente de surpresa. Fiquei feliz por ela ter parado com as perguntas. O que mais poderia dizer a ela sem demonstrar o meu choque?

Sabia que Jacob não era mais do que seu melhor amigo, mas nunca imaginei em momento algum que minha filha – de apenas um ano – já poderia estar pensando nisso.

Estava certa de que aquela idéia passou por sua mente apenas por alguns segundos. Tudo era assim com Renesmee. Ela considerou as possibilidades e sabendo de minha história com Edward, talvez tenha imaginado que seria assim para ela também.

De qualquer forma... ela era nova demais para pensar nisso. Mesmo com a mente tão desenvolvida e mesmo aparentando ser mais velha aos olhos do mundo.

Estávamos nos aproximando do campo. Podia ouvir com clareza a voz de Emmett.

- Você trapaceia demais, Edward.

Ele riu. O som era exatamente o mesmo que ouvi na primeira vez que os vi jogando.

Feliz. Ele estava fazendo algo que adorava.

Ao me aproximar ainda mais, percebi através de familiares sons metálicos que eles não estavam jogando. Estavam lutando.

Renesmee me puxou pela mão. Ela adorava assistir.

O espírito competitivo de Emmett parecia não deixá-lo ver a impossibilidade de se vencer Edward.

- Hey! Bella... sua vez está chegando. – gritou Emmett. Edward deu um soco em seu ombro. Ele xingou e avançou em direção a ele. Ou pelo menos tentou.

- Esperando por sua vez? – perguntei a Jasper ao me aproximar.

Ele estava encostado na parede de um penhasco.

- Esperando Emmett se cansar de perder, na realidade.

Renesmee riu. Ao mesmo tempo Emmett rosnou alto.

- Alice está fazendo compras de novo? – perguntei a ele.

- Não. Hoje ela está acertando pela centésima vez os "últimos" detalhes com Esme e Rosalie.

- Imagino se essa será a última vez que ela fará isso. – murmurei.

- Aposto com você que não será. – ele respondeu.

- Ok, já chega por hoje. – disse Edward para Emmett. Eles estavam a trezentos metros de onde estávamos sentados.

- Quem diria, Edward foi quem cansou de ganhar. – murmurou Jasper, claramente provocando Emmett.

- Agora é a sua vez, irmão. – chamou Emmett.

Edward se postou ao nosso lado em menos de um segundo. Sua mão encontrou a minha. Nessie se agarrou a outra. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seu celular vibrou. Era Alice.

- Sim, Alice... – ele atendeu.

- Pode passar o telefone para Bella? Tentei ligar para o celular dela, mas vi que ele está jogado no sofá do chalé.

Eu esqueci completamente do telefone.

Ele estendeu o celular para mim.

- Alice. – disse ao colocar o telefone no ouvido.

- Bella, pode vim aqui um segundo. Esme quer sua opinião em algumas coisinhas. Ela não quer fazer nada sem antes passar a idéia por você e eu preciso disso resolvido hoje.

- Estou a caminho.

- Vem sozinha. – ordenou ela. Edward revirou os olhos.

Apesar de ser o primeiro aniversário de Renesmee, não via a hora da data passar. Não agüentava mais ouvir Alice falar sobre a festa, decoração, presentes. Não que eu fosse contra a celebração da data. De forma alguma. Nessie merece ser celebrada. Mas uma simples troca de presentes ou algo mais discreto, somente entre nós seria o suficiente.

Estava correndo e quando atingi a metade do caminho senti alguém me seguindo. Virei-me imediatamente assumindo minha posição de defesa.

Ele parou imediatamente. Abadir pareceu surpreso.

- Sinto muito. Não queria assustá-la. – murmurou ele apologeticamente, cravando os pés no solo molhado.

Fiquei de pé. Observando-o.

- Me desculpe Abadir, não posso me atrasar, Alice está me esperando. – disse me virando. Não me preocupei em ser educada. Seria melhor continuar em meu caminho.

- Estou indo para a casa também. Importa-se se eu te acompanhar?

Sim. Pensei em responder, mas por que ser _t__ã__o_ rude, ele estaria longe de nossas vidas em questão de dias.

Apenas sinalizei com a cabeça.

Ele se postou ao meu lado e começou a andar.

Andar. Ótimo.

- Onde está Tanya? – perguntei. Eles raramente ficavam separados.

- Ela está com Carlisle, no hospital. Não me atrevi a segui-la. Só posso imaginar a força do cheiro de sangue humano naquele lugar.

Ele estava certo. A quilômetros do hospital era possível sentir a fragrância humana sendo carregada pelo vento. Meus lábios se contorceram levemente. O cheiro, apesar de forte, não me incomodava muito.

- Você está certo, mantenha-se longe da tentação.

Ele sorriu para mim.

Acelerei meus passos um pouco mais. Não queria passar muito tempo com ele. Até alguns dias atrás Abadir não me incomodava tanto.

Senti sua mão em meu braço e parei imediatamente, virando-me para trás.

Ele retirou a mão de minha pele instatâneamente.

- Desculpe-me. Eu queria falar com você, só você antes de partir.

Mas uma vez fui pega de surpresa.

- Você está indo embora? – perguntei e me arrependi imediatamente. A surpresa em minha voz poderia ser interpretada de outra maneira, se ele assim quisesse.

Abadir deu mais um passo em minha direção.

- Estou. Amanhã. – seu rosto era grave.

- Pensei que fossem ficar para a festa.

- Estou indo sozinho. Tanya vai ficar.

Estava confusa. Curiosa para saber o motivo de sua partida, mas decidi não verbalizar. Ele pareceu ler as perguntas em meu rosto.

- Será melhor assim. Não quero mais impor minha presença a sua família.

- Oh. – foi só o que disse. Edward ficaria feliz em saber disso. Eu estava... aliviada em ouvir que ele estaria nos deixando mais cedo do que imaginei.

- Quero conversar com você faz algum tempo. Sozinho. Mas sempre está cercada por sua família.

- Qualquer coisa que queira conversar comigo pode ser feito diante de todos. Não guardamos segredos um dos outros. É basicamente impossível. – apressei-me a dizer. O que ele queria?

- Ele não pode te ouvir. – disse Abadir se aproximando um pouco mais. Seu rosto suavizando.

- Ele pode... se eu o deixar.

Ele pareceu chocado com a informação.

- Pensei...

- Posso remover meu escudo.

- Hum... você é melhor do que pensava. – ele sussurrou.

- Sobre o que gostaria de falar?

Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Pelo menos antes de Alice ligar para Edward.

- Eu tenho algumas perguntas...

- Podemos fazer isso andando? Daqui a alguns minutos, Alice vai ligar para Edward...

Movi-me, ele me seguiu.

- Ele não gosta muito de mim. – afirmou Abadir.

- Ele é superprotetor. Não leve para o lado pessoal.

Ele riu um pouco mais alto.

- Difícil não levar para o lado pessoal quando se é pessoal. Mas entendo. Eu seria extremamente hostil com relação a qualquer um que se aproximasse... se eu possuísse uma parceira como você.

Fiquei tensa. Imediatamente entendi o que Edward quis dizer com "obcecado". Podia ouvir em sua voz. Não estava presente antes, mas agora era claro.

Parei... por que estava sendo covarde? Seria melhor saber de uma vez quais eram suas intenções.

Ele parou no mesmo instante.

- O que você quer, Abadir? A verdade. Por que está aqui? – Demandei. Sua cabeça pendeu, analisando-me.

- Não é obvio? – perguntou ele.

- Não. Não é.

Estava com medo de sua resposta. Estava me sentindo completamente desprotegida, desarmada.

- Eu estou aqui por você. – ele respondeu de forma natural, seus olhos intensos nos meus. – Cruzei todo o mundo para conhecer a famosa Bella Cullen.

- Por que? – perguntei entre os dentes.

- Porque passei toda a minha vida procurando por alguém como você. Alguém superior...

Um rosnado instintivo começou a se formar em meu peito. O instinto de proteção ameaçou a sobressair. Precisava me conter. Até quando precisaria da proteção de minha família? Podia lidar com isso sozinha.

Tentei controlar minha voz.

- Não acha que está fazendo da forma errada? Não deveria estar procurando por alguém que possa estar ao seu lado? Você está perdendo o seu tempo comigo e acho que sabe disso muito bem.

- Você não me entendeu, Isabella. – disse ele encostando em uma árvore.

Eu poderia correr. Mas não ajudaria em nada. Não queria ser o elo mais fraco para sempre.

Ele continuou.

- Eu disse que queria para mim alguém superior ao restante. Eu sempre quis. Antes mesmo de me tornar um monstro que vaga pelas noites. Sempre almejei uma companheira assim... e você é exatamente o que eu sempre desejei. Você, Isabella Cullen – tremi ao ouvi-lo dizer meu nome – é superior a todas as mulheres que já conheci em meus mais de cento e vinte anos. A princípio lamentei muito por ele ter te encontrado primeiro, mas depois pensei melhor. Com toda a certeza não teria o controle que ele teve para te manter viva por tanto tempo. Por isso sou grato a Edward, por ter te transformado... para mim – nesse momento ele se aproximou, e quando percebi estava com o rosto próximo demais ao meu. Afastei-me imediatamente, mas ele manteve a mesma distância.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Sabe que o que quer é impossível...

- Por que acha isso? – perguntou ele assumindo uma expressão mais séria.

- Todos sabem que amo Edward. Sempre amei. É algo tão obvio, tão fácil de se ver...

- Eu venho de uma cultura diferente da sua, Bella. – ele começou a falar de um modo mais sedutor, como se tentasse me encantar com suas palavras – Eu tinha que expor a você meus sentimentos, independente de como você os vê. Não poderia nunca perder uma oportunidade como essa.

Respirei fundo. Mal podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo, ele estava tão próximo, podia sentir sua respiração, tentava mantê-lo longe, mas a cada passo para trás que dava ele se aproximava ainda mais, como se esperasse por um vacilo. Tinha que dar um fim nessa conversa, as coisas estavam indo longe demais, se Edward soubesse... por muito menos ele o mataria.

Podia sentir que Abadir estava apostando todas as suas fichas em seu poder de sedução. Ele estava claramente tentando me conquistar. Ele realmente me queria como sua parceira? Isso tudo era ridículo. Impossível.

Tinha que resolver isso sozinha, tinha que persuadi-lo, ameaçá-lo e força-lo a me deixar em paz. Ser direta e grossa para que ele se afastasse.

- Gostaria de poder dizer que "sinto muito" mas não posso. Agora posso ficar feliz com sua partida sem me sentir culpada por isso. – minhas palavras o afetaram claramente, um passo para trás foi dado. Seu rosto agora transparecia raiva. – Não vou fingir que entendo o que está fazendo, não gosto do modo como está lidando com isso, desrespeitando a mim e minha família. Tenho o pressentimento que só você consegue ver alguma razão em tudo isso. Peço, para seu próprio bem, que continue mantendo seus pensamentos em segredo. Você está sozinho aqui, não se esqueça disso, qualquer passo em falso e você sentirá como minha família é unida e em como zela por essa união.

Estava tendo dificuldades em continuar. Estava com medo de que as ameaças em minhas palavras não fossem o suficiente.

- Peço que enquanto estiver aqui, mantenha-se afastado de todos nós, e que cumpra sua promessa de partir amanhã, essa situação se tornou insustentável. Imagino que também queira manter isso apenas entre nós, caso contrário já teria revelado suas intenções a mais tempo e na frente de todos. Tenha em mente que Tanya, Kate, Carmem, Garret e Eleazar também fazem parte de minha família.

Seus olhos ainda estavam cheios raiva, ressentimento. Ele não disse mais nada, apenas me olhava. Como se não conseguisse falar.

Ele esperava por algo diferente?

- Adeus, Abadir.

Ele segurou meu braço enquanto me virava para partir ao encontro de Alice. Por instinto, o empurrei tentando mantê-lo longe.

– Nunca mais terei uma oportunidade como esta, não importa o que acontecerá depois, mas nesse momento você é minha Isabella – em seguida puxou meu pescoço e me beijou. Naquele segundo me manti dura ao tentar afastá-lo, senti a sua força, não conseguia me desvencilhar dos seus braços, apesar de sentir asco por tudo aquilo. Senti também a loucura de sua mente. Como tinha a coragem de agir assim, não temia pela propria existência?

Não sabia o que fazer. Queria poder gritar por Edward. O queria para me proteger naquele momento. Me sentia frágil, inútil, humana novamente.

Foi tudo extremamente rápido... um humano não conseguiria acompanhar a velocidade de tudo aquilo.

Em menos de dois segundos sua força cedeu à minha – vestígios de minha recém criação - e corri, deixando-o para trás.

Senti nojo de meus lábios.

Queria matá-lo. Meu ódio era tão grande que o faria sem pensar duas vezes.

Parti em direção a casa, correndo o mais rápido permitido por minhas pernas.

Minha cabeça girava, tentava me acalmar para não deixar transparecer a sede de vingança.

Ele partiria no dia seguinte, então não havia motivos para contar nada a Edward – apesar de desejar desesperadamente pela proteção de seus braços. Não queria mais ser a pessoa responsável por trazer tantos problemas. Ficaria alerta, atenta. Seria apenas mais um dia, não seria difícil manter todos juntos na casa, o aniversário estava próximo. Eu teria que inventar uma desculpa para cancelar meus planos com Edward sem fazê-lo suspeitar de nada.

Talvez eu pudesse contar a alguém. Alguém que entendesse a necessidade de deixar Edward fora disso tudo. Alguém como Rosalie.


	25. Reação

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

25 – reação

Bella

A sala estava vazia - o que eram bom, precisava de mais um segundo para me recompor. Mal podia acreditar no que aconteceu.

Nem em um milhão de anos eu poderia suspeitar que Abadir fosse capaz de agir tão impulsivamente, sem medir as conseqüências de um ato tão imprudente, quase suicida... Lembro como um borrão ter me interessado sobre assuntos de psicopatia durante o colégio, no Arizona. E agora estava claro, ele se encaixa perfeitamente na descrição de um sociopata, egocêntrico, teatral, falso, sem controle dos seus atos. Como eu o odeio!

Santo Deus! Não queria pensar na reação de Edward quando ele descobrir. Por mais que acredite ser melhor deixa-lo fora disso, não conseguiria esconder a verdade por muito tempo.

Contar para Rosalie – agora pensando um pouco mais – não parecia a solução. Tinha que considerar Alice. Ela poderia ter visto algo? Se viu, ela falou com Edward? Pouco provável, ele já estaria aqui...

Muito lentamente entrei na sala que era normalmente usada para conferências da família. Alice, Esme e Rose estavam sentadas ao redor da grande mesa oval, conversando sobre os preparativos da festa.

Naquele momento soube que Alice sabia de tudo. Ela lançou um olhar – rápido, mas preocupado – em minha direção.

- Olá querida. Não queríamos incomodar, mas precisamos de sua ajuda em mais uma coisinha antes de encerrarmos tudo.

Somente uma pequena parte de minha mente estava focalizada no que Esme falava. Estava lutando para manter minha expressão suave. Era muito difícil.

Dezenas de sentimentos estavam passando por mim naquele exato momento. Medo, raiva, ódio, sensação de impotência. Por que eu não lutei ao invés de fugir? Isso começou me atormentar.

Eu o odiava tanto por ter feito isso. Não comigo. Mas com Edward. Ele estava certo desde o começo.

- O que acha? – perguntou Esme sobre algo relacionado com o local da festa.

- Acho que deveríamos fazer lá fora. Muitos dos lobos, se não todos, estarão presentes e por mais que os adore, fica difícil ignorar o cheiro. – respondi.

- Viu, não falei? – murmurou Rosalie.

- Queria passar por você mais algumas coisinhas...

- Eu confio em vocês. Tenho certeza de que tudo será perfeito, como todas as festas que fazem. – a interrompi, não estava com cabeça para falar sobre decoração e presentes.

- Obrigada querida, Bella. Vai ser perfeito sim. Nossa pquena Nessie merece – ela me garantiu.

- Eu sei. E ela merece.

- Esme, acho que vou aceitar sua sugestão com relação ao outro material, talvez realmente fique melhor. – disse Alice. Não sabia exatamente ao que ela se referia, mas entendi a deixa.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Esme, surpresa.

- Aham, mas não vou poder sair para comprar, tenho que ajudar Bella com o vestido. Aparentemente ela decidiu não seguir com o que combinamos. – ela me olhou com uma expressão insultada.  
Eu não tinha mudado de idéia, Alice estava apenas dispensando Esme.

- Eu faço isso. – sugeriu ela. – Rose pode vir comigo.

- Obrigada. Vamos, Bella, temos trabalho a fazer.

Alice me puxou pela mão. Quando passamos pela porta, corremos e só paramos quando chegamos ao chalé.

Ela não perdeu tempo.

- Você sabe que tem que contar a ele. – disse ela. – Ele vai surtar, mas você precisa contar. Se ele pegar qualquer trecho do que aconteceu através da mente de Abadir, o que você está tentando evitar, pode acontecer em uma proporção muito maior.

- Eu sei. Eu vou contar. Só não agora. Prefiro esperar Abadir partir...

- Oh... ele não vai partir. – afirmou Alice.

- Não vai? – perguntei e minha voz saiu como um sussurro.

- Pelo menos não amanhã. Ele não estava esperando aquele tipo de reação de sua parte... – disse ela quando fiz menção em interromper - ...eu sei, eu sei, mais o que é obvio para todos não é para ele. Ficou bem claro que a mente de Abadir não funciona como as outras... o cara é louco, e quando digo isso falo sério, no sentido literal da palavra.

- Eu sei... Então você viu tudo? – perguntei um pouco envergonhada apesar de não termos motivos para isso.

- Sim. Sinto muito.

- Então por que não contou a Edward? – seria algo natural de se fazer. Apesar de grata por ela não ter feito, não entendi suas motivações.

- E estragar toda a festa? É o primeiro aniversário de Nessie, não podemos fazer isso. Agora, acho que você com jeitinho pode contê-lo... um pouco. Ele vai ficar furioso.

- Ele vai. – concordei.

- Como você está? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Eu estou bem. – respondi por força do hábito. Ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, não acreditando. Suspirei. – Estou bem, juro. Um pouco assustada. E se ele tentar alguma coisa contra alguém?

Minha raiva havia dado lugar ao medo.

- Está preocupada com isso?

- Claro...

- Não precisa ficar, todos nós sabemos nos cuidar e quanto a Renesmee, duvido que ele tentará qualquer coisa, por que além de você e Edward estarem sempre por perto, ainda tem o Jacob. E de acordo com Jasper, Abadir morre de medo dele.

- Abadir tem medo do Jake? – nunca percebi isso. Sabia que ele não se aproximava, mas sempre achei que fosse por causa do cheiro. Medo. Nunca.

- Aham. Além disso, posso ficar de olho nele com facilidade. Foi por isso que vi o que aconteceu. Não estava vigiando você e sim ele. E me perdoe por não interferir, ele tomou a decisão instantaneamente e antes que pudesse me mexer você já estava a caminho da casa. Foi tudo tão rápido. Nessas horas minhas visões não ajudam muito. Odeio quando isso acontece. – ela parecia se sentir culpada.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – me apressei a dizer. Entendia um pouco de seu dom. Sabia que somente era possível ver o futuro quando a decisão havia sido tomada e se Abadir decidiu... Ahrg! Não queria pensar naquilo.

- Prometo ficar de olho nele, Bella. Mas você tem que fazer a sua parte. Estou com um péssimo pressentimento sobre a festa... Talvez ela nem sequer aconteça. Ahr! Que péssimo momento Abadir escolheu para mostrar seu lado sociopata.

Revirei meus olhos.

Sabia que deveria esperar esse tipo de preocupação de Alice. Ela estava certa. Não havia o que temer por eles. Foi ótimo os lobos terem assustado Abadir quando ele esteve na cidade pela primeira vez, assim quando ele se encontrou com Tanya em Denali, Eleazar pôde ver que ele não possuía nenhuma habilidade extra, o que ninguém havia reparado era na mente hesitante e calculista dele.

Bom... Edward reparou.

Não conseguia entender porque esse vampiro asqueroso decidiu ficar. Honestamente, não existe a menor possibilidade de qualquer convivência dele com minha família. Não depois do que aconteceu hoje.

Talvez ele esteja contando com meu silêncio. Esse era meu plano inicial, mas agora, com a cabeça ligeiramente mais fria sei que é impossível poupar Edward da verdade.

- Espere um pouco. – pediu ela.

Seus olhos se desfocaram enquanto ela buscava algo em um futuro próximo.

- Humm... ótimo! Abadir e Tanya ainda estão decididos a partir após a festa.

- Eu não o quero aqui. – disse entre dentes.

- Se quiser que sua filha comemore seu primeiro aniversário, você vai ter que agüentar mais um pouco. Eu vou tomar todas as precauções, Bella, podemos contornar esse problema por mais alguns dias. A festa é depois de amanhã e os convites já foram enviados.

Eu não queria arruinar tudo para Renesmee. Ela estava tão ansiosa. Isso significava que eu realmente deveria mesmo contar _tudo_ a Edward. Queria nunca precisar relembrar o beijo, nunca.

Meu estômago se contorceu.

A quem eu estava tentando enganar?

- Vou ter que contar tudo a ele. – minha voz era apenas um sussurro.

- Sim. Sinto muito, Bella. De verdade.

O fato de Alice não poder ver nada com relação a festa era muito incomodo, especialmente agora. Meu pai estaria lá e mais alguns outros humanos.

- Charlie...

- Bella, Abadir está sozinho. Ele não representa nenhum perigo para ninguém além dele mesmo. Essa situação é péssima, mais está longe de ser perigosa. Para nós, pelo menos. Converse com Edward, ele precisa saber. Ele é quem precisa estar sob controle.

- Ainda não quero Charlie aqui, não agora. – falei entre os dentes. A idéia de meu pai e esse vampiro na mesma sala era insuportável. – Vamos ter que pensar em uma forma de dizer que a festa está cancelada. Isso vale para Sue e Billy também.

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Você está exagerando, nós ainda vamos comemorar. – ela se aproximou e passou o braço em meu ombro. – Não se preocupe, podemos sempre mandar Abadir de volta a Grécia antes da festa. - Alice riu e piscou para mim. - Siga com o plano. Edward estará aqui em alguns minutos. Vou colocar todos a par.

- Tanya também.

- Mais é claro.

Não percebi que já havia anoitecido. Pelo horário Renesmee já estaria dormindo ou pelo menos quase. Alguns minutos se passaram até que eu pudesse ouvi os passos de Edward se aproximando do chalé. Ele não estava correndo.

Tenho que contar tudo com muito cuidado, deixar claro que a situação não é tão grave. Seria difícil celebrar qualquer coisa se Edward perdesse a cabeça com Abadir agora.

Estava torcendo com todas as minhas forças para que ele -Abadir- não aparecesse por lá. Para que não o víssemos mais.

Sentei no último degrau da pequena escada da varanda, esperando por ele.

Quando o avistei parecia que minha espinha estava sendo esmagada de tamanho nervosismo. Nessie estava dormindo em seu colo, com o rosto enterrado em seu ombro. A verdadeira imagem da paz. Ela provavelmente estava sonhando.

- Achei que ainda fosse estar na casa. – disse Edward já ao meu lado.

- Jake já foi? – perguntei. Checando.

- Acabou de ir.

- Ok, vamos colocá-la na cama. – murmurei passando meus dedos pelos cachos de Nessie.

Eu precisava de mais alguns minutos para reunir coragem. Ele a colocou na cama, embalando-a com um cobertor. Como em todas as noites, Renesmee mantinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

A noite estava incomumente clara para essa época do ano. A lua alta no céu, fazendo tudo ganhar mais vida. Queria poder apreciar toda sua perfeição, mas no momento estava sendo impedida por minhas novas preocupações.

Senti as mãos de Edward em minha cintura. Seus lábios em meu ouvido.

- A noite perfeita. – sussurrou ele observando a lua comigo.

- Uhum...

Seus olhos passaram para meu rosto.

- O que foi, Bella? – perguntou Edward percebendo que estava um pouquinho perdida em meus pensamentos.

Suspirei. Entrelacei seus dedos dos meus.

- Vamos conversar lá fora.

O conduzi até o pequeno lago atrás de nosso quarto. Aquele local era íntimo, familiar - o mais familiar em todo o chalé. Seria um bom lugar para começar.

Virei-me para ele, tentando esconder toda a apreensão.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa... mas você precisa prometer escutar tudo antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Antes de reagir de qualquer forma.

Seus olhos se estreitaram com suspeita.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ele preocupado.

- Você promete? Promete me ouvir primeiro? – minha voz estava surpreendentemente calma. Esperava poder mante-la assim.

- Prometo.

Respirei fundo. Ele me observava atentamente, esperando. Nossas mãos ainda entrelaçadas.

- Depois que Alice ligou, e quando seguia a caminho da casa, Abadir me encontrou...

Os olhos de Edward se escureceram ao ouvir o nome dele. Tive um pouco de dificuldade para continuar.

– Ele queria conversar comigo, porque iria partir para o Alasca no dia seguinte... amanhã.

- Você conversou com ele. – sua voz era fria e baixa como um sussurro. – O que ele queria?

Como deveria contar a ele? Abadir é louco e achou que vindo aqui e falando comigo que eu iria embora com ele para ser sua eterna companheira? Oh! Isso tudo era tão ridículo.

Percebi que estava mordendo a parte inferior de meus lábios com uma certa quantidade de força.

- Bella. O que ele queria falar com você? – perguntou ele mais uma vez com um pouco menos de paciência, mas controlando sua voz.

Lembrei-me que Abadir queria me fazer algumas perguntas, mas ele nunca chegou a essa parte. Isso só estava me ocorrendo agora. Se eu não o tivesse interrompido – perguntando o que ele queria – será que as coisas poderiam ter corrido de uma forma diferente?

- Bella. – chamou Edward, apertando gentilmente minha mão. – Você está me deixando louco aqui. Me diga o que aconteceu. – demandou ele.

- Ele disse o porquê de estar aqui. Ele explicou.

- Ele está aqui por você. – afirmou Edward um pouco mais frio que antes. Seus olhos nos meus, mas ainda assim parecendo distantes.

- Está.

- Conte-me tudo. – exigiu ele.

O conhecia muito bem, muito melhor do que conhecia a mim mesma. Sabia que algo fervia sob a superfície. Isso porque eu ainda não tinha chegado à pior parte. Ele iria ficar muito furioso quando soubesse da verdade. Seu temperamento não era dos melhores para lidar com esse tipo de coisa. Não que ele algum dia precisou lidar com uma situação como essas.

Quando aconteceu com Jacob foi muito diferente.

O que devo contar a ele? Tudo?

Como devo contar?

A apenas alguns minutos atrás, antes mesmo de falar com Alice, eu havia considerado editar a verdade um pouco, mas não seria muito útil. Em apenas algumas horas já havia ido desde "não contar nada a ele" - no calor do momento, um pouco depois de tudo - até, agora, onde via a necessidade de contar tudo.

Mas não precisava piorar tudo repassando detalhes. Devo disser apenas o essencial.

- Ele tocou em você? – perguntou ele entre os dentes e agora realmente tomado pela raiva. Provavelmente chegando a essa conclusão devido ao meu silêncio.

- Por que acha isso? – perguntei tentando distraí-lo da pergunta que acabara de fazer.

- Porque você está hesitando demais, Bella. Alguma coisa aconteceu e enquanto você não me disser o que, vou imaginar o pior.

- Ele disse que estava aqui por mim. – me apressei em dizer. – Que me admirava e que passou... a vida procurando por alguém como eu. – fiz careta na última frase.

Eu não conseguia dizer mais do que isso. Podia sentir todo o corpo de Edward se paralisar, transformando-se em pedra.

- Não fique nervoso, por favor. – implorei me aproximando e tocando seu rosto. Ele não se mexeu, eu continuei. Estava com medo do que poderia estar passando por sua cabeça.

– Ele sabe que nos amamos. E mesmo assim enfatizei isso a ele. Também disse para partir, que não era mais bem vindo aqui, ele parece estar desenvolvendo atitudes de um sociopata, quer dizer, ele não enxerga a realidade... ainda assim insiste no inalcançável. Eu temo pelos outros, Edward, só quero que ele vá embora, a festa de Nessie está tão próxima...só quero que ele parta e nos deixe em paz.

Seus olhos se moveram ganhando vida.

- Ele não vai partir. – falou Edward cheio de certeza, me surpreendendo.

- Por que acha isso? – perguntei novamente. Ele chegou a essa conclusão muito rápido.

- Achei que não estava entendendo. A intensidade de seus pensamentos, mas agora ficou claro. – ele estava olhando fixamente para algum lugar atrás de mim. – Ele não queria apenas te conhecer... queria constatar com seus próprios olhos que você era real. Ele quer você. Para ele. – ele parou seus olhos voltando aos meus. – O que mais ele disse?

Eu estava chocada em como ele estava chegando a conclusão correta sem eu mesmo ter entrado em detalhes.

- Foi isso. – afirmei rapidamente. Eu era um covarde inveterada.

- Não foi apenas isso, Bella. – Edward balançou a cabeça, se negando a acreditar. - Ele esperou por muito tempo, esperou você ficar sozinha.

- Mas foi só isso que ele disse. Abadir usou muitas palavras para explicar o que você acabou de dizer. Que ele estava aqui por mim.

Percebi que estava medindo minhas palavras com muito cuidado para não enfatizar que algo mais aconteceu. Ele somente me perguntou o que ele disse. E aquilo foi tudo o que Abadir disse. Tecnicamente.

Edward ainda me olhava, agora mais intensamente.

Ele não falou nada por um minuto. Um longo minuto. Apenas analisando meu rosto, imaginei.

- Bella, se está tentando me proteger de qualquer coisa...

- Aquilo foi tudo o que ele disse. – enfatizei todas as palavras, esperando que ele acreditasse em mim. – Essa situação toda é ridícula. Nós somos casados.

- As coisas não são tão simples dessa forma. Não para os vampiros que não seguem nosso estilo de vida. Já expliquei isso para você, eles usualmente procuram por parceiros que preencham algum quesito específico, eles se unem apenas por conveniência. E para ele, você preenche esse quesito.

- Que ótimo, como sempre eu atraio a boa sorte. – murmurei sarcasticamente por baixo de minha respiração.

- Você esteve com Alice. O que ela viu? – ele continuou perguntando.

- Ela o viu partindo com Tanya após o aniversário de Renesmee. Por isso preciso que você mantenha a calma, não podemos estragar tudo para Nessie.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Eu não acho que ele aparecerá na festa, fui muito clara com relação ao fato dele não ser mais bem vindo entre nós.

- Suas palavras surtiram efeito contrário, porque ele estava pronto para partir e agora irá esperar um pouco mais. Para que eu não sei, mas se ele se aproximar de você... – seu rosto assumiu uma expressão assustadora de pura fúria.

- Ele não vai. – mais uma vez tive que me apressar em dizer. - Agora que sei da verdade, que sei o que ele quer, não vou permitir.

- Precisavamos falar com Tanya. – disse ele.

A frieza na voz de Edward me fez perceber que desde o início ele estava em controle de suas reações. Ele estava se controlando. Não conseguia medir o tamanho de sua raiva, de sua fúria e isso me assustava.

- Alice vai falar com ela e com todo o restante da família. A única coisa que temos que fazer agora é esquecer o que aconteceu... pela Nessie.

Seu rosto se tornou exasperado. Seus lábios se moviam muito rápido.

- Esquecer o que aconteceu? Não. Eu entendo a necessidade de deixar quieto, por enquanto. Mas não vou deixar isso de lado, Bella. Ainda vou ter a oportunidade de mostrar a ele...

- Não! Eu não quero que você entre em nenhuma espécie de confronto físico por minha causa.

Isso era exatamente o que eu não queria.

- Promete para mim, Edward. – apertei suas mãos - Promete que não irá fazer nada precipitado.

- Bella...

- Prometa, por mim. – implorei. – Por favor.

Ele pareceu não me ouvir.

- Você não me respondeu antes...

- O que?

- Ele tocou em você? – a muito tempo não o via assim, tão assustador.

Oh não... ele não esqueceu da pergunta. Fechei meus olhos. Alice estava certa, seria pior se ele descobrisse depois. Teria que contar. Abri minha boca para falar, mas havia perdido minha voz. Nenhum som saiu.

- Eu vou matá-lo. – rosnou ele soltando minha mão.

- Edward, espere. Por Favor! – implorei novamente antes que ele pudesse partir correndo ao encontro do Abadir.

- Eu preciso saber, Bella. O que ele fez?

Puxei o ar com toda a força presente em meus pulmões.

- Ele me beijou. – foi difícil dizer as palavras em voz alta. Constrangedor. Fiquei tão chocada na hora que a única coisa que fiz foi lutar para me soltar e fugir. Eu podia ter arrancado a cabeça de Abadir sozinha... se eu soubesse como lutar. Se eu não estivesse apenas brincando de aprender com Emmett.

Edward se aproximou de mim, pegando minha mão e me puxando para perto. Não consegui entender sua expressão, era um misto de ódio, preocupação. Algo estranho.

- Ele a machucou? – perguntou ele colocando uma de suas mãos em meu rosto.

- Não. Eu me desvencilhei e corri. Eu fui pega de surpresa e não soube o que fazer. Sinto Muito.

- Não se desculpe. – ele me abraçou carinhosamente e protetoramente. – Não foi culpa sua e você fez a coisa certa em correr. Mas você deveria ter ido até mim.

- Sinto muito. – sussurrei.

Suspirei e acomodei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele estava parado demais.

- Não acredito que deixei essa história chegar a esse ponto. – murmurou ele. – Quantas vezes mais vou falhar em te proteger...

Levantei minha cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele estava se sentindo culpado? Isso era um absurdo.

- Isso não foi culpa sua, Edward. Pare com isso.

Tão típico, como não previ que ele tentaria assumir a culpa?

- Eu deveria tê-lo colocado para correr assim que percebi...

- A culpa é dele, não minha, nem sua, apenas dele.

Ele olhou por cima de minha cabeça e rosnou.

- O que? – perguntei assustada.

- Emmett e Jasper estão a caminho, eles não encontraram Abadir.

Olhei para trás quando ouvi os passos dos dois. Eles pularam o muro que dava para o pequeno jardim onde estávamos.

- Ele sumiu. – anunciou Emmett.

- O rastro sumiu próximo ao rio. Alice não consegue ver onde ele está. – disse Jasper. – Ele provavelmente está mudando de idéia constantemente, para evitar ser encontrado.

- Ele não vai poder correr para sempre. – disse Edward com sua voz fria novamente.

- Ele deve estar aos arredores da cidade. Julgando por sua personalidade, ele não deve estar longe, provavelmente vai tentar contato com Bella novamente. – afirmou Jasper.

- Ele pode tentar. – a voz de Edward era ameaçadora.

- Não acho que ele vá aparecer. – murmurei.

- Vamos continuar procurando. – disse Emmett. Seu rosto era grave. Ele também estava levando a situação com seriedade.

- Eu vou com vocês. – falou Edward.

- Oh, não. Ninguém vai procurar por ele. Alice verá quando ele decidir alguma coisa. Talvez ele vá embora sem nem sequer nos incomodar.

Jasper lançou um olhar rápido para Edward.

- Ele não vai embora, Bella. Não sem tentar falar com você. Na verdade estou contando com isso.

Suspirei. Ninguém iria me ouvir.

- Podemos pelo menos deixar isso de lado até o fim da festa? Por Nessie, é seu primeiro aniversário, não podemos estragar tudo.

Quantas vezes eu já havia dito isso?

- Ninguém vai estragar nada para Nessie, Bella. Não se preocupe. Apenas vamos ficar de olho aberto, você pode relaxar agora. Pretendemos resolver tudo antes mesmo da festa começar e muito discretamente. – murmurou Jasper com um sorriso lateral. Edward apertou minha mão. Ele sabia exatamente como eu estava me sentindo através do irmão.

Estava certa de que aquilo não iria acabar alí. Sabia que Edward nunca iria deixar passar a oportunidade de confrontar Abadir.

Como eu consegui me meter nessa confusão, estava além de meu entendimento.

- Shhhh, Bella. Nós não vamos a lugar algum agora, relaxe, por favor. – pediu Edward, esfregando meu braço. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais ansiosa.

- Alice conseguiu falar com Tanya? – perguntei a Jasper.

- Sim, ela conseguiu. Tanya está na casa. O restante suas irmãs irão chegar amanhã ao anoitecer. Ela já avisou a todos.

Ótimo, Tanya sabia. Senti-me levemente aliviada. Não a queria andando com o lunático do Abadir.

- Vamos dar uma olhada nas redondezas, coisa rápida, depois vamos para casa. – falou Emmett. De repente ele estava sorrindo para mim. – A vida definitivamente é mais divertida com você por perto. – ele piscou para mim e partiu com Jasper.

Revirei meus olhos. Agora a pouco ele parecia estar levando o assunto a sério. Na realidade tudo seria sempre muito divertido para ele. E tudo acontecia em proporções exatas... quanto mais ele se divertia mais eu parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque.

Virei-me para Edward. Seu rosto era mais suave, mais seus olhos ainda estavam frios, duros. Ele estava planejando alguma coisa. O confronto só será inevitável se Abadir partir antes do esperado.

- Como você está? – perguntei puxando-o para o nosso quarto.

Ele se deitou na cama, me trazendo para seu peito.

Um gesto familiar. Reconfortante.

- Honestamente... com raiva, frustrado, chateado. Eu poderia ter evitado tudo isso, ter evitado que você fosse colocada em uma situação tão peculiar... e antes que diga qualquer coisa, admito que a culpa é exclusiva dele, mas eu deveria ter seguido meus instintos, Bella, deveria ter o expulsado daqui a muito tempo.

- Você é um cavalheiro e nunca iria fazer isso sem motivo.

- Tenho motivos para fazer muito mais agora. – murmurou ele. Seus olhos presos no teto do quarto.

Edward suspirou, sua expressão se tornou honestamente suave quando encontrou meu olhar.

- Acho que devemos ir morar em uma ilha deserta. Onde vampiros curiosos possam passar longe de seu incontrolável charme.

Dei um carinhoso tapa em seu peito. Não podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo piadas a respeito disso.

Tudo para me distrair.

- Não sei quanto ao charme, mas morar em uma ilha deserta não parece uma idéia ruim. – disse a ele.

- Não. Não é ruim. Eu amo minha família, mas ficar sozinho com você é a melhor parte de qualquer dia. Especialmente sabendo que Nessie está dormindo no quarto ao lado. Em paz.

Ele soava bem e relaxado, mas seu corpo ainda estava tenso. Não era ingênua o suficiente para achar que ele deixaria isso passar. Pelo menos por enquanto. E enquanto ele estivesse aqui comigo, tudo ficaria bem.

- Precisamos deixar Renesmee completamente fora disso tudo.

- Concordo.

- Você sabe o que quis dizer. – falei apoiando meu cotovelo em seu peito, para olhá-lo melhor. - Qualquer tipo de confusão durante a festa...

- Ele não vai estar aqui. Pretendo resolver tudo isso amanhã. Não se preocupe. – pediu ele.

- Não me preocupar? Como pretende resolver isso?

- Vou garantir que ele volte para o lugar de onde veio.

- Edward... – comecei a interrompê-lo, entrando em pânico novamente.

- Bella, eu prometo dar o melhor de mim para não matá-lo, não corresponde à natureza que escolhi, Carlislie sempre me ensinou a ser compassivo com as pessoas, você sabe que isso faz parte do monstro que todos os dias eu evito me tornar, por isso pretendo resolver tudo civilizadamente na medida do possível. Mas ele não pode mais ficar aqui.

Ele estava determinado. Vi que seria impossível fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

- Então... _n__ó__s_ vamos resolver isso. – disse. Onde ele estivesse, eu estaria também.

Mesmo sabendo da impossibilidade de Edward se machucar em qualquer espécie de confronto físico com Abadir, ainda me apavorava a imagem dele lutando. Por mim. Novamente.

- Eu não quero você perto dele, Bella. – rosnou ele sentando-se na cama.

Sentei-me também.

- Se você for conversar com ele, eu vou estar lá... com você.

Ele bufou ao ouvir a determinação em minha voz.

- Eu estou falando sério, Edward.

Mais uma vez, ele me observou por vários minutos em silêncio antes de respirar fundo. E mais uma vez seu rosto se suavizou, dessa vez juntamente com seu corpo – primeira vez desde que começamos a conversar.

- Bella, esse é um assunto a ser resolvido só entre ele e eu e ninguém mais. Não é como foi com Jacob – permaneci estática, ele nunca havia tocado nesse assunto dessa forma – e caso ele resista ao que vou determinar, não quero você no meio de nós dois. Tudo será resolvido objetivamente.

O observei com horror. Ele estava determinado a resolver tudo. Seja como for necessário.

- Podemos não falar sobre isso agora? – pediu ele esperando por minha reação.

- Eu queria nunca mais tocar nesse assunto. – sussurei muito baixo.

- Queria muito poder voltar o tempo e impedir tudo isso...

- Não se preocupe. Preciso falar com Alice.

- Se algo mudar...

- É coisa rápida. – peguei o celular que estava em cima de uma pequena mesa de canto e disquei.

E nada havia mudado. Ela ainda podia ver claramente Abadir partindo depois de amanhã, mais não conseguia identificar onde ele estava. Ele provavelmente – apesar de minha promessa de manter o que aconteceu em segredo – deve ter imaginado que eventualmente contaria a alguém ou mesmo a Edward.

- Melhor? – perguntou ele assim que fechei o celular.

- Não. – resmunguei. Como poderia me sentir melhor se nada mudou?

Ele se levantou da cama e veio em minha direção.

- Vem aqui. – disse ele me pegando no colo.

- O que está fazendo?

- Você está muito deprimida para ficar presa dentro de casa. – ele pulou o muro dos fundos.

- A situação é culpada por isso, não a casa.

Com uma das mãos ele pegou o celular e ligou para Rosalie, ela iria ficar com Nessie por algumas horas.

- Eu posso andar. – protestei.

- Eu sei. Mas eu corro mais rápido. – disse ele beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

Em menos de dois minutos estávamos em nossa campina. A chuva que caía era fina deixando a noite mais bonita.

Ele me colocou de pé em baixo de um grande carvalho.

- Tenho certeza que aqui você se sentirá melhor. Esse lugar sempre fez muito bem a mim.

- Eu vou me sentir melhor quando ele for embora.

- Ele irá embora, não se preocupe. Está ficando ansiosa por pouca coisa, Bella. Ele não é perigoso para NÓS.

- Ele não é? Como pode ter certeza? Ele estava escondendo coisas de você.

- Somos oito, Bella, sem contar com os Denalis. Mas de qualquer forma, antes do aniversário de Nessie ele já terá partido. Você tem minha palavra.

- Vai me dizer em algum momento o que pretende fazer para ele ir embora?

- Já disse para não se preocupar. – murmurou ele me dando um rápido beijo. – Tudo vai ficar bem. Temos muito que comemorar...

- Sabe... considerei por um segundo falar com Rosalie depois do que aconteceu com Abadir. Considerei não te contar nada. Mas não segui com esse plano porque seria idiotice e porque não consigo esconder nada de você.

- Foi a melhor decisão, apesar de ainda achar que deveria ter vindo diretamente até mim... e eu não estou escondendo nada de você, Bella. Você precisa relaxar. Há quase exatamente um ano atrás você estava prestes a dar a luz a nossa Nessie. Essa época é especial. Não o deixe arruinar tudo.

Suspirei. Não adiantava insistir, ele não iria me contar o que estava passando por sua cabeça.

Sentei-me apoiando no tronco da árvore. Ele me acompanhou. Fui levemente distraída pela grandiosidade da data que estava por chegar.

- Passou tão rápido.

-Rápido demais. Ao menos seu crescimento desacelerou radicalmente.

Tantas coisas passaram pela minha cabeça naquele dia, que havia me esquecido que também estava prestes a comemorar meu aniversário... meu aniversário como vampira. O outro não me importava mais.

- Você sabe... vai fazer um ano que sou como você. – disse sorrindo, me permitindo ser distraída.

Em um passado não muito distante isso parecia algo impossível de se alcançar.

- Sim. – ele respondeu sorrindo também. Tão lindo. – Está gostando? – perguntou ele pressionando os lábios e aproveitando o fato de que estava começando a me distrair. Edward sabia que eu adorava cada segundo de nossa vida em meu novo corpo.

- Não conheci nenhum lado ruim ainda...

E era verdade. Sangue humano deixou de me incomodar a muito tempo, podia ver Charlie constantemente – isso graças a Jacob. E quanto a Renée, sabia que logo iria vê-la.

- Na realidade não acho que exista um.

Ele ficou um pouco mais sério agora.

- Sem arrependimentos? Pode ser honesta comigo, Bella.

- Nenhum. Meu corpo está um pouco diferente fisicamente, mais é só. Sinto-me a mesma Bella de sempre. Bom... o espaço extra na cabeça me confundiu durante um tempo, mais acho que já me acostumei. Para ser completamente honesta, eu gosto muito mais da "nova" Bella.

- Fico muito feliz que se sinta assim. – falou ele me puxando para mais perto. Enterrei minha cabeça na base de seu pescoço.

- E você?

Ele colocou os lábios em meus cabelos.

- Você é minha Bella, sempre será.

- Sim, eu sou.

- Só minha.

Ele puxou o meu rosto para o seu. De repente percebi que estava me sentindo melhor, mas tinha certeza que a campina não responsável por isso.

Ele ainda colocava minha sanidade em primeiro lugar. Acho que foi apenas por isso que ele não partiu atrás de Abadir no momento em que soube o que aconteceu.

Percebi que estava com minhas costas na grama úmida. Seu corpo pressionado contra o meu.

Apenas alguns segundos depois... seus lábios estranhamente pararam de se mover contra os meus, seus olhos se abriram e um rosnado começou a se formar em seu peito.

Também fiquei imóvel. Não podia ouvir nada.

- O que? – perguntei.

Ele me puxou, colocando-me de pé com ele.

- Ele está aqui. – falou Edward entre os dentes.

E de repente, ouvi seus passos.

CONTINUA...


	26. Temperamento

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

26 – temperamento

Edward

Ele estava parado na limite entre a campina e a floresta a trezentos metros de nós. Seus pensamentos permaneceram em silêncio por vários segundos. Ele apenas nos observava, seus olhos alternavam entre Bella e eu.

Tudo a minha frente ficou vermelho. Poderia simplesmente matá-lo, aqui e agora. Seria tão fácil, tão libertador.

Por instinto me posicionei um passo à frente de Bella, colocando-a fora do campo de seu campo de visão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei ter sido clara antes. – Bella falou irritada e dando um passo à frente. Automaticamente minhas mãos foram até sua cintura, trazendo-a de volta e mantendo-a próxima a mim.

Ele não a respondeu, mas pareceu intrigado com meu gesto protetor. Seus pensamentos começaram a vacilar, mas ainda não conseguia distinguir nada. Era tudo muito confuso.

- Tenho que admitir, você tem muita coragem em aparecer aqui novamente. – disse a ele, mantendo minha voz fria e calma.

- Coragem? Não. Coragem não é o motivo de ainda estar aqui. – seus olhos se prenderam a Bella. E sua mente vacilou, então pude ver. Pude sentir.

Abadir jamais se importou com o fato de Bella desprezá-lo, os sentimentos dela não importam para ele, seu egocentrismo era maior que isso. Ele a cobiça, a deseja, não por amor ou algo parecido, ele deseja dominá-la para ter sua parceira ideal – a que ele considerava ideal – e para isso, ela deveria pertencer a ele, somente a ele.

Traços claros de uma mente perturbada, doente, que dissimula friamente para alcançar seu objetivo. Agora está claro, ele não vai parar até alcançá-lo.

Instintivamente rosnei baixo e avancei um passo em sua direção. Bella pegou meu braço. Negando-se a ficar para trás.

Sentia a urgência – alavancada pela fúria - de arrancar mandibula e fazê-lo pagar por desrespeitá-la, por desrespeitar minha casa. Mas não podia fazer isso. Não com ela aqui. Imortal ou não, a imagem de Bella em meio a um confronto era agonizante.

Senti meu rosto se contorcer em dor e dúvida.

Tentei me recompor.

- O que quer, é impossível. – minha voz ainda era fria, calma e completamente contrária ao que sentia.

Estava impossibilitado de avançar mais, as mãos de Bella ainda em meu braço.

- Pelo contrário. O que quero nunca foi tão possível quanto agora. – seus olhos ainda presos a ela.

Bella rosnou e o som se tornou mais alto acompanhado do meu.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – questionou ela.

- Você sabe por quê. Já disse, você é única.

Naquele momento – como um flash de recordações, pude ver tudo que estava escondido. A forma como ele a olhou pela primeira vez, tão intenso e satisfeito ao constatar a veracidade da história que havia escutado ainda quando estava na Grécia. O desejo que sentia na simples possibilidade de exibi-la ao seu lado, como se Bella fosse um objeto valioso, sem vida.

Queria poder arrancar de sua cabeça essas imagens. Arranca-las violentamente.

- Ela é mais do que única, você pode apenas imaginar como ela especial e o mais importante de tudo, ela é minha. – praticamente rosnei as últimas palavras.

Ela _era_ minha, minha vida, meu mundo. Não existia a mais remota possibilidade de ninguém tirá-la de mim, mas o fato de Abadir pensar que sim, fazia o monstro dentro de mim – o monstro que a muito tempo estava adormecido - querer ressurgir.

- Sim, entendo que a veja dessa forma. – murmurou ele, dando um passo a frente, aparentemente sem o menor receio. Mesmo respondendo a mim, seus olhos cheios de cobiça ainda permaneciam presos em Bella.

– Mas também deve entender que não poderia deixar essa oportunidade passar com ou sem você aqui... com ela.

Falei lentamente, enfatizando palavra por palavra.

- A única coisa que entendo e a única coisa que está clara aqui é que se você não se retirar por vontade própria vou ser obrigado a fazê-lo. E acredite quando digo, você não vai querer isso.

Seria doloroso... para ele.

Ele me olhou, absorvendo a ameaça. Minha reação o pegou desprevenido.

Ababir não entendia a conexão que existia entre Bella e eu. Seus pensamentos, apesar de confusos entregavam seu entendimento pessoal sobre minha família.

Ele honestamente acreditava que estávamos juntos por pura conveniência. Que precisávamos um dos outros apenas por nossas habilidades.

Soltei uma risada curta e seca.

- Estou errado? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

A fúria que preenchia meu corpo tornava difícil continuar trocando palavras com o ser que adoraria fazer em pequenos pedaços - e ainda sentiria muito prazer fazendo-o.

Estava lutando para manter minha cabeça no lugar. Podia ouvir a respiração acelerada de Bella. Suas mãos apertando meu braço. A conhecia muito bem para saber que ela estava ansiosa, tensa, com medo.

Era por ela que estava mantendo meu temperamento em controle. Só não sabia até quando iria conseguir... a cada segundo se tornava mais difícil.

A falta de entendimento de Abadir não me surpreendia.

- Não espero que entenda o tipo de conexão que temos aqui, e não vou perder meu tempo explicando-a a você. A única coisa que quero e que exijo... que NÓS exigimos, é que você volte para o lugar de onde veio.

Não era verdade. Eu queria mandá-lo de volta com um pedaço a menos, queria fazê-lo pagar por ter tocado seus lábios imundos em meu anjo.

Controle era necessário. Mas o que parecia impossível aconteceu. Consegui ficar ainda mais irado.

Não existia nenhum traço de compaixão em mim – não por ele. Era como se o homem que por quase toda a vida fui tivesse dado lugar ao mais frio dos assassinos. Tentei me agarrar ao pequeno pedaço de meu verdadeiro eu...

- Você precisa ir, Abadir. Você teve a oportunidade de falar comigo e eu deixei claro minha posição... agora vá! – ordenou Bella.

Ele suspirou e voltou seu olhar a ela.

- Ainda não tive oportunidade de lhe fazer minhas perguntas, minhas propostas. – murmurou ele gentilmente.

- Eu não quero ouvi-las. Vá embora, Abadir.

Decepção. Foi o que passou por sua cabeça ao ouvir as palavras de Bella. Ele esperava que ela partisse com ele, por vontade própria.

Ridículo. De onde ele estava tirando essas coisas?

Incrivelmente irritante.

Até que ponto ia o nível de insanidade de Abadir, era impossível identificar.

Ele ainda não pretendia lutar. Ele ainda estava certo que podia convencer Bella. Argumentar com ela. Certo que se ela decidisse ir, eu não me colocaria em seu caminho.

Minha atenção foi momentaneamente dividida... os pensamentos de meus irmãos eram altos. Eles estavam perto.

_... vamos ficar por perto por precauç__ã__o. – _Pensou Jasper.

Alice e Emmett também estavam por perto.

Não precisava de ajuda, poderia cuidar de Abadir sozinho. E se estivesse sozinho já teria o feito.

- Bella, por favor, volte para o chalé...

- Não. Vou ficar aqui com você.

Ele reagiu ao som de sua voz.

- Eu preciso entender, Bella... – disse Abadir.

Dessa vez o rosnado que saiu de minha garganta foi tão alto que o chão pareceu tremer levemente.

- Não. Isso já foi longe demais. –minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punho ao lado de meu corpo. – Você tem que partir agora. Não estou pedindo.

Lentamente, dei mais um passo a frente. Ele recuou. Ele não queria lutar.

Ele tinha instinto de preservação.

Quem diria.

Por tudo que aconteceu era fácil imaginar o contrário.

E então puder ver ainda mais... Abadir estava acostumado a usar a lógica para conseguir o que queria, mas aqui estava agindo exatamente ao contrário, deixando de analisar as conseqüências de seus atos, porque ele estava cego por cobiça.

Ele pareceu entender – agora – o que poderia acontecer e as ramificações de antagonizar um clã tão grande e poderoso.

Mais uma vez Abadir suspirou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Ele não queria partir... apesar de tudo.

Estava ficando a cada segundo mais furiosamente irritado. Bella podia sentir.

- Edward! – sussurrou Bella.

- Bella, por favor... por favor, volte para o chalé. – estava praticamente implorando. Não via uma forma de terminar tudo com ela ali e Abadir se negando a partir.

Me senti restringido. Tinha poucas opções.

Seria mais fácil se ele decidisse partir, mas nunca seria o suficiente para mim.

Bella soltou meu braço e deu um passo para trás, postando-se um pouco mais afastada de mim.

Seu rosto era um misto de emoções. Ela ficaria decepcionada comigo, mas como colocar um ponto final nessa situação sem usar força?

EU não queria colocar um ponto final sem usar força.

Queria mostrar a todo o mundo quais seriam as conseqüências se alguém ou alguma coisa a tocasse sem sua permissão.

O monstro que vive dentro de mim e que havia sido silenciado a algum tempo ameaçava resurgir a qualquer minuto.

_... mantenha seu temperamento sob controle, Edward. _

Alice estava gritando em minha mente. Ela era tão contra ao que eu queria fazer do que Bella.

Eu a dessintonizei.

Meu autocontrole já estava praticamente perdido.

A única coisa que me mantinha no chão e longe da garganta de Abadir era Bella.

- Vocês montaram um show interessante por aqui. – falou Abadir.

Havia chegado ao ponto onde mal podia escutar suas asneiras

- Um Show? É isso que pensa de nós? – perguntou Bella, ofendida.

Ele sorriu vitorioso por ter conseguido sua atenção.

- Isso tudo aqui – Abadir apontou a mão para nós. – é muito bonito, interessante e incrivelmente complexo, mas sei que não passa de um teatro. Sua família quer atenção e foi isso que você proporcionou a eles. Esse estilo de vida... com sangue animal é a coisa mais nojenta que já poderia ter experimentado. Ridículo. Mas se for isso que você precisa, estou disposto a continuar... se vier comigo, pelo menos por um tempo.

Ir com ele? Ele a queria temporariamente? Para exibi-la e depois devolvê-la?

De onde ele continuava a tirar tantos absurdos?

Tudo a minha frente pareceu banhado de sangue. Eu estava vendo vermelho. Minha respiração acelerada eu estava pronto para atacar. Pronto para enviá-lo de volta a Grécia.

Avancei um pouco mais. Parte de mim, esperava que Bella se colocasse entre nós dois, mas ela não se moveu.

Abadir deu mais um passo para trás.

- Está disposto a levar essa farsa à diante? – perguntou ele a mim, colocando um dos pés atrás – disposto a fugir. Ele virou-se para Bella. - Está disposta a ficar aqui e fazer parte disso? Ser usada por pessoas que se dizem "família"? Entendo a atração que eles exercem sobre você. Ainda é muito jovem e impressionável. Mas a única coisa que eles querem é assumir o lugar que hoje pertencem aos Volturi.

Oh! Finalmente. Era isso que pensava de nós. Abadir acreditava que nossa família queria poder e nos mantínhamos unidos por isso. Um interesse em comum.

As coisas ficaram claras agora. Ele sinceramente acreditava que ela estava sendo enganada e que se fosse sincero o suficiente a convenceria a segui-lo.

Seria engraçado se eu não estivesse tão irritado.

- Mal posso acreditar que sua cabeça seja tão pequena. Que seu entendimento sobre as coisas seja tão limitado. Os Denalis o receberam de braços abertos. Nada ali foi falso. Nada do que vê aqui é mentira. Essa é a forma que eles escolheram viver e eu não tenho nada mais a fazer a não ser agradecê-los por terem me aceitado. Meu lugar é ao lado de minha família, ao lado de Edward. – afirmou Bella com a voz firme. – Não há nada que ninguém possa dizer ou fazer que irá mudar essa realidade.

Sorri discretamente ao ouvir a certeza em suas palavras.

- Você tem dez segundos para dar a volta e partir. É o meu último aviso.

Ele teve tempo para falar. Tempo demais.

Abadir pareceu ponderar, levando minha ameaça mais a sério, mas decidindo ignorá-la.

Não iria aceitar mais essa situação. Estava raciocinando melhor agora. Podia ver a razão. Não iria matá-lo.

- Edward! – protestou Bella.

- Por favor... vá e fique com Alice. – sussurrei para ela.

Lancei-me em direção a ele.

Em um movimento rápido, porém previsível – mesmo sem a habilidade de ler pensamentos – Abadir se posicionou defensivamente, por achar que não havia outra opção. Bella agarrou meu braço novamente, me desvencilhei dela com cuidado para não machuca-la mantendo-o em meu campo de visão e disse entre dentes:

- Bella, fique com Alice! – minha irmã no mesmo momento estava ao lado de Bella puxando-a para trás. Bella assentiu, interpretando como se não houvesse outra escolha. Ela confiava em mim e demonstrou isso me dando espaço para agir.

Concentrei-me nos pensamentos de Abadir enquanto voltava meu corpo em sua direção. Não seria uma luta justa, certamente eu acabaria com ele antes mesmo de sentir o prazer de um bom confronto.

- Agora somos nós. – com único salto, estava com uma de minhas mãos em seu pescoço. Deveria me controlar, qualquer deslize poderia matá-lo. Era fácil demais e isso não seria interessante, não serviria como lição.

Eu poderia deixá-lo fugir. Essa era uma de minhas opções dentre várias.

Uma coisa era certa, deveria deixar claro, muito claro que sua presença aqui seria considerada hostil, se algum dia decidisse voltar. Deixando-me sem outra escolha a não ser matá-lo.

Com certeza estaria fazendo um grande favor à humanidade.

Forcei seus joelhos se dobrarem e atingirem ao chão. Decidi que era hora de proporcionar um pouco de dor... não seria exagero. Pisei em uma de suas pernas, fazendo o som metálico de nosso contato ecoar entre as árvores.

Ele gruiu de dor.

Tudo bem, ele voltaria ao normal em pouco tempo.

Ele tentou se soltar, mas suas investidas eram fracas e não me atingiam, - ele não tinha experiência alguma nisso.

Ainda o mantinha imobilizado, agindo com frieza. Peguei seu corpo e lancei contra o tronco de árvore há alguns metros dali. Antes que ele pudesse se recompor, fui ao seu encontro, Abadir se colocou de pé rapidamente, impossibilitado de manter sua posição ereta. Impossibilitado de fugir.

- Realmente acreditou que seus atos não teriam conseqüências? Que poderia colocar suas mãos imundas em minha mulher e depois ir embora...

Ele tentou se afastar... não poderia permitir aquilo. Ainda não.

Com mais um movimento rápido lancei-o para as rochas, floresta adentro.

Ouvi os apelos de Alice.

- Edward, já chega. Por Favor!

Estava nervoso demais para parar agora.

O vampiro tinha a desvantagem de não possuir nenhum dom especial, mesmo não havendo necessidade de usar os meus nesse momento, estava concentrado na luta que pouco ouvia seus pensamentos, mas um deles se destacou para mim, como uma última tentativa de me atingir. Como uma provocação – Abadir estava certo de que iria matá-lo - ele discorreu em sua mente

_... Ela esta com você por que a enganaram desde o começo, porque ela acredita honestamente nesse teatro sobre "fam__í__lia"_ . _Isso o faz um covarde, incapaz de ser honesto _– Como ele poderia pensar em me provocar em momento de tamanha desvantagem?

Rosnei como preparação para o final.

Puxei minha presa colocando-a de pé em seu corpo fraturado.

Já havia provocado muitos danos... e ainda não estava satisfeito.

Estava visivelmente envolto às circunstancias, pronto para matar sem vacilar.

_... Edward, por favor! – _Ouvi os pensamentos de meu anjo._ – Por mim... n__ã__o faça isso. Não vale a pena. Você não é assim._

Parei ao ouvir seu apelo silencioso.

Olhei para trás e pude ver em seu rosto um misto de agonia e decepção. Foi como se um golpe tivesse atingido meu peito senti a dor por sua reprovação.

O que eu estou fazendo? Bella estava vendo tudo aquilo.

Como permiti isso?

Tentando protege-la, acabei expondo-a ao monstro que posso me tornar.

Com esse pensamento em mente, minhas mãos relaxaram e Abadir foi ao chão.

Olhei fundo nos olhos de meu inimigo. Dessa vez ele iria entender

- Preste atenção no que vou dizer, pois assim será de agora em diante. Você irá partir, agora! E nunca mais retornará. Se em algum momento, em qualquer momento - pode ser daqui a mil anos - eu souber que tentou fazer contato com qualquer pessoa de minha família, _irei caça-lo_, e só vou parar quando fizer de sua existência história. E o mais importante... se você se aproximar de Bella novamente, não importa onde estejamos, mesmo se for acidentalmente, _vou_ matá-lo. Então reze para que nossos caminhos não se cruzem. Nunca. Estou sendo claro?

Sua respiração começou a desacelerar. Ele tentou se endireitar sem êxito. Por um curto momento ele sentiria uma dor excruciante. Dor que em alguns minutos passaria, seu corpo logo se recuperaria das fraturas.

Ele balançou a cabeça com esforço, mostrando que entendeu o recado.

Covarde.

No momento que dei um passo para trás, me afastando – dando-o espaço – Abadir se levantou sem nem sequer olhar para Bella, virou-se e correu para longe. Levando a sério minha ameaça.

O observei até que não pude mais vê-lo, ouvir seus passos e seus pensamentos incoerentes.

Respirei fundo e me virei. Todos estavam lá.

Emmett, Alice e Jasper.

Cada um com uma expressão fácil de ler. Cada um falando algo. Silenciosamente.

_... finalmente você colocou um fim nisso. – _Pensou Emmett._ – Estava demorando._

_... foi desnecess__á__rio. Ele iria partir hoje de qualquer maneira, se você tivesse prestando alguma atenç__ã__o, poderia ter evitado tudo isso. – _Pensou Alice mostrando a visão que havia tido. Eu estava tão concentrado em Abadir que não percebi na hora.

Mas foi a avaliação de Jasper que me fez sentir melhor.

_... você fez a coisa certa. Temos que proteger nossa fam__í__lia. Nossas esposas. __É__ nossa funç__ã__o. _

Balancei a cabeça, mostrando-o que concordava.

Ele também pode me passar de primeira mão o que Bella estava sentindo.

Meus olhos estavam nela. Ela parecia assustada... triste. O quanto a decepcionei? Ela odiava qualquer tipo de violência e havia pedido repetidamente que evitasse a todo custo o que acabei de fazer.

Mesmo a vendo assim, não consegui me sentir arrependido por ter conseguido passar o recado a Abadir.

Coloquei-me ao seu lado. Ela não se moveu.

Minha mão tocou sua bochecha automaticamente. Ela se virou para meu olhar.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Bella, sua voz baixa e contida. Ela parecia tão triste.

Sempre preocupada com coisas desnecessárias.

- Estou bem, amor. Como você está? – Sabia o que ela iria responder.

- Estou bem.

- Alice...? – Bella se antecipou a mim.

- Ele se foi e não tem a menor intenção de voltar, pelo menos não por enquanto. Vou ficar de olho nele. Não se preocupe.

Bella suspirou.

- Bom... agora que tudo acabou, vou voltar a casa e terminar de arrumar tudo. Perdi muito tempo aqui. A festa começará em algumas horas. – anunciou Alice antes de partir com Jasper.

- Vou voltar para liberar Rose. - falou Bella a Emmett.

- Vou voltar também. Alguém terá que explicar o desaparecimento de Abadir para Tanya e Carlisle. Eles não fazem idéia do que acabou de acontecer.

Meus olhos não deixaram o rosto de Bella, mesmo quando falava com Alice. Seus olhos atentos a quem tinha a palavra, mas esporadicamente retornavam aos meus e quando o fazia, ela olhava para baixo rapidamente.

Ela não conseguia nem sequer me olhar.

Senti meu coração rasgar.

O que ela estava pensando agora?

- Vamos? – ofereci minha mão. Ela a pegou, sem me olhar.

Chegamos ao chalé e Rosalie estava na sala, olhando o álbum de fotos de Renesmee.

- Chegaram rápido. – disse ela quando entramos e rapidamente percebeu que algo estava errado. – Está tudo bem?

- Uhum – respondeu Bella sorrindo. Só podia imaginar o esforço que fez para esboçar qualquer resposta positiva. – E aqui, está tudo bem?

Rose sorriu de volta.

- Sim, dormindo profundamente... como sempre.

Segui para o quarto de Nessie, deixando-as as sós para conversar. Imaginei que Bella não queria ficar comigo no momento. Decidi lhe dar um pouco de espaço.

Já passava das três da manhã.

Havíamos perdido muito tempo na campina. Ao menos passaríamos o aniversário de Nessie sem qualquer possibilidade de complicação.

Isso já era algo, certo?

Sentia-me aliviado. A presença de Abadir me incomodava muito tempo. Mas também estava perturbado. Queria tanto saber o que estava passando pela cabeça de Bella.

O rosto de Renesmee era angelical e pacífico. Dessa vez ela não estava sonhando.

Ouvi Rosalie partir e depois mais nada por vários minutos.

Bella suspirou e veio ao meu encontro.

Meus olhos estavam presos a Renesmee, mas todos os meus outros sentidos voltados a Bella.

- Ela está sonhando? – perguntou ela. Uma de suas mãos em minhas costas enquanto ela se inclinava sobre a cama para tocar o rosto de nossa filha.

- Não. Hoje entre todos os outros dias, ela deveria estar sonhando... mas não.

- Talvez uma festa de aniversário não seja um acontecimento tão grande para ela quanto é para nós.

- Ela está ansiosa... principalmente porque Charlie e Jacob estarão aqui...

- Uhum...

- Vamos deixá-la dormir.

Queria conversar com ela. Conversar de verdade.

Seguimos em silêncio para nosso quarto.

Como odiava isso. Odiava Abadir por me colocar nessa situação. Por ter me forçado a agir como um monstro completamente sem controle diante dela.

Ela soltou a minha mão e seguiu até o closet. Sentei-me na cama.

- Vou ter que sair cedinho para pegar o presente de Renesmee. – ela anunciou.

- Temos que pegar o seu também. Já liguei para a concessionária.

Aquilo era ridículo. Estávamos conversando apáticamente, como se estivéssemos nos forçando a ignorar o que aconteceu.

- Oh! – exclamou ela retornando ao quarto, com um vestido nas mãos. – Podemos fazer isso amanhã? Ou qualquer outro dia?

- Claro. – respondi com um suspiro.

Não sei o que ela viu em meu rosto. Mas Bella parou o que estava fazendo e veio se sentar ao meu lado.

Apertei sua mão.

- Sinto muito, Bella. Sinto tanto... mas apenas por ter deixado a situação chegar a esse ponto. Não havia outra coisa a se fazer e não me arrependo de ter feito... - sua testa vincou e parei de falar para questiona-la – O que?

- Sei que não havia mais nada a se fazer, por isso me afastei de você. Não há motivos para se desculpar.

Ela _havia_ se afastado de mim na campina. E eu havia entendido como um sinal de resignação... mas ela parecia tão triste, e por algum motivo, tinha certeza que a culpa era minha.

- Então... o que? Por que você parece tão triste? Pensei que o queria longe...

Não conseguia entender. Sua mente, apesar de linda era também complicada. Ela via tudo por um ângulo diferente.

Seu rosto pareceu ficar ainda mais cheio de tristeza.

- Bella, fala comigo...

Ela balançou a cabeça. Eu esperei que ela organizasse seus pensamentos.

- Sinto que isso nunca vai acabar. – disse ela em uma voz fraca. -Que alguma coisa sempre vai acontecer... e tudo isso, _tudo_ que tem acontecido é por minha causa. Me sinto como se agora tivéssemos que nos sentar e esperar o próximo problema – que com certeza aparecerá atraído pela minha falta de sorte. Olhe só o que teve que fazer? Por minha causa. É sempre por minha causa! Estou cansada disso e não sei o que fazer para evitar.

Deveria saber melhor. Deveria ter antecipado que ela se sentiria culpada.

Bella estava triste por "ser responsável" pelo que aconteceu.

Absurda.

Deveria lidar com esse tópico com muito cuidado.

- Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa. Você fez ou falou alguma coisa que fizesse Abadir pensar que você estava sendo usada e que nossa vida era uma farsa?

- Claro que não! – respondeu ela com a voz pesada em horror.

Sorri.

- Então não há motivo para se culpar por isso. Ele é louco. Só conseguia ver o que o interessava.

- Mas...

- Estou falando sério, Bella. Pare de se culpar por isso ou por qualquer outra coisa que aconteceu em nosso passado. Não há motivos para se entristecer por isso.

A puxei para meu peito e beijei seu cabelo.

- Prefiro lutar todos os dias por você do que viver sem tê-la. Relaxe, por favor. Ele se foi. Tenho certeza de que nunca mais irá voltar. E se por algum motivo ele resolver fazê-lo, Alice verá...

Por algum motivo acreditava que ele iria voltar...

- Oh... – ela gemeu.

- O que?

- Alice tem tanta coisa para observar. De novo, grande parte por minha causa. Essa família nunca terá paz enquanto...

- Shhh... estamos juntos nisso, Bella, todos nós. Cuidamos um dos outros. Tenho certeza que ela não se importa, pelo contrário, ela fica feliz em poder ajudar. Todos eles ficam.

Era verdade.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um longo momento.

- Obrigada por aturar minhas neuroses. – ela suspirou me abraçando ainda mais apertado.

- Suas neuroses? Era eu quem estava tendo pequenas crises de ciúmes... apesar de ter motivos de sobra para isso... mas nenhum deles de sua parte. E agora a pouco mesmo eu havia enfiado na minha cabeça que você estava decepcionada comigo...

E ela estava se achando a neurótica.

- Decepcionada com você? Você pensou isso? – perguntou ela se afastando para me olhar.

- Sim. Você tinha me pedido para não entrar em confronto físico...

Não queria mais falar sobre isso.

– Você está vendo como fico confuso quando não sei o que está pensando? – brinquei tentando aliviar a tensão.

Ela riu, mas ainda havia vestígios de tristeza em seu olhar. A abracei, tentando ao máximo prover conforto, imaginando se daria certo.

Ela era teimosa demais.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos abraçados. Eustava descansando no perfume de sua pele, de seu cabelo.

Era tão bom tê-la a salvo e protegida em meus braços. Especialmente com a recente data trazendo de volta lembranças dolorosas. Há exatamente um ano atrás, quase a perdi.

Tremi ligeiramente.

Não podia pensar nisso hoje. Seria algo tão avesso ao que iríamos comemorar.

- Sei que é uma data complicada para você. – ela jogou a cabeça para trás, passando seus dedos na linha de minha mandíbula. - E sinto muito por isso.

A olhei balançando minha cabeça lentamente em completo descrer. Não foi eu quem estivera a beira da morte a exatamente um ano atrás, não foi eu que tive que lidar com a dor física de um parto humanamente impossível.

Ela era tão absurda.

Não discuti. Não adiantaria nada.

Simplesmente levantei um pouco mais seu queixo e toquei seus lábios delicadamente com os meus.

Ela me beijou de volta, com vontade. Suas mãos em meus cabelos, puxando o meu rosto para o seu.

Respondi com a mesma intensidade, deixando minhas mãos abaixarem até sua cintura, prendendo-a ainda mais a mim.

Exatamente como sempre, fui tomado pela doçura de seu sabor, de seu cheiro.

Não precisávamos de uma cama. Toda a superfície era confortável para nós... mas aquele era mais uma parte de nosso refúgio.

Era incrível que mesmo com uma mente capaz de estar ciente de tudo ao mesmo tempo, perdesse completamente a concentração em momentos como aquele. Agora, ela era o centro de meus pensamentos. Tinha que lutar para reservar um pequeno pedaço da minha consciência ao fato de que Nessie estava no quarto ao lado.

Era uma das coisas mais difíceis que já tentei fazer.

Ri contra a pele de seu pescoço.

Era muito difícil, mais era divertido tentar.

Nem sequer sabia que horas eram. Estava ou não estava perto da hora de Renesmee acordar?

Ri novamente. Dessa vez ela me acompanhou.

- O que é tão engraçado? – ela perguntou sem ar.

- Nada.

Fiz o caminho de volta – da clavícula até seus lábios.

Suas mãos deixando traços na pele de minhas costas.

Estava tentando me controlar... bom, não exatamente me controlar, mas provocá-la, quando lentamente comecei a acariciar a pele de sua cintura, levantando sua blusa. Só um pouco.

Sorri quando percebi que ela reagiu instantaneamente, apertando ainda mais a mão em meus cabelos.

Seus lábios deixando um traço ardente na pele de meu pescoço.

Ambos estávamos hiperventilando... por assim dizer.

Para minha completa loucura, senti seus dentes delicadamente pressionarem a base lateral de meu pescoço.

Minha resolução – de provocá-la – se perdeu imediatamente.

Eu não exercia mais nenhum controle sobre minhas ações.

O sol entrava pela porta que dava para nosso jardim, aquecendo ainda mais nossa pele – que apenas alguns minutos atrás estavam em chamas.

Ouvimos Nessie se mexer na cama.

- Ela está acordando? – perguntou Bella.

- Aham.

Ela se levantou e me puxou junto.

- Vista-se. Quero estar ao seu lado quando ela acordar.

Sorri ao ver o tamanho de sua excitação. Era algo novo, Bella feliz com alguma data comemorativa, mas também era o primeiro ano de vida de Nessie.

Compreensível mais ainda era diferente.

A imagem me agradou.

Um pouco mais tarde, após ser extremamente paparicada por Bella – tenho que admitir que por mim também. – Renesmee começou a perguntar por Charlie. Ela estava mais ansiosa em vê-lo do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Provavelmente porque havia algum tempo que ele não nos visitava. Nós que estávamos sempre em sua casa.

- Ele vai estar aqui mais tarde. – Bella a acalmou enquanto escovava seus cabelos. Eu estava sentado ao lado delas.

Renesmee suspirou. Ela estava nervosa.

- Você vai ganhar vários presentes hoje, não há motivos para ficar nervosa. – disse. Ela sorriu e começou a pensar nas possibilidades.

Jacob chegou mais cedo que de costume.

- Jacob está aqui. – anunciei, incapaz de me sentir incomodado... pelo menos hoje.

Renesmee começou a quicar no colo de Bella.

- Pode ficar quieta? – pediu Bella rindo.

- Eu quero meu presente. Pode pentear mais rápido?

- Ok, ok. Terminei.

Ela pulou e correu em direção a porta de entrada.

Bella revirou os olhos e riu. A seguimos.

Ela já estava no colo de Jacob com uma caixa enorme nas mãos.

- Ow! O presente é grande. - comentou Bella enquanto nos aproximavamos.

- Uhum, é pesada também. – disse Nessie.

- Interessante. – disse a Jacob assim que "vi" o que era.

Uma grande coleção de livros com todas as lendas Quileutes. Com notas de rodapé, feitas por ele mesmo.

_... pensei que n__ã__o iria gostar se eu deixasse da forma que estava. Quileutes e vampiros tem um passado meio que sombrio._** – **Pensou ele.

- O que é? – perguntou Renesmee a mim.

- Não, não. Você vai descobrir mais tarde quando abrir. – respondi sorrindo.

Alice fez questão de ditar as regras para Nessie. Nada de abrir os presentes antes da hora estipulada.

Ela fez bico, pulou do colo de Jacob e seguiu para seu quarto, pronta para iniciar a pilha de caixas que receberia hoje.

- Tenho que ir a cidade... – falou Bella.

- Por que? – perguntou Renesmee resurgindo de dentro do chalé.

- Para pegar seu presente, encomendei tem um tempinho.

- Mas eu não quero que você vá. – reclamou ela.

- Eu posso ir para você. – ofereci.

- Não! Não quero que vá também.

- Eu não vou demorar meu amor. Quer ficar sem ganhar o meu presente?

Ela pensou por uns segundos. Sua testa franziu.

Tive que segurar uma risada. Ela ela fazia questão de ficar conosco o dia todo... até Charlie chegar. Além disso, estava analisando como seria uma festa sem um dos principais presentes.

- Tudo bem. - enfim disse ela, conformada.

- Não vou demorar. Prometo.

Bella beijou sua bochecha e se virou para mim.

- A comitiva deve chegar a qualquer momento. – murmumou Bella, referindo-se a Alice e a Rose. – Devo estar de volta em menos de uma hora.

Renesmee grunhiu.

- Vamos ficar aqui... esperando. – toquei seus lábios rapidamente e ela se foi.

Um pouco mais de uma hora, foi o tempo que levou para Bella retornar. Renesmee estava pronta, sua festa começaria em menos de uma hora. Nosso pequeno chalé estava abarrotado de gente.

Kate e Garret estavam de volta, assim como Carmen e Eleazar. Eles mal podiam acreditar na forma como Abadir partiu. Ninguém havia previsto que ele pudesse se comportar de tal forma.

- Tenho que admitir, sempre o achei estranho, mas nunca imaginei que ele seria capaz de tudo isso. Abadir sempre me pareceu tão educado. – comentou Carmen enquanto seguíamos para a casa principal.

- Ele surpreendeu a todos nós, até mesmo Edward que via algo nele não conseguiu prever suas reais intenções. – falou Alice.

Garret pareceu ainda mais chocado. Ele havia ficado próximo de Abadir, mas em um piscar de olhos já havia deixado o assunto para trás. Seguindo em frente, foi o que ele pensou.

- Nunca mais receberemos visitantes da mesma maneira. – falou Rosalie rindo.

Ela achava a situação engraçada. Agora.

Bella ficou em silêncio durante todo o nosso curto trajeto.

Quando nos aproximamos da pequena campina que cercava a varanda de entrada da casa, Alice pulou na frente de todos.

- Ok... Somente alguns viram como ficou tudo. Tanya e Esme me ajudaram a arrumar... pode ser que pareça um pouco exagerado, mas lembrem-se que se trata de uma festa infantil. – seu pequeno discurso era voltado unicamente para Bella, o que era bastante engraçado.

- Vamos entrar. – convidou Renesmee.

Alice riu. O som ecoou entre as árvores.

- Vamos. – concordou ela.

Um momento especial

Bella

Parecia um lugar completamente diferente.

Nada, absolutamente nada na sala principal parecia remotamente familiar.

Sempre soube que ela poderia exagerar. Afinal ela era Alice.

Mas isso... isso fazia a festa de formatura do ano passado parecer um simples jantar.

- Wow! – exclamou Renesmee.

Tudo era rosa. Desde as cortinas até o tapete.

Senti-me dentro do castelo da Barbie – não que eu tenha entrado em um.

Havia inclusive dois carros – branco e rosa – miniaturas no centro da sala.

O bolo era de três andares, também branco e rosa com o nome da Renesmee escrito em cobertura.

Até o piano de Edward havia sido substituído por um baby grand piano branco.

Todos os lados que se olhava, havia diversas flores... rosas.

Jurava que meus olhos poderiam começar a doer a qualquer momento.

Estava feliz em ter convencido Alice a comemorar apenas o aniversário de Nessie e não o meu. Meu humor azedou apenas um pouquinho com a lembrança do meu aniversário de 18 anos. Tudo era rosa também, só que em um tom mais sóbrio.

- Então... o que achou? – perguntou Alice em meu ouvido. Ela estava quicando de empolgação.

- É... muito rosa. – então olhei para Renesmee, ela estava radiante, dando a volta pela sala, passando as mãozinhas em tudo que alcançava. – Mas ficou lindo.

Alice riu e correu até a cozinha.

O lugar cheirava a comida. Só podia imaginar a tonelada que seria servida com a casa cheia de lobos famintos.

Pouco tempo depois os convidados começaram a chegar e o lugar a ficar cheio de amigos.

Renesmee não havia se interessado pelos carros que estavam bem no meio da sala até Claire chegar.

Foi muito interessante vê-la interagindo com outra criança.

Quando Charlie apareceu, sua atenção – que estava dividida entre TODOS os convidados – se voltou apenas a ele.

Ela tirou fotos com todos. Centenas de fotos.

Paramos para olhá-la quando começou a dançar. Ela não parecia nem um pouco comigo quando fazia. Renesmee era uma dançarina nata, elegante como uma bailarina, isso quando não começava a imitar as besteiras que Jacob a ensinava. Essa parte não era nada elegante e sim engraçada.

Presentes não faltaram – e todos eram coisas não necessariamente apropriadas para uma criança de um ano ou cinco.

Livros de poesia, brincos e colares valiosos e artesanais. Somente Charlie a presenteou com uma boneca. Que a propósito, ela adorou.

Edward havia comprado para ela uma presília de cabelo cravada em diamantes. Era a coisinha mais delicada que ela já havia ganhado.

Nessie estava mais do que animada quando chegou a vez de abrir o meu.

- Oh – ela ofegou. – Lindo.

Era uma versão pequena do broche que Edward e ela haviam me dado a uns meses atrás.

Ela sempre me perguntava quando iria usar novamente – a primeira vez foi em minha segunda cerimônia de casamento.

- Podemos usar juntas. – sugeriu ela animada.

- Essa é a idéia. – respondi.

Tudo estava correndo perfeitamente bem. Já estávamos no final da tarde e ninguém parecia querer ir embora.

Edward e eu sempre andando entre os convidados discretamente e juntos.

Toda a atenção deveria ser voltada a Nessie. Mas em um determinado momento, o principal assunto passou a ser nós dois.

- Nem em um milhão de anos eu poderia imaginar que Edward fosse capaz de engravidar uma humana. – comentou Emmett... entre gargalhadas, claro.

Deveria ter imaginado que o assunto surgiria em algum momento.

- Emmett. – repreendeu Esme.

- O que? É verdade. Tenho certeza que ninguém aqui achou que isso fosse acontecer.

- Nem sequer sabíamos que era possível. Então... não, ninguém imaginou. – respondeu Carlisle.

Todos foram atraídos pelo assunto. Cada um com um comentário a fazer. Emmett sempre era o mais indiscreto e quem fazia todos rirem. E durante vários minutos esse foi o assunto principal.

Parabéns foi cantado, o bolo cortado e devorado – Nessie não queria comer, mas deu uma pequena mordida para Alice poder fotografá-la.

Era tarde, e ela começou a bocejar. Essa foi a deixa para todos perceberem que estava na hora de encerrar.

Ela não queria ir embora enquanto alguém ainda estivesse na festa.

- Grande festa, Nessie. – comentou Seth ao se despedir de nós. Então ele se virou para mim. – Tenho a impressão de que não vai demorar muito para nós nos tornarmos irmãos por meios oficiais. – comentou ele gesticulando com a cabeça para Charlie e Sue no canto esquerdo da sala.

Suspirei e sorri em resposta.

Eu já havia pensado nisso... seria bom para Charlie.

Leah apenas acenou para Nessie ao sair pela porta. Ela nunca se aproximava de mim ou de qualquer outro vampiro, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Charlie pegou minha pequena no colo e a abraçou forte desejando mais uma vez "feliz aniversário".

Eu prometi levá-la ainda essa semana para vê-lo.

A casa começou a ficar vazia e Renesmee se virou para Edward, que abriu os braços para pega-la. Ela estava com sono.

Jacob havia passado a festa toda com os olhos pregados nela, mas dando-a espaço para se divertir com todos.

Foi muito gentil da parte dele. Eu acho.

O principal objetivo da festa foi alcançado. Renesmee estava exausta mais com um sorriso soldado no rosto. Se não fosse pelo sono, tenho certeza que ela continuaria com muito prazer durante toda a noite.

Eu estava mentalmente exausta. Tanta coisa havia acontecido em apenas um dia. Tantas coisas opostas.

Todos se foram, inclusive os Denalis - para caçar pela região antes de partirem.

O lugar estava uma bagunça. Esme e Rose negaram minha ajuda, argumentando que eu já havia feito muito por elas.

Não as escutei e coloquei a mão na massa. Literalmente. Havia bolo por toda a parte.

Enquanto dançávamos entre a sala e a cozinha, Edward estava tocando suavemente para nós, com Nessie dormindo em seu colo.

- Oh! – exclamou Alice enquanto juntava as embalagens de presente.

A música cessou e Edward a olhou.

Observei os dois cuidadosamente.

Algo estava para acontecer. Não parecia nada ruim, suas expressões eram apenas surpresas.

Esperei para que os olhos de Alice ganhassem foco novamente.

- O que foi agora?

- Renée está vindo para Forks. E desta vez é pra valer. Ela decidiu que esperaria você retornar de sua "viajem" por aqui.

Renée acreditava que estava viajando com Edward. Essa foi a desculpa inventada por nós para adiar sua visita.

Eu deveria saber que ela faria algo do tipo. Renée sempre foi tão errática.

Suspirei.

- Ela está arrumando as malas. – completou Edward.

- Ótimo. – resmunguei parando de vez o que estava fazendo.

Mais essa. Eu deveria ter esperado por isso.

- O que te disse sobre minha falta de sorte? – falei para Edward, relembrando a conversa que tivemos durante a madrugada.

- Isso dificilmente pode ser considerado falta de sorte, Bella. – ele respondeu gentilmente.

Eu era uma vampira, fisicamente diferente da Bella que ela conhecia. Então... sim, eu poderia considerar sua visita "surpresa" falta de sorte.

- Onde ela pretende ficar? – perguntei. Forks não tinha nenhum hotel, pelo menos nenhum decente.

- Port-Angeles. Mais ela virá aqui... depois de amanhã. - Vai dar certo. Vou providenciar tudo que precisará como lentes de contato e mais algumas coisinhas, como garantir que ela apenas se encontre com você e Edward. Como conversamos, será melhor que ela não observe, pelo menos não agora, nossas semelhanças. Ela pode pensar em algumas, mas não estaremos por perto para que ela possa confirmar. – Alice me assegurou e virou-se para Esme. – Ela ligará amanhã.

- Podemos pensar em alguma desculpa para não estar aqui. Vocês podem usar a casa. – sugeriu Rosalie.

- Aham. – foi só o que disse.

Eles pareciam animados ao invés de desesperados.

Como já havia causado drama demais, decidi deixar que eles ditassem as regras agora. Todos faziam parecer que seria fácil vê-la depois de tanto tempo.

Tinha certeza que essa parte seria natural.

O que me preocupava, era como Renée iria reagir ao me ver.

Mais pálida e fria que antes. Muito mais fria.

E eu havia acabado de pensar em como estava exausta.

Não iria conseguir descansar... tenho dois dias para pensar nos pequenos detalhes de nosso encontro.

Sorri ao perceber que muito em breve veria minha mãe. E Edward estava certo... ela poderia fazer parte de minha vida... esporadicamente.


	27. Um dia qualquer

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

27 – um dia qualquer

Bella

Assim como Alice preveu, Renée ligou para Esme no dia seguinte. Ela acreditava que Edward e eu estávamos viajando e queria nos surpreender quando retornássemos.

Esme usou a desculpa que teria que acompanhar Carlisle em uma viagem de negócios e que ninguém estaria em casa até o dia quinze - dois dias após meu aniversário, afinal a viajem que Edward e eu "estávamos fazendo" havia sido um presente em comemoração a data. Renée chegaria no dia meu aniversário, dois dias antes de nós supostamente voltarmos de viagem.

Em apenas uma ligação tudo ficou acertado. Renée e Phil chegariam dia treze e ficariam em um hotel em Port Angeles. Edward e eu estaríamos em casa dois dias depois e seríamos "surpreendidos" por ela.

Eu estava relativamente calma. O que foi uma surpresa para todos, especialmente para mim, mas tinha certeza que a qualquer instante minha famosa crise de ansiedade iria atacar.

Faltando apenas um dia para a chegada de minha mãe, todos os detalhes haviam sido acertados. Alice, prestativa como sempre, já havia abastecido a casa com lentes de contato – dessa vez ficou mais natural, já que meus olhos agora são dourados - e ensaiado algumas desculpas para minhas "pequenas" alterações físicas.

Nessie iria para o Alasca com Esme e o restante da família e dessa vez, Jacob ficaria para trás.

- Não entendo porque ela não pode ficar aqui. – ele resmungou.

- Já expliquei o porquê. Renée não pode vê-la, pelo menos não agora e o restante da família não pode ficar aqui... – ele conseguia me deixar irritada. Quantas vez teria que explicar a Jacob a mesma coisa?

– E você não pode ir com eles por causa da escola e principalmente porque sua presença cega Alice.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu sinto muito, nós te damos o máximo de liberdade possível com Renesmee, mas em algum momento você terá que deixa-la, mesmo que por um curto espaço de tempo.

Sua expressão se fechou ainda mais.

- Por quanto tempo eles ficarão em Denali?

- Por quanto tempo for necessário. Agora... pare de perder seu tempo discutindo comigo e vai ficar com Nessie...

- Ela vai sentir minha falta também... sabia? – disse ele de forma presunçosa enquanto se virava em direção a porta.

- Eu sei, mas eu não me preocuparia tanto, ela se distrai tão facilmente como qualquer um de nós. Essa é uma das diversas vantagens de ser meio-vampira.

Seu rosto de contorceu de raiva.

Eu estava sendo má gratuitamente, mas não retirei o que disse.

Isso era tão típico entre nós.

Ele se virou e seguiu para onde Renesmee estava – do lado de fora, com Alice, Jasper e Esme, fazendo seus planos.

Bufei ao me virar e segui para o que estava fazendo antes... conversando com Rosalie.

- Você dá espaço demais para esse cachorro. – comentou ela.

- Não seja má. – pedi, mesmo tendo acabado de ser. – Ele vai sentir falta dela.

- Eu sei, mas ele tem que aprender a aceitar... – ela estava susssurrando agora. – E quando Nessie crescer e decidir que existem pessoas melhores na vida do que um menino que bebe água do vaso sanitário? O que quero dizer, é que Nessie pode muito bem escolher quem ela quiser. Não precisa ser ele.

- Sei disso e tenho certeza que ele também sabe que existe essa possibilidade. – respondi aos sussurros. Não queria que Jacob escutasse.

Rosalie sorriu e recostou no sofá.

- Eu não acho que ele esteja considerando isso e Edward vai enlouquecer quando ela começar a namorar. – comentou ela rindo delicadamente.

Suspirei.

E o assunto surgi novamente.

- Não acha que é um pouco cedo demais para começar a pensar nisso? – perguntei, sentindo-me um pouco incomodada.

- Nunca é cedo demais para pensar nisso. E irá acontecer... ela é tão linda que vai deixar os meninos na escola malucos, não que ela possa se relacionar com um humano, mas os pensamentos masculinos serão o suficiente para deixar Edward no limite. Conheço bem o irmão que tenho.

Ouvimos o barulho do motor de seu volvo se aproximando. Ela mudou de assunto tão rapidamente que foi engraçado.

- Estou planejando fazer outro álbum temático com Nessie... – Anunciou Rosalie.

- Qual o tema dessa vez? – perguntei, realmente curiosa. Ela já tinha dezenas de álbuns, cada um com um tema específico – Festas, Dia-a-Dia, Roupas, especialmente sobre roupas...

- Gelo. Bom... neve para ser mais específica, ela já tem algumas, mas são poucos, então vamos aproveitar nossa curta viajem...

- Boa idéia. – disse Edward se aproximando de nós. Eu estava atenta ao som de seus passos enquanto conversava com Rosalie.

Ele havia saído cedo para assinar o contrato de compra de meu novo carro. Preferi não ir, porque apesar de ter escolhido, queria evitar fazer caretas ao ver o modelo em display na concessionária.

- Então...? – perguntou Rosalie a ele.

- Vai estar aqui amanhã. – respondeu ele. – E você pode dirigir com Renée em seu novo carro – falou Edward sentando-se no chão, ao lado de meus pés.

Ele estava bem a vontade, tão a vontade como antes de Abadir aparecer em nossas vidas.

- Melhor esconder o volvo. – disse Rosalie.

Edward passou sua mão pelos cabelos. Sua expressão concentrada.

- Estou pensando seriamente em trocar de carro também. – anunciou ele.

- O que? Vender o volvo?

- Bom... não precisamos vendê-lo...

- Você poderia ter me falado isso antes... eu poderia ter ficado com ele e você comprado um novo.

Ele fez cara de ofendido.

- Não ia dar a minha esposa outro presente de segunda mão. Especialmente em seu aniversário. Um já é mais do que o suficiente.

- Oh, então decidiu parar de afirmar que o pingente – levantei meu pulso e apontei para o grande diamante pendurado nele, ao lado do meu pequeno lobo de madeira – é de segunda mão?

Sabia que a única coisa de segunda mão que ele havia me dado era o anel – o anel que pertenceu a sua mãe, Elizabeth Masen.

Ele riu descaradamente.

- Eu mal posso acreditar que você caiu nessa. – a voz de Emmett veio da janela atrás de mim. Não ouvi sua aproximação... ou não estava pretendo atenção o suficiente. – Edward não sabe dar presentes de segunda mão, especialmente para você. Ele gosta de comprar coisas novas tanto quanto Alice.

Ele se postou ao lado de Rosalie.

- Pronta? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, deixe-me dar um beijo em Nessie antes.

- Vejo vocês em alguns dias... e feliz aniversário adiantado, irmãzinha... juro que dessa vez não comprei presente nenhum para você – disse Emmett.

Sorri a sua declaração.

Ele e Rosalie sairiam em uma expedição de caça e encontrariam com Alice, Jasper, Esme e Carlisle na casa de Tanya. Que a propósito, estava em completo êxtase em poder ver Renesmee novamente... tão cedo.

A família de Tanya havia partido ontem pela manhã, sabendo que em breve nos veríamos novamente. Tive a impressão que ela queria ficar um pouco mais. Edward me disse que realmente era assim.

- Ela se sente estranha estando presente por tanto tempo entre os "recém-casados". – Edward comentou quando ela partiu. Ele riu ao final da frase.

Tanya sempre seria bem vinda aqui e ela nunca nos incomodou, nem mesmo por um segundo.

- Hummm... – murmurou Edward. – Jacob está realmente irritado conosco. Bom... mais com você. – comentou ele olhando pela janela.

Revirei os meus olhos.

- Jacob não é nenhuma criança, ele deveria parar de fazer bico toda vez que tomamos alguma decisão.

Edward sorriu. Ele sempre sentia uma pontadinha de prazer quando eu me irritava com Jacob.

Escorreguei do sofá para me sentar ao seu lado.

Ele passou a mão carinhosamente por meus cabelos.

- Está preocupada? – perguntou ele.

- Com Renée? Ainda não.

- Com Nessie?

- Eu não estou preocupada, sei que ela vai ficar bem. Ela entende a situação.

- Você queria que Renée a conhecesse. – afirmou Edward.

- Uhum... mas acho que isso será impossível. Não apenas dessa vez, mas sempre. Renée nunca poderá fazer parte da vida de Renesmee.

Edward ficou calado por um momento, me observando enquanto brincava com meus cabelos. Ele sabia que eu estava certa. E eu sabia que mesmo assim ele tentaria me convencer de alguma possibilidade futura.

- Quem sabe um dia...

Não conti minha risada. Eu o conhecia bem demais.

- O que?

- Quanto mais penso, mas chego a conclusão de que será impossível. Ela verá a semelhança e ficará muito assustada e não quero deixa-la perturbada, Edward. – deixei o meu tom mais leve, dando os ombros. – Entendo que certas coisas não são possíveis.

- Você parece tranqüila o suficiente.

- E estou. Por enquanto. – respondi rindo.

Ele riu comigo, mas ficou sério rapidamente. Sério e em silêncio por um momento.

- Vamos lá fora. – disse ele pegando minha mão.

- Mamãe, papai, olha só o buquê que fiz com tia Alice.

Renesmee estava segurando um pequeno buquê de flores selvagens coloridas. O buquê era pequeno mais longe de ser simples. Estava ornamentado que dezenas de folhas diferentes.

- É para Tanya. Vou fazer um para Kate e Carmen. – seus olhinhos se arregalaram e ela olhou para Alice. – Tenho que fazer um para mamãe também.

- Vamos fazer um para ela com as flores da casa de Tanya. Assim fica mais divertido. – respondeu Alice.

- E um para você também... e para Rose.

- Um para cada. Mas esse é apenas um modelo, não podemos fazer tudo hoje ou elas estarão murchas quando você for entregá-las.

- Fazemos amanhã, então.

Jacob estava sentado ao lado de Renesmee apenas observando. Seu rosto suave. De repente fiquei preocupada com o que ele poderia estar pensando, ou mesmo com o que estava evitando pensar.

Nos sentamos no último degrau da escada da varanda. Edward estava brincando com meus dedos, mas seu rosto ainda transparecia concentração.

- Tenho que ir agora. – disse Jacob colocando-se de pé.

- Já? Por que? – questionou Nessie.

- Tenho muita lição de casa para fazer e já está quase na hora de você ir dormir. – respondeu ele. – Amanhã eu fico até um pouco mais tarde, para compensar. Isso se sua mãe deixar.

- Mamãe?

- Claro, ele pode ficar alguns _minutos_ a mais amanhã. – respondi a ela e virei meu rosto para ele. – Ainda é um dia de semana.

Na realidade ele estava indo embora apenas uns minutos antes do horário de costume. Mas isso não era algo que ele fazia sempre.

Jacob revirou os olhos.

- Às vezes acho que você se esquece que sou apenas um pouco mais novo.

- Oh, eu não me esqueci disso, mas você mesmo disse uma vez que eu deveria ser mais madura e ter um pouco mais de dignidade agora que sou casada e tenho uma filha... lembra?

Edward riu.

- É, e agora você decidiu me ouvir. – Jacob revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

Ele beijou o cabelo de Nessie e o meu antes de partir.

Olhei para Edward sem entender nada.

- Ele precisa conversar com Sam, não é nada demais. Coordenar as matilhas. – afirmou ele.

Poderia facilmente ficar maluca. Tudo que acontecia e que era relativamente diferente me preocupava.

- Ele está pensando em segui-los, não está? Até o Alasca? – perguntei sussurrando.

Edward deu uma risada curta e dura.

- Ele está pensando nisso. Mas ele manterá distância para não interferir nas visões de Alice.

Suspirei. Jacob não tinha jeito. Pelo menos ele entendeu o principal motivo não poder ir e se adaptou a situação.

Para ser honesta, a sensação de segurança sempre aumentava com ele perto de Nessie.

Renesmee bocejou.

- Bem na hora... mas precisa do que um relógio suíço. – comentou Alice, enquanto Nessie subia em meu colo.

- Não entendo como ela resistiu até agora. – falou Jasper. - Ela ainda está sob os efeitos da festa. Cansada.

- Poderíamos dar outra amanhã...

- Sem festa, Alice. – a interrompi.

Ela fechou a cara.

- Estou falando sério. Se quiser comemorar alguma coisa que seja o aniversário de qualquer um, menos o meu. Não esse. Ainda não se cansou?

Ela riu da impossibilidade.

- Oh Bella, você me conhece bem o suficiente para saber que isso nunca acontecerá. E tudo bem, não vamos fazer nenhuma festa, mas você receberá presentes.

Por isso eu já esperava.

Apesar de ter ganhado vários presentes esse ano, ainda me apavorava ser o completo centro das atenções. Talvez não fosse nem isso... talvez fosse apenas minha antiga aversão ao dia. De qualquer maneira ainda não via razão nenhuma em se comemorar nada.

Estava cansada de tantas festas.

- Ano que vem celebraremos os seus dois aniversários, não se preocupe, tenho certeza que Edward não vai deixar nenhum outro vampiro curioso se aproximar e atrapalhar a celebração de seu segundo e vigésimo primeiro aniversário.

Renesmee bocejou novamente enquanto Alice falava.

-Vamos para casa. – falei para ela.

Ela tocou meu rosto – com preguiça demais para falar, ela raramente usava seu dom agora, preferindo conversar como todos nós.

- Sim, posso ler um pouco até você dormir.

Estávamos os três deitados na pequena cama de Renesmee. Edward ao meu lado e ela estirada sobre meu corpo. Ele estava lendo para nós.

Fiquei impressionada ao perceber que as histórias Quileutes ainda atraíam muito minha atenção. As histórias eram fascinantes.

Renesmee pegou no sono antes mesmo de Edward chegar ao segundo capítulo do livro de lendas da tribo de Jacob.

Edward parecia não entender porque ainda era tão aversa ao meu aniversário. Na realidade eu jurava – há algum tempo atrás – que minha aversão havia de certa forma sido superada.

Agora acho que isso só é válido para festas de casamento.

Na realidade, realidade, esperava não precisar mais comemorar meu aniversário humano e sim a data de meu novo nascimento. Que esse ano foi apenas lembrado, mas não comemorado. Não havia clima para isso. Abadir arruinou muita coisa.

Estávamos emaranhados entre os lençois de nossa cama.

- Eu nunca gostei de comemorar meus aniversários, não é coisa de agora e também não começou quando me mudei para Forks. Eu sempre fui assim. Se quiser culpar alguém, culpe Charlie, puxei isso dele.

- Por mim tudo bem. Fico feliz por você ser mais receptiva aos meus agrados materiais. E isso é o suficiente... por enquanto. Posso ver em seus olhos como está animada com o carro. – disse ele sarcasticamente.

- Muito animada. – respondi no mesmo tom.

- Eu sei que irá gostar. Alice já viu. – disse ele todo presunçoso.

Revirei meus olhos.

- Bom... mesmo você querendo ignorar o seu aniversário. Eu não vou. Hoje é o dia em que todos devem fazer apenas as suas vontades. Além de tudo... hoje é o dia mais importante de minha vida também.

- Engraçado é que justamente hoje ninguém faz minhas vontades... porque se fizessem todos teriam que ignorar tudo e aceitar sua insignificancia.

- Insignificância? Não há absolutamente nada de insiginificante no dia de hoje.

- Que seja. Você sabe o que acho.

Ele suspirou e riu.

- E todos realmente acreditando que você seria mais razoável. Mas acho que você não seria BELLA se não fosse uma pessoa difícil.

Meu rosto se contorceu levemente e dei um tapa carinhoso em seu braço.

- Eu não sou difícil. - resmunguei.

- Você é a pessoa mais dificil que já conheci, Bella. Faz parte do seu charme, não se preocupe.

- Se sou tão difícil, porque quer tanto que Renesmee seja como eu?

- Exatamente por isso. Ser difícil não é uma coisa ruim, pelo menos do meu ponto de vista.

Lembrei-me da conversa que tive um pouco mais cedo com Rose.

- Se estiver se referindo aos possíveis futuros namorados de Nessie, seria muito melhor se ela fosse mais como você, afinal eu não demorei nem um dia sequer para me apaixonar.

- Tem razão... seria mais sábio da parte dela esperar cerca de cem anos antes de pensar em qualquer coisa do tipo.

Eu ri, mas continuei.

- Não vai demorar muito, sabia? Para que ela cresça e passe a ver as coisas de forma diferente. Ela me disse uma vez que queria ir para o colégio e encontrar alguém... assim como eu encontrei você.

Ele ficou quieto por vários minutos. Levantei meu rosto de seu peito para observá-lo melhor e continuei.

- Ela comentou isso a alguns dias, com tudo que aconteceu, esqueci de falar com você. Por enquanto ela não vê Jacob dessa forma... claro que isso pode mudar.

Ele continuou calado... pensando.

- Você quer manda-la para alguma escola só para meninas na Europa, não quer? – perguntei tentando fazê-lo falar.

Ele riu um pouquinho mais alto que antes e balançou a cabeça.

- Tenho que admitir que a idéia não é toda ruim.

- Você nunca faria isso com ela. – voltei a descançar a cabeça em seu peito.

- Não. Não faria. Mas não era isso que estava pensando. Sei que sou difícil com Jacob, mas faz parte de meu trabalho como O pai, mas honestamente, Bella, por mais perturbador que essa história toda seja, será muito mais difícil se ela decidir que não quer ficar com ele... que ela queira outra pessoa. Existem tantas possibilidades e tenho quase certeza de que todas são piores que Jacob.

- Existe uma boa chance disso acontecer.

- Agora que ela mencionou isso a você, também acredito que exista essa possibilidade.

- Não sei o que pensar disso tudo.

Seus braços me apertaram ainda mais.

- Não vamos ter como correr da situação.

- Pelo menos conhecemos a índole de Jacob.

- Sim, ele é uma boa pessoa de certa forma.

- De certa forma? – perguntei levantando minha cabeça de novo.

- Bom... ele é um homem.

- E homens não são boas pessoas de uma forma ampla...? Está preocupado com os possíveis pensamentos...?

- Não possíveis, Bella. Ele os terá. Ele os teve com você, mesmo sabendo que você era minha. – ele fez careta com a memória.

- Oh!

Ahhh... se eu pudesse corar.

- Exatamente.

- Ok, quer saber de uma coisa. Jacob não é nenhum pervertido. Ele sempre me respeitou. – disse rapidamente. Eu tinha que defender Jacob nessa questão.

- Exceto no dia em que ele a beijou contra sua vontade.

- Agora você está mudando de assunto. Eu sei que ele sempre respeitará Renesmee também. E com relação aos pensamentos... é natural, certo?

Ele não respondeu e eu continuei.

- Tenho certeza que você já teve esses tipos de pensamentos também... considerando que você é um homem. – argumentei, usando a lógica de Edward. Preferi não dizer que ele "também teve os mesmos pensamentos comigo" não queria soar convencida, mas agora sabia que era assim, agora que entendia o conceito de desejo e em como tudo funcionava para nós... vampiros. Entendia como era quase impossível deixar de pensar em certas coisas, mesmo quando se é perigoso demais.

O assunto havia ficado pesado demais para mim, então decidi aliviar um pouquinho. Fazer uma pequena piada.

- Ou talvez não os teve... você era controlado demais. – completei em um tom de brincadeira.

Funcionou. Edward riu. Alto.

- Viu... a diferença entre você e Jacob é que apenas VOCÊ consegue saber o que VOCÊ está pensando.

- A diferença entre nós naquela época é que você era MINHA e ele não aceitava. AGORA a situação praticamente se repete.

Balancei a cabeça. Eu não concordava e ainda estava defendendo Jacob.

- Não estamos criando ela para nós... não estamos fazendo isso para ele também, lógico. Estamos criando Renesmee para que ela possa ter a liberdade de fazer as próprias escolhas. Claro, que se ela fizer uma que for errada demais... nós iremos interferir, como pais fazem. E Edward... você tem que rezar muito para que ela não seja como eu nessa parte. Eu fui bem teimosa com Charlie ao seu respeito, ele não tinha direito a opnião no assunto.

Percebi que estava passando a me acostumar um pouquinho mais com essa história toda de imprinting. A presença de Jacob na vida de Renesmee ERA uma coisa boa. Bom... mesmo assim, mesmo "começando a me acostumar" ainda me sentia um pouquinho irritada com a situação. Especialmente com a parte onde ele acreditava ter direitos sobre ela.

Edward respirou fundo.

- A cada dia que passa sinto mais empatia por tudo que Charlie passou nos últimos anos.

- Uhum... não deve ser fácil ter a filha "roubada" por um homem que apareceu do nada.

Ele se virou contra meu corpo.

- Especialmente por um monstro. – disse ele mordendo levemente meu pescoço.

- Um monstro muito, muito mau.

- Bella... – murmurou ele ainda em meu pescoço.

- Humm?

- Feliz aniversário.

A manhã chegou muito rápido... como sempre.

O vento fazia as folhas das árvores cantarem e a poeira dançar no ar.

- Eu quero sair hoje. – disse a Edward enquanto nos vestíamos.

- Onde gostaria de ir? – perguntou ele com um sorriso.

- Quero sair para comprar livros, com você e Renesmee.

- Então é isso que faremos hoje. Apesar de saber que essa animação toda é simplesmente uma tentativa fraca de correr da sua própria família.

- Eu não estou tentando correr... só adiar o que sei ser inadiável.

Renesmee foi a segunda a me dar os parabéns. Apesar de ser meu aniversário, ela quem pareceu ser presenteada quando contei sobre nossos planos.

Foi um pouco depois das oito da manhã que recebi o meu primeiro telefonema de congratulações. Era Charlie... claro.

- Parabéns, Bella!

- Obrigada, pai.

- Desejo tudo de bom para você, menina.

- Eu sei...

- Queria poder ir até você hoje, mas não queria me intrometer.

- Oh... você nunca atrapalha. De qualquer forma não vamos fazer nada de especial aqui, na realidade eu vou sair com Edward e Renesmee para comprar algumas coisinhas e na volta podemos passar aí.

- Mesmo? – perguntou ele animado.

- Aham...

- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar...

- Quando você chegar.

- Isso será muito bom, Bells.

- E nada de presentes. Você sabe como me sinto com relação a isso.

- E eu sempre te ignoro, não é verdade?

Estávamos quase saindo do chalé para pegar o carro de Edward quando Alice apareceu.

- Feliz aniversário Bella! – exclamou ela, pulando contra mim.

- Obrigada. – disse rindo. Era incrível como ela se empolgava com pouca coisa.

- Aqui. – ela me entregou uma caixa branca retangular, provavelmente alguma peça de vestuário. – Aproveite e não precisa abrir agora.

- Obrigada de novo, Alice. – disse com um suspiro.

- Vamos? – perguntou Edward.

A apenas alguns metros da casa, eu já sabia o que me esperava.

Um elegante carro branco – com um grande laço azul no vidro dianteiro – chamava a atenção na entrada principal.

Era lindo. Claro. E menor do que havia imaginado. Para minha grande surpresa, eu gostei.

Alice estava quicando ao meu lado, observando minha reação assim como Edward.

-Uau! – disse em voz baixa.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar. – cantou Alice.

- É lindo. Na realidade ele parece "dirigível".

- Então você realmente gostou? – perguntou Edward. Ele pareceu deliciosamente surpreso, o que era interessante, porque ele já sabia que iria adorar o carro.

- Sim... realmente gostei. Obrigada. – disse o beijando rapidamente e depois o abraçando apertado.

- Não precisa me agradecer, amor. Foi você quem escolheu. – ele pareceu reclamar.

- Mesmo assim.

Alice riu.

- O avião de Renée vai aterrissar daqui a duas horas. Não precisa se preocupar com nada. Ela irá direto para o hotel e ligará para Charlie a noite. Ele vai confirmar a história de que você e Edward chegarão amanhã e que Esme e Carlisle estão viajando e que a casa está vazia. Aquela história toda que você já conhece. Tudo está correndo muito bem.

Esme e Carlisle não estavam em casa, eles haviam saído para caçar e retornariam a noite.

O dia estava indo bem apenas com os comprimentos de minha família e alguns poucos presentes.

Começou a chover assim que deixamos Forks – para desgosto de Renesmee que queria a capota do carro abaixada.

Era confortável dirigir meu próprio carro. Edward parecia estar gostando de também, porque sempre manteve um grande sorriso nos lábios.

Não fomos ao shopping e sim a livraria do centro. Renesmee chamava atenção demais. Todos queriam tocar em sua bochecha rosada. Ela adorava toda aquela atenção. Então quanto menos lotado o local, melhor.

Passamos a tarde toda comprando livros e mais algumas outras coisas em Tacoma.

Comecei a ficar com "medo" de voltar para casa e me deparar com algo absurdo, como uma festa surpresa. Ela havia prometido se comportar... mais eu conhecia a irmã que tinha. E deixa-la sozinha não foi exatamente a melhor das escolhas.

Insisti para que Edward dirigisse no caminho de volta até a casa de Charlie. Dessa vez Sue estava lá, cozinhando para ele.

- Hey Sue. – a comprimentei assim que entramos. Ela apenas sorriu. Mesmo fazendo parte de nossa vida, ela ainda não se sentia bem com nossa proximidade.

Charlie ficou encantado com o carro e passou boa parte do tempo conversando com Edward sobre ele.

Fiquei feliz em ser "deixada de lado" por um momento e recostei na poltrona de meu pai enquanto os ouvia. O assunto não me interessava muito – quantidade de cavalos de potência e outras tecnicalidades sobre carros – mais gostava de ver os dois conversando daquela forma. Bem à vontade.

Renesmee não perdeu um segundo sequer – ela correu e pulou no colo de Charlie assim que o viu e lá ficou até irmos embora.

Quando saímos da casa de Charlie já estava escurecendo. Jacob não havia ligado e nem aparecido. Isso me deixou um pouquinho inquieta e me fez ter certeza que Alice estava aprontando alguma coisa.

Edward levou o carro direto para a garagem. Não ouvi nada e ninguém nos esperava. Ele franziu a testa ao desligar o motor.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Nada. Vamos para casa.

Jacob foi o primeiro a me abraçar quando chegamos. Ele estava esperando na escada da varanda ao lado de minha antiga motocicleta com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Jacob, ela é sua.

- Estou devolvendo ela a você... como um presente.

- Bom... – ele não me deixou terminar de falar.

- Ótimo. Eu estava esperando uma grande festa surpresa... mais Alice saiu com um pouquinho de pressa agora a pouco.

- Ela disse para onde estava indo? – perguntou Edward.

- Não. Ela só disse que teria que sair e que não demoraria muito. Isso foi a meia hora atrás. O vampiro dela foi junto.

- O que aconteceu com você hoje? Por que não nos ligou? Estávamos na casa de Charlie, poderia ter nos encontrado lá depois da escola.

- Eu tinha que adiantar umas coisinhas e organizar outras. Tenho certeza que você já sabe porquê. – falou Jacob com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. – brinquei com ele. Edward parecia olhar distraído para um ponto específico entre as árvores da floresta.

- Você está preocupado com alguma coisa? – perguntei a Edward.

- Não, só surpreso. Achei que ela estaria aqui... – ele olhou para trás. Todos nós seguimos seu olhar.

Alice e Jasper apareceram com uma caixa nas mãos. Uma caixa entalhada com pedras valiosas. Uma caixa que entregou imediatamente seu emissor.

- Presente de Aro, chegou agora a pouco. – disse Edward em uma voz apática.

Respirei fundo. Podia sentir um gosto amargo em minha boca.

Mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Era muita cara de pau, mais de alguma forma eu deveria ter esperado por algo do tipo.

- Eu o vi enviando. Não disse nada porque não faria bem a ninguém. – murmurou Alice.

- Eu não quero. Você pode jogar fora. – disse me virando e seguindo para o Chalé. De repente eu estava me sentindo muito irritada, minhas mãos estavam tremendo e estava vendo tudo vermelho.

Era apenas um presente, mas por algum motivo senti que ele estava perto demais. Como uma ameaça. Estava sendo irracional? Essa reação toda teria algo haver com meu instinto reprimido de recém criada?

Não importava...

Senti as mãos de Edward em meus ombros. Ele não disse nada.

Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos. Alice havia ido embora e Renesmee estava com Jake lá fora.

- Tem algum bilhete, carta ou algo do tipo? – perguntei assim que encontrei minha voz.

- Sim.

- O que diz?

- Eu não abri.

- Onde está?

Ele retirou o papel refinado de dentro do bolso e me entregou.

**Espero que n****ã****o exista m****á****goas entre nossas fam****í****lias.**

**Quero que saiba que desejo-lhe toda felicidade poss****í****vel.**

**Você acabou se tornando mais esplêndida do que esperava.**

**Aro.**

- E o teatro continua. – comentou Edward.

Meu telefone vibrou. Eu sabia que seria Renée, mas eu não estava em condições de falar com ninguém agora.

Edward sabia. Ele atendeu.

- Renée?

- Edward? Oh! Como você está?

- Bem, todos estamos bem.

- Faz tanto tempo...

- Eu sei. Como vai você? E Phil?

- Ótimos. Bella está por perto?

Eu o olhei e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Ela está dormindo.

- Oh! Que pena, não vou poder falar com minha menina em seu aniversário. Bom... pelo menos vou surpreende-la. Não conte nada a ela, ok? Estou em Port Angeles com Phil, falei com sua mãe e ela disse que vocês estariam em casa amanhã.

- Isso é ótimo, Bella ficará tão feliz em vê-la. Ela sente muito sua falta.

- Eu também. Tanto. Vocês já estão em casa? Ou a caminho?

- Estamos em casa. – respondeu ele.

- Phil queria passar o dia amanhã em Seattle, ele está louco para conhecer o Space Needle. Achei que chegariam apenas amanhã.

- Está tudo bem. Não vamos a lugar algum, tire o dia de amanhã para conhecer Seattle e espero vocês aqui no seguinte. Prometo não dizer a Bella.

- Sim, não diga nada, por favor, quero ver sua carinha de surpresa. Vou deixá-lo descançar agora. Você deve estar exausto.

- Boa noite, Renée.

Edward apertou o botão end, jogou o celular no sofá e me abraçou. Ainda estava de certa forma paralizada pela raiva.

- Está tudo bem, amor. Ele não irá nos incomodar. Aro não perde oportunidades como essa. De se exibir. Tentando ser o superior.

Fechei meus olhos tentando fazer a raiva passar. Repirei fundo várias vezes e mesmo assim não conseguia sentir o ar entrando em meu corpo. Pensei em Renée, na visita por vim e comecei a relaxar... a um pouco. Muito pouco.

Percebi que Edward parecia calmo demais e que provavelmente era apenas por meu benefício. Ele deveria estar tão irritado como eu.

- Melhor? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Um pouco.

Edward esperou pacientemente ao meu lado até que me acalmasse. Foi um alívio tremendo quando aconteceu. Pude sentir o ar de volta aos meus pulmões.

- Agora sim. – disse ele. – Você sabe que iria ganhar uma festa surpresa, mas Alice decidiu que você não estaria no clima para isso...

Boa forma de me distrair.

Bufei.

- Eu sabia! – sussurrei. – Pelo menos ela chegou a conclusão certa. Os presentes são mais do que suficientes. Agora só devo esperar pelo de Esme e Carlisle – sabia que eles haviam comprado algo – e posso encerrar o dia.

Ele sorriu o levemente. Era um sorriso diferente, quase culpado.

- Não quero que fique chateada comigo... mais eu não resisti e comprei uma outra coisinha para você.

Revirei meus olhos.

- Claro que comprou.

Ele riu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Ele se levantou e foi até nosso quarto, ouvi a porta do closet se abrir e fechar. Ele estava de volta em menos de um segundo.

- Achei que seria algo que você adoraria ter...

Não estava embrulhado quando ele entregou em minhas mãos um exemplar antigo mais bem conservado do livro "Morro dos Ventos Uivantes". A capa era marron e o autor do livro tinha um nome diferente do exemplar batido que eu tinha. Ao invés de "Emily Bronte" autora orginal esse estava assinado com pseudônimo "Ellis Bell".

Minha ficha caiu no mesmo segundo. Esse livro era um dos originais. Da época em que Emily assinava como homem com medo da censura vitoriana.

- Meu Deus, Edward. Onde você conseguiu isso?

Estava com medo de abrir o livro e ele desintegrar. Apesar de bem conservado, provavelmente era mais velho que Edward.

- Comprei de um colecionador, ele não queria vender, porque ele não queria que o livro saísse da Inglaterra. É a primeira edição.

- De 1847? – perguntei completamente impressionada e tentando não pensar em quanto isso custou.

- Uhum. Você ama tanto esse livro que achei que adoraria possuir o original.

Não sabia o que dizer.

- Isto é... perfeito. Ele deveria estar protegido, ou algo do tipo?

- Sim, ele tem que ficar em um pequeno compartimento com pressurização negativa para proteger o papel do ar, mais isso é a longo prazo. Você pode lê-lo - deve lê-lo. Nossas mãos são livres dos famosos óleos destrutíveis. – ele riu.

Era perfeito... mais do que perfeito. Mal podia acreditar que tinha em minhas mãos algo tão raro. Só Edward para fazer esse tipo de coisa. E ainda ter coragem de dizer que comprou mais uma "coisinha". Sabia que dinheiro era insignificante para ele... mais isso era demais.

Carlisle e Esme haviam chegado da pequena viajem de caça a tempo de me comprimentar e aumentar a pequena pilha de presentes com um colar de pérolas. Charlie havia comprado para mim uma pequena câmera de vídeo digital, para que pudesse registrar todos os momentos especiais da família. O presente de Alice era exatamente o que eu esperava, um vestido justo de seda fina. Algo que nunca seria minha primeira escolha para ocasião nenhuma.

O mais importante de tudo é que eu havia passado o dia com minha família – Edward e Renesmee – e para melhorar não ganhei nenhuma festa surpresa, apenas presentes especiais das pessoas que amava, o que era normal, poderia até ser considerando um dia como outro qualquer – isso porque decidi ignorar o presente de Aro.

Poderia facilmente classificar esse aniversário como um dos melhores aniversários que já tive.


	28. Renée

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

28 – renée

Bella

Graças às habilidades premonitivas de minha irmã, sabia que Renée chegaria à casa principal as três e dezessete minutos da tarde. Edward ofereceu para pega-los no hotel, mas Phil recusou educadamente, garantindo lembrar-se do caminho – que era sinuoso e complicado para qualquer humano que não tenha usado aquela estrada pelo menos uma dezena de vezes.

Estava certa de que eles se perderiam.

Renesmee não estava contente em ter que viajar sem nós. Mas ela era madura o suficiente para entender a situação muito bem. Como havia entendido outras vezes.

- Tem certeza de que não é melhor vocês ficarem aqui no chalé com Renesmee, enquanto Edward e eu passamos o dia com Renée na casa principal? – perguntei a Alice enquanto ela "assaltava" o closet em busca de roupas para Nessie.

- Não. Sem distrações para você. Concentre-se apenas em Renée. Nessie vai ficar bem. Tudo vai dar certo. Pare de se preocupar.

Estava certa que Nessie ficaria bem, não estava preocupada com ela, não era isso que estava fazendo meu estômago se contorcer de ansiedade.

- Você não pode ver como ela irá reagir, o que a faz ter tanta certeza de que tudo vai dar certo?

Odiava ser tão insegura.

- Porque sei que irá. – respondeu ela com convicção.

- Vocês têm fé demais em mim. – sussurrei sentando-me na beirada de minha cama. – Eu sempre fui e sempre serei uma péssima atriz.

- Sim, você sempre foi péssima para atuar...

- Oh. Muito obrigada. – a interrompi com um tom amargo.

- Me deixe terminar... Deus do céu! Será que vou ter que deixar Jasper aqui com você? Eu realmente esperava que ele fosse comigo. Você precisa se acalmar, Bella. Eu sei que tudo vai dar certo porque tenho a absoluta certeza de que Renée irá contornar qualquer alteração física que ela identifique. Você ainda é a mesma Bella de sempre... a prova está aqui na minha frente – disse ela gesticulado para mim. – Você está surtando por nada como sempre fez.

- Jasper não precisa ficar e não é por nada...

- Não existe risco nenhum para Renée, você sabe disso. A única coisa que está acontecendo aqui... é que você está com medo dela não aprovar a vida que está levando. O que não irá acontecer, porque qualquer um que te conheça remotamente bem consegue ver em seus olhos como você é feliz e feliz aqui, conosco.

Suas palavras me deixaram paralisada por um momento. Alice poderia estar certa, mas poderia estar facilmente errada também. Eu sempre me preocupei com o que Renée pensava, com sua opnião, por que isso mudaria agora?

Estava sim, preocupada com sua reação, mas não era apenas isso. Tinha que admitir que também estava preocupada com fato dela não gostar do meu novo "EU".

Será que estava surtando por nada? Afinal, ela é minha mãe e nunca deixará de me amar só porque estou diferente.

Mesmo chegando a essa conclusão, minha ansiedade não diminuiu.

- Você pode até estar certa, mais isso não muda nada para mim...

- Mas deveria. – disse ela se levantando e jogando mais algumas peças de roupa na mala de Renesmee.

- A mala de Nessie está pronta, assim como as minhas, não acho que esqueci nada... – ela não estava mais falando comigo e sim consigo mesma.

- Está levando tudo, não tem como esquecer nada. – disse me levantando da cama.

Ela riu.

- Talvez eu _deva _levar tudo, melhor ter diversas opções, certo?

- Nessa parte você é quem manda. Faça como achar melhor.

- Você só diz isso porque não está indo. – comentou ela.

Segui para a sala. Edward e Renesmee estavam sentados de frente a lareira. Ainda era cedo e ela havia acordado a menos de uma hora. Seu rostinho ainda sonolento.

- Vai levar o livro com você? – perguntei ao me sentar próxima a eles. Ela estava com um dos livros que Jacob havia dado a ela

- Uhum.

- Talvez você deva ler para Rose, ela vai adorar. – sugeriu Edward em tom de brincadeira.

Renesmee riu e repondeu:

- Não vai não.

- Se você ler tenho certeza que ela irá gostar. – ele insistiu.

Ela balançou a cabecinha muito rapidamente, dispensando a idéia. Renesmee estava longe de ser completamente ingênua.

- Nessie, pode vim aqui um segundo? – chamou Alice do quarto.

Renesmee se levantou e disparou a seu encontro. Edward se aproximou ainda mais de mim.

- Posso ver que Alice não conseguiu acalmar seus nervos.

- Como se existisse alguma forma de se fazer isso. – disse rindo.

Ele abriu meu sorriso torto favorito. Eu só fiquei encarando – feita uma idiota.

- Alice está certa, Renée vai ver como está feliz e vai ignorar todo o resto. E sim... eu sei que não faz a menor diferença, você não vai se acalmar enquanto não passar por esse dia e ver por você mesma que eu... e Alice estamos certos.

Revirei meus olhos.

- As pessoas precisam parar de tentar me acalmar. Não vai funcionar.

- Oh, eu não estou tentando te acalmar. Sei que é causa perdida. Mas _posso_ distraí-la por algum tempo...

- Me distrair? – perguntei levantando minhas sobrancelhas.

- Sim, distraí-la.

- Como? – o desafiei.

- Para começar, podemos ir caçar, depois que nos despedirmos de Renesmee, ainda é cedo... temos um pouquinho de tempo em mãos antes de Renée chegar.

- Boa idéia, assim eu consigo colocar no rosto um pouquinho mais de cor, pelo menos por algumas horas.

- Podemos caçar amanhã novamente se quiser... coisa rápida. Cervos.

Franzi meu nariz.

Eca! Odeio o sabor do sangue desses animais.

- Talvez... se dermos sorte podemos achar algum leão da montanha...

- Talvez.

Enquanto conversava com Edward, estava também atenta a Alice e Renesmee no quarto. Aparentemente elas estavam tendo problemas.

- Acho melhor você ir até lá. - sugeriu Edward.

Peguei sua mão ao me levantar e o puxei comigo.

- Mais eu quero usar essa pulseira com o broche. – insistiu Renesmee.

Alice suspirou.

Ela já havia tentando convencer Renesmee a usar outra jóia, uma que combinasse com o vestido verde que ela havia escolhido. Nessie insitia que queria usar o broche – de safira azul- que dei a ela em seu aniversário.

- Tudo bem. Você venceu. – disse Alice. – Vou escolher um vestido que combine com o que você quer.

- Obrigada. – murmurou Renesmee toda presunçosa por ter ganhado a discussão.

- Você é pior que a Bella. – resmungou Alice lançando um olhar amargo para mim.

Edward e eu observavamos a discussão da porta do quarto.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntei a ela.

Alice simplesmente fez careta para mim.

- Aqui – murmurou Edward retirando do bolso uma pequeno aparelho de celular e se abaixando a frente de Renesmee. – É seu. Assim todas as vezes que sentir saudades de sua mãe...

- E de você – completou ela.

Ele sorriu.

- Sim... você pode nos ligar.

- Obrigada, papai. – agradeceu ela com um sorriso.

Ela guardou o aparelho em sua pequena bolsa tira colo.

- Nessie, venha se vestir, vamos nos atrasar. – chamou Alice.

Alguns minutos depois elas estavam prontas para partir. Jacob já havia marcado presença – mesmo sendo dia útil, ele deveria estar na escola - e estava esperando para "acompanha-los".

Deixamos o chalé e Jacob-lobo nos acompanhou de uma certa distância. Ele ficava satisfeito em apenas olhar Nessie.

Renesmee parecia estar com o humor um pouco melhor quando nos despedimos. Edward disse que ela não estava mais triste por partir e que seu lado "Alice" já fazia planos de comprar vários presentes para nós.

Estávamos na garagem da grande casa.

Todos tentaram me reconfortar antes de partirem.

- Boa sorte, Bella. Não se preocupe com nada, vamos cuidar muito bem de Nessie.

- Eu sei que vão, Jasper. E eu não estou preocupada.

Ele riu e eu completei.

- Não estou preocupada com Nessie.

Era sempre muito útil tê-lo por perto nesses momentos de "crise", pois em apenas alguns segundos depois estava me sentindo muito tranqüila. Era meio que irritante também, devo admitir, mas não demoraria muito para passar.

Alice me deu um beijo no rosto e sorriu antes de pular no banco do passageiro de seu porche amarelo.

- Tudo vai dar certo, querida. Eu sei que vai – Esme me abraçou. Dei mais um beijo no rosto de Nessie que estava aninhada em seus braços e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Cuide de Alice, especialmente quando forem a Juneau, não a deixe perder o controle e comprar a cidade inteira.

Renesmee riu e balaçou a cabecinha concordando. Alice fez careta pela janela do carro. Todos riram.

- Nós vamos estar juntas logo, logo, não se preocupe. – disse a ela que abriu os bracinhos para Edward.

Renesmee agarrou em seu pescoço.

- Vou sentir muito sua falta também. – disse ele respondendo um de seus pensamentos. – E prometo. – murmurou Edward e então olhou para mim. – Vou cuidar bem de sua mãe.

Eu sorri. Ela estava exigindo isso dele.

- Temos que ir. – anunciou Carlisle. Edward colocou Renesmee no chão. – Boa sorte, Bella. Edward.

E então eles se foram, assim como toda sensação de paz e tranquilidade.

Respirei fundo. Edward pegou minha mão.

- Pronta para ir?

- Estou.

Não fomos longe, e como havíamos caçado a pouco tempo, apenas poucos cervos foram o suficiente para fazer com que o meu rosto ganhasse um pouco mais de vida e para que as marcas aroxeadas de meus olhos desaparecessem, assim como as de Edward.

Tinha muito em que pensar. Agir como humana não seria difícil, tive muito tempo para praticar com Charlie. Agora minhas reações eram tão automáticas quanto as do restante de minha família. Piscar, cruzar as pernas, passar as mãos pelos cabelos, tudo passou ser muito simples. Eu não precisava prender a respiração em proximidade a humanos, já estava acostumada com a sensação de queimação na garganta. Era constante e impossível de se suavizar, porém fácil de ignorar.

Chegamos em casa - na casa principal - por volta das duas da tarde. Era tempo o suficiente para tomar um banho e parecer mais apresentável, considerando que estava cheia de folhas e toda molhada com a água do rio e automaticamente cheia de lama. Culpa de Edward que em uma de suas tentativas de me distrair "tropeçou" e acabou me puxando para dentro da água. Funcionou. Depois de correr com ele, nadar era uma das minhas atividades preferidas ao ar livre. Bom... técnicamente... nós não nadamos.

Sempre deixava algumas peças de roupas no quarto de Edward – agora nosso. Me vesti casualmente – Jeans azul e uma cashmire bege.

Estava estranhamente mais calma – não completamente, é claro, mas conseguia raciocinar melhor, ignorando parcialmente meu lado pessimista.

Terminei de me arrumar e desci. Edward estava na cozinha preparando algo... quando me juntei a ele.

- Espero que isso não seja para mim. – brinquei, sentando-me na bancada ao seu lado.

- Não acho que vá achar isso muito apetitoso. – respondeu ele. – Eles podem chegar com fome... se não, pelo menos assim o jantar já estará pronto.

Suspirei satisfeita. Ele sempre considerava tudo. E também tinha quase certeza que ele gostava de cozinhar... ou pelo menos apreciava os elogios recebidos.

Fiquei lá... sentada, observando-o trabalhar. Ele parecia tão a vontade, apesar do mal cheiro dos ingredientes crus. O sorriso que eu tanto amava estava espalhado em seu rosto, provavelmente porque – como sempre – eu o estava observando de boca aberta. Isso nunca iria mudar.

- Pronto. – disse ele colocando o que havia preparado no forno.

- Renée ama Pasta.

- Eu sei. – respondeu ele com um sorriso, contornando o balcão e apoiando suas mãos ao meu redor – formando uma uma espécie de jaula. – Você parece bem mais calma. – reparou ele.

- É temporário. – admiti, antes que se tornasse impossível pensar coerentemente.

- Acho que estamos prestes a descobrir.

Ouvi o barulho do motor de um carro se aproximando assim que ele terminou de falar.

E era temporário... senti o ar se prender em minha garganta, assim como senti as mãos de Edward segurando meu rosto.

- Tudo vai certo. Tenho certeza disso. Respire fundo.

Ele esperou até que eu conseguisse colocar um pouco de ar para dentro.

- Ainda temos cerca de dez minutos, Phil vai se perder. – Edward riu. – Você precisa colocar a lente.

- Oh... certo. – demorei mais alguns segundos para conseguir me mover.

Já estava acostumada com a nova cor de meus olhos... então foi estranho quando coloquei as lentes e me ví com um tom muito similar ao de Renesmee – ao meu antigo tom de chocolate. Ainda assim, ficou mais natural do que quando precisei utilizar com Charlie.

Edward sorriu ao me ver e estendeu a mão para mim.

- Você está linda.

Sorri para ele. Edward nunca foi necessariamente imparcial quando se trata de elogios dirigidos a mim.

- Como vamos fazer isso? – estava me sentindo meio perdida.

Ele entendeu o que quis dizer.

- Podemos atender a porta juntos... ou se preferir, eu posso fazer isso e você fica aqui. – estávamos na sala.

- Você atende. – Seria péssimo assustar Renée antes mesmo de poder dizer OI.

Meu pânico pareceu aumentar juntamente com o som do motor do carro.

- Shhhh. – Edward tentou me acalmar esfregando meu braço.

Meus olhos estavam presos a porta e os de Edward em meu rosto. Podia ouvir a voz de minha mãe – reclamando com Phil por não tê-la escutado sobre a direção a ser tomada.

Edward tocou meu rosto, sorriu e seguiu para a porta.

Respirei fundo.

Com três curtas batidas na porta, Renée anunciou sua chegada. Edward já estava com a mão na maçaneta. Ele esperou alguns segundos e abriu a porta.

Ela estava parada lá, linda e sorridente... como sempre.

Oh, como sentia sua falta. Passei um ano inteiro sem vê-la. Era tempo demais. Telefonemas e e-mails nunca seriam o bastante.

- Edward! – exclamou Renée. – É muito bom vê-lo novamente. – Ela o abraçou gentilmente.

Ele riu e passou os braços gentilmente por ela.

- É bom vê-la também, Renée. Phil, como vai? – Edward ofereceu sua mão ao jovem marido de minha mãe.

- Bem, Edward. Obrigado.

- Vamos entrar. – convidou Edward.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez. É agora...

- Mãe? – chamei me aproximando dela.

- Bella! Oh, Bella! – ela lançou os braços em minha direção. Eu teria que ser cuidadosa, evitar ao máximo que minha pele tocasse a dela. Havia me vestido de acordo, utilizando uma cachmere grossa e de gola alta. Deixei que meus cabelos caíssem ao lado de meu rosto como forma de proteção.

- Mãe! Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – mal conseguia controlar a emoção em minha voz.

Edward sorria amplamente um pouco mais atrás.

- Eu sei querida, senti sua falta também. Deixe-me vê-la. – disse ela quebrando o abraço e afastando o corpo para me olhar. Suas mãos em meus braços.

Esse era o momento que eu temia tanto. O que ela veria? O que ela acharia das mudanças que eram óbvias em meu rosto.

Seus olhos me analisaram por um curto momento – na realidade, curto apenas para ela. Olhei novamente para Edward tentando decifrar o que ela poderia estar pensando, mas ele ainda sorria. Aquilo me acalmou... um pouco.

- Você está linda. – disse ela encantada, para minha imensa surpresa. – Tão diferente, mais linda. Agora entendo o que Charlie quis dizer.

Oh, Charlie! Eu deveria saber que meu pai tentaria facilitar as coisas, tanto para mim quanto para ela. Mas o que ele poderia ter dito?

- Obrigada, mãe. Oi Phil. – quase havia esquecido dele. Renée ainda me olhava – ainda analisando e processando tudo. Phil me abraçou rapidamente e expressou sua satisfação em me ver. Ele pareceu sincero.

- Me diga... de verdade, como está? Eu fiquei tão preocupada quando você adoeceu... não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se havia algo a se fazer... – sua voz assumiu um tom mais agudo e alto. Isso acontecia quando ela ficava nervosa e preocupada.

- Eu estou bem, mãe. Completamente saudável. Eu juro.

Renée soltou uma grande quantidade de ar que atingiu meu rosto como uma carícia. Seu aroma era incrível. E muito fácil de resistir.

- Conte-me tudo o que aconteceu? – exigiu ela, me puxando para o sofá. – Venha, Edward.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, assim como Phil ao lado de minha mãe. Edward pegou minha mão. Um gesto simples, que não passou despercebido por Renée. Eu coloquei a outra mão em sua cintura para caso ela decidisse toca-la.

- Ok, Ok, uma coisa por vez. Não está cansada? Quer alguma coisa?

- Em um minuto.

- Eu estou bem. – reafirmei. – E já expliquei tudo por telefone a muito tempo atrás.

- Eu quero ouvir de novo. – exigiu ela.

Suspirei.

- Ninguém sabe o que foi, a única coisa que sabem é que agora eu estou cem porcento saudável.

Eu estava falando, ainda sentindo o choque pós ansiedade. Como queria poder perguntar a Edward o que ela estava pensando. Isso teria que esperar um pouco.

Preocupação... era o que estava estampado no rosto de Renée.

- Eu juro. – afirmei novamente. Ela não pareceu acreditar e olhou para Edward.

Ele riu.

- É verdade, Renée. Não sabemos o que afligiu Bella, vários médicos a observaram por muito tempo. A única coisa certa até agora é que ela está bem. Livre de seja lá o que foi essa doença.

Ela pareceu aceitar melhor sua explicação do que a minha. A preocupação em seu rosto diminuiu. Mas não desapareceu.

- Charlie disse que você sofreu um pouco com os... – ela fez careta ao pensar na palavra apropriada a se dizer - ... efeitos remanescentes. Está correto?

- Sofrer... não. Demorei um pouco para me acostumar. Posso ver que está tendo dificuldades também. – falei ao perceber a intensidade em que ela analisava cada traço de meu rosto.

Havíamos combinado em explicar minha nova "palidez" como uma conseqüência da "doença". Se bem que após ter caçado, a cor de minha pele não ficou muito diferente do que era. Isso duraria muito pouco, mais era suficiente.

Renée riu levemente.

- Bom... você está um pouquinho diferente, mas não é um diferente ruim. E você _parece_ saudável.

- E estou. Juro.

- Acredito em você. – finalmente. Ela olhou para a mão de Edward na minha novamente.

- Então... como a vida de casado está tratando vocês? Pelo que posso identificar só fez bem a minha Bella.

Eu ri... um pouquinho mais alto.

- Eu espero que sim. – disse Edward em um tom divertido.

- Você está certa. Não posso reclamar de nada. Tudo tem sido perfeito. – apertei a mão dele.

Era verdade, minha vida ao lado de Edward – meu marido, penso nele assim com muito orgulho – apesar de turbulenta em alguns momentos, era perfeita. Eu estava feliz. Mais do que isso na realidade. Parte dessa felicidade deveria ser atribuída a Renesmee, mas eu não podia menciona-la. Não como minha filha, nem mesmo como uma pessoinha – que veio de algum outro lugar e que estava sob minha responsabilidade. Renée ficaria louca. Começaria a falar sobre responsabilidades em excesso, sobre ainda não ter me formado na faculdade e no final – tinha certeza absoluta – ela iria culpar Edward por me fazer aceitar tudo isso tão cedo.

Conhecia a cabeça de minha mãe bem demais.

- Vocês estão mais lindos do que nunca juntos. – comentou ela. – Como se fossem feitos um para o outro.

- Obrigada, mãe.

Me senti muito bem ao ouvir suas palavras.

- Posso oferecer algo para vocês comerem ou beberem? – perguntou Edward, olhando para Renée e Phil.

- Eu gostaria de um copo de água, se não for incomodo.

- De forma alguma. – disse Edward se levantando. – Phil?

- Água também, eu te acompanho. Melhor deixar as meninas colocarem a conversa em dia. – disse ele se levantando.

- Boa idéia. - concordou Edward. Ele olhou para mim brevemente antes de partir para a cozinha. Seu olhar parecia presunçoso. Quase como um "eu te avisei".

Renée observou Edward se afastar de boca aberta. Era divertido vê-la tendo as mesmas reações que eu.

- Santo Deus! Como ele é lindo. – sussurrou ela não sabendo que ele a podia ouvir muito bem.

- Eu sei. – respondi também em sussurros.

Minha mãe sempre pareceu muito mais jovem do que realmente é. Como uma adolescente em um corpo de adulto.

- Tenho que dizer... você escolheu muitoooo bem.

A sensação de alívio inundou meu corpo. Ela estava falando comigo como sempre fez. Como se a pessoa que estivesse sentada diante dela, não fosse uma pessoa – fisicamente – diferente da que ela conhecia. Era como se fosse a Bella de sempre.

Estava morta de curiosidade para saber como ela estava processando tudo isso.

- Eu não o escolhi... ele que me escolheu. – informei a ela.

- Bom... ele tem melhor gosto do que você então.

Nós rimos juntas... como nos velhos tempos.

Edward retornou com o copo de água nas mãos e entregou para Renée.

- Vou deixa-las conversarem em paz. Tem um jogo da liga principal de Baseball passando, nós vamos assistir. – ele piscou para mim.

- Oh... Phil estava louco achando que iria perder o jogo. Ele não reclamou muito, porque não é do feitio dele, mas eu sabia que estava chateado.

- Problema resolvido então. – falou Edward com um sorriso antes de se retirar para a frente da grande TV de plasma, que ele havia colocado na sala de estar ao lado – nunca vi ninguém usar aquele cômodo, era como se estivesse alí apenas para fins decorativos.

Renée o observou partindo novamente antes de se virar para mim.

- Edward sempre tão educado e atencioso. – ela comentou.

- Ele sempre foi assim.

- Mas sério agora... entre nós duas. Está gostando de ser casada?

Ela provavelmente iria refazer todas as perguntas que já havia feito por telefone. Conversamos sobre isso diversas vezes.

- Eu estou. Muito. Edward é ótimo.

- Ele parece ótimo. – disse ela. – Pensei que com o tempo ele perderia aquela intensidade que tem nos olhos quando te observa, mais parece que errei nessa questão. E muito. Esse homem parece mais apaixonado do que nunca! – sua voz era incrédula, como se o fato descrito fosse impossível.

- Oh... ainda bem. Eu estou torcendo que demore um pouquinho mais para que ele se canse de mim. – brinquei.

- Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer. Ele pode ser lindo, rico e elegante, mas você ainda é boa demais para ele e tenho a impressão que Edward sabe disso.

- Você é minha mãe, tem que dizer isso. – comentei entre risos.

Em que mundo EU algum dia seria boa demais para Edward?

- Agora chega de falar de mim. E quanto a você? Tem feito alguma maluquice por esses dias?

- Eu? Nunca! – respondeu ela.

- Aham... sei. Eu acho que vou ter que conversar com Phil... esse seu tom dispensando o assunto pode ser perigoso. – a provoquei.

Ela gargalhou alto jogando a cabeça levemente para trás.

- Eu juro, ultimamente só tenho me aventurado na cozinha.

- Coitado do Phil. – rebati e ganhei um tapinha no braço.

- Estou ficando melhor, acredite ou não. Eu provo a você. Cozinho o jantar para nós hoje.

- Nem pensar. Não vou deixar você cozinhar. Você é minha convidada e convidados não cozinham. – dispensei a idéia rapidamente.

- Mais eu quero fazer isso para você. Por favor.

Ela fez bico. Como uma criança.

- Amanhã. Hoje Edward já preparou o jantar. Você vai voltar, certo?

- Se não for atrapalhar.

- Não. Você nunca atrapalharia em nada. Por favor volte...

De repente algo me ocorreu. Tudo estava indo tão bem – tão diferente do que eu esperava. Por que não abusar um pouquinho mais da sorte?

- Por que não fica conosco até partirem? - a convidei.

Não havia feito isso antes porque não queria força-la a ficar em um lugar que a assustava. Com alguém que a assustava. Sua filha. O monstro.

Para minha felicidade... ela não parecia me ver dessa maneira.

- Eu não sei Bella, não quero impor nada.

- Impor? Não, mãe. Eu gostaria de verdade que você ficasse aqui.

Ela sorriu para mim, colocando uma de suas mãos em meu joelho.

- Bom... eu vim até aqui para poder passar um tempo com minha filha favorita... Ok. Eu fico. Amanhã faço o Check out do hotel e venho para cá.

- Perfeito!

Eu estava sinceramente satisfeita.

- Mas não vamos poder ficar mais do que um dia. Phil precisa voltar a trabalhar.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Ainda assim... um dia e uma noite é melhor do que apenas um dia.

- De acordo.

Passamos quase três horas conversando ali mesmo no sofá da sala, usei algumas desculpas – humanamente aceitáveis - para me levantar e trocar as lentes. Depois de mais algumas perguntas sérias passamos aos assuntos triviais. Como livros que havíamos lido, filmes que havíamos assistido. Até sobre seus novos vizinhos conversamos. Aparentemente a senhora que mudou para a casa ao lado não é uma das fãs de minha mãe.

- Ela olha para mim de um jeito engraçado. Acho que tem algo haver com Phil ser um pouco mais jovem... mas não sei bem. Pessoas idosas podem ser tão preconceituosas. – reclamou ela.

- Tenho certeza que você está imaginando isso. Ou pelo menos aumentando. Sua cabeça tende a ver as coisas de uma forma um pouquinho distorcida as vezes.

- Distorcida? Não. Ela não gosta de mim... disso eu sei. Só não entendo porque. E por falar em coisas distorcidas. Como está Jacob?

Senti vontade de rir com a forma que ela abordou o assunto.

- Ele está bem.

- Só mencionei ele agora, porque acho um pouquinho estranho ele e Edward terem se aproximado.

- Jacob é meu amigo. Isso já era algo esperado. – menti casualmente. Não podia contar a verdade de qualquer forma.

Ela estava me aceitando tão bem que imaginei por um curto momento como ela reagiria a revelação: "eu tenho uma filha com meu marido vampiro e Jacob – que é um lobo, quase um lobsomen - sofreu um imprinting com ela... e agora ele não consegue deixa-la por nada nesse mundo"

De novo... tive que travar meus lábios para impedir que uma risada escapasse.

- Ainda acho estranho. Talvez ele só tenha se aproximado porque ainda tem esperanças... com você. Talvez ele não tenha superado o que sentia.

- Tenho certeza que não é isso.

- Ele tem namorada? – perguntou ela, tentando provar seu ponto.

- Não, mais ele anda muito com uma menina da reserva. Leah. – Era verdade. Se Jacob me escutasse ele com certeza faria careta a minha insinuação.

- Bom... ainda acho que ele tem sentimentos por você.

- Você está errada... De novo. – brinquei.

- Se está dizendo. – disse ela dispensando o assunto.

Eram quase sete da noite. Hora do jantar e eu realmente não queria comer. Esqueci de pensar em uma desculpa para fugir da comida. Talvez Edward tenha feito isso.

Podia ouvir a TV nos comentários pós jogo. Edward e Phil conversavam a vontade, como se fosse velhos amigos. Era fácil – e útil - para Edward "detectar" o interesse da pessoa e inciar um assunto que poderia se arrastar por horas.

Como Edward também era fã de Baseball, sabia que estava sendo particularmente fácil para ele conversar com meu padrastro.

- Hora do Jantar. – anunciei e me levantei do sofá.

- Hummm... o que vai cozinhar para nós? – ela perguntou curiosa me acompanhando.

- Não vou. Edward preparou Pasta hoje mais cedo.

E então fui apresentada a oportunidade de escapar do jantar.

- Ele me usou como cobaia. Comemos tanto que acho que vou ficar cheia até o final da semana. – disse colocando a mão sobre meu estomago e fazendo cara feia. Como se estivesse cheia demais.

Escutei a risada baixa de Edward. Eu deveria saber que ele estava prestando atenção em nós.

- Não vão comer conosco? – perguntou ela despreocupada.

- Eu acho que não agüento mais.

Funcionou. Ela e Phil não questionaram nossa falta de apetite, pelo contrário, Renée ficou encantada com as habilidades culinárias de meu marido.

- Humm... isso está incrível, Edward.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- Onde aprendeu a cozinhar assim? – perguntou Phil, também impressionado.

- Programas de televisão. Eu gosto de cozinhar para Bella. – ele me olhou sorrindo.

- Muito prestativo. – comentou Renée.

Mas uma verdade maquiada. Ele usou o verbo no tempo errado. O correto seria... ele gostava de cozinhar para mim.

As horas passaram muito rápido e já estava tarde. Minha curiosidade parecia arder ainda mais toda vez que percebia que Renée me olhava mais "profundamente" como se procurasse por algo. Como se não entendesse...

Nos despedimos na porta...

- Boa noite, querida. – disse ela me abraçando apertado.

- Boa noite, mãe. Te vejo amanhã bem cedo.

- Estaremos aqui e vamos nos divertir muito. – afirmou ela.

- Sem hora para dormir. – falei.

- Quem precisa dormir? – ela completou sarcasticamente.

Eu definitivamente não precisava dormir.

Eles entraram no carro e lentamente seguiram em direção a pequena estrada que dava a rodovia principal.

Mal podia acreditar que tudo havia corrido tão bem. Mal podia acreditar que meus medos tolos haviam ficado para trás.

Alice estava certa em uma coisa. Renesmee seria uma distração. Por várias vezes senti uma forte vontade de falar sobre ela a Renée e se Nessie estivesse por perto, eu acabaria as apresentando... o que não seria bom.

Eu acho.

Ainda tinha muito para descobrir através de Edward.

Ele fechou a porta e me abraçou apertado, me levantando do chão.

- Não disse que ia correr tudo bem? – sussurrou ele em meu ouvido. – Você esteve perfeita.

Suspirei satisfeita, absorvendo o cheiro delicioso de sua pele. Depois me afastei.

- Conte-me tudo. Todos os detalhes... por menores que sejam. – demandei.

- Sim, senhora. – respondeu ele com um sorriso.


	29. Surpresas

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

29 – surpresas

Bella

Edward analisou meu rosto por um longo momento.

- O que? – perguntei impaciente.

Ele riu delicadamente.

- Você tem noção do que acabou de acontecer? Do tamanho... da importância, Bella? Você viu sua mãe, você viu Renée depois de tanto tempo, depois de descartar completamente a possibilidade de tê-la em sua vida. – disse ele baixo e suavemente. – Então relaxe.

Sim... eu a vi. Mas a preocupação com o que ela achou e como ela absorveu tanto em tão pouco tempo impedia que minha mente se concentrar no fato.

Edward continuou com a mesma voz baixa e suave.

- Ela ficou tão feliz em revê-la, Bella. Eu tinha esquecido como a mente de Renée era diferente... como de uma criança. – ele riu.

- O que mais? – sussurrei. Ele tocou meu rosto.

- Tudo correu perfeitamente bem. Não poderia ter sido melhor. Sim... ela ainda vai questionar muita coisa, Renée é muito observadora. Esteja preparada para a chuva de perguntas amanhã.

Permaneci séria... Argh! Edward sempre será Edward. Sempre tentando me poupar de qualquer coisa que possa me ferir. Ele ainda não disse o que eu precisava saber.

Eu insisti.

- O que ela achou de tudo? Não... o que ela achou de mim? A verdade, por favor.

Ele respirou fundo. Seu sorriso diminuiu, mas ainda estava presente. Seu rosto sereno enquanto explicava.

- Ela ficou... confusa, como esperado. Basicamente com relação a parte física – essa foi a única mudança que ela identificou. Ela não entende e debateu internamente durante todo o tempo se deveria perguntar alguma coisa a respeito. Renée está com medo de tocar em um assunto que possa te chatear. Ela não sabe se é algo que você queira conversar a respeito.

Renée estava se contendo? Comigo?

- Isso é novo! – exclamei. – Ela nunca teve restrições comigo.

- Oh... isso foi só hoje. Como disse, esteja preparada para as perguntas amanhã.

Soltei o ar que estava preso em meus pulmões – por quanto tempo eu não sei – Uma discreta, mais verdadeira, sensação de alívio tomou conta de mim.

- Então tudo está bem. – sussurrei para mim mesma olhando além de Edward.

- Sim – respondeu ele a minha afirmação. – Tudo está perfeito. Você esteve perfeita.

Então ele me abraçou forte. Ele estava tão feliz também.

Passei meu braços ao ser redor e ri, permitindo que a calma tomasse conta de mim.

- Acho que não me saí tão mal.

- Talvez... você poderia mencionar Nessie para ela. – ele disse lentamente, do nada.

Me afastei para ver seu rosto. Ainda sereno.

- Nessie? Edward, eu não...

Ele colocou um de seus dedos em meus lábios me interrompendo.

- Só mencione. Use a mesma história que usou com Charlie. – ele sugeriu muito calmamente.

- Se eu disser a minha mãe que estamos adotando uma criança ela vai surtar.

- Então pule essa parte, melhor ainda, diga que Carlisle e Esme é quem estão adotando.

Pensei naquilo por um segundo.

Poderia dar certo? Quero dizer... eu amaria que minha mãe conhecesse minha filha, mesmo que não fosse como sua neta, mas para que Renesmee pudesse ter guardado no fundo de sua memória a imagem de Renée. Para sempre.

Ele estava esperando enquanto eu considerava a possibilidade.

- Talvez...

- Você pode mostrar fotos ou simplesmente falar sobre ela. Imagine como seria divertido. – completou ele com um sorriso – que agora era enorme. - É apenas um sugestão, mas acho que pode funcionar.

A imagem que Edward estava pintando em minha mente naquele momento era perfeita.

Sorri – bem pouquinho - ao perceber que já estava aceitando a idéia.

- Sim... pode funcionar. – concordei, me sentindo um pouquinho pessimista.

- Vai funcionar. – afirmou ele.

Mas uma vez suspirei satisfeita. Estava me sentindo assim com muita freqüência.

- Você vai me estragar ainda mais para mundo, com tanto mimo. Sempre me dando tudo o que quero e preciso.

- Quase tudo veio por seu próprio mérito. E sim... não existe nada que eu não faria por você, mas esse não é o ponto aqui.

Naquele exato segundo, o telefone de Edward vibrou. Ele olhou rapidamente para ver quem era e sorriu.

- Nessie. – disse ele colocando o telefone no ouvido.

Sorri também.

Era tarde e ela já deveria estar dormindo. Eles estavam bem e ela parecia estar se divertindo. Se entendi bem, Kate havia acabado de receber mais alguns amigos essa tarde. Edward os conhecia por nome, Collins – nome que não me pareceu nem um pouco familiar, ninguém nunca os havia mencionado – Não me importei, nem sequer me preocupei. Se houvesse motivo para isso, ele teria reagido de alguma forma.

Edward conversou com ela por vários minutos, perguntando tudo e depois passou o telefone para mim.

- Oi, meu amor, você não deveria estar na cama?

- Eu sei mamãe, já vou, só queria falar com vocês antes e tia Alice só me deixou ligar agora. – seu tom era desgostoso. – E tem dois amigos de Kate aqui. Eles são divertidos.

- Eu escutei. Fico feliz que esteja se divertindo.

- Eles chegaram depois da gente. Tia Alice disse que não é para você se preocupar porque elas os conhece.

Eu ri.

- Não estou preocupada. Agora você tem que ir dormir, descançe bem e amanhã a gente se fala bem cedinho, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem.

- Amo você.

- Amo você também, mamãe. Papai também.

Ela bocejou alto. Eu ri e desliguei. Renesmee precisava descançar.

- Quem são eles? – perguntei a Edward assim que o entreguei o telefone.

- Não os conheço pessoalmente. Eles são irmãos e nômades. Amigos antigos de Tanya e Kate. Quase nunca as visitam. A última vez foi um pouco depois de conhecermos Tanya. Foi uma estadia muito rápida, eu estava caçando com Emmett e nem cheguei a vê-los.

- Oh... ninguém nunca mencionou o nome Collins. – indaguei.

Ele riu e respondeu.

- Existem muitos vampiros que cruzaram nossos caminhos com o passar dos anos. Existem diversos que você não conhece, amor.

Honestamente eu não estava preocupada, só não estava afim de receber mais visitas de imortais desconhecidos... pelo menos para mim.

Edward e eu tínhamos a casa toda para nós... coisa rara. Então ao invés de voltarmos para o chalé, ficamos em seu quarto.

Estava no banheiro, escovando meu cabelo de frente ao grande espelho. Podia ouvi-lo no primeiro andar, na cozinha. Eu sorri. Ele estava preparando algo para o dia seguinte. Sempre tão cheio de consideração... Cozinhar era uma coisa que nenhum de nós precisávamos fazer, bastava comprar alguma coisa.

Algo me ocorreu naquele momento e meu sorriso se tornou perverso.

Ao invés de usar minha camisola – que eu havia separado especialmente para aquela noite – decidi mudar... só um pouco.

Ainda podia ouvi-lo se movimentando no primeiro andar, então me apressei e peguei uma de suas camisas sociais no closet – algodão, azul claro, manga comprida.

Vesti por cima da lingerie que já usava - nada muito incrementado - fechei alguns botões e baguncei um pouco o cabelo com as mãos.

Segui em direção a escada, andando – descalça.

Edward acompanhou – com os olhos - todos os movimentos que fiz – desde o momento que entrei na cozinha até quando pulei sutilmente para me sentar na bancada ao seu lado, ignorando as cadeiras presentes.

Minhas pernas balançavam, longe do chão, então as cruzei.

- Eu estava pensando... – comecei a dizer - Já que estamos aqui que tal você me dar uma daquelas prometidas aulas de piano? – completei baixinho. Ele parou por uma curta fração de segundo o que estava fazendo.

– Explicando um pouco melhor, você podia tocar para mim, algo fácil para que eu possa aprender. Não quero aprender os detalhes técnicos... Quero dizer, estamos sozinhos, então é melhor... aproveitar... acho que seria vergonhoso ter uma platéia... acompanhando meus erros.

Pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

- Eu estava pensando nisso. – murmurou ele, voltando a misturar algo em uma tigela de vidro. Não sabia o que ele estava preparando e no momento também não estava interessada.

- Jura? Isso é bom. Estamos em sintonia no assunto.

Mantive meu rosto suave.

- Só me deixe terminar...

- Precisa de ajuda? – perguntei, entrelaçando meus tornozelos.

Seus olhos acompanhavam qualquer movimento que eu fazia. Um olhar rápido e depois voltava a atenção ao que estava fazendo.

- Não. Não preciso de ajuda, já estou terminando. Esse aqui, é você quem cozinhou. Pelo menos é isso que vamos dizer a Renée amanhã.

Ele parou de misturar, tampou e colocou na geladeira.

Eu sempre observando e sempre fingindo não ver quando seus olhos se voltavam a mim.

- Eu ainda acho isso impressionante, sabia? – comentei, quebrando o breve silêncio que preencheu o ambiente.

- O que? – perguntou ele enquando lavava as mãos na pia ao meu lado.

- O fato de que você consegue cozinhar.

- Você também consegue cozinhar. – afirmou ele, colocando suas mãos ao meu redor, na bancada, ficando de frente a mim. – Você já cozinhou para Charlie centenas de vezes desde que se transformou.

- Eu sei. Mas eu sabia como cozinhar antes. Você aprendeu tudinho de novo a pouco tempo. Bom... não "de novo" porque eu duvido que homens cozinhavam na sua época como humano.

Ele riu.

- Não sabíamos. – respondeu ele balançando a cabeça.

- Viu... impressionante. – reafirmei. – Você aprendeu mesmo sem ter o paladar apropriado.

Ele riu novamente e seus olhos percorreram todo meu "novo" pijama.

- Eu gostei. – sussurrou ele, tocando no colarinho da camisa que usava.

- Esqueci minha camisola no chalé. – grande mentira – Não queria ir até lá agora, então decidi pegar uma de suas camisas emprestadas. Espero que não se importe. – A última frase soou indiferente.

Perfeito.

- Me importar? Nunca. Ficou muito bom em você.

Sorri para ele em resposta e o puxei para mais perto pelo colarinho.

Ele veio de boa vontade e seus lábios tocaram os meus.

Eu estava no paraíso. Meu paraíso.

Isso sempre acontecia quando ele me beijava.

Começou doce e delicado e em poucos segundos se tornou profundo e cheio de paixão.

Tinha que manter em mente meu plano inicial... ele iria gostar. Tinha certeza.

Edward colocou as mãos em minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto com firmeza. Automaticamente eu passei minhas pernas ao seu redor.

Pare. Pare. Pare.

Quando ele estava beijando minha mandíbula eu consegui reunir forçar para falar. Como já estava "sem fôlego" minha voz saiu ainda mais baixa.

- Minhas aulas?...

Ele não parou. Beijando meu ombro esquerdo que estava exposto – porque ele baixou um pouco a camisa.

- Agora? – sussurrou ele contra a minha pele.

- Sim... eu acho.

Ele passou a dar pequenos beijos em minha pele, seguindo o caminho de volta aos meus lábios.

Como Edward sempre, colocava o que eu queria em primeiro lugar...

- Então vamos as aulas. – disse ele em meu ouvido me puxando para seu colo, mantendo me entrelaçada a ele.

Ele me colocou no banco a frente de seu Grand Piano e sentou ao meu lado – ao centro.

- Você tem alguma composição que seja "fácil" para de aprender?

- Deixe-me pensar. - Edward murmurou sério e concentrado. Alguns segundos depois ele colocou os dedos no teclado e a mais adorável melodia ecoou por todo o ambiente. Era suave, doce e muito lenta.

Ele amava tocar seu piano. Ficava claro em seu rosto - que estava suave e com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

- É linda. – sussurrei. Sabia que mesmo depois de mil anos, ainda ficaria impressionada com seu talento.

- É sua também. – disse ele me surpreendendo.

- Você compôs outra música para mim?

Ele balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- Quando? – perguntei. Minha voz saiu mais baixa que nossa respiração.

- Um pouco depois do nascimento de Nessie.

- A tanto tempo...

- Existem mais algumas.

- Por que só estou sabendo disso agora? – demandei.

- Por que tenho um acordo com Nessie. – ele respondeu sorrindo largamente.

- Acordo?

- Sim, acordo. Não posso contar é coisa dela.

- Oh... segredos.

- Segredos entre pai e filha. – ele respondeu e o assunto morreu ali.

Não pressionei mais. Um dia seria colocada a par desse tal "segredo". Isso com toda a certeza.

Ele parou de tocar, puxando-me para seu colo, colocando-me de frente ao piano.

- Agora é a sua vez. Você não quer saber dos detalhes técnicos, correto?

- Aham... deixo isso para você.

Ele riu baixo em meu ouvido.

Edward pegou minha mão e posicionou do teclado, como ele já havia feito antes... em nossa lua de mel. Logo em seguida, ele pressionou alguns de meus dedos sobre as teclas, fazendo o mesmo som doce ecoar novamente. Eu sorri.

- Agora... você, sozinha. – murmurou ele.

Repeti cuidadosamente os mesmos movimentos – os memorizei facilmente - que ele havia feito com meus dedos. Soou melhor do que eu poderia ter imaginado.

Gargalhei baixinho... orgulhosa.

- Perfeito. – disse novamente em meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar. – Agora tente isso.

Edward colocou novamente as mãos nas minhas e continuou fazendo o piano cantar. Prestei atenção e depois ele descançou as mãos em minhas pernas deixando as minhas livres para repetir os movimentos.

Aquilo era muito divertido. Podia sentir que ele estava gostando também... mas decidi que já tinha aprendido demais por uma noite e me virei para beija-lo.

Claro... ele me beijou de volta com bom gosto. Senti seus lábios se esticarem em um sorriso sobre os meus.

- Não chegamos nem sequer no segundo verso da música. – Edward murmurou contra meus lábios.

- Aprendi o suficiente por hoje.

- Ok.

Ele me pegou firme pela cintura e me colocou sobre o piano. Várias teclas foram pressionadas ao mesmo tempo, formando um som alto e sem melodia.

Me diverti ao relembrar em como Edward era afetado por momentos como aquele.

Era diferente fazer amor com ele na casa que quase sempre estava cheio de vampiros, meus vampiros, nossos vampiros.

Quando voltamos para o quarto a luz do sol entrava pela janela. Edward estava mais sorridente e brincalhão do que qualquer outro dia. Me senti novamente orgulhosa por ser responsável por sua felicidade. Um pedacinho de minha mente estava certo de que toda aquela alegria estava no fato de que agora... eu tinha tudo. Ele estava feliz, porque agora, eu tinha em minha vida, todas as pessoas que mais amava.

O conhecia bem demais para saber que ontem foi um dia marcante para ambos. Um dia onde ele pode ver que nada foi tirado de mim quando me juntei a ele. Absolutamente nada.

Então... esse momento era muito importante nós.

E foi celebrado a altura.

Saímos novamente para caçar. Estava cheia, mas o sangue fazia minha pele parecer menos fantasmagórica. Com menos de uma hora estávamos de volta.

Ainda era cedo quando ouvimos os pneus cantando e entrando na estrada que daria acesso a casa dos Cullens. Nossa casa.

Edward seguiu para a cozinha e colocou - seja lá o que era - para cozinhar. O segui.

- Deixe-me ajudar... se for para levar crédito que seja por algo que ajudei a fazer.

- Ok... a carne está na geladeira. – ele disse.

Franzi o meu nariz e peguei a forma com grandes filés organizados em fileiras. Aquilo cheirava muito mal.

Ele riu.

- Não se preocupe, você não irá comer.

- Humm... qual a desculpa de hoje? – perguntei sem conseguir pensar em nada para fugir do almoço.

- A mesma de ontem... só que dessa vez vamos deixar as provas visíveis aos olhos de Renée e Phil.

Ele pegou um prato e colocou na bancada a minha frente, espalhando um pouquinho de molho sobre ele. – Você já comeu. – Edward afirmou.

- Nós já comemos.

- Não é muito educado de nossa parte... mas eles entenderão. Somos recém casados e nos empolgamos...

- Bem pensado. – elogiei.

Renée estava radiante quando chegou. Aquilo me fez feliz... ainda mais feliz.

Edward e Phil levaram as malas para o quarto de Carlisle e Esme. Nós os acompanhamos.

- Você se acostumou nessa casa – se é que se pode chamar essa mansão de "casa"? Acho que nunca poderia. É tão grande... poderia jurar que está maior do que quando se casou. – comentou Renée enquanto subíamos as escadas.

- Estou familiarizada a algum tempo. Antes mesmo de me casar já me sentia bem aqui.

Ela sorriu para mim.

- Podemos dar uma volta? – perguntou ela.

Renée queria espaço para poder questionar e entender diversas coisas.

- Claro.

- Só quero sair agora porque imagino que daqui a algumas horas o céu deve desabar em água. – disse ela.

Forks realmente não a agradava.

Deixamos Edward e Phil para trás.

O dedinho de sua mão se prendeu ao meu enquanto seguíamos até o rio.

Ainda bem que estava usando luvas.

Sorri para ela.

- Pode perguntar... – abri a porta. Sentia receio em seu olhar.

Renée respirou fundo.

- Bella, querida... eu amo você e eu não quero te chatear...

- Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, mãe. – a assegurei, assustada com as possibilidades.

- O que aconteceu? Melhor... como aconteceu? Você está tão diferente, mas ainda é a mesma... eu estou realmente confusa. – admitiu ela. – Eu sei que já falamos sobre isso, mas preciso entender melhor.

- Imaginei que estivesse confusa, todos ficaram. – murmurei, sorrindo levemente para ela. Ela retribuiu. Liguei o meu modo "mentira" e comecei a falar.

– O momento foi terrível... a doença. Poderia ter acontecido a qualquer momento, inclusive antes mesmo de me mudar para Forks, mas resolveu se manisfestar em minha _lua de mel_.

Era apenas uma pequena mentira. – Considerando que ninguém tenha descoberto quando e como adquiri a isso, essa foi a conclusão que chegaram. Por um tempo todos acharam que era algo que contraí no Brasil...

Não queria manchar a imagem do país que mesmo sem conhecer completamente aprendi a amar, então mudei a história um pouquinho.

– Mas não foi nenhuma doença tropical. Os médicos acreditam que seja algo que partiu de meu próprio corpo, eles usaram uma linguagem muito técnica, Carlisle que explicou melhor depois. Mas eu estou bem... e com relação ao que você vê agora, realmente não sei como explicar bem. Durante o processo da doença eu fui mudando, talvez por ter me alimentado mal durante algum tempo... eu realmente não tenho explicação exata para isso, só sei que consegui, expetacularmente, ficar mais pálida do que já era. – Falei em tom de brincadeira. Ela riu comigo.

– Seja lá o que me fez ficar assim, não está em mim mais. Meus exames estão todos perfeitos. E eu sou obrigada a fazê-los regularmente. É ótimo ter um médico na família.

Ela considerou o que disse por uns segundos.

- Acredito que você esteja bem com relação a sua saúde. É que tudo é tão estranho para mim... você mudou... fisicamente. Charlie havia comentado, mas estava esperando outro tipo de coisa, nunca isso, não que faço diferença para mim.

Sua palavras me deixaram em êxtase. Não fazia diferença para ela.

- Você conseguiu de alguma forma amadurecer ainda mais. – disse ela incrédula, como se fosse algo impossível.

Aquele momento parecia ideal... poderia aproveitar meu repentino êxtase e seguir com a sugestão de Edward.

Com muito cuidado – a calma se foi em menos de um segundo - e completamente apavorada, disse da forma mais casual possível:

- O casamento faz isso com as pessoas – com grande maioria pelo menos, mas também acho que isso seja em razão a presença de Renesmee.

A observei com cuidado.

- Renesmee?

- Sim, a criança que Esme e Carlisle estão adotando. Esqueci de mencionar, me desculpe.

- Nome diferente... e eles estão adotando novamente! – ela pareceu chocada.

- Mmm, estão. – respondi, mesmo sabendo que ela não havia formulado a frase como uma pergunta.

- Na realidade ela é sobrinha de Edward e perdeu os pais a pouco tempo.

Renée colocou a mão no peito em um gesto de compaixão.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Eles são tão generosos. E eu não sabia que Edward tinha parentes vivos.

- Ele também não sabia. – continuei com a mentira.

- Como ele reagiu? Deve ter sido um choque e quantos anos ela tem?

- Ela tem cinco e no começo ele ficou chocado... de verdade. Edward sempre acreditou não ter mais familiares consanguíneos vivos. – Pressionei meus lábios para não sorrir ao ouvir minhas palavras. Era mais verdade de qualquer outra coisa que eu havia contato a Renée até agora.

- Tão pequena para perder os pais. Tão triste.

Concordei balançando a cabeça.

- O que ela tem haver com o fato de você está mais madura? – perguntou ela cheia de suspeita.

- Calma, mãe. Edward e eu ficamos com ela as vezes, quando Esme tem que trabalhar e Carlisle está no hospital. –

Estava definitivamente melhorando na improvisação, mas apenas para ouvidos humanos, qualquer imortal perceberia que o que acabei de falar não passava de conversa fiada.

Decidi naquele momento testa-la. Abusar um pouquinho mais da sorte que estava tendo.

- Ela acha que Edward e eu somo jovens demais para adota-la, por isso eles se prontificaram. Não queriam deixa-la ir para um lar qualquer e ser separada da família novamente. – disse em voz baixa.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Ela está certa com relação as duas coisas.

Olhei para baixo.

- Eu sei. Ela é tão linda e inteligente. Como Edward.

Seus olhos se prenderam em meu rosto.

- Você considerou isso? Adota-la? – Renée claramente desaprovava a idéia.

- Não, mãe. Não se preocupe. Edward e eu vamos para faculdade ano que vem. Não podemos cuidar de uma criança. Só comentei. E ela é linda. Mostro algumas fotos depois... – dispensei o assunto. Por hoje chega. Pelo menos consegui abrir a porta para o futuro.

Olhei para ela, tentando não deixar nada de diferente transparecer em meu rosto. Renée me sondou com olhos especulativos e em poucos segundos sua expressão se suavizou.

Sua reação foi o que eu esperava, mesmo assim foi decepcionante.

- Eu definitivamente vou querer conhecer essa criança que tanto te cativou. Você nunca gostou muito dos pequeninos. – ela riu.

Suspirei aliviada. A tensão se foi pelo momento.

- Eles que não gostavam de mim. – disse rabugenta.

Ela gargalhou baixinho.

- Bom, fico feliz que isso esteja mudando. Afinal, quando você tiver os seus metade do caminho já terá sido caminhado. – ela me olhou antes de continuar. – Você e Edward já conversaram sobre isso? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- Nós somos jovens demais. Para filhos.

- Oh... eu sei. E fico feliz por perceberem isso... mas...

- Mas?

- Vocês vão querer filhos? – sua voz ainda era baixa. Sabia que ela estava se segurando.

- Eu não sei.

Paramos em frente ao rio. Encostei em um grande tronco. Ela me acompanhou.

- Nós combinamos de conversar sobre isso quando terminarmos a faculdade. – disse.

- Oh, bom! Pelo menos conversaram sobre o assunto.

- Tentamos nos concentrar em uma coisa por vez.

- Muito maduro. – ela afirmou sorrindo.

- E você e Phil, fizeram planos para me dar um irmãozinho? – perguntei. Não sei de onde saiu essa idéia. Talvez desespero para mudar de assunto.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Eu não sou mais nenhuma menininha, Bella.

- Os tempos mudaram. Tudo pode acontecer.

Eu era prova de que essa afirmação era a mais pura verdade.

- Nem sequer quero pensar nisso... mudando de assunto. – falou Renée rapidamente.

Ela pegou minha outra mão e me puxou para o chão. Nos sentamos.

- Conte-me sobre Edward.

Eu ri. Até que não demorou tanto para que ela chegasse ao assunto.

- O que quer saber?

- Como ele é? Quero dizer... eu sei que ele era romântico como namorado, mas e como marido... eu não preciso dos detalhes... claro – ela revirou os olhos.

- Ele não mudou, melhor ainda, mudou sim... para melhor. – respondi com um sorriso. Era bom conversar com ela.

- Jura?

- Ele me mima um pouco demais. – mais uma verdade que podia compartilhar com ela.

- Charlie disse que ele comprou um carro como presente de aniversário. Consideraria isso um mimo e dos bons. Sem contar, muito bem vindo.

Eu ri.

- Sim, ele comprou. Foi desnecessário, mas ele comprou.

- Desnecessário? Bella... você não pode andar por aí a pé ou pior que isso... você não pode andar por aí em qualquer coisa – como naquela picape que tinha, você é uma Cullen agora. – ela piscou para mim.

- Era Swan antes de ser uma Cullen e sim... eu entendo. Por isso eu não reclamei quando ele comprou o carro e as outras coisas.

- Outras coisas?

- Sim, as jóias.

Ela riu de minha expressão.

- Se acostume. Oh, meu Deus! Você vive em um conto de fadas.

Com direito a montros e tudo mais. Completei em minha mente.

Como no dia anterior, nós passamos horas conversando ali, sozinhas. Brinquei algumas vezes sobre o fato de estar mais bonita agora, tentando aliviar a tensão com relação ao assunto. Tensão que já não existia. Falamos um pouquinho de meu pai e de Sue. Renée estava verdadeiramente satisfeita por Charlie finalmente ter encontrado alguém.

- Temos que voltar, você tem que almoçar. – disse a puxando pela mão.

- Não vai almoçar conosco novamente? – questionou ela.

- Quando você chegou eu tinha acabado de devorar um prato. Sei que não é muito educado – repeti o que Edward tinha falado mais cedo. – mas nós comemos e conversamos... esquecemos da vida. Você sabe como é.

- Recém-casados. O restante do mundo vem sempre em segundo lugar...

Quando chegamos na casa, Edward e Phil estavam na frente da TV... novamente.

- Homens. – resmungou Renée ao entrar.

Após o almoço Renée pediu para ver o meu álbum de casamento, nos sentamos na minha cama e o folheamos.

Parecia tudo muito surreal. A noiva corada. As lágrimas nos olhos.

As vezes ela olhava a foto e depois a mim e suspirava.

- Não pode ficar mais? – perguntei.

Não queria que ela partisse.

- Eu sinto muito querida, mas Phil tem que estar no trabalho amanhã ao meio dia. Temos que partir bem cedinho, mas prometo visitar mais. E você tem que me visitar também...

Suspirei. Meu telefone vibrou e a interrompeu. Era Renesmee. Eu já havia falado com ela hoje pela manhã.

- Pode esperar só um pouquinho, mãe... Oi meu amor. – disse ao colocar o celular no ouvido e abaixando o volume do alto-falante.

- Mamãe! – ela gritou rindo. Renée me observada cuidadosamente.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Sam está fazendo cócegas em mim.

Ouvi uma voz feminina ao fundo dizendo "me desculpe".

- Sam? – perguntei.

- Samantha, ela é irmã do Ethan, os que te falei ontem.

- Oh... você esqueceu de mencionar os nomes deles.

- É sim, desculpa. Alice disse que vamos para casa amanhã, estou com saudades sua e do papai.

- Estou com saudades também, querida.

- Rose e Emmett não vão voltar com a gente, eles decidiram ficar e depois viajar. – reclamou ela.

- Que pena, não vou vê-los então.

- Uhum.

- Bom... eu falo com você depois, querida.

- Oh... Tia Alice está vindo... Tchau.

Eu ri. Essas duas vão ter histórias e mais histórias para me contar.

Renée ainda me olhava.

- Era Renesmee. – disse a ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça vagarosamente e sorriu.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Nada. – foi só o que ela respondeu.

Um pouquinho mais tarde – quando o sol se pôs - nós descemos. Edward – que estava sentado no sofá conversando sobre esportes com Phil - ele virou a cabeça e sorriu. A conversa entre os dois se arrastou durante todo o dia. Os deixei um pouquinho de lado. Não gostava daquele papo todo sobre as tecnicalidades do esporte.

Renée se sentou ao lado de Phil passando seu braço pelo dele, eu me sentei ao lado de Edward.

- Sabe aquele restaurante Frances que você queria tanto ir, mas que não conseguimos reservas? – perguntou Phil a minha mãe.

- Sim...

- Edward ligou para lá e conseguiu uma mesa para nós.

- Oh, jura? – perguntou ela animada.

Isso fazia parte de mais uma das "aventuras" de minha mãe. Ela nunca gostou muito de comida francesa.

Olhei para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada, questionando.

- O que? Eu fiquei louca para experimentar desde que ouvi falar nesse restaurante. É famoso.

- Famoso? Em Port Angeles?

- Eu sei, pensei a mesma coisa. – ela riu. – Mais um motivo para experimentar.

Edward de repente os olhou de forma apologética.

- Só consegui uma mesa para dois, era só o que havia disponível. Vão e divirtam-se. Phil comentou em como você ficou decepcionada por não conseguir uma mesa. Bella e eu podemos ir outro dia, afinal moramos perto.

Apertei a mão dele. Bem pensado – de novo. Ele piscou para mim quando Renée se virou para Phil. E eu era grata novamente... se ele não tivesse pensando em algo, eu provavelmente teria que comer, não teria como enrolar Renée novamente. Não duas vezes no mesmo dia.

- Eu não sei... – murmurou ela.

- Não seja boba mãe. Ainda temos a noite toda certo? – a incentivei.

Ela sorriu para mim.

- Certo. Quem precisa dormir? – perguntou ela novamente. E novamente pensei que Edward e eu certamente não.

As reservas eram para as nove da noite, então eles partiram uma hora antes.

A idéia de Edward foi ótima por vários motivos. Estava feliz por não precisar me preocupar em não fazer careta ao engolir comida, mas também estava feliz por poder voltar a ser eu mesma por algumas horas. Organizar meus pensamentos.

Ficamos conversando... esperando por eles.

- Nessie parece ter se dado bem com os amigos de Kate.

- Era de se esperar, ela cativa a todos.

Pensei por uns segundos, decidindo se deveria perguntar a ele, a Alice ou mesmo a Renesmee quando eles retornassem.

Acho que não conseguiria esperar...

- Como eles são?

- Fisicamente, como qualquer outro vampiro, intelectualmente um pouquinho mais avançados, pelo menos o menino. Só não posso te dizer o quão avançado, como disse, nunca os conheci pessoalmente.

- O menino?

- Sim... ele é jovem, tem apenas quatorze anos. E a menina... acho que ela tem a sua idade. Bom.. tecnicamente.

- Samantha não me parece um nome muito antigo.

Ele sorriu para mim. Um sorriso muito estranho.

- Não sei exatamente a idade deles, mas me parece que são da mesma época que Tanya e Kate...

Pensei naquilo por um segundo. Eles então eram bem mais velhos do que Edward. Até mais velhos que Carlisle.

- Existe algum motivo específico para as perguntas? – questionou Edward.

- Você me conhece. Curiosidade.

- Não é porque você está com ciúmes... que Renesmee esteja se divertindo com alguém de fora da família...

- Não seja bobo. – falei rapidamente. Não estava com ciúmes, não mesmo. Só curiosa.

Ele não disse mais nada.

Renée e Phil chegaram um pouco depois das onze da noite. E eu já estava preparada para o que viria a seguir.

- Nunca mais colocou um pedacinho sequer de comida francesa na boca. É horrível.

Eu ri.

- Você nunca gostou muito desse tipo de culinária.

- Eu sei, mas pensei que meu paladar por algum motivo poderia ter evoluído. Edward cozinha mil vezes melhor do que qualquer chefe premiado daquele restaurante. E por favor, por favor, não diga a ele que não gostei, Edward foi tão gentil em fazer as reservas para nós.

- Sem problemas.

Dessa vez, todos nós ficamos juntos na sala assistindo a um filme – Orgulho e Preconceito.

Adorava observar como Renée e Phil ainda pareciam apaixonados. Muitos casais depois de certo tempo, mesmo se amando, se perdiam na rotina. Isso não aconteceu com eles.

- Adoro esse filme. Lembra-se quando assistíamos quase todo final de semana? – comentou Renée assim que os créditos finais subiram na tela.

- Sim, eu lembro de assistir o filme e de ouvir os seus roncos dez minutos depois de começar.

Ela gargalhou um pouco alto demais.

Renée cumpriu o que prometeu e só foi se deitar depois das três da manhã. Passamos o tempo todo conversando. Ela, Edward e eu. Phil apagou quase meia hora depois de colocarmos o filme.

- Você acha que ele vai estar bem para dirigir amanhã? – perguntei a Renée após Phil ter ido para a cama. – Podemos levar vocês até o aeroporto e pegar um taxi de volta.

- Não. De forma alguma. Phil está acostumado com isso. Não se preocupe. Agora vá dormir, você precisa descançar.

- É você quem tem um longo caminho para casa, não eu.

- Mesmo assim...

- Boa noite, mãe.

- Boa noite, querida.

Ao seguir para meu quarto percebi que estava sendo assolada pela dualidade de sentimentos.

Comecei a me sentir triste com a proximidade da partida de Renée. Queria que ela ficasse mais. Por outro lado, estava morrendo de saudades de Renesmee. Ela já havia me ligado duas vezes, uma delas pela manhã – antes mesmo de Renée chegar - onde conversamos bastante como prometido no dia anterior – mas ela misteriosamente esqueceu de mencionar Sam e Ethan - eu tinha certeza que Alice tinha algo com isso, porque quando ela me ligou novamente – na presença de Renée e longe de Alice – ela lembrou de seus novos amigos.

O dia amanheceu em poucas horas. E diferente do anterior, a chuva era forte.

- Acho que devo caçar... de novo, ainda tenho um pouquinho de tempo antes de Renée acordar. – comentei com Edward, enquanto ele trocava de roupa.

- Nou com você.

- Não. Fique aqui. É coisa rápida – minha maquiagem para o dia. Menos de uma hora... sei que eles acordarão daqui a pouco. E se você não tivesse me distraído eu já poderia ter saído a mais tempo.

Ele sorriu levemente e pressionou os lábios.

- Não gosto da idéia de você sair para caçar sozinha. – ele falou.

- Eu vou ficar bem pertinho. – prometi e o beijei rapidamente antes de sair pela janela.

Fui rápida. Encontrei um cervo longe do grupo, apenas alguns minutos depois – mesmo debaixo do dilúvio. Estava a uns dez quilômetros da casa e havia acabado de drenar o animal, quando meus olhos correram por todo meu redor.

Instinto.

Não encontrei nada, mais podia jurar que estava sendo observada. Me movi lentamente – não estava ventando – então não podia sentir o cheiro de nenhum rastro – não de onde estava.

Alguém esteve alí? Ou eu estava ficando louca?

Antes mesmo de dar meu segundo passo, o vento soprou e reconheci o cheiro imediatamente.

Abadir.

Era fresco. Reconheci mesmo com o cheiro de terra molhada e pesado no ar.

Rosnei. Ele não estava mais lá.

- De novo? – sussurrei. – Tão cedo?

Ele não fez contato e Alice não me ligou e nem ligou para Edward. Ele já estaria aqui.

Que estranho.

Voltei para a casa, menos de quarenta minutos depois. Renée estava levantando.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Edward assim que entrei pela janela. Ele estava sério.

Estava ensopada e deixando marcas no tapete dourado.

Segui rapidamente para o banheiro, tentando fugir de seu olhar especulativo.

- Sim.

Ele estava atrás de mim, assim que peguei a toalha.

- Renée acordou. – disse ele.

- Oh, eu sei. – falei enquanto passava a toalha pelo cabelo. Havia algumas pequenas folhas presas a ele.

Edward riu.

- Acho que precisa de um banho, você tem folhas por todo o corpo. – sugeriu ele.

Olhei para baixo e vi que ele estava certo. Estava completamente cheia de folhas molhadas.

- Oh.

Ele ligou o chuveiro para mim e murmurou em meu ouvido:

- Vou preparar o café para sua mãe.

Fiz cara feia. Ele teve tempo para isso enquanto estava fora.

- Não vai entrar comigo?

Edward suspirou.

- Tentador. Muito tentador. Mais tarde.

Ele sorriu, beijou meu pescoço e seguiu para cozinha.

Edward havia cozinhado tanto nos últimos dias.

De qualquer forma era bom ficar sozinha.

Abadir realmente voltou? Ele está querendo morrer?

Se fosse verdade, dessa vez eu não ficaria no caminho de Edward, pelo contrário, o ajudaria trucidar esse vampiro maluco.

Precisava esperar minha mãe partir para contar a ele...

Vinte minutos depois eu desci, com minhas lentes no lugar e vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul de manga comprida e gola alta. Meu cabelo estava ligeiramente molhado ainda. Independente da habilidade de minhas mãos, o secador ainda secava na mesma velocidade de sempre.

Renée estava com pressa.

- Querida, temos que ir. – falou Phil depois de colocar as malas no carro.

Estavamos todos na garagem.

- Oh, eu vou sentir sua falta. – disse ela me abraçando forte.

- Eu também, mãe.

- Foi tão bom te ver. – murmurou ela em meu ouvido. Meu cabelo estava cuidadosamente jogado ao lado de meu rosto. Contato direto com minha pele deveria ser evitado a todo custo. – Você está diferente, mas está linda e o mais importante é que está saudável e que continua sendo a minha Bella.

- Sempre. – respondi.

Ela me soltou e se virou para Edward.

- Venha me visitar. Estou intimando os dois.

Ele sorriu.

- E continue cuidando bem de minha menina. – continuou ela. – Você está se saindo muito bem... melhor do que eu, na verdade.

- Mãe! – reclamei.

Eles riram.

- Não precisa se preocupar com absolutamente nada. – afirmou ele.

Ela se virou e lançou um olhar para meu carro e murmurou "Wow" antes de entrar no Honda alugado.

Com um sinal de "adeus" pela janela eles seguiram para o areoporto.

Eu estava distraída pelo acontecimento mais recente, então a tristeza por ver minha mãe partindo foi menor.

Suspirei e me virei para Edward. Eu deveria contar de uma vez, antes de Renesmee chegar.

- Edward...

- Eu sei. – disse ele em uma voz fria. Seu rosto se contorceu em fúria.

- Você sabe?

- Ele esteve aqui. Eu suspeitei que ele poderia voltar, mas nunca achei que seria tão rápido. – ele olhava para algum ponto muito longe. Seus olhos desfocados.

- Quando...

- Assim que você saiu essa manhã, Alice ligou. Saí logo em seguida, mas ele partiu assim que sentiu minha aproximação.

Edward rosnou.

– Eu poderia tê-lo seguido e... – ele pausou e respirou fundo - mas o momento não ideal, com sua mãe aqui... e ela vai ficar bem – disse ele rapidamente quando fiz menção em interromper. – Ele não está mais aqui.

- Eu não o vi e também não vi você, nem mesmo seu rastro.

- Eu dei a volta. Queria saber o que ele estava pensando... mais não escutei nada coerente. – Edward voltou seu olhar para mim. Era mais suave agora. – Me desculpe, não queria te assustar com Renée aqui.

Balancei minha cabeça.

- Eu entendo... O que vamos fazer?

- Vamos esperar Nessie chegar, assim podemos conversar melhor com Alice.

- Ok.

- Bella... – seu rosto ficou mais branco que osso, seus olhos cheios de um ódio mortal. - eu o avisei, avisei o que aconteceria se ele voltasse...

Não disse nada, mas recordava muito bem das palavras de Edward: "_Irei caça-lo, e s__ó__ vou parar quando fizer de sua existência, história. E o mais importante... se você se aproximar de Bella novamente, não importa onde estejamos, mesmo se for acidentalmente, vou matá-lo. Então reze para que nossos caminhos não se cruzem. Nunca."_

Honestamente não acreditava que a retirada de Abadir havia sido para sempre. Como Edward, imaginei que ele iria voltar, só preferi não verbalizar, fingir que nunca iria acontecer, mas também nunca... nunca imaginei que seria tão rápido.

Não estava assustada como da primeira vez.

Estava furiosa, mas não por ele ter retornado, mas por perceber que agora só havia uma forma de mantê-lo longe de nós.


	30. Pendências

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

30 – pendências

Edward

No final da tarde, quase toda a família estava reunida, com excessão de Emmett e Rosalie.

Alice não tinha nenhuma informação nova. Abadir já não estava mais por perto. Ela não conseguia identificar onde ele estava, suas visões não entregavam nenhum detalhe específico. Ela só podia garantir que não era alí.

- Ele ao menos chegou a partir? – perguntou Bella. Renesmee estava enroscada em seu pescoço, dormindo.

- Ele partiu, isso eu garanto com toda certeza. Só não sei dizer o que ele veio fazer aqui novamente. É como se ele não tivesse o menor senso de alto preservação. – murmurou Alice.

- Talvez fosse melhor entrar em contato com Emmett, todos nós devemos estar juntos agora. – sugeriu Esme.

- Não há necessidade para isso. Estamos bem. Posso lidar com situação caso ele volte.

Seria mais fácil lidar com Abadir agora. Ninguém iria me criticar por tomar atitudes mais drásticas. Não que me importasse com a opnião de ninguém. Bom... Bella já estava ciente de tudo.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Ela não gostava da idéia e ainda assim não pude ver nenhum sinal de objeção em seu olhar.

- Confio em você, meu filho. Tenho certeza de que fará o que for correto. – murmurou Carlisle.

_... s__ó__ espero que n__ã__o haja necessidade de violência._ – completou ele em pensamento.

Existe alguma outra maneira de lidar com isso? Tinha absoluta certeza que não. Argumentar com o nômade estava fora de questão.

- Chega de falar sobre isso. Não existe nada que possamos fazer sobre Abadir agora. – disse Bella.

_Eu_ poderia caça-lo e terminar com tudo agora. Isso era algo a se fazer. Algo que queria fazer.

Bella nunca iria concordar com isso.

Se ele tivesse aparecido apenas algumas horas mais tarde, com Renée longe... eu estaria livre para fazer cumprir minha promessa.

No momento só podia lamentar.

Diversos assuntos surgiram e todos pareciam ter seguido o conselho de Bella. O nome de Abadir não foi mais mencionado e nem sequer pensado, pelo menos por todos que mantinham a mente aberta a mim.

- Estou tão satisfeita com a forma que tudo correu com Renée, Bella querida. – murmurou Esme um pouco antes de partir com Carlisle para caçar. – Precisamos conversar mais sobre como tudo ocorreu.

- Estarei aqui quando voltar.

Esme beijou o cabelo de Bella e se despediu.

Bella olhou para Alice sorrindo.

Parecia que ela estava lutando para não pensar no que aconteceu.

- Ela te deu trabalho, não deu? – disse ela sabiamente.

- Renesmee fica um pouco ansiosa quando está longe de vocês, especialmente a noite, antes de dormir. Ela precisa da mamãe e do papai com ela ou próximo a ela nessas horas. – Alice gargalhou. - Durante o dia tudo corria muito bem, ela se distraia com as pessoas.

- Foi bom Sam e Ethan terem aparecido por lá. – completou Jasper. – Renesmee parece ter feito mais uma amizade por toda a eternidade.

Era fácil ver o que ele queria dizer. Sam e Ethan – amigos de Kate – entraram para a longa lista de pessoas que se encantaram por Renesmee – assim como todos que conhecíamos, deixaram registrados seus sentimentos na mente de Jasper.

- Por que acha isso? – perguntou Bella, honestamente curiosa.

- Ele ficaram genuinamente contentes em passar todo o tempo com ela e incrivelmente tristes quando tivemos que partir. – ele explicou.

- Não os convidamos para nos acompanhar, porque não sabíamos se vocês aprovariam. _... a sua cota de visitantes j__á__ deve ter se__esgotado pelo restante do ano, estou certa?_– continuou Alice só para mim.

Balancei a cabeça concordando.

Sábia decisão.

No momento desejava estar apenas com minha família, sem a presença de estranhos.

Sem ameaça de estranhos.

- Quem sabe no futuro. – falou Bella, não descartando a possibilidade de conhece-los.

- Talvez. – concordou Alice. – Agora é nossa vez de partir, vejo vocês amanhã. Nessie sentiu muita falta da cama dela. – Alice concluiu ao passar a mão delicadamente por sua bochecha.

Os observamos saindo agilmente pela janela.

- Para casa? – perguntei a Bella.

- Para casa. – ela concordou.

A rápida reaparição de Abadir não fez com que Bella e eu nos apressassemos. Andamos tranquilamente até o chalé... em silêncio.

A noite seria fria demais para ela a mais de um ano atrás. O céu estava carregado. Em alguns minutos a fina chuva que caía se transformaria em uma tempestade.

Não demoramos para chegar em casa. Bella não colocou Renesmee na cama imediatamente, mas a manteve no conforto de seus braços. Acendi a lareira - o som e a imagem do fogo queimando a madeira era reconfortante.

Bella se sentou no sofá, frente ao fogo. Ela estava quieta, observando o rosto de Nessie.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – sussurrei, me juntando a ela. Seu rosto era suave, sem sinal algum de estresse ou ansiedade, mas seu silêncio sempre me deixava intrigado sobre o que poderia estar passando por sua cabeça.

- Eu realmente não estou preocupada. Não com Abadir. Não mais.

- Então em que está pensando? - a pergunta saiu automaticamente.

Ela sorriu.

- Agora... em nada específico. Há um minuto atrás eu estava pensando em como ela se parece mais com você a cada dia e antes disso eu estava pensando em Charlie e Renée entre outras coisas. – Então seu sorriso se tornou mais pronunciado. – Eu te disse, isso aqui – ela tocou levemente sua têmpora. – é uma bagunça.

Não acreditava realmente que ela estivesse pensando somente naquilo, mas deixei passar.

- Verdade. Sua linha de pensamento muitas vezes me deixou confuso.

- Viu... você entende.

- Isso só acontece por que meu acesso ainda é restrito. – reclamei.

Ela riu e seus olhos deixaram meu rosto e parando na pequena mesa de canto que ficava no sentido oposto da sala. Embaixo dela, estava o presente que Aro havia enviado.

- Pedi para jogar fora. – disse ela em um tom mais moderado.

- Pensei que talvez quisesse abrir primeiro. – tinha absoluta certeza que se não o presente não fosse de Aro, Bella iria fica encantada com a belíssima caixa de música do início do século passado.

- Não. - ela respondeu curta e friamente.

Entendia muito bem sua hostilidade com relação ao assunto.

- Tudo bem.

Não iria jogar fora. Guarda-lo, longe dos olhos de Bella parecia uma escolha melhor.

Renesmee se moveu, acomodando-se ainda mais a Bella, apertando seus bracinhos ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Eu estava pensando... – murmurou Bella.

- Sim...

- Talvez pudessemos comemorar o Natal esse ano. Você, Renesmee, Charlie e eu. Aqui.

- É uma boa idéia.

- Assim podemos nos despedir mais apropriadamente dele.

- Bella, as aulas só começam no final de Janeiro, podemos ir um dia antes, não há necessidade...

- Eu sei, ainda assim, o Natal é uma data familiar, então é mais do que ideal, e se for tudo bem por você, eu gostaria de ir para New Hampshire um pouquinho antes, fazer a transição um pouco menos turbulênta para Nessie.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, como disse, se for tudo bem por você.

- Sim, podemos fazer da forma que melhor a servir.

Estava contente por Bella paracerer inafetada com o que havia acontecido. Sua ansiedade sempre me deixava inquieto, provavelmente por não poder saber ao certo o que ela estava pensando.

Na manhã seguinte, um pouco depois do sol se levantar - atrás das carregadas nuvens - que impossibilitavam seus raios de atingirem diretamente o solo molhado - Jacob apareceu. Nessie ainda estava dormindo.

- Hei, Bells. Eu sei que está cedo, mais eu queria falar com vocês. Edward está por aqui?

- Lá dentro. Nessie ainda está dormindo.

- Eu sei. Tenho que ir para a escola de qualquer maneira, é coisa rápida.

- Ok. Ele está ouvindo... o que é?

- Ele provavelmente já até sabe do que se trata... – murmurou ele antes de começar. Ele estava certo, sabia do que se tratava. - Eu estava conversando com Sam sobre essa coisa toda de território e a linha física do tratado...

Segui para o quarto de Nessie e me sentei na beirada de sua cama, prestando atenção ao rosto de Bella através da mente de Jacob.

Sorri.

Apesar de suas palavras serem firmes e com uma pontada de presunção, ele estava receoso com relação a reação dela.

- ... e o convenci a suspender temporariamente – bom, por um dia pelo menos, para que Nessie possa a ir a La Push uma vez antes de vocês se mudarem, e claro que com isso você e Edward também seriam bem vindos.

Ao terminar de falar, sua mente ficou em branco, só esperando por sua resposta. Não demorou nem mesmo um segundo para que ela pudesse considerar.

- Não é uma idéia ruim. – disse Bella. – Contanto que Edward e eu possamos ir também, não vejo problemas.

- Como eu disse, vocês serão bem vindos. – confirmou ele, animado.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e lentamente.

- Ok, então. Fica combinado.

- Próximo fim de semana? – sugeriu ele.

- Próximo fim de semana. – concordou ela.

Ele respirou fundo, aliviado.

Peguei Nessie devagar, a coloquei em meu colo e segui para onde eles estavam.

- Sem objeções? – perguntou ele a mim quando me aproximei. Seus olhos se prenderam em Renesmee e suavisaram imediatamente.

- Não. – respondi curtamente.

- Honestamente eu achei que vocês fossem me dar um pouco mais de trabalho para convencer. – admitiu ele a Bella.

- Jake...você sabe que eu amo La Push. Quantas vezes eu passei o meu dia todo por lá, atormentando Billy e você? Quantas vezes ficamos o dia todo na sua garagem?

Um grande sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto e ele olhou para ela.

- Aham, bons tempos. Se eu me lembro bem, você havia se tornado uma mulher de meia idade naquela época.

Ela riu.

Não estava exatamente entendendo sobre o que eles estavam conversando, a mente de Jacob somente entregava imagens dele e Bella – humana - conversando enquanto ele montava seu carro. Ele estava muito diferente. Cansada?

Não pude deixar de sentir uma pontada dolorosa e desagradável no peito ao perceber a época da imagem.

- Já expliquei a você porque não queria Nessie em La Push... – Bella continuou a justificar, mas ele a interrompeu rapidamente.

- Sim sim, eu sei. Problema resolvido. Tenho que ir agora, se eu me atrasar, Billy vai pegar no meu pé de novo.

- De novo?

Ele ignorou sua pergunta.

- Até mais tarde, Bells. – disse ele beijando o cabelo de Nessie.

- Até.

Jacob desapareceu entre as árvores.

O fogo azulado da lareira era baixo e os pequenos estalos da madeira que queimava ecoavam pelo ambiente. A forte chuva que caía, deveria ter deixado o ambiente familiar ainda mais agradável. Apenas deveria.

Apesar de estar ciente de tudo ao meu redor - Bella acolhida em meus braços com um livro em mãos e Renesmee enrolada em seu colo... dormindo – de novo - Minha mente estava decidida a vagar para um assunto que insistia em tirar minha paz. Abadir.

Estava mais do que certo que ele voltaria, estava ainda mais certo que quando isso acontecesse não deixaria pendências... mais por alguma jogada cruel do destino acabei impossibilitado de fazer uma das coisas que mais desejo no momento. Mata-lo.

Já havia passado de uma simples obcessão. O que antes não era perigoso ao olhar de todos, passou a ser. Ele não iria desistir e nem eu.

Apertei meu braço ao redor das pessoas que mais amava nesse mundo tentando conseguir um pouco mais de perspectiva. Eu teria que me manter calmo, pensar friamente para poder chegar a conclusão correta de como agir.

Duas perguntas ocilavam por minha cabeça.

Deveria caça-lo agora?

Eu queria. Queria muito, mas a resposta da primeira pergunta me fez analisar a situação um pouco melhor e formular uma segunda.

Conseguiria deixa-las, mesmo que seja por um curto período de tempo?

Uma terceira seguiu a anterior.

Bella me deixaria ir sozinho?

A resposta para a primeira se daria de acordo com a análise das duas últimas e essa resposta seria NÃO.

Sim, eu deveria caça-lo e não... eu não conseguiria deixa-las, não era forte o suficiente para ISSO.

Não... Bella nunca me deixaria ir sozinho e a última coisa que quero nesse mundo é expo-la ainda mais.

Então... – Suspirei - NÃO, eu não _poderia_ caça-lo, não agora.

Percebi que haviam coisas demais a se considerar. Caça-lo seria a solução mais rápida, mas seria a melhor?

Mais uma pergunta, mais uma dúvida.

Pensar friamente era uma das poucas coisas que me restava. Minha promessa seria cumprida, isso era certo e paciência serial primordial.

O barulho da chuva aumentou, deixando Nessie inquieta.

- Wow! Não me lembro da última vez que choveu tanto. – comentou Bella tirando os olhos de livro e os voltando para a janela.

- Faz algum tempo. –respondi, deixando os pensamentos mais incômodos para trás por um momento.

Estava chovendo muito. Olhos humanos não veriam atravéz da grossa cortina de água.

Ela fechou o livro e o colocou na pequena mesa ao nosso lado. Os olhos de Renesmee abriram lentamente.

- Boa tarde, dorminhoca. – murmurou Bella.

- Tarde? – perguntou ela.

Renesmee estava incomumente cansada.

- Teve problemas para dormir na casa de Tanya? – perguntei.

- Um pouco. – respondeu Renesmee sem entregar nada através de sua memória.

- Que tal um banho para despertar? – sugeriu Bella.

- Uhum. Jake vai vim hoje?

- Depois da escola... como sempre.

Renesmee desceu do colo de Bella e a puxou pela mão.

- Eu vou até a casa por um instante, Carlisle deve ter chegado.

- Ok, encontro com você lá. – respondeu Bella.

Mesmo correndo a toda velocidade, quando cheguei estava completamente ensopado. Bella estava certa, havia tempos que não chovia tanto.

- Carlisle. – disse retirando um pouco de água dos cabelos. Tirei meus sapatos para não encher a casa de lama. Esme não gostava quando isso acontecia.

- No escritório. – disse Esme aparecendo no alto da escada. – Bella ficou no chalé?

- Sim. Elas estarão aqui em alguns minutos.

- Ela está bem?

Assim como eu – inicialmente – Esme estava preocupada com o que a reaparição de Abadir podia fazer com Bella.

- Ela afirma que sim e também parece não estar tão preocupada, mas você a conhece.

Ela sorriu gentilmente para mim.

Segui em direção ao escritório, dando um beijo em seu cabelo ao passar. Carlisle estava organizando alguns documentos.

- Alice não vê Abadir se aproximando novamente. – anunciou ele quando me aproximei.

- Ele não raciocina normalmente. É difícil saber o que irá fazer.

- De qualquer forma, Bella e Renesmee estão seguras. Já sabe o que vai fazer? Com relação a situação?

- Ainda não. Quero dizer, sei o que deve ser feito, e o que será feito, só não consigo decidir a melhor forma de fazê-lo.

Ele franziu a testa admitindo mentalmente que não havia outra forma de lidar com Abadir a não ser com uso de força.

Isso não o agradava.

- Usar a razão com ele parece estar fora de cogitação.

- Eu tentei fazer isso, Carlisle. Claramente não funcionou. Vou pesar minhas opções, não quero fazer nada que vá colocar Bella em uma situação difícil.

- Ela realmente mudou sua vida, sua forma de pensar. Nunca achei que uma pessoa pudesse ser tão afetado por outra, positivamente.

- Ela me fez ver o mundo de uma forma diferente.

- A vida de nós todos mudou para melhor. Por exemplo: apesar de achar que você sempre teve a mais pura das almas, nunca achei que o veria mantendo o controle de seu forte temperamento com tanta tranquilidade.

- Não é com tranquilidade. – sussurrei.

Definitivamente não com isso.

- Bom... confio em você. – murmurou ele com um sorriso e depois mudou de assunto quando me viu observando o que estava fazendo.

_... o hospital quer fazer uma festa de despedida para mim._ – Pensou ele sentindo-se um pouco embaraçado. _– Disse que n__ã__o seria necess__á__rio, mas eles insistem._

- Você é importante para eles e para a cidade.

- De qualquer forma, não fui capaz de dissuadi-los. Além disso o hospital em Hannover perguntou se havia possibilidade de assumir o cargo antes de Janeiro.

- Você vai?

- Não se precisar de mim aqui. – afirmou Carlisle.

Sorri gentilmente ao homem que sempre foi mais que um pai para mim.

- Estamos bem, Carlisle.

Ele me olhou como se procurasse pela verdadeira resposta em meu rosto e então sorriu.

- Então acho que vou aceitar a oferta e partir mais cedo. Você e Bella ainda tem alguns detalhes para acertarem, acredito.

- Só alguns. Rose não vai se matricular, ela quer ficar com Nessie enquanto estivermos fora, então essa parte já é certa.

Rose sem dúvida seria a melhor opção com relação aos cuidados que Nessie requeria. Alice parecia mais uma irmã – e não necessariamente mais velha.

- E com relação a história?

Ele se referiu a história pública que deveríamos ter em mente caso alguém questionasse.

- Podemos manter a mesma história, não há motivos para muda-la.

- Não posso ser seu pai em Hannover, Edward. Dificilmente tenho idade para ter um filho na faculdade.

- E quanto ao seu amigo que o indicou para a vaga no hospital. Ele pode ter mencionado alguma coisa para algum dos outros médicos...

- Você pode ser meu irmão mais novo que me considera como um pai. – Carlisle disse colocando a mão em meu ombro.

Apenas sorri para ele.

- Então pretende ser casado na faculdade? - ele continuou.

- Claro, por que não?

- Por nada em particular_... acho que ser__á__ melhor assim. Faculdade e colegial s__ã__o duas coisas completamente diferentes, ser__á__ mais f__á__cil lidar com toda atenç__ã__o que vocês receber__ã__o sendo assumidamente casados. N__ã__o que muito humanos se importem com isso._

Franzi minha testa. Sim, as coisas serão um pouco diferentes na faculdade. Provavelmente nada agradável para mim, com tantos pensamentos me rodeando.

- Definitivamente casados. Eles que fiquem a vontade para dizer e pensar o que quiserem de nós.

Carlisle riu.

- Eu vivo esquecendo como tudo isso agora é novidade para você.

Sentei-me a frente de sua grande mesa.

- Não vai deixar de ser tão cedo.

- Não mesmo. Tantas coisas no mundo para se fazer e tantos lugares para conhecer. Além disso, em pouco tempo você terá uma filha adolescente.

Ele riu.

- E as novidades nunca acabarão. – minha voz soou um pouco abatida.

- Sinto muito. Só posso imaginar como deve ser difícil para você pensar nessas coisas. – falou ele parando por um segundo o que estava fazendo. – Mas Renesmee irá crescer...

- Me sinto a pessoa mais bem afortunada nesse mundo, Não se preocupe com nada.

Era verdade, a mais pura verdade.

- E você realmente é.

E como para confirmar o que acabei de dizer:

- Chegamos... – cantou Bella do primeiro andar.

Sorri largamente ao som de sua voz.

- Vá. – disse Carlisle.

Esme já estava com seus braços ao redor de Nessie quando me coloquei ao seu lado.

- Você está todo molhado, papai. – reclamou Renesmee.

- Eu vou me trocar daqui a pouco.

- Você deveria ter usado um guarda chuva, como nós. - falou ela.

Eu gargalhei.

- Farei isso da próxima vez.

- Alice ainda não voltou? – perguntou Bella.

- Não. Acho que ela só voltará amanhã. Ela ligou a pouco. – respondeu Esme.

- Lindo. – comentou Esme ao ver um colar de pérolas ao redor do pescoço de Bella.

- Presente meu. – murmurou Renesmee.

- Você tem bom gosto, minha querida. Estou precisando de umas dicas em alguns projetos. Talvez você possa me dar algumas idéias. Quer me ajudar? – perguntou Esme a Nessie.

Ela não respondeu, apenas pegou na mão de Esme e a puxou. Elas seguiram para o segundo andar.

- Você conseguiu conversar com Carlisle? Por que se quiser mais privacidade, posso voltar para o chalé.

Revirei meus olhos para ela.

- Absurda – resmunguei e mudei de assunto. - Ele e Esme partirão mais cedo para Hannover.

- Jura? Por que?

- O hospital necessita que ele assuma o cargo mais cedo e como essa semana é a última dele no hospital daqui, ele decidiu ir...

- Quando eles partirão?

- Em duas semanas, mas antes terão que participar de uma festa... como um baile.

- Baile?

- A diretoria decidiu fazer uma "festa" de despedida para ele e Esme.

Bella fez careta ao final da frase.

- Só aqui mesmo para se fazer um "BAILE" para se despedir de alguém. – resmungou ela. – Eu não vou poder ir. – completou ela animada.

- Eu sei, mais seria divertido se pudessemos. Eu realmente gosto de dançar com você.

- Você pode ir. – disse ela gentilmente. – Pode dançar com suas irmãs.

Ela gargalhou, eu fechei a cara.

De onde ela tirava essas idéias?

- Sim... porque seria muito divertido aparecer em uma festa sem minha esposa.

- Estou falando sério, Edward, não precisa deixar de ir só porque não posso. Não que precise de minha autorização... você entendeu.

A puxei para perto e lhe dei um rápido beijo.

- Chega de falar bobagens. Eu ía dar uma olhada no seu carro, fazer uma lista do que acho que Rosalie deva mexer.

- Oh... Então vamos. – ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus e me puxou para a garagem.

- Você acha que Emmett e Rosalie estarão de volta antes de Carlisle partir?

- Tenho certeza que estarão aqui antes mesmo do final dasemana. Ela não consegue ficar muito tempo longe de Renesmee.

Bella riu e mudou de assunto ao chegarmos na garagem.

- O que exatamente tem para se fazer nesse carro? Ele é novo.

- Existem coisas que podemos fazer – bom... que Rosalie pode fazer para aumentar a potência e velocidade.

Abri o capô. Bella se sentou no carro ligou o rádio e começou a procurar por uma rádio.

- Talvez eu deva colocar alguns CDs no porta luvas.

- Humm... eu já coloquei alguns dos seus favoritos, no compartimento do lado direito. – disse a ela.

- Há! Próprio para armazenar CDs. Eu deveria saber. – falou ela ao abrir o compartimento.

- Tem dezenas de coisas que você ainda não descobriu sobre o carro. – disse fechando o capô após uma rápida análise, mas na realidade querendo conversar com ela.

- Levantamento feito?

- Sim, muita coisa poderia ser feito aqui. – falei dando um toque na lataria na direção do motor. – Mas como sabe isso não é comigo.

Tinha certeza que Bella iria adorar um pouco mais de torque e potência, agora que ela aprendeu apreciar alta velocidade.

- Ele responde a comando de voz, sabia? – perguntei a ela sentando-me no banco do carona ao seu lado.

- Comando de voz? – perguntou ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sim, aqui... é só gravar o seu nome aqui e quando for ligar o carro basta inserir o cartão, dizer "Bella" e o motor ganha vida.

Comecei a rir com a cara que ela fez. – Não precisar usar desse jeito. – disse.

- Não se preocupe, não vou. Já acho super estranho não precisar mais usar chave para ligar o motor.

- Você se acostuma com o tempo.

O tempo era algo que no passado parecia se arrastar, porém agora passava rápido demais, mesmo com as preocupações que estavam sempre presentes. Estava certo que Bella estava começando a se sentir "pressionada" a medida que os dias chegavam ao fim. Claro que "ir embora" agora, não tinha a mesma conotação de antes. Charlie sempre seria bem vindo em nosso lar, assim como nós no dele.

Ela disse que não era um sentimento ruim e que estava ansiosa por começar essa nova parte de nossa vida. Tinha que admitir que também estava ansioso para a mudança de rotina.

Pensar nisso me deixou irritado. Eu estava ansioso pelos motivos errados. Nada me deixava mais satisfeito do que a rotina que estava instalada há algum tempo e isso significava: Bella e eu passando nossas vinte e quatro horas do dia juntos e sempre próximos de Renesmee – isso quando ela não estava conosco.

Na realidade, estava ansioso... ansioso para resolver o único problema pendente que tínhamos.

Tentei deixar esse pensamento de lado – era difícil. Então passei a observar o meu redor mais atentamente, tentando me distrair, o que para minha surpresa não foi tão difícil.

Durante o dia Renesmee fazia todo o trabalho.

Seu relacionamento com cada membro de nossa família era algo muito interessante de se observar. E eu estava sempre observando. Essa semana um pouco mais do que o normal. Apesar de meu estado atual ser de Atenção! e tensão, não pude conter as risadas diante de seu comportamento teimoso, que parecia ser reservado para Alice. Elas sempre discordavam e quando isso acontecia todos riam. Era fácil identificar o porquê. Nessie havia sem dúvidas absorvido muito da personalidade da tia. Pelo menos quando se tratava de moda. Jasper estava constantemente próximo a ela – Renesmee possuía a dom de interagir de uma forma diferente com cada pessoa e devido a isso, as vezes, ela sentava-se próximo a ele pedindo por histórias. Tudo sobre nosso passado a interessava. Ela também recorria a Carlisle nessa questão, especialmente quando tinha alguma pergunta em mente. Com Emmett era só diversão. As vezes ele a fazia rir tanto que eu questionava se algum dia ela iria parar. Rose – que estava sempre por perto - era como uma segunda mãe para ela. A ligação forjada entre as duas ia muito além da amizade. Também havia Jacob que marcava presença diariamente e apesar de - as vezes - me sentir irritado com ele, não podia negar como ele fazia bem a Nessie. Ela o via como "dela", mesmo sabendo de parte da história com Bella, Renesmee estava ciente que ele estava alí para vê-la e somente para isso. Ela sempre teria muito mais do que uma família de vampiros para protegê-la e eu sempre seria grato por isso, assim como ainda sou por eles terem protegido minha Bella por tanto tempo. Esme, que sempre sonhou em ter um filho, com mais intensidade que Rosalie, se contentava em nos observar. Eu podia sentir como ela se sentia completa vendo, Renesmee, Bella e eu, juntos. Como se ela na realidade tivesse encontrado o seu lugar como "avó".

Passei parte de um dia sozinho com Renesmee – isso porque Alice havia "seqüestrado" Bella. Nessie desenvolveu um interesse verdadeiro pelo piano e já estava tocando – Bella ainda não sabia, Renesmee não queria contar, queria surpreendê-la quando já estivesse dominando sua nova habilidade. E eu não conseguia deixar de me sentir orgulhoso. Era mais um traço – positivo - meu expresso nela. E a coisa mais interessante – mesmo sendo algo natural, era ver como tudo, absolutamente tudo que Renesmee fazia era voltado a Bella de alguma forma. Ela a colocava nos mais altos dos pedestais.

Assim como eu.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei perdido em meus pensamentos e nem exatamente o que deixei transparecer em meu rosto, mas ouvi Bella me chamando do outro lado da sala – ela estava com Alice e Rosalie enfrente ao computador olhando o design do novo closet de Renesmee. Seu chamado seria algo normal, se ela tivesse falando.

_... precisando ser distra__í__do no momento?_– Pensou ela.

Sua "voz" me pegou em tamanha surpresa que chegou a deixar Emmett e Jasper – que estava ao me lado assistindo a partida de futebol americano - em alerta.

- O que houve? – perguntou Emmett alarmado ao perceber em como havia reagido.

- Não aconteceu nada. – respondi depois de um segundo. Eu pressionei meus lábios, tentando não sorrir. Ele franziu a testa e voltou os olhos para a Tv.

_... maluco._– resmungou ele em pensamento.

Jasper aceitou a dispensa que dei a Emmett e também voltou a atenção ao jogo.

_... desculpe._– Pensou ela, olhando para a tela do computador, parecendo atenta ao que Alice dizia. Seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso perverso.

Eu ri alto, balançando a cabeça e olhando para o chão por um instante.

Tentei manter os meus olhos na tela da TV. Emmett já estava começando a usar todos os sinônimos de louco em sua cabeça para se referir a mim.

Tudo ficou quieto por um momento. Minha testa franziu em concentração.

Ela parou? Por que?

Como que para responder minha pergunta, ela continuou.

_... desculpe, de novo. N__ã__o queria assusta-lo._– Pude ver como ela estava entretida por ter conseguido algo que sempre foi improvável.

Sorri amplamente de novo – os olhos na TV. Um convite para ela continuar.

Jasper questionou apenas por um segundo o motivo de meu novo estado de espírito. Ele sentiu a mesma coisa emanando de Bella. Ele nos ignorou um segundo depois.

_... devo continuar ou estou atrapalhando seu jogo?_

Olhei para ela rapidamente e revirei meus olhos.

Que jogo?

Ela riu.

- Preste atenção, Bella. Isso é importante. – reclamou Alice.

- Desculpe.

As imagens começaram a rodar pela minha cabeça. Imagens dela e Renesmee falando sobre mim, quando não estava próximo. Imagens do que ela havia comprado com Alice quando as duas foram para Seattle...

De repente, estava concentrado demais nelas.

O escudo permaneceu afastado de sua mente, enquanto ela observava o que Alice estava fazendo.

Incrível. Bella parecia não fazer esforço nenhum.

Estava tendo dificuldades em ficar parado alí. Era em momentos como esse – quando ela usava o poder que tinha sobre mim – que sentia a necessidade de cruzar a sala, toma-la em meus braços e fugir.

Comecei a bater um de meus pés no chão.

Ela pareceu se divertir ainda mais.

Ahh... Bella!

Durante as noites era ainda mais fácil deixar de lado o que me incomodava.

A convivência com minha família - Renesmee dormindo em paz em seu quarto. A pele de Bella em contato com a minha, enquanto observávamos as estrelas no nosso pequeno jardim particular - eram coisas que estavam além de preciosas para mim. Então... nenhum risco – mesmo que pequeno - não seria tolerado.

Não iria fazer nada sorrateiramente. Todos estariam cientes de minha decisão quando a tomasse. As visões de Alice me auxiliariam na escolha do momento, que poderia ser hoje ou mesmo daqui a cem anos.

Não era apenas uma questão de orgulho ferido, por ele ter tocado em minha mulher. Não era mais uma questão territorial... não era apenas essas coisas. Agora era questão de proteger a todo custo as pessoas mais valiosas de minha vida.

Sim... paciência seria fundamental.


	31. La Push

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

31 – la push

Bella

- Alice, temos que ir. – reclamei. Ela estava com Renesmee a mais de uma hora no Closet. – Jacob está esperando.

- Só mais uns minutinhos, Bella. Paciência é uma virtude.

Depois de vários minutos elas deram o ar da graça na varanda, onde Edward, Jacob e eu estávamos... esperando...

- Uma virtude que você não possui, devo acrescentar. – ela resmungou.

- Hey, você está incrível, Nessie. Pronta para agitar. – falou Jacob com um audível tom de empolgação.

Ela estava pronta, mais do que pronta, passou o dia de ontem só falando sobre isso.

Eu estava animada também. Com saudades de meu antigo refúgio.

Tantas foram as vezes que estive na pequena reserva – que no passado foi parte de meu lar. Lembro-me de ter desejado que Edward pudesse estar lá comigo.

Também estava receosa. Parecia tão estranho ir até lá. Sentimento que é a penas fruto de um preconceito que nem sequer deveria existir.

Seguimos para a casa principal para pegar o carro. Me adiantei e coloquei a bolsa com as coisas de Renesmee no porta malas do Volvo.

Todos me olharam.

- O que foi? – demandei, fingindo não entender os olhares questionadores.

Ninguém disse nada, Edward segurou a porta do motorista para mim com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você conhece o caminho. – disse ele.

Ele também conhecia... até certo ponto, mas questionei.

Suspirei, peguei as chaves de sua mão e liguei o carro.

Vejo vocês mais tarde. – cantou Alice. – Divirtam-se.

Edward bagunçou seu cabelo antes de entrar no carro. Nessie que estava no banco de trás com Jacob, pulou para a frente no colo de Edward.

O percursso foi curto e familiar.

Olhei ai meu redor quando estacionei o carro – próximo a pequena casa vermelha de Jacob – e notei mais uma vez, o quanto aquele lugar foi e sempre será importante para mim.

Uma churrasqueira de metal bruto estava posicionada do lado de fora da casa assim como uma grande mesa de madeira – batida devido ao uso.

Billy – que foi até a porta em sua cadeira de rodas quando ouviu o som do motor de nosso carro - sorriu para mim.

Pareceu tão natural.

- Bem vinda novamente, Bella.

- Obrigada, Billy. É bom estar de volta.

Muito bom e estranho. Acrescentei em minha mente.

- É bom tê-los aqui, também. – disse ele olhando para Edward. Seu sorriso pareceu sincero.

- Obrigado, Billy. – respondeu Edward.

- Olha só para você. – falou ele para Nessie. – Tão grande, não demora Jacob vai ter que olhar para cima quando forem conversar.

Ela riu e tocou o rosto de Jacob – ela ainda estava com Edward.

- Claro que pode. – respondeu ele a sua pergunta silenciosa.

Nessie olhou para Billy, desceu do colo de Edward e correu – com uma graciosidade incrível - até o pai de Jacob, parando na sua frente. Seus olhinhos especulativos. Ele abriu os braços para ela. Foi tudo o que precisou fazer. Renesmee pulou em Billy abraçando-o.

Ele pareceu deliciado com seu gesto.

Eles já se conheciam e haviam – alguma vezes - passado o dia na casa de Charlie, mas como Renesmee sempre foi muito cuidadosa com seu comportamento próximo ao meu pai – tentando não assusta-lo ainda mais - eles nunca haviam interagido dessa forma.

- Cadê o Seth? – perguntou Nessie.

- Ele está vindo. Na realidade todos estarão aqui em alguns minutos. – respondeu Billy.

- Grande festa? – perguntei a Jacob.

- Ah... você sabe como todos aqui são. Não podemos nos reunir sem comer... e muito. – ele riu. – Vem Nessie, quero te mostrar minha garagem.

Jacob olhou para mim e piscou.

- É lá que você conserta seus carros? – perguntou ela enquanto se afastavam.

A garagem era perto o suficiente para Edward poder "escuta-los".

Os observei desaparecendo entre as árvores – um caminho muito utilizado por mim no passado.

As coisas mudaram tanto.

Hoje seria um dia nostálgico.

Voltei meus olhos para meu marido e pude vê-lo acenando com a cabeça para Billy, que sorriu se desculpando para mim.

- Preciso falar com você, Bella. É meio que importante. – disse Billy em voz baixa.

Seu rosto era mais sério agora.

- Sobre?

Ele precionou os lábios e hesitou por uns segundos.

- Vocês gostariam de entrar? – ele convidou de repente. Talvez achando que estivesse sendo rude.

Edward sorriu gentilmente.

- Não é necessário.

- Acho melhor manter o nosso perfume no ar livre. – acrescentei.

Billy riu.

Tinha certeza que não era por consideração a Jacob que Edward havia recusado o convite, mas sim por imaginar que o odor interno deva estar dezenas de vezes pior do que aqui fora.

Meu nariz ardia.

- Bom, melhor falar logo antes que Jacob volte. Ele não consegue me escutar daqui, consegue?

- Não como humano. – respondeu Edward.

- Ótimo. – Ele se virou para mim. – Bella, eu sei que vocês irão se mudar no começo do ano e também sei como Jacob tem sido bem recebido por todos vocês apesar das circunstâncias... mas eu gostaria muito que ele ficasse aqui, até terminar os estudos. Entendo que para ele é difícil se afastar da pequenina, estou familiarizado com todo o conceito do imprinting. Mas é apenas mais um ano. Estou velho e talvez seja egoísmo meu, mas gostaria muito de passar mais um tempo com meu filho.

- Eu não entendo... – comecei a dizer.

- Já conversei com ele sobre isso, claro não da mesma forma. Preferi não expor minhas fraquesas, não quero que ele fique por se sentir culpado...

Jacob queria ir conosco? Quero dizer... Billy precisa dele.

Entendia que seria muito difícil quando nos mudassemos, mas imaginei que ele não iria, não para morar... – pelo menos não agora – por causa do pai.

Comecei a me sentir culpada – não entendi bem porque.

Não acreditava que Jacob havia considerado deixar Billy sozinho, não que ele já não passasse parte de sua dia assim, mas _sozinho_ de verdade. Rachel não ficava em casa.

Ele tinha responsabilidades com o pai.

Billy conseguia se virar sozinho em quase tudo, mas haviam coisas que ele necessitava de ajuda devido a sua deficiência.

- Falo com ele. Podemos pensar em alguma maneira de fazer isso da certo. – disse e ele sorriu.

Não seria como se ele fosse proibido de ver Nessie. Nós dariamos um jeito.

- Obrigado. Sei que estou pedindo muito a vocês...

- De forma alguma. – interrompeu Edward.

- E eu agradeceria muito se não mencionassem a ele que eu...

Ele foi interrompido por alguém do outro lado da pequena estrada de terra. Edward continuou a conteplar os olhos de Billy, assim como eu. Ele parecia triste. E então, alguém gritou meu nome.

- Bella! – claro que reconheci a voz imediatamente. Me virei e o encontrei o enorme sorriso de Seth aberto para nós. Sue estava ao seu lado.

- Hey, Seth.

- Cara, é bom ter vocês aqui. – ele mal podia esconder o entusiasmo. Edward riu e estendeu a mão para ele. Eles se comprimentaram como velhos amigos.

Sue pareceu tremer levemente ao contato dos dois. Ela ainda não parecia nos ver como amigáveis. Bom, pelo menos para mim ela passou a sorrir - meio obrigada a fazer, imagino – levando em consideração seu relacionamento próximo a Charlie.

Leah não estava em nenhum lugar. Talvez ela tenha decidido que nossa presença em seu território era demais para ela agüentar.

- Onde está Nessie? – Seth perguntou.

- Na garagem com Jacob. – respondi.

- Claro. – disse ele sarcasticamente. – Eu acho melhor começar acendendo o fogo.

Tive a sensação que seria melhor me afastar um pouco. Mesmo sendo bem vinda na pequena reserva, não sentia que deveria fazer parte da comemoração.

Que sentimento mais estranho.

Edward estava quieto ao meu lado. Calmo e sereno. Nem um pouco desconfortável. Seus dedos entrelaçados nos meus.

Ao norte da casa de Jacob, vi Leah se aproximar. Essa foi minha deixa para sair.

- Vocês se importam se dermos um volta em sua praia? – direcionei minha pergunta a todos presentes.

- Claro que não. Sintam-se em casa. – Billy quem respondeu. – Charlie estará aqui mais tarde.

- Oh, eu sei, ele me disse. – me virei para Edward. - Podemos ir?

- Sim. – e eu pude ver que ele também não queria ficar alí. Ele só _parecia_ a vontade.

Passamos na garagem e avisamos a Renesmee e Jake que estaríamos na praia e por perto. Ela ficou animada com a chegada de Seth e puxou Jacob até ele.

A medida que andávamos a terra do chão foi substituída por areia. Muitas pedras e troncos de árvores caídas no caminho.

A água do mar era cinza e as ondas quebravam baixas. Exatamente como me lembrava.

- Então essa é a famosa Primeira Praia. – comentou Edward. Seu tom se tornou estranho.

- Sim...

Seus olhos estavam longe, perdidos no horizonte.

Isso me intrigou. Ele estava bem um segundo atrás. Pelo menos essa foi minha interpretação.

Toquei seu rosto com a ponta de meus dedos. Ele sorriu e olhou para mim.

- Esse um dos lugares que você passava seu tempo com Jacob. – não era um pergunta.

Era isso que o estava incomodando? Lembranças ruins?

- Sim, aqui era um dos lugares.

- Bonito. – seus olhos deixaram o meu rosto e ele se sentou na areia me levando com ele.

Então de repente algo passou por minha cabeça: talvez ele não quisesse estar alí, talvez ele se submeteu a isso por Nessie, pior, por mim. Nunca cheguei a perguntar se ele concordava...

Idiota. Queria me chutar ao perceber a gafe.

- Sinto muito. – sussurrei. – Eu devia ter perguntado antes de dizer "sim" para Jacob. Estou tão acostumada com todos convivendo, que estupidamente me fez pensar que vocês estaria bem com isso. Eu sinto muito. De verdade.

Ele pareceu surpreso.

- Ahmm... – ele murmurou parecendo confuso. - O que?

Suspirei e beijei a ponta de seu nariz.

- Você não queria estar aqui. Está tudo bem, eu entendo.

E realmente entendia. Só não sabia como havia sido tão relapsa e não considerar a história que _ele_ tinha com o lugar.

Novamente, senti vontade de me chutar.

Ele riu.

- Você nunca vai deixar de me surpreender com pensamentos absurdos. De onde você tira essas coisas está além de minha compreensão.

Tentei falar, mais ele – ainda rindo – colocou o dedo indicador em meus lábios.

- Esse é um dos poucos lugares do mundo em que nunca pisei. Entende? Um dos poucos lugares que não conheço. Não que eu fizesse muita questão antes. – ele sorriu olhando para as nuvens – Lembro-me da primeira vez em que desejei poder vir aqui. – então ele me olhou. – Foi quando você fez planos com Mike Newton – Edward fez careta – Lembra?

A memória era embaçada, lamacenta, mas pude recordar.

Não sabia que ele era um vampiro. Nem sequer sabia que essas criaturas míticas existiam. Muito menos que me tornaria uma.

- Sim, descobri a verdade sobre você aqui... naquele dia.

Ele balançou a cabeça, também lembrando.

- E ainda usou todo o seu charme para conseguir a informação, correto?

Fechei a cara.

Ainda me sentia culpada por ter jogado sujo com Jacob – naquela época um simples garoto que acreditava que o pai não passava de um tolo superticioso.

- A culpa foi sua. – disse. Por algum motivo senti que deveria me defender. – Você se negou a me contar a verdade.

Seu sorriso diminuiu – só um pouquinho.

- Naquela época, julguei que seria perigoso para você... saber a verdade. Mas esse não foi o único motivo. – ele sussurou. – Estava principalmente com medo que você se afastasse de mim. Não me entenda mal... naquela época tentei fazer você se afastar... mas a decisão teria que partir de você. Eu já estava completamente – e perdidamente – apaixonado, e por isso não era forte o suficiente para tomar essa decisão... era uma batalha de sentimentos, entre o que era melhor para você e o que queria para mim. Muito complicado.

Fiquei atenta ao seu rosto enquanto ele desabafafa. Conhecia a história – claro - mas percebi que havia coisas – pequenos detalhes – que pertenciam somente a ele. Então sorri e decidi fazer algumas perguntas, já que ele havia dispensado minha preocupação anterior. Definitivamente o compensaria por ser tão perfeito. Agora, tiraria proveito da porta que ele abriu. A porta do passado.

Me virei, para ficar de frente a ele. Fiquei de joelhos na areia e apoiei minhas mãos em sua perna.

- Me diga uma coisa...

- Qualquer coisa. – ele sorriu ao perceber meu tom animado.

- Quando – exatamente – você percebeu que estava... humm...

- Que eu estava...?

- Que gostava de mim.

- "Gostava de você?" – ele riu. – Bom... não sei se algum dia cheguei a apenas "gostar de você", a descrição não é ampla o suficiente para descrever o que senti, o que sinto. Mas matando sua curiosidade... e como já disse, foi naquela primeira noite que estive no seu quarto. Foi naquele momento que percebi que já estava perdido em você.

Sorri para ele. Seus olhos brilharam ao relembrar aquele momento em particular.

- Sim, você me contou isso, mas, esse momento foi quando você percebeu... mas quando aconteceu? Pela primeira vez...

- Oh... isso foi quando a ví, na cafeteria no seu primeiro dia na escola. – ele disse casualmente. – Só percebi isso muito depois. Naquele primeiro dia, na minha cabeça, você era apenas uma simples garota, mas estranhamente senti a necessidade de protege-la de algumas pessoas, de alguns pensamentos. Hoje, eu entendo que isso aconteceu porque foi amor a primeira vista. – ele sorriu para mim. - _Agora _entendo o que isso significa, entendo que mesmo sem ter consciência, você pode se apaixonar por alguém. E foi isso que aconteceu. Nunca tinha acontecido comigo, então não entendi no início. – ele riu novamente. – Foi preciso Alice me dizer o que eu estava sentindo. Inacreditável.

Eu ri também.

- Eu não sabia dessa parte. – disse a ele.

- Agora você sabe.

E ele me beijou – suavemente – por um longo momento.

Quantas vezes seria grata por não precisar mais de ar?

- Agora é sua vez de me contar algo que eu não saiba. – ele murmurou contra meus lábios.

- Humm... acho que você já sabe de tudo. – respondi com um sussurro.

Não podia pensar em nada no momento. Na realidade, não era justo ele me pedir para pensar em algo além de seus lábios movendo contra os meus. Eu estava concentrada nisso. Apenas nisso.

- Tenho certeza que existem coisas que você nunca me contou. Coisas pequenas que possam parecer irrelevante. Eu gostaria de saber. – dessa vez ele se afastou para falar e o seu olhar estava cheio de expectativa.

- Tudo bem... deixe-me pensar por um segundo...

Estranho. Não conseguia pensar em nada.

Ele estava esperando.

- Me desculpe... não consigo pensar em nada.

- Tem que haver alguma coisa... – ele insistiu.

- Você sabe de tudo. Não tenho nada para contar – revelar. O que eu tenho são mais algumas perguntas.

Ele pressionou os lábios e pareceu ponderar algo por alguns segundos.

- Mais é claro que você tem perguntas, disso eu já sabia.

Esperei e ele gesticulou – tão elegantemente – para que eu pudesse continuar.

Ótimo. Eu tinha várias perguntas triviais.

- Você espiou? No meu vestido de noiva.

- Não. – ele respondeu rápido e com um tom de seriedade. – Me senti tentado a fazer por várias vezes, mas não. A tradição é clara. O noivo deve ver o vestido pela primeira vez durante a cerimônia.

- Você tão tradicional. – resmunguei.

- Eu sei.

- Meu vampiro tradicionalmente antiquado. – revirei meus olhos.

Ele gargalhou.

- Nós somos o que somos. – ele disse, claramente se divertindo com o assunto.

- Oh, eu sei. Não estou reclamando.

- Você não está reclamando agora...

Dessa vez eu ri.

Oh... como eu reclamei no passado.

Ele suspirou e olhou para o mar. Após alguns segundos ele falou novamente.

- Você se importa se eu conversar com Jacob sobre... Billy? Sei que ele pediu a você...

- Eu não me importo, mas... por que?

- Nenhum motivo muito especial, será mais fácil se eu compartilhar com ele parte das preocupações de Billy, claro, sem entregar que ele conversou conosco.

- Oh.

Na realidade seria melhor. Não queria ser a pessoa a dizer a Jacob que ele não deveria ir conosco... mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Me concentraria nesse "problema" em outro momento. Já estava começando a antecipar como Jacob receberia a notícia.

Claire havia chegado com Quil e o restante dos meninos. Nessie estava dividindo sua atenção com todos. As risadas eram altas e pude ouvir o carvão queimando na churrasqueira. A festa havia começado.

Parecia que havia tempo demais desde a última vez que pisei na pequena reserva Quileute. As imagens eram embaçadas, mas provavelmente porque desde que me casei, tentei muito não pensar na última conversa que tive com Jacob, aqui, na reserva.

De qualquer forma estava estranhamente feliz por estar aqui... especialmente com Edward.

- Então... você consegue ficar de "olho" na Nessie se nos afastarmos um pouquinho mais, não consegue? – perguntei.

Ele sorriu, se levantou e me colocou de pé.

- Vamos andar! – ele disse em um tom animado.

Sorri ao seu entusiasmo e de repente percebi que o celular de Renesmee havia ficado comigo.

- Volto em um Segundo. – avisei antes de partir para onde a festa se concentrava.

E era uma festa. Nessie estava rindo sentada no chão – sobre uma toalha de banho – ao lado de Jacob e Seth.

- Você esqueceu seu telefone.

- Oh, não percebi. Por que você e papai não ficam aqui comigo? – ela questinou.

- Porque seu pai não conhece a praia de La Push e eu estou aproveitando que você está tão bem acompanhada – sorri para Jacob. – e estou mostrando a ele. Não vamos longe.

Ela pressionou os lábios como se ponderasse algo. Claro que eu sabia que "algo" era esse.

- Eu volto um pouco mais tarde aí você e eu podemos dar uma voltar também. Combinado?

- E Jacob e Seth e Charlie.

- Claro que eles podem vim.

- Ok. Posso nadar com Jacob mais tarde? – pediu ela.

- Não… está frio demais para nadar. – respondi lançando um olhar exasperado para ele. Não gostava quando Jacob ficava colocando idéias na cabeça de Nessie. Como se ele pudesse decidir algo por ela.

- Eu disse a ela que está frio demais e que você não ia deixar. – ele se defendeu rapidamente. Pelo canto dos olhos pude ver Leah revirando os dela.

Até o momento, Renesmee não era mais do que _aparentemente _resistente a tudo ao seu redor. Quem poderia me garantir que ela não ficaria doente – gripe, resfriado ou algo pior – afinal ela é meio humana. Era exatamente por isso que – mesmo sem sentir frio – ela estava agasalhada para esse dia, incomumente frio para Forks.

O vento não era desagradável para mim, mas podia facilmente identificar que seria demais para um humano, se exposto a ele.

- Eu não vou então. – disse ela, frisando um pouco sua testa.

- Você vai comer. Não se esqueça do que me prometeu. – falei. Ela havia prometido se comportar e comer pelo menos um pouquinho.

- Só quando Vovô Charlie chegar.

- Ok, desde que cumpra sua promessa. – disse.

- Eu vou. Prometo. – ela me mostrou suas mãozinhas para que eu pudesse ver que nenhum de seus dedos estavam cruzados.

Todos riram.

Voltei para a praia correndo e me deparei com nada.

Edward não estava ao alcance de meus olhos. Sua fragrância ainda fresca no ar. Exceto pelo fato de que não havia rastro.

Olhei para as águas agitadas do oceano e nada.

- Edward. – chamei. – Cadê você?

Ouvi alguém fazer um levíssimo movimento – quase inaudível – vindo de uma das arvores de atrás – seguindo o sentido contrário da brisa. Era por isso que não havia pegado o rastro de imediato. Eu teria ficado preocupada se o seu cheiro não fosse - ainda – tão doce e só se entrelacesse com o meu – e mais dezenas de lobos que eu propositamente tentava ignorar, mesmo fazendo meu nariz arder.

Corri em direção ao som. Meus olhos absorvendo tudo ao meu redor. E então eu o vi.

Edward estava na mais alta árvore, sentado no mais alto galho. Claro, ele queria que eu o visse agora.

Ele saltou – elegantemente.

- O que foi isso? – perguntei, não entendo suas motivações.

- Eu só queria ver uma coisa.

- Que coisa? – demandei.

- Seu tempo de resposta... é meio lento. – ele disse suavemente.

- Meu o que?

- Tempo de resposta. Quando seus olhos começaram a varrer o local eu troquei de árvore e você não conseguiu me ver. Muito lento.

- Meus reflexos são lentos?

Ele sorriu apologeticamente.

- Oh. Ok. Mas, por que...? – eu ainda não estava entendendo.

Ele suspirou e colocou as mãos em meu ombros.

- Estava pensando e talvez... talvez, eu deva te ajudar com essa coisa toda de luta.

Meus olhos se iluminaram. Ele mudou de idéia. Seja lá o seu motivo... isso era ótimo.

- Isso é ótimo!

- Sim, mas, quando digo "luta" eu quero dizer que vou ajuda-la se proteger evitando qualquer tipo de confronto físico possível.

Meu sorriso murchou.

- Então não é luta.

- É sim, só de uma forma mais defensiva do que agressiva.

- Porque eu sou lenta demais? - perguntei, deixando o sarcasmo aparecer em minha voz.

Ele riu de meu tom desgostoso.

- Não necessariamente. É mais porque eu sei que você precisa aprender a se defender e o instinto natural não é o suficiente para isso e principalmente porque você não vai precisar ser agressiva com ninguém... se algum dia isso chegar a ser necessário, _eu_ lido com a situação.

- Acho que seria útil aprender um pouquinho de tudo. – ele abriu outra porta interessante, então decidir insistir.

Edward pressionou os lábios.

- Bella, eu fico apavorado só de imaginar você em meio a uma luta. Como disse, se algum dia, por algum motivo, você precisar lutar dessa forma... ainda não vai. Eu faço essa parte. É o meu dever.

- Mas... – insisti. – Não acha que seria bom se eu pudesse me defender e atacar sozinha, mesmo que um pouquinho? Sei que estava tendo minhas aulas com Emmett, mas faz tempo que não marcamos nada, além do mais você é muito melhor do que ele.

- Uma coisa por vez, Ok? – ele disse, ignorando meu pedido.

- Tudo bem. – resmunguei. Ele riu. – O que te fez perceber que eu sou "lenta demais"?

Ele suspirou e o sorriso se esvaiu.

- Abadir. – seu rosto se retorceu ao dizer o nome. – Ele a pegou de surpresa naquele dia.

O dia do beijo. Fechei a cara. Odiava aquele lembrança.

- Você acredita que se eu treinar... defensivamente, posso a vir evitar que qualquer coisa do tipo aconteça novamente?

- Sim, eu acredito. Nós temos o instinto natural de nos afastar do que consideramos perigoso ou simplesmente desconhecido e esse instinto pode ser trabalhado em todos. Um vampiro pode sim, surpreender outro vampiro como você já sabe. Você pode até assustar alguns aparecendo do nada. – ele riu. – Emmett tentou algumas vezes comigo.

- Aham. Ótimo. Então me ensine isso. – pedi entusiasmada em tê-lo como meu tutor.

- Eu vou. Só não aqui e não agora. Vamos dar uma volta. – ele passou seu braço em minha cintura e eu passei os meus ao redor dele.

- Você acha que Abadir vá tentar... me pegar desprevinida... novamente?

Senti seu corpo enrijecer, embora ainda estivéssemos andando.

- Não. Ele não vai chegar a um centímetro de você. Não permitir, Bella. Eu só... Leah estava pensando agora a pouco em como era conveniente para ela poder se defender. Ela estava pensando – analisando – o fato de ser a única entre as mulheres da reserva que pode fazer isso. E seu pensamento me fez perceber que você é a única em nossa família que não sabe, não da forma correta, pelo menos.

E eu era a única que não conseguia me defender de uma forma efetiva. Até Esme sabia mais que eu nesse quesito. Esme... a pessoa mais doce desse mundo.

O que sabia era muito básico, não servia para muita coisa. Apenas como base para mais treinamentos. Sempre me pareceu que algo estava faltando. Talvez fosse exatamente o que Edward falou, talvez era isso que Emmett não havia me ensinado. Talvez ele realmente só estivesse se divertindo as minhas custas.

- Quando podemos começar? – perguntei animada.

- Em breve. Precisamos colocar algumas coisas em ordem primeiro com relação a New Hampshire.

- Oh. Verdade.

- Nessie vai precisar de novos documentos. Ela não aparenta apenas 3 anos mais.

- Isso é com o J. em Seatle. Posso resolver isso essa semana.

- Sim... o quanto mais rápido melhor. E você terá que mudar a foto em seus documentos.

- Uhum... e colocar o meu nome de casada também. Posso fazer tudo relacionado a documentação no mesmo dia. Eu também tenho que ler aquele brochure que veio com minha carta de admissão.

- Não leu ainda?

- Não... naquela época eu nem sequer queria olhar para os papéis de Dartmouth.

Ele ignorou o que disse.

- Tem muitas informações úteis naqueles papeis. O campus é ótimo. E a biblioteca Baker-Berry é a maior de todas. A Rauner é a que possui os exemplares raros...

- Dartmouth tem quantas bibliotecas?

- Sete. Só a Baker-Berry tem mais de dois milhões de exemplares.

Definitivamente seria visitante assídua desses lugares.

- Você já esteve lá?

- Não, eu li os brochures que vieram com _minha_ admissão.

Revirei meus olhos.

Andamos mais alguns quilômetros. Passamos por diversos lugares onde costumava a brincar quando criança, com Charlie. Paramos em cima de uma pedra que dava para uma das pequenas piscinas de água salgada da Reserva. Edward parecia interessado em absolutamente tudo que eu já havia feito em La Push... e eu estava tendo problemas para recordar de algumas coisas.

Contei a ele que por várias vezes quase me afoguei ali quando criança. Seu rosto expressou preocupação – mesmo com um fato passado. Ainda bem que Charlie sabia a filha que tinha e nunca ficava mais do que apenas alguns centímetros de distância de mim.

Enquanto Edward olhava o horizonte e relatava o alívio por Charlie ou Renée serem pais responsáveis, decidi testar os reflexos _dele_.

Manti meus olhos em seu rosto, como se estivesse prestando atenção exclusivamente ao que falava. Movendo uma de minhas mãos bem lentamente o empurrei em direção a água. Ele quase me levou junto. O pequeno círculo de água não era fundo e – lógico – Edward caiu de pé – porque ele se virou graciosamente e rapidamente para não cair sentado.

Seu rosto transparecia completo choque – inicialmente – e apenas meio segundo depois sua expressão se tornou divertida. Algumas gotas de água respingaram em seu rosto e cabelo, assim como em mim.

- Você pediu por isso. – ele avisou e seu corpo se curvou ligeiramente para frente, como se ele fosse atacar. _Me_ atacar.

- Oh Não... – ergui minhas mãos ao falar - Eu só estava tentando ver como funcionava essa coisa toda de reflexo... nunca achei que você fosse cair nessa.

- Eu nunca achei que _você_ fosse tentar algo de tipo. De agora em diante vou manter guarda alta com você.

Ele não mudou de posição... eu me afastei um pouco.

- Ok... me desculpe. – eu comecei a rir a medida que a expressão dele parecia se tornar impossivelmente mais divertida. – Você não pode me jogar na água, Alice vai me encher a paciência se eu chegar em casa toda molhada e desarrumada.

Ele movimentou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Minha desculpa não colou.

- É sério, Edward.

Ele estava com a água na altura da cintura e o corpo se inclinou um pouco mais – como para dar o bote.

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de me empurrar.

Olhei para ele incrédula.

- Quer saber de uma coisa... a culpa é sua!

- Minha culpa? – o confundi por uns segundos.

- Sim... você acabou de dizer que meu "tempo de resposta" era lento, o que me levou a imaginar que o seu fosse rápido... – agora eu já estava provocando. O que ele iria fazer? – E acontece que você é tão "lento" quanto eu.

E aquilo foi tudo que precisou.

Ele se lançou em minha direção e eu tentei me esquivar – inutilmente é claro. Suas mãos agarraram minha cintura como garras... ele nos lançou em direção as ondas do mar. Pude ver perfeitamente o grande sorriso e seu rosto durante nosso trajeto no ar. Ele rodopiou um pouco antes de tocarmos a areia, me colocando por cima – para que suas costas tocassem a areia molhada e não a minha. Em menos de três quartos de segundo atingimos o chão. Suas mãos, que estavam segurando firme minha cintura daram lugar aos seus braços quando ele me abraçou.

- Ah! – reclamei.

Pelo menos ele não me jogou na água.

Ele estava rindo.

- Eu não molhei o seu cab... – antes que ele pudesse completar a frase uma onda nos atingiu. Se ele estava apenas parcialmente molhado antes, agora estava ensopado, assim como eu.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

- Inacreditável. – disse.

- Me desculpe. – Edward não parecia arrependido. – Falando na possibilidade de se surpreender vampiros...

E então ele riu de novo. Nós rimos.

Me coloquei de pé e o puxei comigo.

- O que faço agora? – meu cabelo estava pingando e cheio de areia, assim como minhas roupas.

- Também estou na mesma situação. – Edward sacodiu os cabelos tirando o excesso de água. Ainda rindo de minha expressão.

Estava ventando e ao invés de ajudar a secar, o vento trazia mais grãos de areia e eles se prendiam a nossa pele. Por isso nos sentamos na árvore mais alta.

Claro, descansei meu corpo contra seu peito, ele passou o braço ao meu redor e assim pude colocar minha cabeça em seu pescoço. Seu cheiro estava ainda mais doce.

- Só para constar, eu não acho você lento. Só estava te provocando. – esclareci.

- Oh... eu sei. – ele respondeu com um sorriso torto lindo.

- Convencido.

Seu cabelo estava todo embolado e bagunçado, então comecei a passar meus dedos para retirar os pequenos nós. Eu só podia imaginar como o meu deveria estar – completamente _n__ã__o _apresentável.

Edward fechou seus olhos e sorriu bem fraquinho – como se estivesse apreciando muito meu carinho.

**Edward**

Suas mãos continuaram meus cabelos. Ela estava olhando para longe. Seus dedos dançavam em movimentos que pareciam ser feitos aleatoriamente.

Algo tão simples, tão natural que me enchia de uma sensação quase que indescritível.

Uma forma diferente de prazer.

Ela estava cuidando de mim da forma mais despretenciosa possível.

Era surpreendentemente bom e sim... não era a primeira vez, mas havia algo especial no momento, talvez porque seu cheiro estava tão doce e floral – mais do que de costume.

Respirei fundo, absorvendo todo seu aroma.

Bella sempre seria meu "ponto fraco". O restante do mundo – que havia passado para segundo plano a muito tempo – quase desaparecia em momentos como esse. Era difícil manter minha prioridades em ordem. Tinha que concentrar para não perder os pensamentos de Renesmee.

Abri meus olhos, Bella estava olhando para trás. Se preocupando com Renesmee?

Ela estava bem, segura. Estava prestes a dizer isso – não queria sair dali – quando ela falou.

- Você ainda está escutando... a Nessie?

- Sim, ainda posso ver seus pensamentos, assim como os de Jacob.

Muito pouco, mas podia escuta-lo também.

- Só os deles?

- Uhum, são os mais familiares.

- Estamos bem longe. – ela pareceu impressionada.

- Estamos. – concordei, sentindo uma pontada de orgulho por ainda conseguir impressiona-la, mesmo com algo tão comum.

- Incrível.

- Não muito. – murmurei, tentando ser modesto. - Não há muita coisa que eu possa fazer com relação a isso. É uma habilidade que não depende de mim, diferente da sua. Você tem que exercita-la, bom... você tinha. Passado. Sei que agora seu escudo está completamente sob seu controle.

- Você disse que conseguia "desintonizar" algumas vozes... – Bella disse, fingindo não ouvir a última parte.

Ela nunca vai facilitar minha vida nesse ponto.

Suspirei antes de responder.

- Um pouco, é mais como se fingisse que não escuto essas certas vozes quando na realidade escuto absolutamente tudo. Bom... quase tudo. – lancei um olhar desgostoso para ela.

Ela sorriu.

Como a pouco, compartilhei mais um pequeno detalhe que ainda não era de seu conhecimento. Era fácil achar que ela já sabia de tudo. Era bom saber que não. Estava particularmente gostando de conversar sobre isso.

Tinha certeza que havia muitos detalhes sobre ela que também desconhecia. Esse pensamento me fez sentir um pouco frustrado.

- Sei que você zela pela privacidade de seus pensamentos. Quero que saiba que respeito isso...

- Eu abro minha mente para você, constantemente. – ela me interrompeu.

- Temos definições diferentes da palavra "constantemente".

- Você está reclamando? - ela se virou para ficar de frente para mim. Sua voz carregada de surpresa e incredulidade. – Essa é nova, Sr. Cullen.

Sempre tentei não expressar muito meu sentimento com relação ao assunto. Mas ele parecia aumentar com o tempo. Seus pensamentos eram tão viciantes como sua presença e seu perfume. Pelo menos não entrava em crise a abstinência dos últimos dois.

- Só estou comentando.

- Não tem nada de muito interessante aqui. – ela colocou o dedo na têmpora. – Não consigo entender sua atração.

- É aí que se engana. Tudo que está aí... – coloquei minha mão em seu rosto. – escondido de mim, é interessante. Você tem a mente mais linda... E eu sou mais do que qualificado para afirmar isso.

- Oh... agora estou me sentindo culpada. – murmurou ela.

Eu não queria isso. Não era minha intenção.

- Não sinta. Sua cabeça é como se fosse seu refúgio particular. E eu sou muito grato por você permitir minha entrada, mesmo que só de vez em quando.

- Prometo tentar ser mais "cabeça aberta" com relação ao assunto.

Revirei meus olhos ao seu pequeno trocadilho.

- Já ouvi isso antes em algum lugar. – disse.

- Sério... eu prometo.

Bella se inclinou para me beijar e encerrar o assunto de vez.

Como tinha mencionado, ela era meu ponto fraco... em tantas formas.

- Você tem alguma idéia de como seu cheiro é intoxicante? – disse. Não havia como deixar de mencionar.

- Seu perfume também não é ruim.

Percebi que estavamos fazendo uma transição um pouco perigosa. A praia era um cenário perfeito e familiar, mas longe de ser ideal para fazer o que queriamos. Inapropriada, não por ser uma praia, mas por ser essa praia.

Bella se afastou um pouco. Minhas mãos não deixaram sua pele.

Prioridades.

- Talvez devessemos voltar. – sugeri.

Ela fez bico.

Linda.

- É mais seguro. – continuei.

Não queria me juntar aos Quileutes. Mesmo estando a vontade – o que provavelmente era devido ao fato de estar longe dos lobos e próximo a Bella – parecia estranho demais socializar com eles dessa forma, mesmo com a camaradagem.

Algumas horas haviam se passado e nossas roupas estavam quase completamente secas. Os cabelos de Bella estavam embaralhados de uma forma adoravelmente sexy. Sua blusa delicada blusa vinho, amassada. Colocamos nossos casacos úmidos e descemos da árvore.

- Nessie está começando a se perguntar onde estamos. – disse.

Ficamos pouco tempo com o grupo.

Os olhos de Emily – que havia chegado a pouco – e Sue passaram parte do tempo arregalados. Nenhuma delas estava acostumada com Renesmee tão a vontade, podendo agir como ela mesma. Elas sempre estavam próximas a Nessie quando Charlie também estava – Sue principalmente. Por isso elas ficaram um pouquinho chocadas quando ela escutava atentamente as histórias de Billy e fazia perguntas tentando entender alguns pontos.

- Garota esperta essa sua. – Billy comentou. Ele estava sorrindo para ela.

- A mais inteligente de todas. – disse Jacob bagunçando o cabelo de Nessie.

Todos pareciam ter aceitado – temporariamente – nossa presença. Todos menos Leah.

Seus pensamentos eram agressivos e especialmente direcionados a Bella. Aquilo me deixou irritado.

Um pouco mais tarde, Charlie apareceu para completar a festa.

Foi uma experiência interessante observar o comportamento coletivo dos lobos – em seu formato humano e na segurança de seu lar.

Me senti aliviado quando chegou a hora de partir. Esse tipo de convivência era de certa forma bizarra. Bella também sentiu. Foi dela o comentário mais explícito do dia.

- Bom… - disse ela enquanto seguíamos para casa. Renesmee dormia em seu colo. – Estou muito feliz por tudo ter dado certo e mais feliz ainda por isso ter sido um momento único… quero dizer, nunca imaginei que fosse me sentir desconfortável, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo. Tão estranho.

- Não foi só para nós.

- Leah? – perguntou ela sabiamente.

- Leah. – confirmei.

- Vamos deixar o carro na garagem e voltar para o Chalé. – ela murmurou.

Tudo parecia estar se encaixando, mesmo ainda tendo problemas a resolver – problemas como Abadir – consegui deixa-lo fora de minha mente por boa parte do dia.

Não existia nada mais adorável do que a companhia de Bella e hoje ficamos sozinhos por um longo momento. O que quase nunca acontecia durante a luz do dia.

Estava ansioso para chegar em casa e poder insistir um pouco mais no assunto do escudo. Afinal ela havia prometido ser um pouquinho mais aberta com relação a isso.

Sorri ao imaginar as possibilidades...


	32. Amigos, Família e Inimigos

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

32 – amigos, família e inimigos

Edward

Todos estavam olhando para nós. Não era algo nada novo, acontecia o tempo todo.

O hall do luxuoso prédio comercial no centro de Seattle, não estava cheio. Apenas quatro pessoas, fora os funcionários do local. A sala de Jason Jenks ficava no décimo segundo andar. Há muitos anos Jasper utilizava seus serviços em prol da discrição de nossa família.

A reação do pequeno e redondo advogado ao nos avistar era comum. O choque e o medo foram os sentimentos que predominavam. Com muito esforço, ele conseguiu nos cumprimentar.

- Sra. Cullen, como vai? – sua voz tremia, sua mão suava.

- Estou bem e, por favor, me chame de Bella. Meu marido, Edward. – ela disse gesticulando para mim e fazendo os pensamentos de J. perderem o rumo mais uma vez. Ele estava tentando muito se manter coerente quando se virou para mim.

_... sim O marido. Intimidador._

- Sr. Cullen, é bom finalmente conhece-lo.

_... ele é t__ã__o assustador quanto o irm__ã__o. O que me faz imaginar se todas as mulheres Cullens s__ã__o gentis... e atraentes como Bella._

Eu quase sorri.

Não. Elas não eram.

Todos de nossa família estavam acostumados a ignorarem humanos, acostumados a assustá-los. A atração era apenas uma coisa momentânea e inicial. O automático instinto de proteção subconsciente – normalmente – se sobressaia e eles se afastavam. Nos admirando de uma certa distância e depois ignorando nossa presença.

J. era pura admiração e medo. Admiração por Bella e medo de mim.

Interessante.

Ela não os assustava. Provavelmente porque não estava tentando.

Sempre com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. Com certeza tentando fazer o estranho humano se sentir menos desconfortável possível.

Comecei a imaginar como isso iria transcorrer em Dartmouth. Bella já naturalmente atraia demais os olhares masculinos – mesmo quando humana – agora seria pior.

Não respondi o homem apavorado a minha frente, apenas balancei a cabeça. Não iria tornar a vida dele fácil. Seus pensamentos estavam perigosamente seguindo um rumo desagradável.

_... intimidador. Concentre-se, você tem um trabalho a fazer. –_ Ordenou ele em pensamento**.**

- O que posso fazer por vocês? – perguntou ele, apontando para as cadeiras a frente de sua mesa.

Tomamos nossos lugares.

Expliquei o que queríamos, ele escutou, tentando prestar atenção em mim. Tentando não perder o foco.

J. era talentoso, sem dúvidas. E até mesmo profissional em seus pensamentos... pelo menos na grande maioria das vezes.

- Outro documento para a Renesmee Carlie Cullen. – ele gaguejou um pouco.

- Exato. – ela respondeu.

Bella deu entrada em seus novos documentos legalmente. Trocando a foto e seu nome. O único lugar onde ela não era oficialmente a Sra. Cullen.

- Ela se parece muito com o Sr. se me lembro corretamente. Uma menina linda. – ele disse honestamente.

- Ela é. Obrigado. – respondi, mantendo minha expressão séria.

E ela era. A cada dia mais. A princípio só conseguia ver Bella em nosso pequeno milagre, mas agora, aceitava com muito orgulho, que Renesmee se parecia muito comigo. Bella estava lá, nos pequenos traços, fazendo Renesmee ainda mais perfeita.

Ter uma filha sempre será algo completamente surreal para mim.

- Para quando precisa? – perguntou ele.

- Duas semanas. – disse.

- Mesmo lugar da última vez? – perguntou Bella em um tom conversacional. E claro, ele ouviu de outra forma. Ele estava deslumbrado.

Era engraçado observar seu comportamento.

- Ahhh... claro. – J. mal conseguiu dizer.

- Então o vemos em duas semanas. – falei me colocando de pé. Definitivamente estaria com Bella. Era divertido.

- Estarei lá, com seus papéis.

- Ótimo.

- Foi muito bom vê-la novamente, Bella e muito bom finalmente conhecê-lo, Sr. Cullen.

O homem estava tremendo e suando ainda mais quando deixamos seu escritório.

Eu ri quando entramos no elevador.

- Pare de rir. Ele foi gentil.

- Ele mal conseguia falar, Bella.

Ela riu também.

- Ok... foi engraçado.

- Sempre será engraçado. E eu gostei dele... um pouco. Ele quase não foi desrespeitoso. Quero dizer, existem coisas que são impossíveis de não pensar quando se coloca os olhos em você. Poderia ter sido muito pior.

Ela ofegou. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e sua boca se abriu levemente.

Era engraçado como ela se sentia envergonhada com isso. Eu só estava falando a verdade.

Bom... e me divertindo as suas custas também.

Antes de voltarmos para casa, paramos em um restaurante italiano e compramos comida para Nessie. Bella não se importava com o fato de Renesmee precisar de sangue. Eu por outro lado, achava que seria mais fácil para ela conviver com humanos, sendo _mais_ humana.

Renesmee estava nos esperando na garagem com Jacob a tira colo.

Franzi minha testa ao vê-lo. Ainda precisava conversar com ele.

Mais tarde. Decidi.

- Vovó Renée ligou. – Renesmee anunciou quando desliguei o motor.

- Ligou? – Bella perguntou, retirando o celular do bolso e olhando. O telefone não havia tocado.

- Ela não tentou o celular e disse que liga mais tarde.

- Oh. Ok. – ela respondeu, um pouco desapontada.

- Eu falei com ela. – cantou Nessie, animada.

- Você falou? Sobre o que conversaram?

Ela soltou a mão de Jacob e se colocou entre Bella e eu, segurando as nossas.

- Tia Alice pediu para eu atender, quando o telefone tocou. – Renesmee começou a relatar. – E aí eu perguntei quem estava falando e com quem queria falar. Ela disse que era Renée e que queria falar com Bella.

Então, Renesmee olhou para mim. Estávamos seguindo em direção a sala.

- Quase falei que _minha mam__ã__e_ não estava em casa. Mas Alice me avisou a tempo. – ela se virou para Bella. – Me desculpe.

- Não se preocupe.

- Depois ela perguntou se Edward estava em casa.

Ela balançou a cabecinha negativamente, quando lembrou sua resposta. **Edward n****ã****o est****á**** em casa também. Ele saiu com Bella. **– Era estranho para ela se referir aos pais pelo nome. Era estranho ouvir também. Estava tão acostumado com "mamãe e papai".

- Você se saiu muito bem. – disse a ela.

- Sim, ela disse que queria me conhecer um dia. Eu quero conhecer ela também e que mamãe, ahn, Bella, fala muito sobre ela. Renée ficou feliz. E depois Alice tirou o telefone de minha mão.

- Onde está Alice? – Bella perguntou quando chegamos a sala.

- Estou aqui. – ela quicou escada a baixo radiante. Isso não era bom sinal.

- O que? – Bella aparentemente notou também.

Oh... não era bom... para Bella. Alice estava planejando outra comemoração. Uma que eu, particularmente, acho ridícula.

- Nada. Só estou planejando umas coisinhas. Não precisa me olhar assim.

- Alice... – comecei a dizer.

- Oh, por favor! Será ótimo, você vai ver. – Ela argumentou comigo.

- O que será ótimo? – Bella demandou já receosa.

- Uma festa. Halloween!

- Yay! – cantou Renesmee.

- Só será para nós. Temos uma criança na casa. Ela merece celebrar tudo.

- Tem certeza que temos apenas uma? – perguntei me referindo a ela.

Alice constantemente usava Renesmee como desculpa para seu comportamento festivo. A verdade era que independente de Nessie estar conosco ou não, Alice sempre seria Alice.

- Além do mais, nós nunca celebramos essa data e com Nessie aqui será perfeito! Especialmente para fotos.

- Nós nunca celebramos essa data, porque é ridícula. – falei e fui imediatamente ignorado.

- Você tira foto todos os dias. – rebateu Bella.

- Eu sei, mas nunca em uma fantasia.

- Oh, não, Alice! – Bella protestou.

- Oh, vamos lá! Será divertido.

- Você sempre diz a mesma coisa.

- E você sempre gosta.

- Eu quero. – cantou Renesmee. – Por favor, mamãe.

- Não vou usar nenhuma fantasia. – Bella disse.

- Isso é o que você acha. – falou Alice em um tom desafiador.

Bella bufou.

- Uhu! – comemorou Emmett descendo as escadas. – As coisas estão tão paradas ultimamente, que até as festas de Alice estão parecendo um grande marco.

Ela fez careta para ele.

- Vá incomodar outra pessoa. – eu disse a ela.

- Hey, sou útil também. Especialmente para você. Como ficaria sabendo que na Floresta Freemont de Oregon, eles estão tento problemas com uma superpopulação de leões da montanha? – sua voz tinha uma pitada de arrogância. Onisciência tende a fazer isso com as pessoas.

- Obrigado. – agradeci. Não encontrava um Leão da Montanha a várias semanas.

- Pensei que talvez, você e Bella queiram ir até lá.

Nem sequer precisei perguntar, Bella já estava sorrindo.

_... pai, eu n__ã__o posso ir. Preciso ficar com Jake_**. **– Pensou Renesmee. Balancei a cabeça concordando. Ela já sabia sobre a luta interna de Jacob, eu já havia conversado com ela.

Ir conosco agora ou não ir. Ele não conseguia decidir. Entendia que Jacob estava lutando para tomar uma decisão. Por isso não ele ainda não havia falado nada com Bella ou comigo.

- Podemos ir amanhã. – disse a Bella, retornando ao presente. – Nessie pode ficar com Rosalie e Alice, não precisamos ficar mais de uma noite fora.

- Perfeito.

- Por nada. – falou Alice, me dando um beijo no rosto e dançando de volta para seu quarto.

Jacob a olhou partir... sua testa franzida. Ele se incomodava com sua elegância. Mas gostava dela.

Não poderia adiar minha conversa com Jacob e aproveitaria o fato de Renesmee estar dormindo para fazer.

Bella seguiu para o chalé com Nessie nos braços.

Suspirei ao recordar a reação de Rosalie ao saber da notícia. Ela não conseguiu esconder o sorriso.

Eu não estava me sentindo feliz.

Antes que ele pudesse se despedir, abordei o assunto.

Tentei explicar o que ví na mente de Billy no curto período que fiquei na pequena reserva. Jacob já sabia dos receios do pai, ele conseguia ler em seus olhos. Billy nunca chegou a pedir a ele para ficar.

Jacob não estava feliz ou satisfeito. Aquilo seria muito, mas muito difícil para ele. E para minha surpresa, foi difícil para mim também.

A dor que ele sentiu quando percebeu que _deveria_ ficar que era sua obrigação ficar, foi tão grande que também senti.

Ele estava batalhando internamente com a idéia de deixar o pai.

Billy ficaria bem, todos da reserva cuidariam dele. Ele tentou justificar dessa maneira, tentou mentir para si mesmo.

Mas não... ninguém estaria com Billy para as pequenas coisas, talvez algo no meio da noite. E se ele se sentisse mal e por algum motivo não conseguisse pedir ajuda?

Todas as pequenas possibilidades passaram por sua cabeça.

Dizer não para Renesmee era algo quase impossível para ele.

Ela era toda sua vida agora.

Odiava isso e ao mesmo tempo era grato.

Um conflito de sentimentos.

Apesar de ter dito para mim mesmo dezenas de vezes – especialmente desde o imprinting - que não estava ali para fazer a vida de Jacob Black mais fácil, percebi que não era exatamente dessa forma que funcionava.

Queria ser a pessoa a conversar com ele, porque minha dívida com Jacob, seria eterna.

Ele fechou os olhos e sua testa vincou profundamente. Ele estava tentando achar algum sentido em minhas palavras.

Não foi difícil.

Simplesmente verbalizei o que já estava em sua mente, o que já sabia. Ele não encontrou palavras. Não conseguia falar.

Não o pedi para ficar ou o proíbi de nos acompanhar. Ele sabia do que se tratava e já sabia o que iria fazer. Tentar fazer.

- Eu sei que será difícil para você, mas ela estará segura. – tentei reassegura-lo.

Estávamos de frente ao chalé. Aquele dia poderia ter sido classificado como um dia perfeitamente normal – se não fosse pelo que estávamos conversando agora.

- Não falei com vocês sobre ir, porque sei que não devo, não agora. Mas... não sei se posso... ficar para trás. – ele disse. Era doloroso ouvi-lo. Seus pensamentos estavam em todos os lugares.

Jacob estava preocupado com o pai. Sua saúde não era das melhores.

- Sim, você consegue. Você nunca será capaz de se perdoar se deixar Billy dessa forma. Ele precisa de você. – minha voz era baixa, a mantive assim durante toda a conversa.

- Eu sei. – ele gemeu.

- Você tem a força de vontade para isso, você já o fez antes... – ele olhou para mim, exasperado. – Você deixou sua matilha para proteger Bella, aquilo era algo impossível também. Mas _você_ conseguiu, porque era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Jacob ficou em silêncio, tentando se convencer de que era possível ficar para trás. Ele não queria ser um exemplo ruim para Renesmee. Essa era outra questão em sua mente.

- Você sempre será bem vindo...

Ah... o conflito de sentimentos me invadiu novamente quando disse as palavras em voz alta, mas ignorei.

– Não estamos tirando ela de você e você não a está abandonando. Temos que ir, não podemos mais ficar aqui. Temos que permanecer...

- Eu sei! – ele quase rosnou. – Entendo tudo isso.

Bella se juntou a nós, colocando-se ao lado de Jacob e passando o braço por sua cintura amigavelmente, como se a voz de Jacob fosse um grito por consolo. Seu rosto também transparecia dor. Seu amigo estava sofrendo.

- Ela entende, Jake, e também sabe que é a coisa certa. Nós vamos pensar em uma maneira de fazer toda essa transação o mais fácil possível para você. – ela disse gentilmente.

- Humf! – ele bufou.

- Nós vamos. – ela insistiu.

- Bella... – ele quase gemeu.

- Converse com Rachel, ela tem que ajudar também. A responsabilidade não pode ficar só sobre você.

- Fácil falar.

Comprometemos-nos a fazer tudo para facilitar a vida dele e de Renesmee nessa questão. Não seria fácil para ela também.

Ele estava decidido. Ele iria ficar.

Por quanto tempo? Não havia como saber. Uma coisa era certa, Jacob iria tentar.

Tentar era a palavra chave.

Renesmee já imaginava que Jacob não iria com ela. Já havia adiantado – antes mesmo de conversar com ele - que provavelmente iria ficar com o pai. Senti-me muito feliz quando ela se colocou no lugar do amigo... imaginando como seria se algum dia por algum motivo ela tivesse que me deixar. Ela balançou a cabecinha e repetiu para si mesmo... que isso nunca iria acontecer.

- Arhg! Odeio isso. Ele parece tão triste. – Bella estava triste também.

- Eu sei, mas o que mais podemos fazer? A decisão é dele.

Odiava quando isso acontecia. Quando algo ao qual eu não tinha controle a afetava tanto.

- Ele provavelmente está perdendo noites de sono com tudo isso.

- Bella... Jacob ainda não sabe disso, mas eu tenho certeza que a decisão de ficar foi a certa. Sim, será difícil para ele, mas a curto prazo. Se algo vier a acontecer com Billy ou mesmo com alguém de sua matilha e mesmo que esse algo seja inevitável por sua presença ou não, ele se sentirá culpado. E essa culpa pode se arrastar por anos.

- Eu sei. Eu ainda assim odeio isso. Ele não filho único. Rachel podia dar uma mãozinha.

- Concordo. Mas Jacob não pede por ajuda. E ela está presa demais a nova vida, sendo um objeto de imprinting. – fiz careta.

- Ele assumiu a responsabilidade pelo pai. Sozinho.

- Exatamente. E até a uns meses atrás, ele gostava disso.

Havia diversos pequenos detalhes a se acertar, como quando partiríamos para Hannover, as aulas que faríamos na faculdade entre outras coisas. Detalhes que achei que teriam que esperar por mais alguns dias.

Ainda era madrugada quando Bella se desenrolou dos lençois e seguiu para o closet.

- O que está fazendo? - demandei.

- Só pegando os papéis... aqui – disse ela retornando para a cama e me entregando uma folha de papel trabalhada de Dartmouth. Era da lista de relações de cursos – aulas – que eles ofereciam. Nós ainda não tinhamos feito a nossa. Bom... EU não havia escolhido as minhas.

Ela se acomodou em meus braços novamente.

- Temos que enviar isso até amanhã. – Bella me informou.

Amanhã?

Havia esquecido completamente a data de reserva antecipada. Estava tão ocupado vivendo e sendo feliz em meu mundo particular fui deixando para depois... até que quase não existisse mais depois.

Brinquei com ela e até quase a chamei de "relapsa" por não ter dado atenção aos documentos de Dartmouth e no final das contas eu quem acabei para trás.

Isso era outra coisa nova. Nunca deixei nada para o último minuto.

- Esqueci de fazer a minha. – admiti.

- Notei. – ela riu. – Mas não tem fazer agora. Mais vamos ter que decidir isso antes de nossa viajem de caça.

- Você está certa, podemos terminar isso pela manhã... História do mundo moderno é um bom curso... – falei, interessado em suas escolhas. Bella tirou as folhas de papéis de minha mão.

- Como eu disse... não precisa fazer agora. Só mencionei isso agora porque fiquei com medo de esquecer de novo. Você continua me distraindo. – ela murmurou e se moveu para me beijar.

- Eu tenho sido vítima de suas distrações também. – sussurrei contra seus lábios. – Nunca deixei nada para o último minuto... até agora.

- Culpada. – ela admitiu rindo.

Seus beijos eram sempre tão cheios de amor e desejo que me deixavam completamente perdido... sempre querendo mais. Minha mente viajava ao seu redor. Conseguia - incrivelmente - me fazer esquecer sobre nosso pequeno acordo – ela prometeu ser mais boazinha com relação a seu escudo, sua mente. E isso era algo que estava _sempre_ em _minha_ mente. Então... quando Bella passou a cumprir o que havia prometido, ainda me pegou completamente desprevinido.

- Obrigado. – disse veemente contra a pele de seu ombro.

_... sou uma mulher de palavra._– ela pensou.

- Nunca duvidei disso...

No dia em que fizemos o acordo, me enchi de expectativa... e nada. Ela queria me surpreender e eu não queria ser muito insistente...

Ela era boa... não, Bella era ótima em sua habilidade, mas tinha que ir bem devagar, para aproveitar cada segundo de sua mente. Mesmo sendo hábil, ela ainda não conseguia manter o escudo longe caso se distraísse demais.

Bella estava presa ao momento. A sensação de saber como meu toque era recebido, era indescritível.

O dobro de prazer.

A combinação do perfume, da pele aveludada, respiração acelerada era demais para suportar. Minhas mão tinham vontade própria e acariciavam todo o seu corpo. O contato de seu cabelo acetinado contra minha pele também não estava ajudando.

Sim... eu só poderia ter um pedacinho de sua mente por vez.

Mais estava tudo bem... cada segundo era mais do que eu merecia.

Um pouco antes do sol se levantar, pequenas gotas de água começaram a cair e combinado com o vento que balançava as folhas das árvores ao redor de nosso chalé, o som se tornava perfeito.

A porta francesa que dava para nosso pequeno jardim estava aberta, o vento trazia pequenas folhas secas para o quarto.

Como em todos os dias, sabia que era questão de minutos para que minha bolha de felicidade – de ter minha Bella em meus braços em nosso momento de privacidade – se expandisse para acomodar Renesmee e o restante da família. Uma bolha de felicidade que aparentemente teria que se expandir – ou se fortificar – por outros motivos, como para receber nossos novos visitantes.

_... tem certeza que é aqui?_– Pensou – e verbalizou – uma jovem voz. A voz de um menino.

_... sim, o rastro est__á__ em todo lugar, s__ó__ preciso encontrar o mais forte e segui-lo._ – Pensou – e verbalizou – uma mulher.

Não estava ouvindo as vozes reais de Ethan e Sam, mas sim seus pensamentos. O alcance de minha habilidade era muito maior do que de meus ouvidos.

Bella ainda estava deitada ao meu lado, sua cabeça descançando em meu peito.

Ela não iria gostar de nossa nova companhia.

O garoto parecia hesitar um pouco antes de seguir a irmã.

_... Kate foi clara ao dizer que eles s__ã__o pac__í__ficos, mas ainda perigosos. ... acho melhor irmos embora._ – ele pensou, falando alto apenas a segunda parte.

_... deixe de ser bobo. Você era quem queria ver Renesmee._– ela pensou e falou com o irmão.

Eles estavam seguindo para o chalé.

Suspirei e me sentei na cama, levando Bella comigo.

- Se vista, amor, temos companhia. – murmurei.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e se encheram de pavor.

- Não é ele. – disse rapidamente antes que ela se apavorasse ainda mais. - Ele não está por perto.

Apesar de desejar que sim, para poder acabar com sua vida miserável bem lentamente.

- Quem então? Não posso ouvir nada ainda.

- Ethan e Samantha.

- Os amigos de Kate? O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Renesmee. – disse.

Bella pulou da cama e seguiu para o Closet, assim como eu.

- Mais a frente... é um pequeno chalé. – Samantha comentou.

Bella suspirou. Ela podia ouvi-los.

- Eu estou te dando autorização para me sequestrar, assim como Nessie e nos levar para uma ilha deserta e isolada do mundo. – Ela disse assim que seguiu para o quarto de nossa filha – que ainda dormia.

Eu ri.

- Já pensei nisso tantas vezes. Prometo fazer isso assim que comprar uma ilha para nós.

Ela me olhou de cara feia.

- Fique com Nessie, vou esperá-los lá fora. – disse.

Assim que abri a porta da frente, eles se aproximaram e pararam a uma pequena distância de mim.

Não disse nada... estava esperando que um deles iniciassem o diálogo.

Eles perceberam imediatamente quem eu era. A semelhança com era inegável.

O garoto falou primeiro.

- Olá. Meu nome é Ethan, essa é minha irmã, Samantha, somos amigos de Kate.

- Eu sei. Olá. – disse e imediatamente quis revirar meus olhos aos pensamentos da garota.

- Você é o pai de Nessie. – disse ela encantada. – Você é Edward Cullen, certo?

- Sim, sou eu. Nessie está dormindo. – me apressei em dizer. Ela estava me fazendo sentir desconfortável. Se eu não os queria aqui antes, agora ainda menos.

- Me desculpe, estávamos apenas passando e minha irmã reconheceu o cheiro de Nessie na floresta e eu pensei que seria ótimo vê-la novamente.

O garoto estava sendo honesto.

- Eu entendo. – meu tom mais suave. - Talvez devessem voltar mais tarde. – sugeri. Não queria ser rude com os amigos de meus amigos.

Bella ainda estava dentro do chalé, com Nessie.

- Voltaremos. – a garota disse. – Um dia, como Ethan disse, estávamos apenas de passagem.

- Agradeceria muito se deixassem para caçar após os limites da cidade.

- Entendo as regras. Não sabíamos que vocês moravam aqui. – disse ela.

Bella se colocou ao meu lado, Renesmee não estava em seus braços. Ela decidiu deixá-la dormindo.

O garoto sorriu imediatamente quando a viu. Ele também fez a conexão.

- Bella, certo? – foi Samantha quem perguntou.

- Sim. Prazer em conhecê-los. – ela disse timidamente.

- Bom, é uma pena não poder ver sua doce Nessie hoje, mas pelo menos pude conhecer seus pais, o que já é um imenso prazer. Perdoem – nos por qualquer inconveniente. Já estamos de partida. _... nossa pequena parada valeu muito a pena._– completou Samantha em pensamento.

Eles não tinham planos para ficar.

Eram pessoas que viviam bem apenas com a companhia um do outro. Já tinham inclusive pensado em recusar qualquer convite de se hospedar conosco. Eles não gostavam de multidão.

- Tenham uma boa viajem. – desejou Bella.

Os irmãos balançaram a cabeça e partiram em direção ao sul.

- Isso vai acontecer sempre, não vai? – Bella me perguntou.

- Provavelmente. Mas eles não irão retornar tão cedo, não se preocupe.

Um pouco mais tarde, seguimos para a casa principal. Bella e eu estavamos olhando a sessão de alunos no site da faculdade e os brochures. Tinhamos que decidir o quadro de matérias – claro, eu iria fazer o mesmo curso que Bella – mas quando recebemos a resposta da faculdade online, me deparei com mais um pequeno problema. Bom... dois pequenos problemas.

- Talvez eu deva escolher outra. – sugeriu Bella.

Estávamos sentados na sala de jantar – a mesa cheia de papéis.

- Não. Se você não fizer essas matérias específicas não vai conseguir se formar no que quer.

- Mas você também não vai.

- Posso mudar de curso e fazer as mesmas matérias que você... exceto essas duas.

As duas que já estavam com a classe cheia. Cheia de alunos que lembraram de fazer a pré-inscrição. Duas classes com apenas uma vaga restante.

Se Bella quisesse se formar em Literatura, ela iria precisar dessas matérias. Elas eram essênciais na pontuação final.

- Temos mesmo que enviar isso tudo hoje? Talvez você ainda tenha tempo de ir e deslumbrar a reitora.

A risada de Alice – que estava no segundo andar – ecoou pela casa.

Revirei meus olhos para ela.

- Na primeira semana de aula, existe uma coisa chamada "dia de compras" onde você pode ficar a vontade para rodar o campus e trocar algumas matérias, talvez alguém desista e eu consiga uma vaga, mas se isso não acontecer não tem problema. E sim... temos que enviar hoje. Foi você que me lembrou disso.

- Edward costumava ser mais responsável... sempre cumprindo suas tarefas a tempo, nunca deixando nada para a última hora. – disse Jasper que estava na frente da TV com Emmett.

_... ela te corrompeu._- completou ele em pensamento. "Da melhor forma possível" pensei em responder.

- Uhum, o que aconteceu? Por que só estão fazendo isso agora? – perguntou Emmett, se aproximando e mexendo nos papéis – Vocês tiveram vários dias...

Oh Ow.

- Estávamos ocupados, temos uma filha pequena que... – interrompeu Bella, mas ele fingiu que não ouviu.

- E várias noites, com nada para fazer...

- Emmett. Quieto. – Bella o repreendeu. Renesmee estava sentada em cima da mesa, tentando nos ajudar.

Havia dias que ele estava incomodado com o resultado de uma das apostas que perdeu para ela – ele não sabia o significado de "deixar pra lá".

- Sobre isso...

- Aposta é aposta. Você perdeu. Mantenha-se calado.

Renesmee franziu a testa enquanto observava os dois.

- Quer fazer outra? Para sobrepor essa?

Bella começou a balançar a cabeça.

- Você só não quer porque sabe que não vai aguentar. Mesmo com as aulinhas que está tendo com Edward... você não pode me vencer. Não mais, irmãzinha.

Ele estava tentando provocá-la.

- Isso não funciona com ninguém além de você mesmo. – eu disse.

Ele fechou a cara e insistiu.

- Oh... vamos lá, Bella. Só uma lutinha de nada... vai ser bem rápido.

_... posso te colocar no ch__ã__o em dois segundos, se seu marido trapaceiro n__ã__o intervir. Mas se ele fizer ser__á__ divertido da mesma maneira_**.** – ele pensou olhando para mim. Desafiando-me.

- Pensei que Esme havia o proibido de lutar. – ela questionou sabiamente.

Sim, ela havia proibido.

- Com Jasper e Edward, ela não disse nada a respeito de você.

Sutilmente, fechei meu punho e acertei seu ombro – ele _quase_ desviou – e voou até a sala, bagunçando alguns móveis.

Antes que pudesse me arrepender de tê-lo acertado, ele estava rosnando.

- Revanche!

- Pelo o que? – perguntei. – Você está atrapalhando. Estamos ocupados.

- Estamos. – confirmou Bella. – E eu ainda vou lutar com você... só me dê mais alguns meses. Não é exatamente justo partir para a briga agora, você tem anos de experiência a minha frente.

- Tudo bem! Alguns meses. Não vou esquecer. – ele prometeu.

Ele não esqueceria.

Ótimo. Mesmo por brincadeira, eu não a queria lutando.

Emmett tendia a não medir forças nessas horas.

Respirei fundo.

Estava sendo tolo. E tinha quase certeza que quando essa tal "briga" acontecesse eu teria que intervir a seu favor e assim fazer o dia de Emmett.

Bella fazia progresso com os treinamentos. Progressos rápidos. Ela sempre foi uma mulher muito inteligente e perceptiva. Isso ajudava muito na hora de ensinar manobras defensivas. Um pouco mais tarde – quando os formulários já estavam devidamente preenchidos e aguardando para serem lidos, nos bancos de dados de Dartmouth - continuamos com os treinamentos.

Não me soltava com ela, com medo de machuca-la. Estava fazendo tanto isso que Bella questionou.

- Você mal me tocou. Isso não foi exatamente um ataque.

- Estou fazendo o melhor que posso diante das circunstâncias. – me justifiquei. A mente vampira é muito gráfica. Fácil imaginar algo e fazer esse algo parecer real demais.

- Vou me mover contra você – eu tremi - de uma forma mais lenta. Assim você vai poder ver meus movimentos - movimentos comuns utilizados em combates. Tente usar o que te ensinei para se defender. Ok?

Ela suspirou antes de responder.

- Ok.

Como disse, ela era boa. Se continuássemos treinando Bella poderia ser tão hábil lutadora como Rosalie

Saímos para viajem de caça na manhã seguinte. Tecnicamente nossa primeira viajem exclusiva para caçar.

Chegamos à Freemont um pouco depois do sol se pôr.

Inicialmente iríamos caçar e retornar, mas tudo estava indo tão bem. Estava adorando mais esse tempo sozinho com ela.

As partículas de água – que vinham da pequena queda d'agua a menos de duzentos metros de onde estávamos – deixavam o ambiente ainda mais bonito.

Bella e eu terminamos juntos. Ela era tão boa em tudo, que aprimorou sua habilidade em caçar mais rápido do que qualquer outro vampiro que conheço. Sem nenhum fio de cabelo fora do lugar, ela se colocou ao meu lado.

Vê-la caçar era uma das coisas que mais gostava... e eu estava sempre fazendo isso. A observando.

- Terminou? – perguntou Bella.

- Sim. Você?

- Completamente satisfeita... até um pouquinho cheia.

Seus olhos estavam mais claros do que de costume. Seu rosto levemente corado. A verdadeira imagem da perfeição.

- Temos um tempinho para matar. – ela comentou.

- Tem uma queda d'agua aqui perto... – sugeri.

- Vamos!

Chegamos lá com menos de dois segundos. Seus olhos correram o local com admiração. Era lindo. Nunca estive nesse lugar específico. Um lugar livre da presença de humanos.

- Amo cachoreiras.

- Isso é bom. Temos uma pertinho de nossa nova casa. Tão remota quanto essa, só maior.

Ela se sentou em uma das pedras ao redor do pequeno rio. Coloquei-me atrás dela, me acomodando em sua forma. Bella encostou suas costas em meu peito, apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro. Meus braços em sua cintura.

- Vamos poder cortar Oregon da lista. – ela comentou.

- Você não conhece todo o estado. Então acho que vou deixá-lo onde está. – respondi em seu ouvido.

- Podemos começar outra lista. – ela se virou e tocou meus lábios com os seus delicadamente.

- Podemos começar o que você desejar.

A responsabilidade chamava. Tinhamos que voltar. Então assim que anoiteceu, seguimos para casa.

Era uma tarde de sexta feira, um dia comum, um dia feliz, quando Alice o viu.

A visão era clara e fiquei grato por Bella estar com Jacob e Renesmee na cozinha.

Ele estava nos redores da casa da Tânia. Eu em meu piano, ela ao meu lado.

_... você n__ã__o chegar__á__ l__á__ a tempo_**.** - pensou Alice. Sua visão havia mudado. Eu estava no mesmo lugar que Abadir esteve, sozinho.

Eu quase rosnei.

_... n__ã__o consigo ver mais nada. Ele est__á__ meio perdido. Sinto muito -_ Ela estava se sentindo culpada.

- Não se preocupe. – sussurrei para ela.

Um dia ele irá perceber que seu orgulho está ferido demais e se aproximará o suficiente... e eu estaria a sua espera.

Aquela foi uma das muitas noites que passamos na casa principal. Alice ficou por perto, atenta a qualquer possível alteração. Mas nada aconteceu. Aquela também foi a primeira noite que passamos ali desde que Carlisle e Esme haviam partido para Hannover. Era estranho. Como se algo faltasse. Acho que isso funcionaria se qualquer um de nós se distanciasse. Lembro-me de pensar no passado que se Rosalie partisse, sentiria sua falta, mas conseguiria viver muito bem com isso. Agora... eu definitivamente sentiria falta dela, e com certeza pareceria como se um pedaço da família tivesse sido perdido.

Todos nós necessitavamos um do outro. Como se levar esse estilo de vida fosse impossível sozinhos. E o mais importante de tudo... é que se todos resolvessem seguir seu caminho, mesmo que temporariamente, eu não ficaria sozinho.

Rosalie e Emmett já viveram separados – de nós – diversas vezes. Às vezes mantinham proximidade – como Bella e eu, com uma casa nos arredores – e às vezes eles viajavam, como em uma lua de mel. Naquela época me sentia como se estivesse de férias. Era grato por temporariamente poder ficar longe dos pensamentos fúteis de Rosalie.

Alice e Jasper eram diferentes. Eles sempre estavam por perto, salvo às vezes quando se afastavam para visitar algum lugar ou alguém. Era raro, mas acontecia. E entre os dois, _ela_ era quem fazia questão de ficar. Jasper permanecia como consequência. Uma consequência bem vinda.

Renesmee, no momento, está certa de que nunca irá se afastar de nós. Para ela é algo inconcebível.

Eu entendia.

Nos últimos dias, ela resolveu passar mais tempo com Jacob porque sabia que ficaria longe dele. Automaticamente, eu tentava ficar o mais longe possível de Rosalie. Ela não estava feliz com a situação atual. Seus pensamentos eram desagradáveis.

Estava decido a não esconder nada de Bella. Então na noite seguinte, assim que ficamos sozinhos, contei sobre a visão de Alice.

- Ele não tem intenção de voltar... pelo menos não por enquanto. – Disse a ela quando voltamos para o chalé.

- Mas o que ele estava fazendo em Denali? O que ele quer? – perguntou ela.

- Elas sabem se cuidar. Todos eles sabem.

- Arhg! Eu o odeio. Por que ele não nos deixa em paz?

- Ele vai, amor. Ele vai.

- Sim... se nós fizermos algo a respeito. – ela comentou bem baixinho. – É como se ele estivesse esperando por nós. Nos chamando ou algo do tipo.

Suas palavras fizeram com que o comportamento de Abadir fizesse mais sentido. Talvez ele estivesse esperando... esperando por ela. Esperando que Bella agisse.

Não... não pode ser assim, ele deve saber melhor. Eu nunca a deixaria ir atrás dele.

- Eu vou proteger nossa família. Eu juro.

- Edward... – ela parou e respirou fundo antes de continuar abordando um ponto de vista melhor... para ela. – Ele não vai conseguir nos encontrar uma vez que nos mudarmos. Então acho que não vai ser necessário ninguém fazer nada a respeito. Nossos caminhos nunca mais irão se cruzar.

Ela tentou parecer certa ao dizer as palavras.

A abracei. Apertado. A culpa crescendo dentro de mim.

Minha Bella merecia um pouco de paz de espírito.

Na manhã seguinte, Charlie ligou, como ele sempre fazia. Sugeri irmos até ele. Não tinhamos nada para fazer durante o dia além de aturar Alice – com seus planejamentos. Então a melhor coisa era afastá-la dali por algumas horas. Além de tudo isso, Nessie também ficaria muito feliz.

A casa de Charlie não estava com o cheiro forte de sempre. Aparentemente Sue e seus filhos não o tem visitado com tanta frequência.

Bella percebeu.

- Eu tenho ido mais a La Push. – disse ele a Bella quando ela perguntou por Sue. – Então não há necessidade dela vir aqui só para me alimentar. Ela tem suas responsabilidades.

- Espero que não esteja tentando cozinhar sozinho. – Bella o repreendeu carinhosamente.

- Quando não posso ir até lá, sempre peço uma pizza. Aprendi que é mais seguro.

- Charlie, você pode me ligar. Eu posso vir e cozinhar para você. – sugeriu ela. Não era a primeira vez que o assunto surgiu.

- Absolutamente não. Você tem a sua vida, um marido e uma filha. Eu posso me virar.

- Ham... pai, já falamos sobre isso, eu moro perto, tenho um carro – um carro mais rápido – não seria problema nenhum. E Edward está bem grandinho, ele sabe se cuidar. Certo? – ela me perguntou, apertando minha mão.

- Humm... sei não, Bella. – retorci meus lábios em uma falsa dúvida antes de responder. Bella me deu uma leve cotovelada. – É brincadeira, Charlie. Claro que por mim não existe o menor problema. Além de tudo, acho que seria bom você se aproveitar de Bella. Em um pouco mais de dois meses estaremos nos mudando.

- Ele está certo, pai. Tire proveito de mim enquanto estou aqui. – Bella concluiu.

O assunto era doloroso, mas Charlie disfarçava bem.

- Hum... está planejando me visitar, certo? Eu vou precisar ver minha neta.

_... e você_**. **– Pensou Charlie.

- Você pode ir conosco em Janeiro. São suas férias, certo?

-Ahh... Sim, eu vou estar de férias...

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas esperando ele terminar de falar.

Ele queria ir, mas não queria ir. Ele era um homem confuso em certos aspectos.

- Pai, você vai sobreviver longe de Forks por uns dois dias.

Ele pensou por mais uns segundos. Era como se ele estivesse preso a essa pequena cidade.

- Nessie vai adorar ter você conosco.

Ele a olhou, adormecida em seus braços.

- Você é a pessoa favorita dela. – Bella murmurou, tentando convencê-lo. Aquilo pareceu agradar Charlie ao extremo.

- Você é a pessoa favorita dela. – ele rebateu.

- Ok, depois de mim, então.

- Até eu venho em terceiro. – completei.

Ele sorriu e concordou em nos acompanhar.

- Volte sempre que puder. – Charlie disse ao nos acompanhar até o carro.

- Não se esqueça. Você vai passar o natal com a gente.

- Não vou me esquecer. – ele disse rindo. – Aqui... – ele ofereceu Renesmee para mim. – Vão colocar a pequena princesa na cama. Ela está ficando pesada.

- Ela tem comido melhor. – disse a ele.

- Notei. Provavelmente é a convivência com Jacob. Aquele menino acaba com qualquer geladeira.

A paz de espírito que Bella merecia iria chegar... para ficar. Eu a daria isso.

Amigos, inimigos... eles sempre existiriam, mas ainda para nós. Estávamos em uma situação onde todos se dividiam a nosso respeito – amor ou ódio por nossa família. Graças a Renesmee, o amor parecia cativar uma maior quantidade de pessoas.

Vamos ter que nos acostumar com visitas constantes de admiradores e curiosos. Viver sendo o centro das atenções – mesmo apenas entre os nossos.

A única coisa que queria e precisava era estar em paz entre os meus. Apenas os MEUS.

Tudo estava encaminhado. Só precisávamos viver mais algumas semanas em nossa pequena cidade, antes de dar início a mais uma etapa.


	33. Celebrações

_Pós – Breaking Dawn_

_A Vida de Edward & Bella_

33 – celebrações

Bella

- Talvez esteja na hora de voltar. Alice deve mandar alguém atrás de nós a qualquer momento. – murmurei, desejando por ficar ali por mais, muito mais tempo.

Estávamos em nossa campina desde a primeira hora da manhã. O sol já estava se pondo e os únicos movimentos registrados eram da leve brisa e de nossos lábios.

A idéia foi dele... aproveitar um pouco mais nosso pequeno lugar, considerando que aquelas eram nossas últimas semanas ali.

- Alice está ocupada demais e Nessie também. – ele respondeu contra minha pele.

Não queria voltar. Queria fugir de Alice.

Ela estava decorando a casa para o Halloween, mas esse não era o único motivo de querer ficar ali.

Poderia passar dias, semanas, até mesmo meses sozinha com ele, longe de qualquer contato, completamente isolados do mundo. Era assim que estávamos naquele momento.

Isolados.

Durante todo o dia, ninguém nos incomodou. O celular não havia tocado nem sequer uma vez. Estávamos conversando e fazendo planos - sobre tudo que poderíamos e queríamos fazer de agora em diante - e rindo e nos tocando... ele sempre muito carinhoso e brincalhão.

Aquele momento me fazia recordar as noites que ele passou em meu quarto. Uma época em que havia certas limitações. Esse pensamento me fez pensar em algo.

- Acha que ela vai se importar se a gente ficar aqui e esquecer da festa? – perguntei um pouco antes dele apertar seus braços ao meu redor. Seus lábios tocavam cada centímetro de meu rosto.

- Podemos ficar aqui e descobrir. – Edward sussurrou em resposta.

Ele passou uma de suas mãos por meu pescoço. Um toque muito suave, mas ainda assim, me prendendo contra ele.

Sabia que Edward era o homem perfeito. Um fato comprovado há muito tempo. Sempre cavalheiro, carinhoso, atencioso. A forma com que ele usa as palavras, tão bem colocadas, tão eloqüentes. Não é novidade para ninguém, mas sempre admirei tudo que ele faz. Até mesmo sua forma de respirar é diferente. Mais bonita, mais pura.

Quantas mulheres podem dizer isso de seus namorados ou mesmo maridos e realmente estarem certas? Eu não estava vendo apenas o que queria. Esse era meu Edward.

Quantos maridos ou namorados colocam suas respectivas parceiras em primeiro plano? Ok... não era justo comparar homens normais com Edward. E quando digo normais, não quero necessariamente dizer humanos. Porque mesmo quando humano – e eu posso apostar minha vida nisso – ele era diferente, especial e único.

Edward nunca foi um homem normal.

Ele riu delicadamente quando puxei o colarinho de sua camisa e encostou sua testa na minha.

- Vou sentir falta desse lugar. – falei, respirando fundo e absorvendo seu doce perfume, perfume que ficava ainda mais marcante combinado com as pequenas flores silvestres que nos cercavam.

- Eu também, mas não muito. Não é necessariamente o lugar que me agrada.

- Você sabe o que quis dizer.

- Eu sei. – ele sussurrou e me beijou novamente.

Eu estava no céu. Paraíso.

Pássaros começaram a cantar – longe de nós.

- Isso... é tão perfeito – o momento – que quase me deixa triste, porque agora parece que... ser mais feliz é impossível e que a qualquer momento teremos que nos levantar e ir embora.

Ele sorriu as minhas palavras.

- Então... basicamente, eu estou te deixando deprimida? – ele perguntou em um tom delicado e brincalhão.

Ri da impossibilidade daquilo.

- De certa forma, sim, mas somente porque tudo está perfeito, entende?

Ele passou a mão por meus cabelos, descendo-a lentamente até minha cintura e parando alí.

- Sim, eu nunca vou conseguir me acostumar com tamanha perfeição. – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. - Sabe o que poderíamos fazer?

- O que? – perguntei, incapaz de esconder o reflexo de satisfação ao olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

- Conseguir um dormitório. No campus. Só para nós. Para quando for necessário estudar com outras pessoas no meio da tarde. É uma boa desculpa.

- Aham, é por isso que você lembrou do dormitório agora... para estudar.

Minha voz pesada com sarcasmo. Ele riu.

Era tão gratificante vê-lo animado com toda essa história de faculdade.

Foi assim o dia todo. A todo o momento – ele ou eu – lembrava de algum pequeno detalhe.

- Não está um pouco tarde para isso? Quero dizer... todos já devem estar ocupados.

- O que acha? – ele perguntou, ignorando minha pergunta.

- É uma boa idéia. Acho que não tem como correr dos. De alguma forma vamos ter que nos socializar.

Já havia imaginado isso. Especialmente porque me increvi em duas aulas que ele não cursaria e se por algum motivo os professores passassem alguma atividade com algum outro colega, seria ideal ter um quarto no campus. Uma desculpa para não precisar sair de lá.

- Não. É por isso que sempre vamos juntos, para minimizar qualquer contato, não que socializar com os outros alunos seja problema, mas é uma forma de evitar que as pessoas se aproximem demais e comecem a fazer perguntas... você conhece bem o esquema.

- Mas não é um pouco tarde?

- Eu dou um jeito. - e então ele suspirou. - E... você está certa, temos que voltar.

Nem sequer perguntei o que ele ouviu. Só me levantei resignada.

Ele pegou minha mão.

- Já está ficando mais triste? – ele estava rindo.

- Deprimida. – respondi com o mesmo tom brincalhão.

Quando chegamos o chalé estava vazio. E em cima da cama havia duas caixas, logas e finas.

- Não precisa usar se não quiser. – ele disse colocando as caixas de lado. – Eu não vou usar também.

- Você realmente não gosta de Halloween.

- Assim como você.

Eu ri.

- Eu não tenho problemas nenhum com o feriado, só não gosto das festas. Renée costumava comprar uma loja inteira de doces... só para nós. – sorri para mim mesma com a lembrança.

- Mas você quase não comia doces. – ele questionou sorrindo enquanto me observava da cama – eu estava juntando as peças de roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto. Edward sempre se interessava por pequenos detalhes de minha vida e esse era um que nunca havia mencionado.

- Não comia mesmo, exceto no Halloween. Era uma tradição nossa. A gente passava tanto mal no dia seguinte. – suspirei. – Agora é a vez de Nessie. Espero que ela não passe mal. – disse para mim mesma. – Ela corre o risco de se empolgar...

- Ela está ansiosa como sempre fica antes de qualquer coisa. Alice conseguiu deixa-la agitada.

- Estou literalmente com medo da sua casa.

Não queria nem pensar.

- Nossa casa. E... acredite, estou medo também. – ele franziu a testa. Edward nunca reclamava das festas da irmã. Sempre suspeitei que ele até a incentivava às vezes. Ele parecia apreciar todas. Todas menos essa.

- Qual o problema... com Halloween? – perguntei.

- Não consigo ver a lógica. Celebrar uma data, onde supostamente os espíritos dos mortos voltam a terra para possuir corpos. As pessoas comemoram coisas ruins no dia de hoje. Bruxas, monstros, vampiros. – ele riu. – Sei que pode parecer hipocrisia, mas ainda não faz sentido. E também entendo que quase ninguém sabe o significado real da data e que esse tipo de festa permanece por causa da tradição, doces e das fantasias. Entendo isso. Mas _eu_ sei. Então... não faz sentido para mim.

Sorri ao seu pequeno discurso.

- O mundo está de cabeça para baixo. A humanidade deixou de se importar com o fato de que hoje todos deveriam se esconder dos espíritos e em troca de que? Doces!

Ele riu alto de meu tom descrente.

O telefone de Edward tocou. Vi o nome de Alice no visor e me antecipei em dizer:

- Estou indo para o banho. Você lida com ela. - joguei a bomba para ele – Edward sabia fazer isso melhor do que eu.

Ele franziu a testa e atendeu.

Segui para o banheiro. Meu cabelo estava cheio de pequenas folhas e poeira e após lavá-lo minuciosamente, voltei para o quarto sem ter idéia do que usar.

Edward estava colocando a carteira no bolso da calça.

- Saindo? – perguntei.

- Vou buscar Charlie. Ele está tendo problemas com o carro.

- Oh! Posso ir.

- _Eu_ vou. Além do fato de ser o único com autorização para vê-la de toalha, não acho que seria apropriado ou memso seguro para você andar pela cidade assim.

Revirei meus olhos para ele.

- Só dois segundos, me visto rápido.

Ele me beijou de leve e sorriu.

- Prometo não demorar.

Bufei.

- Se você demorar mais de meia hora, vai se ver comigo depois. – ameacei. Não queria ser vítima de Alice sozinha. Estávamos nessa juntos.

Edward se aproximou e falou contra meus lábios.

- Não vou demorar. – ele disse novamente.

- Tudo bem. – resmunguei. E ele se foi... sorrindo.

Segui para o closet e olhei para as dezenas de vestidos que nunca havia usado e que provavelmente nunca usaria.

Qual a roupa apropriada para uma festa de Halloween? A resposta era simples e me fez encolher os ombros. Abri a caixa que Alice deixou na cama. Estava preparada para algo absurdo e acabei surpresa ao perceber que não era tão ruim. Pelo menos dobrado.

Retirei - o que parecia ser um vestido - e o abri em cima da cama.

Não era tão ruim, mas ainda era algo que nunca usaria.

Normalmente não usava vestidos por conta própria.

Suspirei e decidi que não era o fim do mundo. Nenhum dos outros que estavam no Closet pareciam usáveis. No fundo da caixa havia um bilhete – surpreendentemente com a letra de Rosalie - dizendo que o cabelo também precisava ser apropriado.

Voltei para o banheiro com o intuito de secar o cabelo. Essa era uma das coisas que sendo humana ou vampira, demorava a mesma quantidade de tempo. Eu tinha muito cabelo.

Com eles secos e lisos, voltei para o quarto e coloquei o vestido. Era de estilo oriental – preto - um dedo apenas acima do joelho, com detalhes vermelhos discretos. As costas eram livres.

Ok, poderia ser muito pior. O cetim aderiu ao meu corpo como uma segunda pele.

- Justo demais. – resmunguei.

- Não é. – Rosalie disse, aparecendo atrás de mim. Assustei-me um pouco. Não a ouvi se aproximar.

- Me desculpe. Achei que fosse precisar de ajuda com o cabelo.

Ela estava linda. Perfeita. Seu vestido era curto – e não tão justo - e ela usava sapatos com salto fino.

- Você está ótima. – disse o obvio.

- Obrigada. Você também. Alice sempre acerta nessas coisas – ela se aproximou e colocou as mãos em meus cabelos – Ótimo, você já secou. Sente-se aqui.

Rosalie não demorou mais do que quinze minutos para fazer um coque elegante e elaborado.

- Prontinho. – ela anunciou e suspirou. – Edward vai ficar em cima de você hoje. Não que ele faça outra coisa na vida. – ela gargalhou baixinho.

Sorri para a mais belas das Cullens. Não era mais estranho.

- Acho que temos que ir, então. – murmurei.

- Não será ruim. Pelo contrário, será divertido. Só nós e o lobo. – ela franziu o nariz.

- E Charlie.

- Charlie faz parte do "nós".

Particularmente gostei de ouvir essas palavras saírem de seus lábios.

A algum tempo ele passou a fazer parte do círculo fechado dos Cullens. Claro, ele não sabia nem da metade, mas estava aceitando tudo muito bem. Charlie se sentia confortável agora.

Sorri orgulhosa de mim mesma.

- Sapatos? – perguntei a ela. Rosalie já estava alí, ela poderia escolher o par mais apropriado.

- Oh! Só um segundo. – ela disparou graciosamente para o closet e voltou com um par de stilletos pretos de sola vermelha. – Esses ficarão perfeitos.

Quando chegamos a casa, meus olhos se arregalaram. Tudo estava escuro – claro que estava vendo perfeitamente – com algumas luminárias avermelhadas e outras azuladas espalhadas, desde a entrada principal, até a cozinha. A sala deveria ser o pior cômodo de todos, com luzes piscando "assustadoramente". Pelo menos ela não teve o mal gosto de colocar nenhuma caveira ou algo do tipo, pendurado pelo lugar.

Para ser sincera, eu estava esperando algo pior.

- Mãe! – gritou Renesmee. Ela desceu a escada correndo. Jacob a seguiu em passos mais lentos. – Você ta linda!

Havia fica o dia todo longe de minha pequena. Renesmee estava agitada demais com a festa, por isso ficou aqui para ajudar.

- Obrigada. Você está linda também. Tão perfeita.

Ela estava usando um kimono branco, bem oriental. Seus cachos presos em um coque elaborado com uma pequena presilha em formato de leque dando o retoque final.

- Não disse? – murmurou Jacob para ela. Nessie fez careta para ele.

- Você não está fantasiado. – disse.

Eu provavelmente teria uma crise de risos se o visse em uma.

- Não.

- Vai aceitar isso? – perguntei a Nessie.

- Eu falei, mas ele não me ouviu. – ela reclamou.

Eu _tive_ que rir. Isso ele não fazia por ela.

- Você está ótima, Bells. – ele me elogiou. – Aparentemente é a "noite asiática" para alguns dos Cullens.

Sorri em retorno e comecei a imaginar o que Alice poderia ter escolhido para Edward usar.

Meus olhos percorreram o ambiente, não conseguia vê-la, nem Jasper. Nem mesmo Emmett. Rosalie havia subido.

- Onde está todo mundo?

- Papai foi buscar vovô Charlie, Alice e Jasper foram pegar os doces e eu não sei onde Emmett está.

- Ela está irritada com você e Edward. – Jacob falou.

- Ela está? Por que? – perguntei. Eu quase não reclamei com Alice.

- Papai ia comprar os doces, mas vocês ficaram fora o dia inteiro.

- Oh. Edward não comentou nada comigo. – disse defensivamente.

E ele realmente não havia comentado nada.

Alice e Jasper apareceram alguns minutos depois. Ela me lançou um olhar irritado. Eu estava me comportando. Não entendi o mal humor.

Em poucos minutos toda a casa estava cheia de doces.

"Decoração necessária" havia dito ela.

- Agora está tudo perfeito! – Alice cantou, novamente de bom humor.

- Duas toneladas de balas. Ótimo. – resmunguei.

Ela se virou para mim.

- Estou surpresa que esteja usando a roupa que escolhi. – seu tom era seco.

- Surpresa, sério? Essa é nova para você.

Jacob e Renesmee riram.

Ela revirou os olhos. – Muito engraçado, Bella. – então ela se virou e continuou a organizar a sala que já estava organizada.

Estranho.

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando clareá-la. Por que ela estava chateada comigo? Seria uma daquelas coisas de casais? Edward apronta e eu também sofro as consequências?

Ouvi o carro de Edward se aproximar.

- Diga a seu marido "obrigada" por toda ajuda. – ela falou sem tirar os olhos do vaso de flores que parecia perfeitamente cheio de rosas. Segurei uma risada. Alice estava brava com Edward e comigo como conseqüência.

- Acho que ele te ouviu. – disse seguindo para a entrada principal. O som do motor cessou.

- Pai. – chamei descendo as escadas da varanda.

- Hey, Bells, wow! – ele disse, legitimamente surpreso. Sabia que o tom era devido a minha "fantasia".

- Alice. – disse. Ele entendeu imediatamente. – Nessie está ansiosa e te esperando.

Ele começou a subir as escadas e eu a descer. Ele parou de repente quando nos cruzamos. Pude ver Edward encostado na porta do carro. Olhando para mim.

- Você vê algum problema se eu sair com ela para pedir doces, quero dizer, essa é a tradição, certo?

- Oh, não. Claro que não.

Charlie e eu nunca fizemos isso juntos, então não ia negar isso a ele.

- Infelizmente vai ter que levar o comboio com você. – Edward disse a ele. Nem Rosalie, nem Jacob ficariam para trás. No embalo que Alice estava, ela provavelmente iria também.

Bom... eu era a única que não podia andar pela cidade com minha filha. Na realidade eu não poderia andar pela cidade abertamente de forma alguma.

- Imaginei. – Charlie respondeu. – Oh, Bella? Advinha... Ângela Webber ligou hoje. Ela queria notícias suas.

A notícia me pegou de surpresa. Nunca imaginei ter notícias de qualquer um de meus antigos amigos, muito menos imaginei que um deles que procuraria.

- Oh! – exclamei sem saber o que dizer.

- Disse que você estava no Alasca e que a vi em setembro. Também disse que tudo estava bem. Que você e Edward estavam firme e forte. E foi isso. Ela está na cidade para o feriado, por causa dos gêmeos. Eu, ham, fiz certo?

- Sim, pai. Obrigada. – Teria que enviar um e-mail para ela mais tarde.

Ele sorriu e seguiu para a casa. Voltei-me para Edward.

- Ela dificilmente iria se esquecer de você tão rápido. – Edward comentou quando me aproximei.

Apenas sorri e comentei:

- Você chegou a tempo.

Ele me ignorou. Seus olhos suaves presos em meu rosto. Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

- Você é perfeita. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- É o vestido. – respondi.

- Não... tenho certeza que é você.

Ele beijou meu pescoço e se afastou rapidamente.

- Tenho que ir me vestir. Alice já está irritada o suficiente comigo.

- Sim... ela está. Você a deixou na mão hoje.

Ele riu.

- Só um pouco.

- Então fez de propósito?

Ele balançou a cabeça confirmando. Ouvi Alice bufar.

- Achei que ela fosse "ver", mas aparentemente estava errado. Ela estava ocupada demais. Era o momento perfeito para ficar sozinho com você e eu não iria deixar passar.

- Bom... ela irá te perdoar... eventualmente. – disse, passando meus dedos em seus cabelos e o beijando rapidamente. – Agora vá, antes que as coisas fiquem pior para seu lado... e para o meu.

- Volto logo. – Edward me garantiu, olhando-me dos pés a cabeça. O sorriso torto mais lindo mundo em seus lábios.

- Talvez passe a gostar mais de Halloween de agora em diante.

Depois de mais um beijo rápido, ele correu graciosamente floresta adentro.

Suspirei e voltei para a casa.

- Sinto muito. – falei somente para Alice, quando me encostei ao lado da escada, onde ela ainda organizava as flores.

- Está tudo bem, agora, pelo menos. Mas poderia não ter encontrado nenhum doce. E uma festa de Halloween sem doce não é uma festa.

- Eu sei, Alice. Sinto muito. De verdade.

- Não se preocupe...

- Acho que devemos ir. – Charlie a interrompeu. – Vai acabar ficando tarde demais para bater na porta dos outros.

As pessoas normalmente passavam a noite em claro nessa época, mas Charlie pareceu não se lembrar... ou se importar. Era como se ele estivesse se obrigando a fazer aquilo.

- Sim, vamos! – Renesmee havia ficado ainda mais animada com os planos de Charlie.

- Ham... pai...

Tínhamos que manter a aparência, então existia coisas que não podiam ser ditas em público. Os moradores de Forks não podiam saber que tinha uma filha. Apesar da história "pública", não gostaria que o povo de Forks soubessem que Edward e eu a "adotamos", daria muito o que falar.

- Já expliquei a ele. – Alice se adiantou. – Se alguém perguntar, ele saberá o que dizer. Nós vamos também, claro, mantendo distância... e tirando fotos. Estaremos de volta em uma hora.

- Oh, tudo certo, então.

Renesmee acenou antes de sair pela porta com Charlie e Jacob.

- Uma hora... por favor esteja decente quando voltarmos. – Emmett disse aparecendo do nada e gargalhando ao passar por mim.

Charlie franziu a testa com o comentário, mas seguiu com Renesmee.

Ele não tinha jeito. Caso perdido a dezenas de anos.

Todos se foram.

Sentei-me no sofá e contemplei o ambiente. Esse era um dos lugares que mais sentiria falta. Tanto aconteceu aqui. De uma forma diferente, considerava essa casa mais um lar do que a de Charlie. Como um refúgio.

Claro... sabia que um dia – depois de muitos anos – nós voltaríamos.

Suspirei.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Edward, atrás de mim - não o ouvi se aproximar. Ele contornou o sofá e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Sim, só estava pensando. Como sempre. Não precisa ficar frustado ou preocupado, não era nada importante. – me apressei a dizer.

- Sempre fico frustado com isso, não há nada que possa fazer. – ele me disse e então seus olhos varreram o ambiente. Seus lábios franziram.

- Não ficou tão ruim. Não tem nenhuma caveira ou caixão pendurado em lugar nenhum. – expressei o que havia pensado antes.

Sua testa vincou.

- Isso seria de um mau gosto sem precedentes.

Eu ri. - Você está se comportando exatamente como eu. – disse, impressionada. Normalmente era de minha natureza fazer "bico" nesses momentos.

- Isso tinha que acontecer em algum dia. – ele disse.

Balancei a cabeça concordando.

Edward usava uma camisa social cinza, sem a gravata e uma calça social preta. A camisa estava por fora.

Afastei meu corpo, como para olhá-lo melhor.

- Ham... não foi isso que Alice escolheu para você – afirmei, ele estava bem despojado. - Mas ainda assim ficou perfeito.

Não que ele_ j__á_ não fosse perfeito.

- Obrigado. Estou me rebelando contra a "tirania"de Alice hoje. Ela ehavia escolhido um smoking. Acredita nisso? Como se hoje fosse alguma ocasião de gala.

- Você gosta Smoking. – afirmei.

- Sim, mas hoje não requer um gravata borboleta.

- Não vejo porque não. Você fica lindo todo formal.

Ele riu.

- Agradeço novamente, Sra. Cullen. – ele respondeu muito formalmente.

Ficamos sozinhos por menos de quarenta minutos. Tempo o suficiente para me encantar com o som de suas novas composições.

- Espero que estejam decentes... criança entrando. – dessa vez foi Jacob quem brincou.

Estava encostada no piano enquanto Edward tocava para mim.

- Voltaram cedo. – comentei. Edward sorriu amplamente, seus olhos em Nessie.

- Concordo. – ele respondeu algum comentário feito mentalmente por ela.

Renesmee seguiu em nossa direção e sentou-se ao lado de Edward no piano.

- Humanos são estranhos. – ela sussurrou para Edward. Charlie ainda nem sequer havia entrado em casa.

- Aposto que Charlie odiou também. – comentei com ela, certa do que havia acontecido.

Essa era uma das épocas que a polícia mais recebia reclamações de jovens pertubando os moradores de Forks. Ele sempre teve muito trabalho nessas noites. Fiquei surpresa quando ele disse que não trabalharia.

- Ele odiou. – ela confirmou. – Ele não disse, mas sei que odiou.

- Como foi, Charlie? – perguntei quando ele entrou.

- Hum... bem, eu acho. – ele respondeu sem entusiasmo. Renesmee riu.

- Foi péssimo. – ela disse para olhando para ele e depois se virou para mim. – As pessoas corriam na rua, tentando assustar as outras com fantasias estranhas e algumas casas tinha cada coisa feia na entrada. Papai estava certo. Halloween é horrível. – Renesmee concluiu.

- Parabéns, Edward, espero que esteja satisfeito. Você conseguiu convertê-la. – disse Alice amargamente.

- Não sei quanto a "satisfeito", mas estou um pouquinho feliz.

Ele sorriu para Renesmee que retribuiu.

Até mesmo Alice – a sempre empolgada Alice – pareceu esfriar um pouquinho depois que chegou.

Era como se todos tivessem esquecido do motivo de estarmos ali, vestidos em fantasias.

Rosalie e Emmett iniciaram uma conversa particular e esqueceram de todos. Alice e Jasper desapareceram sutilmente. Edward, Renesmee, Charlie e eu, iniciamos nosso próprio tópico. Bom... diversos tópicos. Desde o problema no carro, até os horários de estudo de Renesmee.

- Ainda não podemos matricula-la em uma escola. – disse Edward a ele.

- Estou tendo aulas com papai por enquanto.

- E quanto a você, Bella, não pretende ser uma das tutoras de Renesmee? – Charlie perguntou.

- Com quem você acha que ela aprendeu a ler tantos livros? – repondi.

Ele sorriu.

– Faz sentindo.

Levei Charlie para casa um pouco depois das onze.

A vida passa tão rápido. Especialmente quando se está tão feliz. Em meiados de novembro, Edward e eu levamos Renesmee para conhecer a Space Needle em Seattle. Aquele dia foi muito engraçado. Jacob também não conhecia o lugar e a forma como ele e Renesmee se comportaram me fez lembrar em como me animava ao conhecer novos lugares com Renée.

Como duas crianças. Claro, nos comportando assim apenas entre nós.

Edward parecia sentir a cada dia mais orgulho de Renesmee, especialmente com comportamento compreensivo dela em relação a Jacob.

Quando dezembro chegou, Renesmee havia crescido pouco mais de meio centimetro. Da forma que estava, Renesmee poderia alcançar a maturidade com a mesma quantidade de tempo que Nahuel, mas também poderia acontecer antes ou depois.

Não havia um padrão em seu desenvolvimento.

Nessie começou a estudar. Em casa. Dessa vez oficialmente – com horários e tudo mais. Ela não queria esperar. E Edward não era mais seu único professor. A cada dia ela aprendia uma coisa nova. Não precisavamos repetir, mas precisavamos ter argumento. Muitas coisas eram questionadas.

A ligação entre pai e filha parecia ficar a cada dia mais forte. De todos, Edward era o favorito. Eles passavam horas juntos – ambos concentrados no assunto. Existiram dias que nem sequer saimos do chalé. Jacob passou a ficar conosco lá.

Caçavamos regularmente. E a cozinha passou a ser um dos comodos mais visitados. Renesmee tinha um paladar mais exigente que Jacob.

Ela não comia qualquer coisa.

Edward passou a ceder um pouco mais aos apelos dos irmãos e passou a caçar com eles com mais freqüência.

Depois de tanto tempo vivendo com os Cullens e sendo uma, percebi que todos, apesar de serem incrivelmente apaixonados, tinham atividades diárias longe um do outro. Não eram atividades longas, mas eles se separavam.

Edward e eu não éramos exatamente assim.

Quase tudo o que fazíamos, fazíamos juntos. Rara às vezes em que eu precisava sair – sozinha. Ainda eram poucas às vezes ele saía para caçar com os irmãos. E eu com minhas irmãs.

Todos pareciam entender. Ninguém nunca questionou. Não em voz alta.

Alice e Rosalie gostavam muito de conversar sobre os meninos. Sentia-me em um verdadeiro clube da luluzinha.

- Bella, se dependesse exclusivamente de Edward, Renesmee iria para um convento. – Alice comentou uma tarde após caçarmos, o assunto mudava tanto que as vezes me sentia perdida.

- Você o culpa por isso? – Rosalie disse secamente.

- Oh, pessoal, ele não é assim. – o defendi.

- Ele também não é exatamente mente aberta.

- Com relação a Nessie, eu também não sou. E imagino que nenhum de vocês será também. – completei.

- Oh, Bella, querida. Ele vai surtar quando Renesmee crescer, mais do que qualquer um de nós. Edward é tão superprotetor com ela quanto é com você. – Alice completou. – Além do mais, ninguém pode prever a reação de um vampiro com uma filha biológica. – ela gargalhou baixinho.

- É questão de personalidade. Só não quero estar por perto quando ele começar a reclamar. – continuou Rose.

- Aham, como se você fosse ficar quieta também. – Alice acrescentou.

Rosalie não respondeu seu comentário.

Suspirei.

- Talvez fosse melhor afastar aquele cachorro fedorento dela...

- Não vamos fazer isso, Rosalie. – a interrompi.

- É só uma sugestão. – ela se defendeu.

- Essa sua birra com Jacob está ficando cansativa. – Alice foi quem falou.

- Perdão?

- Ele não é tão ruim assim. Você deveria dar um descanso a ele.

Alice o estava defendendo. Essa era nova. Sabia que ela gostava dele – até certo ponto. Mas vê-la fazendo isso era... estranho.

- Quer saber, esquece. – Rose dispensou o assunto.

- Já acabamos por aqui, talvez devêssemos voltar e ir fazer compras.

- De novo? Alice, eu tenho dezenas de roupas que nunca usei ainda.

- Sim, mas os meninos não. E eles nunca saem para isso. Além de tudo, não precisamos comprar roupas, existem muitas outras coisas.

- Todos estariam perdido sem nós. – Rosalie completou.

- Oh, vamos, Bella. Anime-se. Não tem vontade de entrar em uma loja e comprar coisas para Edward? – ela cantou. – Quero dizer... você nunca fez isso... com a gente.

- Verdade. – respondi. – Acho que se for para comprar para ele eu topo.

- Yay! Vamos, então.

E passamos o restante do dia seguindo os planos de Alice.

Eu era muito inocente? Realmente acreditei quando Alice – minha irmã, viciada em compras – disse que não compraria nada para mim? Ou para ela? Ou para Rosalie?

Bom... em uma coisa ele estava certa. Foi divertido entrar em uma loja e ver algo que era "a cara" de Edward e comprar.

E melhor ainda, foi ver como ele parecia satisfeito com um gesto tão simples.

Esme passou a ligar todos os dias.

A princípio ela achou que incomodaria, mas insisti que sentia falta dela e Renesmee também. As duas conversavam por horas.

Minha filha adorava fazer qualquer coisa, com qualquer um de nós. Até mesmo jogar. Algo que sempre que possível todos se reuniam para fazer – era uma forma divertida de se passar o tempo. Carlisle e Esme não estavam alí para completar o time, então – dependendo do jogo - Renesmee e eu assumíamos essa função.

Claro... quando chegava a vez dela rebater, todos amaciavam a mão – não que fosse necessário. Inclusive Emmett. Isso a deixava irritada.

Surpreendi-me ao perceber que gostava – um pouco - de jogar basebal. Bom... como vampira tudo era mais divertido.

Não havia muito o que organizar para o Natal e Alice não colocaria as mãos nessa data.

Percebi um pouquinho tarde que nunca havia preparado um jantar de Natal em toda minha vida.

- Hum... nunca preparei um Peru antes. – comentei enquanto lia um livro de receitas incrementado que havia comprado a uns dias atrás. – Acho melhor encomendar um e não correr riscos.

- Você consegue fazer. Seria mais fácil se me deixasse ajudar. – Edward disse. Ele já tinha oferecido para cuidar do jantar dezenas de vezes. Expliquei que queria fazer isso sozinha, então ele passava seu tempo quase todo na cozinha comigo – Nessie e Jacob eram minhas cobaias. Às vezes nem mesmo Seth escapava.

Havíamos pulado o Dia de Ação de Graças, pelo menos como "comemoração especial".

Há apenas uma semana do natal, decidi fazer um pequeno "jantar teste" com Jacob e Seth.

Era necessário, pois eu não tinha o senso apropriado de paladar – não mais. Sempre questionei o fato de Edward saber cozinhar tão bem. Já tentei fazê-lo admitir que esse era um talento adquirido quando humano. Ele jurava que não.

- Espero que não esteja sem graça como da última vez. – comentou Jacob.

Ele havia experimentado o primeiro Peru recheado que tentei fazer. Aparentemente fui reprovada. Fiquei extremamente insegura e Edward garantiu que ele estava apenas me provocando.

Não era difícil memorizar ingredientes, saber o tempo ideal de cozimento e qualquer outra tecnicalidade da cozinha, mas sempre tive problemas quando estava aprendendo como cozinhar um prato específico. Era por isso que os pratos que fazia para Charlie – quando ainda morávamos juntos – eram simples e algo em que tinha prática.

- Você comeu tudo, então não estava sem graça. – Renesmee apontou.

- Ok. – disse colocando a última grande travessa na mesa – o restante já estava posto.

– Ataquem.

E assim eles o fizeram. Renesmee assistia sorrindo.

A mesa estava do lado de fora do Chalé. Minha pequena casa de conto de fadas não parecia ter espaço o suficiente para meus amigos lobos.

Encostei-me em Edward - que estava sentado ao pé de uma árvore próxima, com um livro em mãos – esperando o veredicto.

- Se não der certo dessa vez, passo o bastão para você. – anunciei, observando os meninos devorando tudo. O fato deles estarem comendo não queria necessariamente dizer que estava bom.

- Deu certo da primeira vez e Seth parece estar gostando.

- Seth vai adorar qualquer coisa que qualquer um de nós fizermos. Ele é um garoto doce. – sussurrei para ele.

- Verdade.

Para minha alegria, tudo foi um sucesso.

Era o final de uma tarde de sexta feira. Faltava apenas dois dias do natal. Jacob, Nessie e eu, estávamos próximos a La Push – longe da rodovia - esperando por Charlie que estava a pé de novo. Um de seus oficiais o deixou ali. Sua viatura parecia ter atingido a data de vencimento e como nada funcionava da forma correta próximo aos grande feriados de final de ano, somente no início de Janeiro ele teria outra.

- Por que você não simplesmente encomenda o jantar? Você tem dinheiro para isso. Não precisa se incomodar em fazer. – Jacob perguntou, enquanto esperávamos por Charlie. Ele estava encostado casualmente contra meu carro.

- Eu quero fazer. Nunca cozinhei refeições importantes antes. E essa é muito importante. E eu não tenho dinheiro para nada. Não trabalho.

- Bom... Não precisa se preocupar. Charlie vai gostar. E se seu marido tem dinheiro, você também tem. – ele disse.

Levantei os ombros dispensando esse trecho do assunto.

- Está antecipando que você não irá gostar? Estava tão ruim assim?– perguntei.

Jacob riu.

- Vou passar o natal com meu pai... E estava ótimo. Ainda não percebeu como adoro te encher a paciência?

- Oh! Estava contando com você. Podia ter me avisa isso antes.

- Não disse nada porque vou aparecer mais tarde, sem dúvidas. - Ele piscou para Renesmee.

- Tudo bem, guardo metade da comida para você.

- Tem que ser mais da metade. – Renesmee complementou.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Apenas ouvindo o som da brisa tocando as árvores. Isso até Jacob resolver mudar aquilo.

- Então... – ele começou.

- Então?...

- Está tudo pronto... para Hannover?

O assunto ela claramente doloroso para ele e mesmo tentando ele não conseguia esconder.

Renesmee apertou sua mão.

O olhei atentamente antes de responder.

- Sim... acho que sim.

- Oh! Qual é, Bells, você pode falar sobre o assunto comigo. – ele sentiu minha relutância.

- Bom, todas as vezes que achamos que tudo está pronto, algum outro detalhe de alguma coisa inacabada acaba aparecendo.

- Mas no geral...

- Estamos prontos.

- Isso é bom. – ele disse.

- Você vai me visitar. – Renesmee disse, tentando animá-lo. Ele entendeu como uma pergunta.

- Claro que vou.

- Eu vou vim te visitar também, certo mamãe? – acenti - Vai passar muito rápido. E eu tenho que estudar, então não ia poder ficar a tarde toda com você.

Ele sorriu para ela.

Renesmee tinha o coração enorme.

- Prontos para ir, crianças? - Charlie falou se aproximando.

- Prontas. Te vejo amanhã, Jake. – me despedi entrando no carro e ligando o motor.

Charlie pareceu captar atmosfera e quando deixamos La Push, ele perguntou:

- O que há de errado com ele?

- Jake está meio triste com a mudança e tudo mais.

- Vamos sentir falta de vocês. – ele disse baixinho. Sua voz pesada de emoção. Nessie agarrou seu pescoço. Ela estava no banco de trás.

- Eu sei. – murmurei.

- Falando nisso, onde está Edward? Achei que ele viria também.

- Oh, ele saiu... foi comprar algumas coisas. – respondi.

Edward e Jasper haviam saído a mais de duas horas, com a promessa de voltar portando surpresas.

- Presentes! - a voz de Renesmee ecoou no carro.

Deixei Charlie em casa e segui com Renesmee para Port Angeles. Nós estavamos matando tempo.

- O que quer comer? – perguntei após algumas horas de compras – compras de Renesmee.

- Mmmm...

Antes que ela pudesse responder, meu celular vibrou. Sorri ao reconhecer o número.

Nunca deixaria de me sentir como uma adolescente loucamente apaixonada. Ainda sorrindo, levei o telefone ao ouvido.

- Edward?

- Sorvete. – Renesmee respondeu antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, apontando para uma sorveteria.

- Você não gosta de sorvete. Só quer porque o da foto é rosa. – rebati. Ouvi Edward rindo no telefone. Ele esperou.

- É... tem o gosto estranho mesmo. – ela recordou fazendo careta a memória.

Gargalhei baixinho voltando minha atenção a ligação.

- Me desculpe. – disse. – Acabou de chegar?

- Sim. Onde estão?

- Port Angeles, já estamos indo para casa, ela já comprou tudo que precisava.

- Isso é bom. – ele falou.

- Não vamos demorar. – prometi.

- Não precisam se apressar por mim.

- Eu quero me apressar.

Ele riu.

Como Renesmee ainda não havia decidido o que jantar, a levei no mesmo restaurante italiano que jantei com Edward pela primeira vez - em minha quase desastrosa noite em Port Angeles a mais de dois anos atras.

Contei a história a Nessia que se mostrou muito interessada. Até comeu o mesmo que eu, fazendo incessantes perguntas.

Ficamos mais uma hora na cidade e chegamos a Forks um pouco depois das nove da noite. Edward estava nos esperando na varanda.

Ele sorriu ao nos aproximarmos e levantou o dedo para mim, pedindo para que eu esperasse e seguiu para o lado do carona, onde Renesmee estava. Ele abriu a porta para ela.

- Obrigada, papai. – ela o agarrou pelo pescoço - algo que adorava fazer e tocou sua bochecha com uma das mãos.

Os olhos de Edward se suavizaram – ainda mais – e ele a abraçou forte.

- Senti sua falta também. Muito.

- Eu sei. – ela disse com simplicidade.

Naquele pequeno segundo, senti como se meu coração pudesse voltar a bater – essa sensação me acometia com freqüência. A interação entre os dois era sempre tão especial... tinha uma pequena impressão de que o relacionamento já havia passado de paternal a amizade.

Renesmee sorriu e desceu de seu colo e correu para dentro da casa.

Seus olhos a seguiram por um instante e se voltaram a mim.

Ele foi até minha porta, a abriu e passou um dos braços por minha cintura, me levantando antes mesmo que pudesse fazer o movimento.

Um pequeno sorriso – tão lindo, que poderia fazer meu coração saltar pela boca – apareceu instantes antes de seus lábios tocarem os meus. Foi um beijo lento, suave mais crescente. Ele me colocou no chão sem interromper o beijo e seus dedos se entrelaçaram em minhas costas, me prendendo a ele. Me empolguei – como sempre fazia e passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Ele riu em meu ouvido antes de dizer,

- Oi.

Não respondi, apenas o beijei novamente.

Não era necessário dizer o quanto senti sua falta, meus atos estavam fazendo isso. Sabia que ele sentia o mesmo.

Ele afastou seus lábios dos meus e me olhou em silêncio com aquele pequeno sorriso por vários minutos.

- Quero te dar uma coisa...

- Mmmm?

- Um presente.

- Não vai esperar pelo natal?

- Seu presente de natal está guardado a sete chaves. É outra coisa.

- Você nunca vai parar com isso, vai? Com os presentes? – encostei na porta do carro.

- Não, é das infinitas vantagens de ser casado, posso comprar tudo o que quero para você. O correto seria dizer "eu posso comprar tudo o que você quer", mas você nunca parece querer nada.

- Já tenho tudo que preciso.

- Fico muito feliz por pensar assim. E... bom, não é bem um presente, é mais uma "lembrancinha".

- Oh! Então meu presente foi rebaixado a "lembrancinha"?

Ele riu alto e pegou alguma coisa no bolso de trás de seu jeans.

- Você é uma mulher complexa, Isabella Cullen. – Edward murmurou e prendeu no lado esquerdo de meu vestido, um pequeno broche de metal. – Eu não comprei, juro. É só mais uma das coisas que pertenceu a minha mãe.

- Oh.

- Estava organizando tudo para levarmos conosco - não quero despachar as coisas que foram dela e me deparei com isso. Imaginei como ficaria lindo em você... e acertei em cheio. Impressionante.

O pequeno apetrecho tinha o formato de uma rosa. Tão delicado e simples – ainda assim lindo – parecia um daqueles pequenos broches que se via em atrizes de filmes antigos.

- Obrigada. – eu disse, realmente agradecida. Significava muito para mim quando ele me presenteava com algo que já pertenceu a sua mãe.

- Por nada.

- Sabe de uma coisa, esse pode ser meu presente de natal, eu amei, não precisa me dar mais nada.

- Aham, porque é assim que as coisas funcionam. – ele disse sarcasticamente, colocando apenas um braço em minha cintura e me conduzindo para dentro da casa.

Estava tão atenta a ele que ignorei os barulhos que viam de dentro. Emmett e Jasper estavam concetrados em um jogo de basquete na televisão. Às vezes, eles faziam sons de desaprovação devido alguma jogada.

Renesmee estava com Rosalie e Alice na frente do computador.

Rose, quando me viu, sinalizou para que me juntasse a elas.

Ficamos até bem tarde na casa. Após passar alguns minutos com minhas irmãs, juntei-me a Edward. Jogamos duas partidas de xadrez, ele venceu a primeira e eu a segunda – ou ele me deixou vencer, não tinha como saber. Era péssima nesse jogo, mesmo com toda nova facilidade de raciocinar. Teria que treinar. Edward parecia gostar – muito.

Carlisle havia ligado e falado com ele um pouco antes de chegarmos de Port Angeles. Aparentemente tudo estava bem, mas Carlisle precisava de Edward para ter certeza.

Edward sempre funcionou com um "espião" nos locais onde seu pai começava a trabalhar.

Esme, como sempre, estava morta de saudades de todos. Só podia imaginar como tudo estava sendo difícil para ela. Carlisle trabalhava quase toda a noite.

Bom... ao menos em duas semanas estáriamos partindo e eu poderia matar minhas saudades.

Por algum motivo, havia esquecido completamente da decoração básica de natal, mas Edward não.

Para minha grande surpresa e para a alegria de Renesmee, ele havia colocado uma árvore de natal em nosso pequeno jardim e uma pequena em nossa sala.

Havia planejado colocar uma mesa de jantar do lado de fora, mas isso foi até saber que Jacob não jantaria conosco. Além do mais, Alice preveu que começaria a nevar em breve.

- O interior foi trabalho de Alice e Rosalie. Não se preocupe, eu supervisionei. – ele disse seriamente.

- Não acredito que esqueci de tudo isso.

Natal era uma época importante para Charlie. Ele sempre colocava uma árvore na sala, nunca completando sua decoração. Ele desistia antes de chegar à metade.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não esqueci e seu natal vai ser perfeito. – ele disse.

Sempre celebrei a data com Renée, mas nunca entrei completamente no clima de final de ano. Tudo nosso era mais simples, uma pequena árvore – com pouca decoração – e o fato de ficarmos acordadas a noite quase toda, beliscando algum lanche e conversando. Mesmo após a chegada de Phil, a tradição continuou. Ele apenas se juntou a nós.

Estava gostando do fato de que agora, poderia ter minha própria tradição, com meu Edward e minha Renesmee.

Senti um grande aperto no peito. Saudade. Ligaria para Renée no dia seguinte.

Aquela noite, não consegui deixar de pensar em minha mãe. Não consegui afastar o estranho sentimento de luto. Sentimento que achei que havia expulsado quando a vi em setembro. Minha mente processava coisas sem meu consentimento e assim percebi que as coisas nunca seriam da mesma forma. Não havia como mudar isso.

Dessa vez, acho que Edward não percebeu minha mudança de humor.

Ele era o mais afetado quando isso acontecia, as vezes muito mais do que eu mesma.

Passamos parte da manhã de véspera de Natal com Charlie. Partimos mais cedo, ele tinha feito planos com Billy.

Naquele dia, Edward e eu tomamos uma decisão inédita.

Deixamos Renesmee aos cuidados de Charlie – Jacob e Seth. Ela iria mais uma vez a La Push.

Não sei se havia como ela ficar mais feliz e surpresa.

Senti-me estranha, mas não podia prendê-la a mim para sempre. Além do mais, La Push era um dos lugares mais seguros para Renesmee. Nenhuma outra criatura mítica cruzava as fronteiras daquela terra.

- Isso é novo. – comentou Emmett quando voltamos para casa – apenas para deixar o carro. – E ela está com Charlie? – ele perguntou, sem nenhum tom de gozação em sua voz. Edward – que estava ao meu lado – sorriu discretamente para seu irmão urso.

- Não precisa se preocupar – ele disse. – Ela está perfeitamente segura em La Push.

Emmett estava preocupada? Isso que era novo.

Ele franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça.

- Se está dizendo.

- O que está fazendo aqui, sozinho? – Edward perguntou a ele, pegando minha mão. Começamos a andar lentamente, seguindo para fora da garagem. Emmett nos acompanhou.

- Só vim para pegar as coisas de Rosalie, e esperar por vocês, mas acho que não vão querer ir jogar nada agora.

- Passamos lá mais tarde. – Edward disse.

- Tudo bem. Vejo vocês mais tarde então.

De mãos dadas, começamos a andar sem rumo pelas redondezas em silêncio. Edward olhava para meu rosto de tempo em tempo. Às vezes seu olhar se perdia a nossa frente. Eu o vi pressionando os lábios várias vezes. Algo parecia estar incomodando.

Apenas agora me toquei, mas essa manhã, um pouco depois dele pegar o carro – para irmos até Charlie – percebi uma pontada de consternação em seu olhar. Não questionei na hora, por que Renesmee estava ao nosso lado e depois ele pareceu completamente normal, e por isso acabei deixando de lado.

Minha imaginação conseguia me levar longe, mas aparentemente dessa vez eu não imaginei.

De repente paramos. Bom... ele parou.

Eu esperei. Seus olhos presos em minha face. Edward não disse nada por vários minutos e consequentemente comecei a me sentir ansiosa.

Ele suspirou e se colocou a minha frente, sem soltar minha mão.

Ainda estava esperando...

- Bella... – ele respirou fundo. – Eu não queria fazer isso agora, queria poder esperar até depois... para depois do jantar de amanhã.

- Esperar pelo que, Edward? O que aconteceu? – minha voz era baixa.

- Bella... isso não pode continuar. Não podemos seguir sendo atormentados dessa forma...

- Atormentados?

Oh, não. Senti meu corpo paralisar.

- Não podemos dar tempo para que ele encontre alguma forma de se aproximar e ferir... – ele parou, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Preciso ter você na mesma página que eu. Preciso que entenda.

Senti uma onda de calafrio percorrer todo meu corpo.

- Ok, Edward, volta um pouco. De onde está vindo tudo isso? – perguntei, tentando manter minha voz sob controle. Sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

- Alice teve outra visão com Abadir. – ele disse.

- Quando?

- Essa manhã.

- E o que ela viu?

Sua testa vincou e sua expressão se tornou furiosa.

- Ele havia decidido voltar, mas mudou de idéia... novamente.

Não disse nada por vários minutos. Meus olhos continuaram presos aos dele enquanto processava suas palavras **"N****ã****o podemos dar tempo para que ele encontre alguma forma de se aproximar..." "Preciso ter você na mesma p****á****gina que eu. Preciso que entenda." **meus olhos se arregalaram em pânico.

- Não! – eu quase gritei.

- Bella...

- Você quer caça-lo? Caça-lo de verdade? Como ir atrás dele?– perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim. – Edward respondeu friamente. – E eu não quero fazer isso sem que você...

- Edward, não. – me afastei, soltando minha mão da dele, mas ele se aproximou novamente.

- Eu preciso que você esteja de acordo... – ele continuou dizendo, na mesma voz vazia de antes.

- Não estou. – me apressei em dizer. – Se ele aparecer aqui... eu entendo, mas sem caça. Sem ir atrás dele.

- As coisas não podem continuar da forma que estão. Não podemos... não posso dar tempo e espaço para ele... – ele parou. Seus olhos estavam presos aos meus de forma tão intensa que tive problemas para organizar meus pensamentos.

- Não. – disse novamente, como um sussurro.

- Como disse, não quero fazer isso sem que você esteja de acordo, você precisa estar por dentro... de uma forma.

- De uma forma?

- É minha responsabilidade, vou sozinho.

Pelo seu tom, ele já sabia minha resposta.

- Não!

- De novo... não vou dar tempo para que ele pense em alguma forma de machucar você ou Renesmee. Isso não vai acontecer, Bella. Você sabe muito bem que a sua segurança vem antes de tudo. A sua e de Renesmee.

De repente seu rosto pareceu torturado e sua voz baixa.

– Eu realmente gostaria que você entendesse, mas se isso não acontecer...

Ele estava determinado e estava certo. Mas eu não conseguia nem sequer imaginar, Edward saindo em uma expedição de caça... a Abadir e principalmente... comigo ficando para trás.

- Eu vou com você. – disse.

- Não a quero perto dele.

- Eu vou com você. – disse novamente.

- Bella – Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando se recompor. Ele estava irritado. Dessa vez provavelmente comigo.

– Conversamos sobre os detalhes depois.

- Você não vai sozinho.

- Como disse, conversamos sobre os detalhes depois.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos. Ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Não precisamos continuar essa conversa agora, só queria que soubesse, porque você iria que algo estava errado de qualquer maneira e ficaria incomodada com incerteza. Então achei melhor falar, do que deixa-la imaginando coisas. Prometi nunca mais deixa-la fora de nada e vou comprir minha promessa. Além do mais, não posso fazer nada sem saber onde ele está e no momento Alice não sabe dizer.

Respirei fundo.

- Nós vamos conversar sobre isso de novo.

- Eu sei.

- E em breve.

- Não vou fazer nada sem falar com você antes. Prometo.

Ele pareceu sincero, mas isso não me deixou mais tranquila.

Odiava admitir, mas ele estava certo. Dar tempo a Abadir não era bom. Ir atrás dele também não parecia uma idéia maravilhosa.

Seguimos para a fronteira no horário combinado para pegar Renesmee. Não estava em clima para conversar e o caminho – de ida e de volta – foi bem silêncioso. Edward comentou uma coisa e outra, mas só isso.

Renesmee estava morta de exaustão e já havia apagado no colo de Charlie. Ele beijou sua testa ao se despedir dela, e seguiu para dentro de sua casa com um "vejo vocês amanhã". Edward acelerou seu volvo pela estrada e em alguns minutos estávamos em casa - que ainda estava vazia.

- Eles só devem voltar amanhã. – Edward comentou enquanto seguíamos para o chalé.

- Quer ir? – perguntei. – Nessie consegue dormir bem em qualquer lugar.

Ele sorriu para mim.

- Amanhã é natal e se nós quisermos fazer da data uma tradição, seria interessante para ela acordar em sua própria cama.

- Você sabe que se quiser ir, você pode, certo? Eu posso ficar com Nessie e ler um pouco...

- Eu sei que posso. – Edward respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. Ele parecia estar se divertindo.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer. Só estou tentando exicar que não vejo problemas em ficar sozinha por algumas horas.

- _Eu_ tenho problemas com você ficando sozinha por algumas horas. Além do mais, não vai ser nem um pouco divertido se não estiver lá.

Eu ri. Ele não tinha jeito. E eu adorava isso.

Fiquei feliz em perceber que o clima não havia ficado pesado entre Edward e eu por muito tempo.

O que ficou comprovado durante a noite. Ele fez questão de me dizer – e provar, diversas vezes – em como ele preferia estar ali comigo.

Confiava nele e sabia que realmente falaria comigo antes de seguir adiante com aquele plano ridículo.

A manhã veio acompanhada do sentimento de adeus. Não de meu pai, mas de meu "lar".

Estava deitada ao lado de Edward em nossa cama, olhando para o teto enquanto contemplava o fato de que em breve teria que deixar meu pequeno chalé. Encontrava conforto no fato de que qualquer que seja o local, desde que Edward e Renesmee estivessem comigo, eu estaria em casa.

- Em que está pensando? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Sorri. – Você não consegue evitar, consegue?

Não o respondi... não verbalmente.

Sem fazer nenhum tipo de joguinho, empurrei meu escudo e deixei meus pensamentos a seu alcance. Era difícil voltar a pensar "normalmente" quando eu sabia que ele estava escutando tudo.

Edward riu, mas não disse nada, apenas encostou seu rosto no meu... escutando e ficou assim por um longo tempo. Ele se moveu apenas quando Renesmee fez menção em acordar, dando-me um beijo gentil e dizendo "obrigado".

Eu tinha muito o que fazer, coisas para preparar.

- Que horas vovô vai chegar? – Nessie perguntou – pulando em um banco - enquanto eu preparava o jantar na casa principal – que ainda estava vazia.

- Mmmm... depois das três, vamos ter que ir buscá-lo.

Às vezes eu olhava ao meu redor e mal podia acreditar no que via – a cena mais familiar que poderia existir, além também da mais improvável... em meu caso. Tinha quase cem porcento de certeza que Edward estava gostando de estar ali mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ele era tão tradicional, então esse tradicional ambiente o agradou.

**A "m****ã****e" cozinhando o jantar de natal para o restante da fam****í****lia. Cercada pela fam****í****lia.**

Havia uma animada música tocando ao fundo – escolha de Edward – eu estava cozinhando, com Renesmee– que por várias vezes beslicava algo e sorria como se tivesse feito alguma coisa errada – e meu marido, que insistia em querer ajudar, mesmo sabendo que eu não aceitaria.

Assim como Nessie, ele estava sentado em um dos bancos da bancada central...

- Para essa cena ficar "perfeita" como nos filmes e nas tradicionais famílias americanas, você deveria estar na sala, assistindo um jogo de futebol e não oferecendo ajuda o tempo todo. – disse a ele, que apenas sorriu.

- Você já experimentou comer? – Nessie perguntou do nada. Não sabia se ela estava falando comigo ou Edward, mas foi ele quem respondeu.

- Algumas vezes. Uma delas quando sua mãe pediu.

- Hey... eu nunca pedi para você comer, só perguntei o que faria se alguém te desafiasse.

- Bom... estava tentando te impressionar. E também me senti desafiado.

Nessie riu. – Como era o gosto? – ela perguntou.

Ele apenas fez careta.

- Mamãe? O que você faria se alguém te desafiasse a comer comida? – ela perguntou e gargalhou baixinho.

Olhei para eles – até um momento atrás estava conversando sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo. Aquela era a exata pergunta que eu havia feito a ele.

- Muito sutil, Edward. – comentei.

- Não disse nada. Eu disse alguma coisa, Renesmee?

- Não, nem uma palavra. – ela respondeu a ele e se virou para mim. – Você não me respondeu.

Revirei meus olhos.

- Eu não sei. Certamente não iria comer se fosse desafiada por vocês.

Terminei mais rápido do que havia previsto e para passar o tempo até tudo terminar de assar, Edward colocou um filme e nós três no acomodamos em frente à grande televisão da sala – Nessie entre nós.

Quando a hora chegou, juntamos tudo que precisávamos e seguimos para o chalé. O restante da família ainda não havia retornado e talvez só o fariam mais tarde... ou mesmo amanhã.

Tudo estava preparado. E sorri ao olhar para a simples – mais clássica – árvore de natal em nossa sala – a que estava no jardim da frente, agora estava decorada com pequenos flocos de neve.

Edward mais uma vez se ofereceu para pegar meu pai e não deixou espaço para que eu recusasse. Nessie o acompanhou.

Um pouco mais tarde todos estavam no chalé – Edward, Renesmee, Charlie e eu. Emmett e Jasper haviam improvisado um caminho para que atravessar o rio fosse desnecessário. Agora, um carro poderia chegar ao chalé. Claro, ninguém conseguiria fazer isso sem seguir instruções.

Nessie chegou usando um colar de prata – simples, porém muito delicado que Charlie deu para ela.

- Não precisava fazer isso, pai. – disse a ele, e recebi um exatamente igual. Como um conjunto.

- Obrigado. – minha voz estava cheia de emoção, o que o deixou desconcertado.

- Sem problema, Bells.

- Venha vovô, vou te mostrar meu quarto. – Renesmee cantou, puxando-o pela mão.

- Mais devagar, Nessie. Não tenho a sua energia.

- Obrigado por pega-lo. – disse a Edward. – Só em Forks para não se ter um carro reserva para o delegado.

- Sempre que precisar, mas você sabe disso.

Foi uma tarde comum e confortável. Charlie nunca havia questionado o fato de Edward e eu nunca comermos em sua presença. Ele entendia que certas coisas deveriam permanecer em segredo.

Não trocamos presentes tradicionalmente – fizemos da nossa forma. Edward – que não conseguia evitar – me deu mais uma jóia incrivelmente trabalhada – nada simples como a de Charlie – mais um colar de ouro branco coberto de diamantes. O que me fez pensar nas pedras que já possuía e encolhi ao perceber a quantidade de dinheiro que eles valiam.

Edward pareceu ter gostado muito do relógio que eu havia encontrado para ele.

Pertenceu a um general americano até meados de 1917. Clássico e elegante. Assim como ele.

- É incrível. Obrigado. Onde conseguiu? – ele perguntou abrindo o pequeno relógio de bolso.

- Tenho meus contatos.

- Isso é raro, Bella.

- Eu sei. – disse me sentindo orgulhosa.

Não foi tão difícil assim encontrar. Eu devo ter dado sorte.

Naquele dia, havia o proibido expressamente de comprar para mim qualquer outro tipo de presente em qualquer momento que não fosse nosso aniversário. Ele tentou argumentar, mas no final concordou.

Quando retornei ao chalé – tinha ido levar Charlie em casa – Jacob estava lá – esperando por mim - com Renesmee e Edward. Seu grande sorriso era acolhedor e como uma resposta automática, sorri de volta.

- Feliz Natal, Bella. – e ele me abraçou sem exitar.

- Feliz Natal para você também, Jake.

Ele me entregou uma caixinha de madeira com um pequeno laço em cima. Os olhinhos de Renesmee estavam brilhando de expectativa. Suas mãos juntas e os dedos entrelaçados.

- Oh, Jake, sério, não precisa me dar nada.

Ele revirou os olhos para mim. – Só abra, ok, Bells.

Suspirei – e sorrindo – abri a pequena caixa de madeira.

- Jake... é lindo.

E era. Renesmee, Edward, Jacob – Lobo - e eu, desenhados em um pequeno quadro de madeira.

- Achei melhor me colocar assim, é bem mais fácil de explicar, você sabe, o lobo, ao invés de justificar o que um garoto estranho está fazendo em uma imagem tão especial e familiar.

Franzi minha testa em desgosto. Jacob era família e não nosso animal de estimação.

- Jake, você é família, isso é fácil de se explicar.

- Obrigado, Bells.

- E eu quero outro desse, com você, da forma original.

Ele sorriu ainda mais e bateu continência.

- Sim, Senhora.

Renesmee pegou o pequeno quadro de minha mão.

- Vou sentir falta de vocês. – ele murmurou.

- Hey... não estamos indo ainda.

- Mas está perto.

- Sim... está perto. Jake... se for difícil demais para você...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Sou bem vindo.

- Você é. Sempre.

- Muito bem vindo. – Renesmee completou pegando sua mão.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Ví os lábios de Edward esboçarem um pequeno sorriso e Jacob olhou para ele e para Renesmee – que quebrou o silêncio.

- Venha Jake, quero te mostrar o presente do vovô.

- Abaixe a cabeça, ainda preciso da casa inteira por mais alguns dias.

E eles desapareceram dentro do pequeno chalé.

Sério, Jacob parecia não caber dentro de minha casa.

Suspirei. Não queria deixa-lo para trás, mesmo por pouco tempo.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – Edward disse passando os braços ao redor de minha cintura e apoiando o queixo em meu ombro.

- Eu não sei. É algo muito novo.

- Ele sabe que nossas portas estarão abertas a ele. E Rachel tem passado mais tempo com Billy.

- Ele falou com ela? – perguntei.

- Não, mais Seth falou com Paul que falou com ela.

- Oh... isso é muito bom.

Me virei para ficar frente a frente com meu anjo.

– O que ele estava pensando agorinha? Foi algo que o fez sorrir.

E ele sorriu novamente com a lembrança.

- Ele estava me agradecendo... por cuidar de vocês. Aparentemente vocês só podem se afastar dele sob minha supervisão...

- Legal... como se eu não soubesse me cuidar.

- Você não sabe como universitários podem ser... desrespeitosos.

- Homens? E quanto às mulheres? Só por que não vou escutar o que elas irão pensar – sobre você - não quer dizer que eu não saiba. Você provoca uma reação bem peculiar no público feminino. E não adianta fingir que não sabe do que estou falando.

Ele riu e me beijou por um longo momento.

- Feliz Natal. – Edward murmurou contra a pele de minha mandíbula.

- Um natal muito, mas muito feliz. – respondi.

- Você tem muitos desses por vir.

- Nós temos.

Ele segurou seu olhar no meu – seus olhos convidativos e cheios de algo mais que não consegui identificar.

- Acho nosso objetivo foi alcançado. Quase um ano se passou e nossa família está intacta.

Suspirei. Quase um ano.

- Não tinha muita esperança na época. – começamos a andar bem lentamente em direção ao chalé.

- Nenhum de nós tinha muitas esperanças. Mas aqui estamos...

- Sim... aqui estamos.

- E como um futuro muito promissor.

- E incerto.

Ele entendeu o que quis dizer. Ele também acreditava que um dia os Volturi tentarão nos separar. Era uma questão de orgulho ferido e Aro nunca me pareceu o tipo de pessoa que consegue viver com algo do tipo.

- Existem coisas que são certas na vida... - ele tocou meus lábios com o dedo e sorriu.

- Sim... você está certo, como sempre. – concordei.

**Edward **

Olhei para o relógio mais uma vez. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes meus olhos se voltaram para os ponteiros – que pareciam se mover lentamente e de propósito para me irritar. Havia esquecido completamente como era ficar sozinho – o restante da família havia partido pela manhã para Hannover e Bella estava com Renesmee na casa de Charlie. Queria lhe dar privacidade – mesmo ela tendo garantido que não era necessário. Charlie ficaria mais uma semana em Forks e depois seguiria para New Hampshire – férias com a neta.

Sentado em meu Grand Piano, brincando com as teclas – para passar o tempo e porque era a única coisa da sala que não estava coberto por lençóis brancos – comecei a imaginar como seria essa nova etapa. Sorri ao entender porque meus irmãos nunca protestaram quando chegava o momento de nos mudarmos – eles tinham seus parceiros, pessoas que os completavam – e começar algo desconhecido, mesmo esse algo sendo simples, era excitante.

Uma nova vida, uma vida ainda mais feliz.

O som familiar do motor do carro de Bella, chegou ao meu ouvido rapidamente – provavelmente porque estava esperando ansiosamente para ouvi-lo – e aquilo me fez sorrir e murmurar "ótimo". Um dia é tempo demais para um homem ficar afastado de tudo aquilo que mais ama.

Desci até a garagem para recepcioná-las. Nessie já estava dormindo – podia ouvir seus sonhos incoerentes e nada mais.

Sorri para mim mesmo ao perceber como sempre me sentia frustrado com algo o qual já deveria ter me acostumado.

Aprendi a apreciar o silêncio da mente de Bella - de certa maneira – o que não impedia o antigo sentimento de emergir sempre que minha mente se voltava ao assunto.

Seu sorriso era acolhedor e perfeito. A forma como seus lábios – rosados devido à recente caça – constratavam com sua pele perolada era encantador.

Nunca iria vencer a ansiedade que tomava conta de mim toda vez que ela se afastava e que sempre tentei não demonstrar.

Assim que o carro entrou na garagem, me apressei para abrir sua porta e pegar sua mão.

Perfeição, beleza, amor, atração, orgulho, felicidade... todas essas palavras se entrelaçavam formando apenas uma: Isabella.

Senti como se meu coração tivesse ganhado vida.

Incrível a freqüência com que isso acontecia.

Bom... "ganhado vida" não era necessariamente a forma correta de explicar.

Mais vivo – essa era a expressão ideal. Porque desde que Bella entrou em minha vida me sinto mais vivo, mas humano e era impossível voltar atrás, ser o mesmo Edward da era "pré-Bella".

E como sempre, me peguei viajando ao seu redor, filosofando sobre a vida e sobre o amor. Essa era outra coisa que acontecia muito.

- Bem vinda. – disse enquanto absorvia o mais doce e familiar dos perfumes. – Como está Charlie?

- Ele está bem, tentando evitar demonstrar qualquer sinal de emoção.

Charlie era um homem forte.

Renesmee se moveu lentamente no colo de Bella e seus olhos se abriram lentamente. Ela olhou preguiçosamente ao redor e abriu os braços para mim.

Retirei os cabelos molhados de seu rosto para que a luz da lua iluminasse sua pele. Pequenos pontos de luz realçaram sua beleza.

- Mal posso acreditar que não usamos esse rio com mais freqüência. – Bella comentou. Meus olhos presos nela. Estávamos um pouco afastados da casa, em águas mais profundas. Ela estava quase soldada a mim, seus braços entrelaçados em meu pescoço e os meus em sua cintura.

- Existem outros rios. Mas você está certa... deveríamos ter feito isso mais vezes.

Tinha que concordar. Era incrivelmente satisfatório estar aqui com ela.

Seria isso porque partiríamos na primeira hora da manhã?

Ou somente por ela?

Sorri ao imaginar a resposta e puxei seu rosto para o meu.

Paraíso. Um mundo de sensações só para mim.

Nunca havia sido tão grato por não precisar dormir.

Como o sol já podia estar se levantando? Não acabamos de chegar aqui?

Suspirei.

– O que você faz comigo? – a provoquei. – De verdade, não estamos aqui a mais de dez horas. Isso seria impossível.

- Dez horas e meia, na verdade.

- Impossível. – repeti.

Nós tínhamos que partir. Partir de verdade. Senti uma estranha onda de Angústia.

- Viu... você vai sentir falta daqui também. – ela leu em meus olhos.

Como não sentir falta do lugar que mudou minha vida? O lugar onde encontrei minha felicidade eterna.

Lembrei da época em que decidimos voltar para Forks. Tentamos ficar em Denali, mas estávamos em número muito grande e não queríamos levantar nenhuma espécie de suspeita, então, tomamos uma decisão em família.

Tédio não fazia mais parte de minha vida há algum tempo.

Às vezes precisava travar meus lábios para impedir que palavras que eram perigosamente piegas saíssem. Era como se fosse impossível não me abrir com ela.

Queria dizer como minha vida era voltada a ela e Renesmee, somente elas. Queria dizer o quanto me sentia ansioso quando ela precisava se afastar – seja por desejo de Alice ou mesmo para ver o pai. Queria dizer como minha mente – com muita dificuldade – não conseguia se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa além de seus traços encantadores, como era difícil sentar com minha família e ignorar o desejo que sentia, como esperava ansiosamente pelos momentos onde poderia ficar sozinho com elas e quando ficava, o quanto era gratificante rir das perguntas e comentários de Renesmee, colocá-la na cama e observar – sozinhos - o milagre diante de mim.

Realmente gostaria de dizer tudo isso a ela – o que seria normal, se essa vontade de me abrir não acontecesse o tempo todo.

Sempre expressei meus sentimentos por Bella, sabia que a agradava, mas no momento, dizer tudo o que sentia parecia inapropriado, no sentido de que a prenderia mais a mim. Mesmo agora – com a eternidade diante de nós - queria que ela aproveitasse as oportunidades do momento, que não deixasse de fazer coisas por minha causa. Minha presença apenas somaria.

Tudo isso não era tão difícil de fazer. De vez em quando verbalizava meus sentimentos mais profundos, mas na maioria das vezes não era necessário usar tantas palavras, três das mais simples resumiam todos eles.

- Eu te amo.


	34. Agradecimentos

_****_Bom meninas, é isso aí.  
Foi muito bom enquanto durou - acho que estou em fase de negação - ainda não aceito que esse capítulo foi o final, mesmo sendo - tecnicamente.  
Agradeço de coração todas vocês que acompanharam a história e comentaram, agradeço aquelas que não comentaram também... é muito bom saber que fui bem aceita por todas vocês.  
Valeu mesmo por acompanharem... de coração.

Estou em processo de preparação de minha próxima FIC, recebi algumas sugestões para o título, mas ainda nada que se encaixasse...

Quem conseguir pensar em algum nome legal para uma história que se desenvolve na época que Edward e Bella estão na faculdade, PLEASE, enviem para meu e-mail lolocristina do Gmail sem o (BR).

Também estou a procura de uma capa para a FIC Pós Breaking Dawn – sou péssima para mexer com montagens – então se alguma de vocês tiver esse talento e quiser colaborar, eu agradeço.

Por último, quem estiver interessado em receber a FIC completa em formato .pdf basta entrar em contato por e-mail ou pela minha página aqui no FanFiction.

Beijos para todas vocês... e sucesso.

Lolo Cristina


End file.
